L'Enfer contre nous
by SebaCiel-RP
Summary: Un an. Pour un démon c'est court. Mais en un an, bien des choses peuvent se passer, surtout quand notre domestique n'est pas à nos côtés. Il est partit, sans une explication. Et c'est seulement, après qu'il ait osé revenir, que le voile se retire, et cela laisse quelque chose de sûrement bien plus terrifiant que cette solitude.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages (à part certains, pour poser l'arrière plan) et l'univers appartiennent à Yana Toboso. L'écris, quant à lui, appartient à moi-même (Sebastian) et à ma partenaire de RP (Ciel). L'histoire est inspirée d'un ancien RP à elle et d'un de mes projets de fiction, maintenant abandonné.

**Pairing :** Sebastian x Ciel

**Rated :** T, pour le moment, selon moi, rien ne nécessite le rated M, mais ce ne serait tarder.

**Statut :** Pour le moment notre RP est toujours en cours, mais nous avons plus de 300 pages word, ce qui nous fait 190 000 mots. Il aura surement deux parties, une fois la première finie et postée, on affichera la notion "complete".

**Notes :** Voilà, voilà, bonjour, bonsoir, où autre o/ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui postent leur RP, je le sais, mais depuis un moment, déjà, on souhaitait faire partager cela. Certaines de nos connaissances ont souhaité le lire, et ont bien aimé, ce qui nous a motivée à partager cela. L'écriture pourra donc peut être gêner puisque c'est loin d'être écrit comme on écrit une fic, mais j'espère que certaines personnes pourront l'apprécier ! Il y aura également, peut être, quelques petites incohérences, et deux, trois fautes passées inapperçues après ma relecture, mais j'espère que vous ne nous en tiendriez pas rigueur ! Bonne lecture !

(PS : vu que l'on a de la marge pour tout publier, je pense que ce sera deux réponses par jour (celle de Ciel et celle de Sebastian) pour le moment, quand on se rapprochera de la fin, on risque, cependant, de tomber à deux réponses par semaine. Merci de votre compréhension !)

**PDV Ciel **

J'avais cessé de compter les jours, les semaines les mois et l'année qui étaient passés depuis ton départ. En un an j'avais réussi à acquérir de la maturité également mais ce soir je n'avais pas le cœur à l'être. Comme à mon humble habitude, je sortais le soir, du moins la nuit car j'étais devenu un couche tard. Un rebelle de société qui plus est. La journée je ne faisais rien, strictement rien si ce n'est tourner en rond dans mon manoir.

Soupirant d'ennuis comme à chaque fois, je ne finissais le repas de fortune que je m'étais préparé, je savais faire le minimum. De toute façon je n'en avais guère le choix après tout. Enfilant une simple veste, j'étais vêtu d'un pantalon noir sans doute un peu trop moulant et j'avais pour haut une chemise blanche accompagné de ma veste noire. Autant faire un ensemble. Je sortais, dehors il y avait un petit vent qui soufflait. C'était agréable car depuis le début de la journée je ne sentais qu'une chaleur assez fatigante monter en ma personne. M'engouffrant dans les rues sombres de la ville, je traînais calmement par-ci par-là. Tout ce passait bien, je m'aventurais dans une ruelle qui était un raccourci pour rentrer au manoir. J'avais flânais une petite heure, il était temps de rentrer. M'aventurant alors dans cette fameuse ruelle, je tombais sur une bande qui se disait délinquant de la ville. Juste ça me fit sourire.

Dégagez de mon chemin.

Je forçais le passage mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Les quatre membres de cette bande étaient tous plus grands que moi mais cela ne me dérangeais guère à vrai dire. Je dégageais d'une façon bien soudaine cette main. -

Ne me touche pas avec tes mains sales.

« Hé toi là, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu vas voir ce qui en-coûte de nous parler comme tel. Le respect on va te l'apprendre...»

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que deux paires de bras ne me tiennes de chaque côtés, je grognais assez mauvais de ces contacts et de cette façon d'être tenu. Je détestais ça. Je me débattais comme un lion l'aurait fait mais c'est un coup sur la nuque qui me sonna. Pas totalement, mais ma vision en pris alors un coup. Devenant ainsi faible sur le coup mon corps s'engourdissait. Cette fatigue que j'avais accumulée ne faisait que me gagner. Je murmurais alors.

Fait chier...

**...**

**PDV Sebastian**

Cela devait bien faire un peu plus d'un an que je m'étais éloigné vous, mon cher contractant, faillant à mon devoir et à certaines valeurs esthétiques que je m'étais imposées. Cependant, j'y avais plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. Le contrat, seul chose qui nous liait désormais, était toujours présent et les premiers temps avaient étés durs, d'écouter vos appelles et diverses autres plaidoiries raisonner dans ma tête tel une mélodie malsaine que l'on ne pouvait arrêter. Puis plus le temps passait, plus vos appels se faisaient moindres. Vous deviez vous y être habitué à mon absence, non ? Apprenant à vous habiller vous-même et à vous laver sans mon aide. Un an, pour un humain, cela paraissait long, pour moi, c'était bien court, et j'aurais pu m'éloigner encore et toujours plus longtemps, parce qu'il le fallait, non pas pour moi, mais pour vous, non pas que je voulais vous protéger, mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon repas. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Malgré la distance établie, je continuais à ressentir les vagues de votre âme, trouble, solitude, parfois une légère brûlure, prouvant que vous vous étiez fait mal. J'ai appris à ignorer tout cela. Cela m'était inutile pour continuer à avancer.

Je ne vous regardais pas de loin, je ne veillais plus sur vous, je n'étais pas un ange gardien, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Cela ne faisait que me faire prendre plus d'humeur face à mon incapacité à continuer les closes de notre contrat. Sauf cette nuit. Cette simple nuit où tout ce que j'avais instauré depuis une année entière bascula.

L'urgence de la situation me fit réagir, hésiter. J'avais suivit toute l'altercation, voyant que vous aviez toujours autant de mordant, un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Toutefois, ceci était royalement stupide de votre part, dans qu'elle piètre situation vous nous avez traînés ! Profitant presque du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, je vous regardais vous débattre comme un beau diable, m'offrant une satisfaction malsaine, cela était bien fait pour vous, une sorte de punition à votre excès de fierté, misérable péché. Je ne m'inquiétais guère, une bande d'imbécile comme eux ne pouvait pas vous faire grand mal, tout du moins tant que j'étais là pour les arrêter. Ce ne fut qu'en vous voyant perdre connaissance par un coup brutal sur la nuque, que je décidai d'agir, après tout, vous m'auriez hurlé de m'en aller si vous m'aviez vu, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que vous m'auriez traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux de votre harangue. Je vous connais bien, malheureusement.

Je n'eu aucun mal à faire déguerpir cette bande de voyous, criant « Au diable ! Au diable ! Le malin est parmi nous ! » comme des gosses qui crieraient au loup en voyant un gros chien. Rien que l'évocation de ce soi-disant malin me fit grincer des dents, mais je n'avais point le temps. Soupirant profondément, je soulevai votre corps, toujours aussi léger, voir peut être même plus, qu'auparavant, prévoyant de vous ramener à votre manoir afin de m'occuper de vos blessures avant de repartir. Oui c'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais je ne pu que blâmer votre idiotie quand j'eusse enfin conscience que les domestiques n'étaient plus à vos côtés. Peut-être devrais-je laisser une explication, flou et incomplète, afin de vous faire reprendre un tant sois peu raison ? Sûrement… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **Voilà de nouvelles réponses, je pense que vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, on se penche essentiellement sur la psychologie des personnages, d'autant plus que les réponses sont plutôt petites (à l'heure actuelle, on fait une page minimum.), mais vous remarquerais par vous-même, je pense, que notre style d'écriture a évolué depuis (tout comme la relation entre nos deux petits protégés !) Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- J'étais tenace, je refusais de me laisser aller, de laisser mon inconscience prendre le dessus. Je me faisais rage, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue assez fortement au point d'en saigner. Je pensais presque que j'étais perdu, que j'allais finir ma vie ici mais cela aurait été tellement indécent pour une personne de mon rang... Alors que je pensais tout perdre, soudainement une ombre noire apparue. Malgré le fait que ma vision pouvait se faire floue j'arrivais à reconnaître cette silhouette. Je l'avais vu tellement de fois de dos. Ma main s'est alors tendue vers cette personne mais retomba aussitôt. La fatigue me gagnait alors et je me laissais aller dans les bras d'une Morphée qui allait s'avérer sans doute plus que tranquille cette nuit.

L'inconscient avait ce doux parfum que je n'avais pas sentit depuis longtemps, est-ce que je rêvais ou était-ce tout simplement la réalité ? J'avais peine à y croire, pour moi ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Une illusion qui devait aimer me voir douter, flancher par moment mais pas physiquement. Je sentais une chaleur s'emparer de mon être, c'était tellement agréable comme sensation que je me blottissais contre elle. J'ignorais ce qu'elle était mais pour moi elle était quelque chose de rassurant. Réellement, c'était contre toi que je me nichais. Je ne restais pas longtemps dans les vapes, juste quelques minutes qui me paraissaient être des secondes. Quand je me réveillais je me tenais dans tes bras. La première chose que je voyais en ouvrant les yeux et levant le visage était tout simplement le tiens. En cet instant je cru défaillir. -

Non...

- Avais-je à peine soufflé avant de me débattre et de gémir dans la minute qui suivait d'une douleur qui me prenait la nuque. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé mais tout ce que je savais c'est que tu étais là. Je me faisais rage, rage de ne pas t'en mettre une. D'ailleurs je voulu et quand je le fis, ma main qui s'abattait sur ta joue avait la force d'une caresse presque. Je détestais cette faiblesse qui s'emparait ainsi de mon corps. -

Toi ! Qu'est-ce que … !

- N'avais-je eus le temps de dire autre chose que ma tête me faisait déjà mal. Posant une main contre mon visage je frictionnais mon front. Cette colère qui montait ne signifiait rien de bon. Si tu savais tout ce que j'avais envie de te cracher à la figure à l'instant présent, tu en serais le premier surpris par le vocabulaire que j'avais acquis en un an. -

Sale chien...

…

**PDV Sebastian**

Pénétrant dans le manoir, je ne fis guère attention à l'état des lieux, s'en était presque nostalgique, votre poids plume dans mes bras associée à la douce chaleur qui émanait de votre corps, se propageait dans le mien inerte. Cela me donnait presque l'impression que l'année entière qu'on venait de passer éloignés, n'avait jamais existée. Connaissant par cœur chaque dalle, chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque marche de cet endroit je n'avais nul besoin de regarder où j'allais pour vous conduire à votre chambre.

Votre corps, toujours aussi frêle, vint alors se blottir contre ma poitrine, dégageant un sourire moqueur qui relevait le coin de mes lèvres, masquant une certaine expression attendrie. Fier et chétif petit jeune maître. Nos yeux se croisèrent, alors que j'essayais de déchiffrer l'expression que reflétait ce bleu roi :

- Non…

Votre voix n'avait pas changée d'un pouce…

Sous vos vêtements je pouvais sentir chaque partie de votre corps, vos os, une peu trop proche de votre peau à mon goût et vos muscles, qui bougeait doucement, alors que je vous tenais fermement, voyant très bien que vous souffriez. Bientôt j'allais faire partir cette douleur physique, il fallait être juste patient.

Un rire sortit d'entre mes lèvres quand vous eusse levez une main afin de caresser ma joue, ou plutôt me mettre une claque, je l'avais facilement deviné. Montant une à une les marches, je ne pu que soupirer en voyant que vous étiez encore mal en point, le coup avait été un peu trop fort fallait-il croire :

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que … !

Je ne pouvais que me délecter de votre faiblesse, je savais que vous étiez en colère, que vous contenez votre rage et cela m'amusait qu'encore plus. Une fois rétablit, nous reprendrions nos joutes verbales habituelles, adorable jeu que nous avions inventé pour nous deux. Mais ceci n'allait durer guère longtemps, plaisir éphémère remplacé par le sérieux de la situation :

- Sale chien...

Fronçant les sourcils, je ne pu rester vexé très longtemps, vous n'aviez pas changé d'un poil à ce niveau-ci. Montant enfin jusqu'à votre chambre, je vous allongeai sur votre lit, défait, l'on s'en serait douté. Doucement, évitant de trop bouger votre nuque pour ne pas réveiller la douleur du traumatisme. Vous enlevant lentement votre veste et autres vêtements de trop, je partais chercher quelques huiles essentielles et une serviette imbibée d'eau chaude afin de soulager la douleur et un potentiel mal de crâne. Revenant, toujours sans un mot, fermant les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité afin de vous reposer. J'appliquai avec prudence les soins, reprenant mon rôle de parfait majordome, vous jugeant toujours du regard. Vous rallongeant correctement dans votre lit, je tirai un fauteuil afin d'être à votre chevet, vous fixant toujours, avant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

- Allez-vous mieux ainsi ?

Je ne préféré par aborder les autres événements pour le moment, il fallait que vous vous reposiez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PDV Ciel**

- Pourquoi lutter ? Je me posais la question... De toute façon, face à toi je n'avais pas la moindre chance mais j'étais d'un tempérament buté. Je refusais de baisser les bras quand un obstacle se mettait en travers de mon chemin. Cependant je gardais mon calme, il était plus préférable que je reprenne des forces, mais après... Tu allais avoir le droit à un châtiment des plus horribles. En un an de temps j'avais longuement réfléchis à ce que je pouvais te faire subir. Il me semble que la pire des punitions pour toi serait que je pactise avec un autre démon. Ainsi, mon âme, tu ne pourrais plus y poser tes sales mains sur elle. Mais ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec ton espèce, je m'étais fait une raison. Celle de ne plus jamais te côtoyer.

Je prenais vraiment sur moi quand tu t'occupais de ma personne mais il fallait avouer que les huiles avaient un certains pouvoir et j'arrivais à me détendre, peu à peu la douleur s'estompait et une fois dans mon lit je soupirais d'aise. Ce que ça pouvais faire un bien fou mais très vite, je souvenais de ta présence. Reprenant mon air renfrogné je te toisais du regard. -

N'espère même pas t'en sortir avec de simples soins. Je n'oublis pas, je n'oublis rien. Tu paieras. Tu me dois des comptes, je veux savoir et je t'ordonne de me le dire, MAINTENANT !

- Je me faisais mauvais, extrêmement mauvais puis si tu avais l'audace de me dire de me reposer tu n'allais pas être déçu de ce qui allait t'attendre. J'étais beaucoup plus arrogant que d'accoutumé mais il y avait de quoi. Je n'avais pas toléré ton départ si soudain. Je devais savoir, tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. Malgré tout tu restais mon majordome et surtout le partisan de ce pacte. Me redressant pour m'asseoir, du mieux que je pouvais, je te regardais, avec une certaine haine dans le regard et toujours cet air qui se vouait supérieur. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu avais connu -

Réponds démon.

…

**PDV Sebastian**

- N'espère même pas t'en sortir avec de simples soins. Je n'oublis pas, je n'oublis rien. Tu paieras. Tu me dois des comptes, je veux savoir et je t'ordonne de me le dire, MAINTENANT !

Je ne pus que pousser un long soupire, avant de soutenir mon regard au votre, allant répondre du tac au tac que vous deviez vous reposer, cependant je me ravisai bien vite face à l'éclat de haine qui brûlait dans cette iris saphir. Triste air déterminé. J'avais bien conscience que mon départ brusque avait dût être dur à avaler, mais les raisons de celui-ci l'étaient sûrement bien plus :

- Répond démon.

Je ne pris que quelque secondes pour formuler ma réponse dans mon esprit, avant de parler d'un ton calme, posé, ne faisant transparaître aucune émotion, contraire à la colère présente dans votre voix :

- Je me suis éloigné de vous sans votre accord, toutefois je pense que ceci était nécessaire et l'est toujours. Je ne suis revenu qu'à votre rencontre car la situation l'exigeait, mais également car je le pouvais, momentanément. Si vous voulez savoir la cause, je vous direz qu'il y a quelques obstacles dans notre but respectif. Et je ne suis guère assez… puissant, pour lutter contre cela. C'est une menace et je ne peux point laisser cela comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour cela que je préfère rester loin de vous, afin de retarder l'échéance pour trouver un moyen de sauver notre contrat et votre âme.

Je me redressais légèrement, détournant mon regard, jugeant l'espace autour de nous avant de poser une nouvelle fois mes pupilles sanguines sur vous, poussant votre corps d'une main gantée, afin que vous vous allongiez une nouvelle fois sur votre lit, avant de continuer ma tirade :

- Maintenant reposez vous, parce qu'une fois rétablit, je me verrais dans la contrainte de repartir. Vous savez très bien vous occuper de vous, enfin, tout dépend des circonstances à ce que je vois. Le contrat est toujours actif, je m'engage donc à toujours chercher les personnes qui vous ont fait disgrâce, toutefois, cela coûte à mon honneur de démon, mais je ne peux point rester auprès de vous mon cher contractant.

**Notes : **Voilà, voilà, à votre avis, pourquoi Sebastian est partit ? De qu'elle menace parle-t-il ? Partira-t-il de nouveau ? Vous aurez vos réponses en temps et en heure o/ A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **Bon, je vous préviens, à la fin de ces deux réponses, vous allez rencontrer la folle qui joue Ciel (elle est sérieuse, dans le RP, mais autrement je vous assure, elle est folle !). Bref, bonne lecture ! #SebastianRPgiste

**PDV Ciel **

- Foutaise, tout n'était que foutaise de ce que tu me racontais, j'avais une rage immense qui montait en ma personne même. Te toisant d'un regard qui se voulait presque tueur, d'autant plus quand tu me forçais à me rallonger. Je ne voulais pas être dans ce genre de position. Cela me faisait penser qu'à côté de toi je n'étais rien, juste un animal à faire taire. Quand tu parlais de partir à nouveau mon cœur se resserrait, c'était assez étrange comme sensation. Si j'en avais eu le temps j'aurais pris... Non, je ne devais pas me rabaisser à ce genre de pensée stupide mais pourtant... -

Non ! Je t'interdis d'engager de nouveaux employés, je refuse d'en avoir c'est un ordre.

- Ma voix était catégorique et à la fois cassée. Je n'avais pas envie d'être embêté avec des incompétents, je voulais être seul, sans l'être en réalité. C'était toi ou rien du tout. Oui, je me faisais aussi exigeant qu'un enfant mais tant pis. Il allait en être ainsi. Je soupirais longuement et quand tu retirais ta main je me suis de nouveau assis, faisant ma tête de mule. Je n'avais pas envie de me reposer et tu n'allais pas m'y forcer. Tu allais avoir du mal. J'étais beaucoup plus buté qu'avant et quasiment plus rien ne pouvait me faire peur. -

Je t'ordonne de rester avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu me l'as promis.

…

**PDV Sebastian**

Je lisais parfaitement sur votre visage le mécontentement que vous éprouviez face à mes explications, toutefois, c'est avec une mine désolée que je vous répondais. Toujours droit face à vous, je soutenais le regard comme pour appuyer mes propos. Rien qu'avec l'expression que je lisais dans votre seul œil, j'arrivai à deviner rapidement que j'aurais du mal à vous faire prendre conscience de la chose et des risques encourus. Vous étiez borné, je le savais bien, mais les événements avaient renforcé ce trait de caractère.

- Non ! Je t'interdis d'engager de nouveaux employés, je refuse d'en avoir c'est un ordre.

J'hochais la tête, m'y pliant, évitant de lâcher l'habituel « Yes, my lord », ceci serait mal venu, après tout ce temps. Je savais que vous étiez désormais assez âgé pour vous occuper de vous, seul, le manoir en subissait le coup, mais vos aviez assez bien défini votre mode de vie, sans mon aide. Je ne pouvais pas dire que cela faisait ma fierté, ou bien que cela me faisait chaud au cœur, mais on pouvait dire qu'une sorte de soulagement était présent, quelque chose de très bénin, mais existant. Même si j'étais plutôt opposé à l'idée de ne pas appeler d'autres personnes pour vous servir, je pouvais vous faire confiance. Cependant, ce qui me surprit le plus dans cette simple phrase, fut votre expression. Celle qui exprimait tout ou rien, tel quelqu'un qui posait le choix d'un ultimatum, redoutant la réponse. Je savais que votre solitude vous rongeait, en quelque sorte, mais de là à prononcer cet ordre malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire…

- Je t'ordonne de rester avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu me l'as promis.

Je soupirais longuement, me mettant à votre hauteur, afin de vous parler d'homme à homme, ou plutôt de démon à contractant, dans le but que vous puissiez m'écouter calmement afin de prendre conscience de la situation. Je ne pu que saisir l'une de vos mains, afin d'attirer votre attention au maximum, plongeant mon regard dans le votre :

- Jeune maître… Ayez conscience que cet ordre est contradictoire aux closes de notre contrat. Oui je vous l'ai promis… et j'ai malheureusement du transgresser cette… promesse, pour en tenir une autre. Celle de vous protéger quoi qu'il advienne. Souhaitez-vous réellement m'obliger à tourner le dos à cette dernière également ? Souhaitez-vous prendre le risque de ne jamais arriver à vos fins, seulement pour passer du temps avec un démon ? Réfléchissez-y. Dans tout les cas… il n'est pas de mon pouvoir d'éliminer les deux maux qui vous poursuivent et je m'en excuse profondément.

Silencieux, j'attendais simplement votre réponse, espérant vous faire entendre raison…

**Notes : **Quelle est la menace qui trône au dessus de ces deux gus ? Est-ce que Sebastian va tenir sa promesse ? Est-ce que Ciel ne vas pas vouloir rajouter son grain de sel ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! En attendant... Imaginez Ciel en pagne, c'est la classe. o/ #CielRPgiste


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **Après avoir vu la longueur de nos réponses pour le moment (700 mots, avouez, c'est minable =') /pan/) je pense que le mieux est tout de même de vous poster deux chapitres par jours. (A part si parmi nous se trouvent des lectures fidèles qui sont prêt à attendre un an pour que la fin de ce RP soit publiée ! xD). Bref, bonne lecture o/ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela nous ferait plaisir de savoir si nos idées sont appréciées ! #SebastianRPgiste

**PDV Ciel**

- Je te regardais longuement, le fait que tu m'aies saisis la main m'aurait dérangé avant mais pas aujourd'hui, du moins je ne le pensais pas. Tu parlais dans les grandes lignes, tu faisais encore dans la dentelle. Je n'étais plus cet enfant qui avait besoin d'être ménagé pour ne pas bouleverser l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Je soufflais longuement mais intérieurement. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à me fatiguer, tu ignorais à quel point je pouvais me faire mauvais pour obtenir quelque chose. Tu parlais de promesses contradictoires, ça me fit bien rire. Tu ne devais pas te rendre compte à quel point mon but était important. Seul mon but comptait et peut-être aussi de ne plus être seul, mais ça je refusais de me l'avouer. Donc te l'avouer serait impossible.

Je détournais un instant mon regard du tiens en réfléchissant à quelque chose. J'avais besoin de savoir, je pouvais me débrouiller seul certes mais le manoir en prenait vraiment un sacré coup. Bientôt il allait tomber en ruine à force d'avoir aussi peu d'entretiens. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'y manquait, des femmes de ménage cherchant un travail partiel. Revenant à mes pensées principales je ne voyais qu'une seule solution. Je plantais mon regard dans le tiens. -

Dis-moi la vérité, je te l'ordonne Sebastian.

- Tu ne pouvais me refuser ça, tu n'en avais sûrement pas le droit et si tu le faisais, je crois bien que ma colère allait se manifester beaucoup plus vite que prévus. Les forces que j'avais récupérées pouvaient me permettre de faire certaines choses. Je n'étais plus cet adolescent qui ne connaissait rien de la vie. Tu ignorais ce que j'avais pu vivre, ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Et pourtant lorsque cela c'était passé, tu n'étais pas intervenu, pourtant jusqu'au bout j'avais souhaité que tu viennes à ma rescousse. C'est ça que je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi ce soir tu étais là présent, tu étais intervenus alors que ce n'était qu'une bande d'humains. Pourquoi être intervenu en cet instant alors que quelques mois avant c'était dans les griffes de ce fichu Undertaker que je me trouvais.

Jamais tu n'es venus pourtant cette nuit là, je t'avais appelé, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas prononcé ton prénom mais juste cette nuit là je t'avais appelé. Une fois... J'avais l'espoir que tu viennes m'arracher à ses tortures, à ses envies lugubres et perfides mais non...Rien... Tu m'avais ouvertement laissé en proie à un monstre assoiffé de sang et de perversion indéfinis. Donc oui je t'en voulais, horriblement et le fait d'y penser encore j'en serrais les poings contre la couverture, me mettant légèrement à trembler. -

**…**

**PDV Sebastian**

Je semblais vous ennuyer avec ce blabla inutile, et je vis très bien que je n'allais pas obtenir de réponse si facilement. Cela m'étonnait de voir au combien vous aviez pu rester le même tout en changeant autant. Je ne savais guère tout ce que vous aviez pu vivre durant cette année entière, tout comme vous de mon côté. Vous aviez murit… Et ce, encore bien trop vite malheureusement. Mais j'avais simplement l'impression d'un caprice. La solitude est certes une maladie humaine, qui arrive à ronger les plus forts d'entre eux. Même quand l'on est éternel ceci arrive à peser. Mais il fallait céder certaines choses pour en obtenir une autre, je vous savais tout aussi déterminé à accomplir votre vengeance, mais je ne savais guère ce que la solitude pouvait avoir comme effet sur vous. Je vous savais toujours aussi fier et j'en concédais alors que cet aveu ne sortirait pas de votre bouche.

Notre contacte visuel se brisa soudainement, et un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage, j'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi à vous faire douter, premier pas vers la raison selon moi. Mais ce petit rictus disparut bien vite pour laisser place à la surprise en voyant votre regard déterminé, me faisant discrètement frissonner. Et mon regard se fit plus dur, mes sourcils se fronçant pour le souligner, à votre ordre :

- Dis-moi la vérité, je te l'ordonne Sebastian.

La vérité… j'aurais dû m'en douter que vous alliez m'ordonner ceci… quand on y réfléchit, l'humain est prévisible, ses pensées et ses actions étant pour chacun, dictés par des principales règles et la curiosité est l'une d'elles. Soupirant fortement, j'y concédai, me relevant, une main sur le cœur, me courbant légèrement, pour prononcer les trois mots d'ordre :

- Yes, my lord…

Peut-être que quelques aveux, à vos risques et périls, allait réussir à fixer votre choix, tout de moins je l'espérai, mais ceci ne m'enchantait guère, mon expression neutre laissait place à un visage froid et dur. Du regard, je parcourrai les alentours de la salle, jugeant l'espace un instant, comme si l'on pouvait nous observer. Puis il se fixa de nouveau sur votre iris bleu roi, l'air passablement agacé, mais néanmoins sérieux :

- Certaines choses devraient rester des non-dits, mais si vous désirez connaître la raison de mon départ soudain, tel est mon devoir de vous l'avouer. Il y a, mon cher contractant, que je ne suis malheureusement pas le seul démon existant. Mais ceci, vous deviez vous en douter depuis longtemps. Cependant il se trouve qu'en enfer, nous avons également une hiérarchie, comme vous humains. Si l'on devait comparer en utilisant vos termes, j'y suis considéré comme un prince. Mais passons donc ce sujet, tout cela pour vous dire, qu'il y a quelques autres... diables, au dessus de moi. Et malheureusement, contrairement à vous, humains, nous ne sommes pas classés selon la lignée ou l'argent, mais selon le pouvoir possédé. Pour comprendre ce que je vais vous expliquer par la suite, je pense que c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir…

Passons donc au vif du sujet. L'on ne va pas dire que votre place fait des jaloux, mais l'attention que je vous porte semble faire des envieux et en particulier un certain diable de ma connaissance. Pour une fois, un démon n'en a pas après votre âme, mais après votre vie. Je crains malheureusement que je ne peux lutter contre cela. Tout simplement car le diable cité est considéré comme notre roi. Me voila donc contraint de jongler entre deux devoirs, et j'ai donc préféré en privilégier un pour conserver l'autre. Ainsi vous avez l'explication du pourquoi je ne pouvais pas répondre à vos innombrables appelles. Et je pense que vous souhaitez également une raison de ma présence en ces lieux, maintenant… Un contrat, pour un démon de mon rang, est une valeur esthétique que l'on ne peut négliger, votre vie ayant été en danger, j'ai donc réussi à me libérer si l'on peut dire ainsi. Mais cet écart de conduite peut coûter cher, et ceci, pour nous deux. J'espère qu'ainsi éclairé sur la situation, vous serez plus compréhensif…

Après cette longue tirade, je me tenais toujours aussi droit et ferme, ma voix était toujours posée, mais cela m'énervait de devoir révéler tout cela à un humain, mais si je voulais préserver son âme et honorer notre contrat, c'était sûrement la seule échappatoire. Mais cette frustration créa toutefois un miasme qui s'échappait doucement de mon corps, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et pénible. Si ce gamin ne se décidait pas vite après cela, j'allais sûrement perdre patiente.

**Notes :** Re ! Non ne vous arrêtez pas dans la lecture des notes ! Je tiens à expliquer certaines choses sur cette partie du RP et sur les révélations présentes.

Déjà, oui, oui notre Cielou avait fait un RP avec un Undertaker bien avant de me rencontrer, et on s'en est servit pour meubler un peu plus notre RP (et encore aujourd'hui ceci nous sert plus ou moins). Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus tard vous aurez de plus amples explications sur le sujet !

Enfin, vous avez bien lu, Sebastian, un prince ! Cela vient de l'histoire que j'avais prévue de faire en fic. Car, personnellement, une chose m'a toujours titillée. Ciel a donné à Sebastian, seulement un prénom, celui de son chien, jusqu'ici nous sommes d'accord. Mais d'où vient Michaëlis ? De Sebastian lui-même, et je ne pense pas que cela soit mis par hasard (Comme Faustus pour Claude, qui fait référence à « Faust » de Goethe). Pour moi Michaëlis vient de « Michaël », l'Archange Michaël. Et les Archanges déchus, ils sont quoi en enfer ? Des princes. Voilà tout !

Alors, maintenant, comment Ciel va réagir face à de t'elles révélations ? Sebastian repartira ou il laissera le danger planer sur eux ? Vous le saurez très bientôt ! Bonne journée ou soirée ! #SebastianRPgiste


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **Hey ! Oui, oui de nouvelles réponses ! Merci de nous suivre =)

**Lauriana : **Merci pour ton soutient ! Ca fait plaisir ^^ Je pense que là où nous en sommes, nous ne nous répétons plus du tout dans les réponses (par exemple je n'inclus plus les dialogues de Ciel dans mes réponses), donc j'espère que la lecture sera d'autant plus agréable =) En espérant que la suite et la tournure des choses te plairons !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**PDV Ciel **

- Avais-je été trop exigeant ? C'est ce que ton regard me faisait comprendre mais soit, je voulais savoir. Quand tu parlais que c'était à l'encontre du bien de ma vie ça me fit sourire d'une façon bien narquoise mais je restais têtu. Au fil de ton récit je ne t'avais pas lâché du regard, pas une seule fois mais un détail m'arrêta net. Tu étais prince ? Et bien... Tu m'en cachais des choses fallait-il croire. Quand tu eu finis je regardais ma couverture, laissant mes pensées se perdre alors que j'étais entrain de réfléchir. Ta vie m'importais, seul mon but était le plus important mais jusque là tu étais le meilleur pion que j'avais sur mon échiquier mais seulement... Sans ce pion je ne pouvais agir comme ma volonté me le permettait.

J'eus une idée, du moins plusieurs même mais elles étaient assez confuses et assez fragiles. Non, la supercherie n'était pas assez grande pour le permettre. Mais une seule solution me venait à l'esprit. Je t'ai alors regardé à nouveau esquissant un sourire mais un sourire bien différent de ceux que je te faisais d'habitude. Un sourire sincère mais qui cachait pas mal de choses derrière. Un sourire qu'un enfant aurait pu faire à ses parents pour montrer qu'il était heureux. Oui, c'est ce sourire là que je t'offrais. -

Je m'en fiche de ce qui peut arriver. Reste avec moi.

- Ma voix était peut-être un peu plus douce que d'origine. Cela devait te perturber ce changement si soudain de comportement. Mais c'était une certaine façon d'également te faire changer d'avis et de te mettre de mon côté, comme toi tu le faisais, souvent avec moi. Dans le fond ça me faisait bien rire mais j'étais assez sérieux. Cette menace dont tu me parlais me paraissait bien étrange. Après de longues minutes à soutenir ton regard je décrochais le premier, regardant la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient fermés. J'aurais aimé voir le ciel étoilé, c'était devenu une habitude de dormir les rideaux entre-ouverts. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas tardé à me manifester sur ce point là. -

Tu controuveras les rideaux, je n'aime pas dormir dans le noir totale puis cette nuit la lune est pleine.

- Je te regardais à nouveau attendant ta réponse de ce que j'avais dit bien avant. Qu'allais-tu décider ? Qu'allais-tu faire ? Je ne voulais pas être préservé, je voulais simplement accomplir mon but, ce n'était pas un crime, ou peut-être si. Avais-tu perdu ton côté joueur ? Je t'avais connus plus dynamique pourtant, surtout sur ça. Certes tu n'étais peut-être pas de poids contre cette menace mais j'avais déjà quelqu'un qui me devait d'innombrables services malgré ce qui c'était passé. -

J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, si il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète j'ai déjà une idée.

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne pu qu'être surpris par l'expression que vous m'affichiez, il était rare de vous voir sourire, mais encore plus quand ceci était fait sincèrement, comme à cet instant. Je fus grandement étonné d'une telle expression face à cet aveu. Seulement ceci ne pouvait que m'inquiéter encore plus. Vous ne sembliez pas prendre conscience de la chose, et je pense que ceci allait nous faire prendre des risques inutiles. Ancrant mon regard dans le votre, je serrais légèrement la mâchoire à vos mots :

- Je m'en fiche de ce qui peut arriver. Reste avec moi.

Le ton employé me dissuada très vite de répliquer, bien que l'idée me dérangeait toujours, toutefois, je devinais que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête. Je préférai donc ne rien dire pour le moment, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête, l'air neutre, voir peut être même avec une pointe de compréhension. Relevant le regard, je le plongeais dans le votre, essayant de sonder votre âme, faisant durer l'échange plusieurs minutes avant que vous détourniez votre attention. Fixant les rideaux, je me demandais ce qui vous prenait, mais je n'eu guère le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que vous répondiez de vous-même :

- Tu controuveras les rideaux, je n'aime pas dormir dans le noir totale puis cette nuit la lune est pleine.

Votre regard se fit de nouveau interrogateur, alors que d'un pas silencieux je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, entrouvrant légèrement les rideaux, faisant passer un rayon de lumière qui baigna la salle dans une ambiance paisible. Je me posais encore plusieurs questions, en particulier sur votre obstination, ceci n'était pas un sujet que je pouvais prendre à la légère et je redoutais ce qu'il pouvait advenir. Je m'interrogeais toujours sur cette expression, ce sourire, montrant que vous étiez sûr de vous et cela ne me plaisait guère. L'air préoccupé, je l'effaçai directement, préférant revêtir l'expression du parfait majordome, me retournant vers vous :

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, si il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète j'ai déjà une idée.

Cela m'étonnait, alors que j'avais essayé de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, moi-même je n'étais point arrivé à une conclusion satisfaisante. M'approchant de vous, l'air interrogateur, je commençais à appréhender les mesures draconiennes dont vous étiez capable de faire preuve :

- Et qu'elle est donc cette idée, jeune maître, si puis-je me permettre ?

Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer mon départ si la réponse était satisfaisante. A vrais dire, je me sentais bien mieux à vous servir qu'à vous fuir. C'est ce que je me disais, me rapprochant de nouveau du lit, me tenant droit devant celui-ci, attendant patiemment votre idée.


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu t'exécutais, voilà qui était mieux, je savais pertinemment que tu allais me demander pourquoi j'étais aussi confiant et je n'avais pas manqué. Je te regardais alors avec un petit sourire assez satisfait. Avais-je attisé ta curiosité ? Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Refusant alors de répondre je me rallongeais de ma propre volonté. Remontant la couverture jusque mes épaules, je regardais ou le rayon de Lune arrivait sur toi. Comme c'était étrange, quand je relevais mon regard vers le tiens je vis tes iris qui devenaient d'un rouge sang, habituellement cette vision ne m'aurait pas effrayé mais j'avais perdu cette habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans le manoir à cette heure-ci. J'eus du mal pour trouver le sommeil mais il finissait enfin par me gagner. Te laissant alors sans te donner de réponse. La seule chose que je voulais c'était ne pas être seul pour cette nuit. Inconsciemment et assez bas je parlais. -

Je t'ordonne de rester pour la nuit...

- La fierté... C'était le trait de caractère le plus horrible que j'avais mais endormis elle laissait place à cette facette que je cachait depuis des années. J'étais toujours l'étranger de ma personne, parfois il était fatiguant de jouer le rôle d'une personne que je ne voulais pas être. Mais les épreuves de la vie m'avait ainsi emmener à faire en sorte d'être une personne forte. Très forte pour surmonter les innombrables épreuves que le destin traçait sur mon chemin.

Cette nuit était empli de rêves, du moins de cauchemars comme j'avais l'habitude d'en faire mais au cours de cette année ils étaient beaucoup plus horrible que d'habitude . Si bien que je me réveillais souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Ainsi je ne pouvais plus me rendormir, il m'était impossible. J'avais une peur qui me montait au ventre. Quand je me tournais pour être dos à le fenêtre je sentais quelque chose me regarder. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis deux prunelles rouge sang. Je fis un bon dans mon lit prenant mon arme que j'avais gardé sous mon oreiller et la pointait vers toi. J'avais oublié que tu étais en ces lieux. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Vous fixant toujours, attendant une réponse, je fus surpris de voir que vous commenciez à vous coucher, somnolent légèrement. Légèrement frustré de n'avoir aucune réponse, je ne pu rien vous reprocher, ayant parfaitement conscience que le sommeil devait vous rattraper après ce qu'il venait de vous arriver :

- Je t'ordonne de rester pour la nuit...

- Yes, my lord… lâchais-je dans un chuchotement.

Un léger rictus remonta le coin de mes lèvres dans une expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier de… douce ? Toutefois, vous voir ainsi ne pouvait que me réjouir, vous voir abandonner cette barrière de fierté ainsi devant moi, c'était comme une petite victoire personnelle. Cela était si rare de vous voir paisible, je commençais même à me demander si vous étiez la même personne que celle que j'avais connue. Mais le naturel revînt vite au galop, alors que les cauchemars recommençaient à vous hanter, je m'approchai de votre lit, allant à votre chevet, vous fixant, l'air soucieux, bien qu'il n'en était presque rien, j'étais simplement de nouveau ancré dans mon rôle de majordome. Du moins c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire, durant ces longues minutes où vous étiez plongé dans vos songes, essayant de vous tirer de ses derniers, je commençais à douter de moi-même, mais je chassai vite cette impression ridicule.

Peu à peu, je vous vis vous détendre, bouger un peu moins, alors que votre respiration se faisait plus régulière, prouvant que vous veniez de votre réveiller. Me penchant vers vous alors que vous vous tourniez vers moi. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je pu lire la surprise, mais également la crainte qui y régnaient dedans. La minute d'après, j'avais un révolver braqué sur le front. Mais je n'eu aucun mouvement brusque, soutenant simplement le regard, n'ayant nulle crainte de cette arme à feu. Baissant la tête et mon regard, je mis une main sur mon cœur, parlant d'une voix calme :

- Calmez-vous my lord… C'est moi, Sebastian… les songes qui vous tourmentaient on prit fin…

Dans un geste lent, je levais l'une de mes mains gantées, plantant de nouveau mon regard dans le votre, essayant de vous rassurer, alors que je baissais lentement le pistolet, le déviant de sa cible, avant de caressant votre poignet d'une touche aérienne, vous intimant de le lâcher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes :** Veuillez m'excuser pour mon absence d'hier ! Enfin, voilà pour vous 10 réponses (soit 5 chapitres pour rattraper le coup.) Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- Il me fallut du temps avant de comprendre que c'était toi, effectivement j'avais vraiment perdu cette habitude de t'avoir à mes côtés la nuit. Quand je sentais tes doigts contre mon poignet j'ai aussitôt lâché le revolver qui tombait au sol. Je me rallongeais aussitôt en remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon épaule comme précédemment. Je gardais les yeux ouverts et également le silence. La situation était bien étrange, j'avais fais une croix sur toi, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais te permettre de me toucher à nouveau si tu faisais apparition devant moi et pourtant... Et pourtant nous en étions là. Tu étais là, dans ma chambre à remplir ton rôle comme tu l'avais laissé il y a un an. Je te fixais longuement avant je détourner le regard et de fermer les yeux. J'avais encore beaucoup de questions qui le brûlaient les lèvres en cet instant mais tu avais répondu à la plus pertinente d'entre toutes. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui me garantissais que tu n'allais pas fuir à nouveau ? Oui je me posais beaucoup de question, je haïssais cette faiblesse que je pouvais ressentir par moment. Cette faiblesse que toi tu savais si bien remarquer pour t'en moquer en souriant d'une façon si stupide. -

Me fais-tu confiance si je te dis que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Depuis quand faisais-je preuve de compréhension pour ce satané démon ? Il n'était rien, juste un pion, du moins c'est ce que je pensais la plupart du temps la journée mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour légèrement les ébouriffer, je devais arrêter de me tourmenter pour si peu, surtout pour toi. Mais je gardais cette fierté, quand je voulais quelque chose je faisais tout pour l'avoir et il était hors de question que tu échappe à cette règle. A cette pensée mes joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Les cauchemars et le manque de sommeil ne me réussissaient pas il fallait dire. Il faisait sombre, ce n'était pas plus mal, ainsi tu ne voyais pas l'état de mes joues mais moi je te voyais très bien. Les rayons de la Lune ayant bougés, j'arrivais à distinguer ton ombre contre le mur que je fixais longuement. Je fermais alors les yeux en soupirant. -

Oubli ce que j'ai dis.

**PDV Sebastian **

Lorsque l'arme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat, l'échange entre nous fût coupé court. Baissant la tête, je vous laissez reprendre place dans votre couche. Je m'empêchai de réajuster la couverture, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire auparavant, de peur de vous froisser, après cette réaction, ceci aurait était mal venu. Ramassant l'arme sans geste brusque, je la rangeais dans la table de nuit, sans un bruit. Je remarquai alors votre regard fixé sur ma personne, me faisant sourire légèrement dans une expression narquoise, je ne devinais aucunement vos pensez, mais je comptais toujours remplir l'ordre que vous m'aviez donné précédemment, rester avec vous pour la nuit. Cette façon de faire, de penser, j'avais abandonné cela une année entière, toutefois, ceci m'était resté incroyablement familier, j'arrivais parfaitement à remettre ce masque qui avait moulé pour moi, le masque du rôle de « Sebastian ». Je me demandais néanmoins de part cette familiarité étrange, si je ne me fondé pas de plus en plus dans ce rôle. Après tout, j'eu de nombreux contrat auparavant, revêtant de nombreuse apparences, mais stopper ces rôles ne m'avait jamais rien fait. Sebastian laissait un vide. Devais-je appeler ça un soulagement de retrouver ce train-train quotidien avec vous ? Peut-être. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Il réagissait comme cela. Mais cela restez ridicule. Ceci n'était qu'un masque après tout…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais même pas que vous aviez détourné votre attention, fermant les yeux, peut être dans une tentative de revenir dans les bras de Morphée. Vous sembliez néanmoins pensif, mais je ne m'osais pas à en demander la raison. Un silence lourd s'était donc installé, alors que je restais debout, le regard braqué sur vous ce dernier se faisant sanguin, rongeant la lueur marron claire, trop humaine à mon gout, cherchant à en savoir plus sur vos pensées qui me restaient pour une fois complètement floues.

- Me fais-tu confiance si je te dis que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre ?

La surprise se peignit sur mon visage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous preniez parole et encore moins à ce sujet. Malgré tout, et malgré moi, je m'adoucis légèrement. Ceci était attendrissant, il fallait l'avouer, de vous voir dans une telle position, vous souciant de mon égard. Un rictus quelque peu moqueur releva mes lèvres, alors que vous sembliez reprendre votre humeur bougonne. Fière et délicieuse petite âme. J'appréciais le silence qui s'était installé, habituellement, j'aurais lâché une petite remarque afin de vous gêner un peu plus, piquant dans votre fierté, mais ce calme le faisait pour moi, me murant dans un certain mutisme.

- Oubli ce que j'ai dis.

Vous voilà maintenant sur la défensive, cela me faisait lâcher un léger rire moqueur alors que je me penchais un peu plus sur vous, l'air provocateur :

- Laissez-moi au moins dire que vous me décevez jeune maître, je pensais que depuis le temps, vous étiez au courant que notre contrat était beaucoup plus… important, qu'une quelconque confiance. Enfin, si vous demandez cela, il se trouve que cette vision est sûrement qu'à sens unique.

Me redressant, je sondais la chambre du regard, reprenant un air bien fade face à mon humeur d'avant. Puis mon attention revint vers vous :

- Vous ne sembliez pas retrouver le sommeil… Souhaitez-vous que je vous ramène un thé ou bien du lait chaud, afin de vous détendre ? La lune est encore bien haute, la nuit n'est pas finie, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous reposiez…


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV Ciel **

- Jusque là j'avais fais preuve de bonne volonté de ne pas être trop méchant mais tu piquais dans ma personne avec ton rire que j'interprétais de façon moqueuse. Je te toisais du regard pour le coup mais d'un autre côté j'étais assez content. Nous avions retrouvé ce petit train-train quotidien sans nous lasser. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec toi que je pouvais être désagréable, tu n'aurais eu guère le choix de toute façon. Tu étais le serviteur et moi le maître. Je n'oubliais pas le fait que tu restais un démon mais dans ma vision cela passé en deuxième. Je te répondais alors d'un ton assez froid pour le coup. -

Je te déçois ? Fais attention, tu as été le premier à décevoir donc ta remarque est mal placée. Et qu'entends-tu par sens unique ? Tu sous-entends que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ? Certes ce n'est pas faux, j'en ai eu une belle preuve. Puis ce sera un chocolat. Je ne supporte plus le lait seul.

- Tu n'étais pas le seul à piquer et pour le coup j'allais piquer à vif. De toute façon je n'avais guère sommeil, une fois que j'étais réveillé j'avais peine à me rendormir par la suite. Je me suis alors redressé une nouvelle fois, te regardant à nouveau. Mon regard reflétait toute l'ironie et aussi la moquerie que j'avais pu te dire il y a quelques secondes avant. J'étais provoquant, fier, fier comme un cop à nouveau. C'était ça le plaisir que je pouvais éprouver par moment avec toi. Celui de pouvoir te mener par le bout du doigt et toi tu n'avais simplement rien à dire à cela. A la place ou tu te trouvais tu ne pouvais que te taire me toiser et faire. Si tu savais le plaisir que je pouvais éprouver quand tu t'exécutais dans une tache qui te semblait tellement ingrate et éprouvante. Voir l'expression sur ton visage de dégoût ou alors tout simplement une expression d'intolérance. Oui, j'éprouvais énormément de plaisir de te voir dans la difficulté émotionnel mais dans l'accomplissement de cette tâche. D'ailleurs je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais te faire faire à cette heure-ci mais rien ne me venait en tête. C'est alors que soudainement j'eus une illumination. Me levant d'un bond pied et sans doute un peu trop brusquement j'eus un court instant la tête qui tournait. Me ressaisissant assez rapidement je te regardais. -

Nous sortons. Je dois me rendre dans un endroit et je sais qu'à cette heure-ci il est d'une humeur « compatissante ». Sebastian, habille moi et allons voir Undertaker.

- Voilà la solution que j'avais trouvé précédemment. Je ne voyais que celle-ci et ce dernier avait plus qu'un grand service à me rendre. A présent que je le connaissais plus... que qu'avant je savais comment le manipuler. Du moins c'est ce qu'il me laissait clairement penser. M'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, j'attendais que tu acceptes ce que je t'avais demandé. De toute façon tu n'avais clairement le choix même s'il était tard. Et si je devais faire un caprice pour ça soit, j'allais en faire un. -

Sebastian, c'est un ordre.

- Je te regardais à nouveau mais avec un sourire qui puait la supériorité et qui montrait cruellement à quelle place tu étais et à laquelle je me trouvais. Oui, te provoquer était l'une de mes passions qui m'avait manquée je l'avouais. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je voyais bien que je vous avez piqué au vif, il faut dire que vous n'étiez plus habitué à cela, cependant j'aimais toujours autant me jouer de vos réactions. Toutefois, mon humeur partie bien vite à vos mots :

- Je te déçois ? Fais attention, tu as été le premier à décevoir donc ta remarque est mal placée. Et qu'entends-tu par sens unique ? Tu sous-entends que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ? Certes ce n'est pas faux, j'en ai eu une belle preuve. Puis ce sera un chocolat. Je ne supporte plus le lait seul.

Ceci n'était pas tout à fait faux, j'imaginais bien vous avoir… déçu, devrais-je dire, après vous avoir laissé durant une année entière. Je me décevais moi-même de cette faiblesse que j'avais pu afficher. Mais que peut-on faire quand l'on est tiraillé de deux côtés ? Je savais qu'après cela, je devais sûrement regagner votre confiance, surtout si l'on devait enfin faire bouger les choses pour éviter un malheur. Néanmoins, la perte de cette dernière me laissait un goût amer, car j'ai du sacrifier énormément de… valeurs esthétiques, si l'on pouvait dire, pour vous sauver, vous préserver encore quelques temps… Vous deviez peut-être en avoir conscience, ou peut-être que non, mais je savais que vos mots étaient principalement prononcés pour répondre à la pique que je vous avez envoyé, par plaisanterie.

Un chocolat chaud donc ? Pourtant, i peine quatre petites années, je revoyais votre visage paisible alors que vous étiez entrain de déguster ce lait chaud relevé avec un peu de miel. Non pas que ce changement me vexé ou autre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Baissant la tête poliment, j'acceptais votre ordre sans broncher, tel le rôle du parfait majordome que j'incarnais. Allant en cuisine, parcourant ces couloirs que je connaissais par cœur, afin de vous préparer votre boisson.

Droit, le visage sans expression, vous fixant, j'attendis que vous posiez votre tasse, vide sur votre table de nuit. Tendant une main pour la ramasser, je me reculai soudainement, alors que vous vous leviez brusquement, vous tenant face à moi. Il se passa un court instant, où j'allais vous faire vous rasseoir, vu qu'il n'était pas très bon pour vous de rester debout après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais je fus coupé dans mon élan quand vous eu pris la parole :

- Nous sortons. Je dois me rendre dans un endroit et je sais qu'à cette heure-ci il est d'une humeur « compatissante ». Sebastian, habille moi et allons voir Undertaker.

Undertaker ? Qu'elle étrange envie. Surtout à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Quelque chose me disait que ceci avait un rapport avec notre affaire, fait qui ne me réjouissait guère. Je n'avais jamais apprécié cet individu, de part de sa nature, mais également par le fait qu'il était totalement décalé et imprévisible, même pour moi, chose incroyablement frustrante. Je nu pu m'empêcher de me demander si durant la courte année où nous avions été séparés, vous aviez gardé contacte avec ce dernier, ne serais-ce que pour des missions de la Reine. Cela m'étonnait, comment avez-vous réussi à le faire rire ? Moi-même j'avais mes petits secrets à ce propos mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Me sortant cette idée de la tête, je souris légèrement en voyant que vous vous rasseyais. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de partir à cette heure-ci après les évènements précédents, mais j'étais certain que vous ne vous souciez guère de cela. Depuis le temps, je savais que, quand vous aviez une idée en tête, vous ne l'aviez pas ailleurs, pour ne pas être vulgaire.

- Sebastian, c'est un ordre.

Je lâchais un petit rire, cette simple phrase confirmant mes pensées. Je m'agenouillai devant vous, une tenue correcte déjà préparée, posée et bien pliée sur le lit :

- Yes, my lord…

Presque machinalement, j'obéis à vos ordres, déboutonnant un a un les boutons de votre chemise de nuit, comme d'accoutumée, avant de faire glisser le tissus sur vos épaules. Je ne fis pas grande attention à votre nudité, je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Toutefois je me plaisais à remarquer que votre corps n'avait presque pas changé depuis le temps. Outre un léger détail qui se dévoila peu à peu quand je continuais à enlever votre habit de nuit, détachant les boutons plus bas. La, sur votre ventre se trouvais une chose qui contrastait grandement à votre grâce presque juvénile, légèrement rosée, signifiant heureusement que ceci était dorénavant cicatrisé. La balafre attira alors mon regard, tandis que je le relevai vers vous, ce dernier se faisant interrogateur, alors que le froncement de sourcil qui avait naturellement pris place exprimé une certaine inquiétude. Qu'avait-il pu arriver en mon absence ?


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV Ciel **

- Non, quand j'avais une idée en tête je ne l'avais pas ailleurs car je voulais vraiment régler ce problème et ne trouvant pas le sommeil, cela allait être une bonne chose de régler. Buvant alors mon chocolat chaud je soupirais en ayant ce dernier entre les mains. Cela faisait du bien, vraiment. Je m'autorisais quelques brèves minutes à faire mon enfant avec ce doux arôme. Mes goûts n'avaient pas tant changé que ça. C'est juste qu'une fois j'avais voulu me faire ce que tu me préparais habituellement, du lait avec du miel. Seulement j'ignorais ce qui c'était passé, à cause de ça j'étais tombé malade quelques jours. Depuis cet évènement, je m'interdisais d'en boire à nouveau. ça m'avait servi de leçon.

Quand tu me déshabillais c'est à ce moment là que dans ma tête je me souvenais de ce que je refusais de montrer au monde entier mais il était trop tard. Je sentais déjà ton regard remonter vers mon visage. Dégageant alors d'un geste plus violent que d'habitude ta main je me tournais dos à toi pour m'habiller moi-même. Le manque de sommeil n'avait pas arrangé ma situation, c'était un détail sur lequel j'étais tellement à cheval que pour une fois je l'avais oublié. Je ne faisais mine de rien, tu n'avais juste pas le droit de poser la question qui devait déjà te brûler les lèvres à cette heure-ci.

« Que c'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? » ou encore « Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Rien que d'y penser j'étais déjà plus qu'irriter. Je m'en voulais pour le coup de ne pas y avoir songé mais je faisais outre. Je me voyais très mal raconter en détails ou même sans détails les conséquences de cette cicatrice qui avait finit par se refermer. Au début elle était vraiment d'un sale état. M'ayant même rendu malade, il me fallut vraiment du temps avant de pouvoir me mouvez et manger correctement. Mes nuits étaient plus atroces les unes que les autres et un certains crétin s'amusait même à me les rendre encore plus difficile. Rien que d'y penser je passais ma main contre mon ventre là ou était la cicatrice mais je me ressaisissais vite. Me battant alors avec mes lacets, je ne comptais plus rien te demander pour le moment. Rien que le poids de ton regard devenait de plus en plus lourd. Je le sentais, je n'étais pas fou non plus. Allais-je avoir droit à un sermon ? A une sorte de compréhension, de compassion de ta part ? Je n'espérais pas car là tu m'aurais fait vomir de rire presque. Toi être compatissant à la douleur d'un humain ? J'en avais bien du mal à le croire. J'étais peut-être ton maître mais je savais pertinemment ce que tu pouvais penser de ma personne à certains moments. –

Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je t'ai dis que nous partons de suite.

- Ma voix se voulu froide mais j'avais du mal, pas une seule fois je t'ai regardé, si je le faisais j'allais sans doute me sentir défaillir sous le poids de tes iris. Ce n'est pas que j'étais déstabilisé non, du moins mon ego m'interdisait de penser de la sorte. Sans un regard vers toi je suis sortis de la chambre, cette aura que tu dégageais était insoutenable ou étais-ce tout simplement ma tête qui me faisait penser ça ? Allait savoir… Descendant les escaliers principaux je t'attendais près de la porte en faisant mon impatient. Tu en mettais du temps à venir. Qu'est-ce que tu tramais ? Te doutais-tu de l'endroit ou nous allions ? Ce n'était pas non plus la « mort ». Ayant l'habitude, avec lui plus rien ne me faisait peur. Vraiment. Je tapais alors du pied en bougonnant. –

Sebastian !

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne fus pas spécialement surpris par votre réaction plutôt violente. Je comprenais mieux ainsi vos mots… Vous décevoir ? Je l'imaginais bien. Mon départ n'était donc pas la seule raison. Alors que vous vous habillait, je fixais votre dos, quelques questions me brulant les lèvres, toutefois je m'abstenu, je savais que vous n'alliez pas apprécier… Au vu de l'envergure, je devinais facilement que ce n'avait pas été un moment très facile, et loin d'être glorieux, vous qui était si fier. Ce n'était qu'une simple blessure et je ne savais pas tout ce qui avait pu se passer, le pire pouvais même être à imaginer. Cependant je devinais aisément que ceci n'avait pas été causé par… vos ennemies, les personnes dont vous vouliez vous venger, après tout, vous m'auriez déjà prévenu et demandé de les éliminer, vous ne vivez que pour cela. Mais qui alors… ? La colère parcouru mes veines, mélangée à une certaine honte. Je n'avais pas été là pour empêcher cela, futile faiblesse qui m'obligeait à tourner le dos à mes convictions. Mais un malheureux avait osé toucher à mon contractant, quel fou… Fou ?

Si c'était bien ce que je croyais, je comprenais mieux vos mots a propos de ce « fou » justement… Ceci n'était qu'une supposition, après tout cela aurait pu être l'un de vos nombreux assaillants habituel. Mais pour le peu que j'en avait vu, la découpe était profonde, mais néanmoins précise, seul quelqu'un connaissant un tant sois peu le corps humain avait pu vous faire cela sans vous faire passer l'arme à gauche. Serrant fortement mes mains, si je n'avais pas eu mes gants, l'on aurait pu voir les jointures de mes doigts devenir livide. Serrant les dents, mon regard était rouge sang… Comme cela ont avait touché à ce qui me revenait de droit ? Son égaux était grandement froissé à cela, et voir ce Shinigami, serait certainement un bon moyen pour confirmer mes soupçons. Mon jeune maître était bien trop fier pour avouer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

L'on pouvait appeler ça de la curiosité mal placée, mais la rage qui s'accumulée me poussait à vouloir percer le secret de mon contractant. C'était par la faute de cet accident que j'avais perdu sa confiance, épice délicieuse qui relevait son âme, c'était la raison, pour laquelle, je pensais être touché, mais il fallait dire que cela mettait également un peu plus de piment dans notre quotidien. Il était donc de mon devoir d'y remédier.

- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je t'ai dis que nous partons de suite.

A vos mots, mon corps se décrispa, alors que mon regard qui s'était perdu dans le vide vous fixa, mon regard sanguin reprenant très vite sa teinte orangée. Néanmoins, mon miasme se rependait dans la pièce, ma frustration étant toujours présente. Je vous laissais alors partir devant, soupirant fortement, en reprenant contenance. Ce qui semblait se tramer ne me plaisait pas réellement… Si ce maudit croquemort était bien derrière tout cela… et que ceci était votre « solution » pour régler notre problème. Techniquement, ceci était paradoxal, mais parfaitement plausible, après tout vous étiez un humain aux réactions des plus surprenantes.

- Sebastian !

Je pense que je vous avez assez fait attendre comme cela, descendant, je vous rejoignis à la porte, vous couvrant de votre manteau et d'un haut de forme. Poliment, je vous ouvris la porte, allant atteler les chevaux, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, aucun taxi pouvaient être appelé, donc je devais m'en charger. Toutefois, cela ne fut pas très long, j'arrivai donc, avec l'attelage, vous ouvrant la porte du fiacre avant de reprendre place derrière les chevaux et de démarrer la voiture, nous dirigeant vers la boutique de notre bien aimé croquemort.

Les rues de Londres n'avaient guère changées, vides, froides et bien entendu toujours aussi accueillante, l'on pouvait simplement croiser une pairs de yeux dans les ruelles sombre, certainement des filles de joies ou des alcoolique rentrant chez eux. Ce ne fut pas très long, et bientôt, l'on se retrouvait devant l'échoppe qui gardait toujours le même visage. Vous ouvrant la porte je vous tendis la main, reprenant le rôle du majordome.

- Nous voilà arrivé jeune-maître… Etes-vous donc disposé à parler de vos attentions avant d'entrer ou bien je les apprendrais en même temps que lui ?


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Ciel **

- Jamais... Jamais je n'allais avouer ce qui c'était passé, c'était du passé. Un passé qui n'avait pas sa place à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Seulement là ou nous allions c'était comme me jeter à nouveau dans ses griffes. Avais-tu deviner ce qui c'était passé ? Fait le lien entre cette cicatrice, mes propos et là ou nous allions ? D'un côté je n'espérais que non car je refusais de paraître pour un faible humain à tes yeux. Tu m'avais toujours connu si grand, si fier, me voir dans l'état auquel j'étais saurait été comme le jour de notre rencontre. Dans une position d'infortune, de faiblesse de misère. Rien que d'y songer cela m'irritais assez fortement. Je secouais la tête alors que tu daignais enfin à descendre. Je ne ressentais plus cette aura aussi obscur qu'il n'y avait quelques minutes. Avais-tu finis par te calmer ? Je ne disais rien, je n'avais nullement envie de parler et nullement envie de m'expliquer à ce sujet. Tu étais un majordome, tu n'avais besoin de savoir que ce que je voulais que tu saches. Je réajustais mon haut de forme avant de sortir, il est vrai que la Lune était encore bien haute dans le ciel complètement dégagé et étoilés. Aurais-je mieux fait de rester dormir tranquillement dans mon lit ? Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. A près tout, je voulais régler ce problème et quand je voulais quelque chose, il m'était difficile pour moi d'attendre.

Je montais dans le fiacre quand tu m'ouvrais la porte de ce dernier, ne te regardant pas une seule fois, je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de soutenir ton regard. Si c'était pour y découvrir quelque chose ou même laisser un sentiment de faiblesse ce n'était pas la peine. Toi gagnant ta place, je profitais de ma courte solitude pour mesurer les mots que j'allais employer. Connaissant plus que bien la personnalité de ce shinigami, j'avais passé suffisamment de temps pour savoir ce que je pouvais me permettre et ce que je ne devais pas dire. Généralement les mots ne l'écorchaient pas, seuls les gestes et les regards un peu fouineur déclenchait ses penchants les plus vils et les plus macabres. Je soupirais longuement passant surement le plus clair de mon temps à regarder la Lune qui était pleine. Elle était d'une telle attraction. Le fiacre s'arrêta alors, nous étions finalement arrivés. Je descendais une fois que tu m'avais ouverts la porte de ce dernier. Je levais à peine le regard vers toi. -

J'y vais seul. Tu attendras derrière la porte. Je t'appellerais quand tu pourras entrer.

- J'assurais avant tout mes arrières, connaissant cette étrange lubie qu'il avait pour toi, je voulais savoir le fin mot avant tout. Tu pouvais me haïr du regard si tu le voulais, ça ne changeais en rien ce que j'avais décidé. A vrai dire je ne te laissais guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit non plus, m'avançant devant cette porte, je ne sonnais ni ne frappait avant d'entrée. Il avait prit cette habitude. J'étais le seul à ne pas frapper avant d'entrer. Je refermais aussitôt la porte derrière moi, te laissant alors dehors comme un vulgaire chat. -

Under...

« Oh ! Mais que me vaut cette visite inattendue petit prince ? Vous ai-je manqué ? Fufuu »

Pas le moins du monde espèce de sale vermine. Je viens ici pour te demander un service. Tu me dois bien ça.

« Un service ? Mais dites-moi, n'étiez vous pas le premier à dire que jamais vous ne remettrais les pieds en ces lieux et que jamais vous ne me demanderiez quelque chose suite à un manque de confiance de votre part? »

- Je détestais sa façon de jouer avec les mots comme ça façon de sourire comme le bel abrutis qu'il était. Je le haïssais mais j'avais appris à faire avec, malheureusement... Je prenais mes aises, poussant ces bouquins salissant pour m'asseoir. Trônant alors sur la table comme un prince je le défiais du regard. Il n'hésitait pas à s'approcher de ma personne pour en saisir mon visage, puis ma gorge tout en s'approchant de moi. Je le toisais d'un regard assez noir mais ça l'amusait. Ça le faisait même rire. -

« Alors petit prince ? Que voulez vous que je sois le seul qui puisse vous aider ? »

Je veux que tu mêles ton grain de sel. Tu es le shinigami le plus vieux et le plus puissant qui puisse exister. D'après sources sûre dans le monde des enfers sa fonctionne par le pouvoir. J'ai justement quelque chose qui m'appartient de droit, et cette chose je ne peux l'obtenir parce qu'un soit disant « Prince » refuse de me le céder. Donc si toi tu es celui qui a le plus de pouvoir tu devrais être bien capable de te débrouiller pour m'arranger ça. Et ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

- Ma voix fut catégorique. Un long silence reignait dans la pièce, soudain il se mit à rire. Tellement fort que je m'en bouchais les oreilles mais une main sanglante empoigna mon cou pour le serrer d'une façon bien brutale. Si bien que j'avais peine à parler et respirer. -

« Tu oses me demander un service, tu en as du culot Phantomhive, j'aime ça... Mais tu vas devoir payer avant, encore... »

A ces mots, j'écarquillais les yeux avant de redevenir pour de courtes secondes lucides. Je murmurais avec peine. -

Sebastian...

**PDV Sebastian **

- J'y vais seul. Tu attendras derrière la porte. Je t'appellerais quand tu pourras entrer

Je grinçai des dents, je n'aimais pas spécialement être mis à l'écart de cette façon… et cela ne faisait que concrétiser mes soupçons. Toutefois je ne dit mot, ayant néanmoins un air frustré, voir même désapprobateur sur le visage, vous fixant jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez derrière la porte de la boutique.

Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, je restais droit devant la devanture de la boutique, attendant patiemment votre appelle. Pourquoi me mettre ainsi à l'écart ? J'en avais ma petit idée, mais l'idée ne faisait que me frustrer encore plus, si cela avait était ce croquemort votre agresseur, je me devais d'être à vos côtés pour vous protéger. J'avais déjà échoué, je ne vous permettrez point de m'obliger à manquer à mes valeurs esthétiques une seconde fois. A l'affut, j'attendais toujours, jusqu'au moment où le puissant rire du croquemort retentit, faisant presque trembler la petite boutique délabrée. Etonnée, je ne m'attendais guère à ce que vous réussissiez à le faire rire ainsi, vous n'aviez jamais été doué du sens de l'humour après tout. Peut-être que je m'inquiétais de trop… ou pas, le sceau de notre pacte commença à me démanger légèrement, m'indiquant que vous étiez en mauvaise posture. Me crispant légèrement, près à m'élancer, je me rappelai alors de votre ordre, me résignant pour cette simple alerte, je me devais de vous faire confiance. Vous saviez sûrement ce que vous faisiez… Baissant la tête, me retenant d'entrer en catastrophe, j'entendis votre appelle, légèrement étouffé, alerté, je bondis sur la poigné, pénétrant dans l'antre sombre alors que la porte grinçante se refermée derrière moi. Mes yeux s'habituèrent très vite à l'obscurité, je sondais alors la pièce du regard, se dernier se posant directement sur votre silhouette sur laquelle deux mains longiligne enserré son cou. M'élançant vers vous, j'écartai le dieu de la mort d'un geste du bras, rapide, sec et puissant, mes yeux prenant une teinte rosée, le fixant avec mépris. Mes doutes étaient ainsi confirmés… Quel jeune maître inconscient j'avais. Tirant votre corps frêle contre mon torse, vous enserrant de mes bras, je déclarai d'une voix froide et distante :

- Nul besoin de son aide, nous trouverons bien une autre solution, plus sûre.

Je vous lâchai, passant devant vous, de peur que l'Undertaker fasse une quelconque action allant à votre encontre, avant de lui tourner le dos, le fixant toujours du coin de l'œil alors que se dernier se relevait, le coup ayant était quelque peu violent il fallait dire, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le visage. Une main sur votre épaule, je vous poussais légèrement vers la sortie :

- Je refuse d'être aidé par ce shinigami, en particulier si ceci vous cause du tord. Maintenant allons-y.


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV Ciel **

- Il ne fallut guère de temps qu'une fois ton prénom prononcer qu'une silhouette fasse irruption dans cette pénombre. En quelques secondes j'étais enfin dégagé de cet étaux qui m'avait presque coupé la respiration. Je toussais pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau alors que tu me ramener vers toi. Intérieurement je m'en voulais de t'avoir appelé, j'avais appris à me débrouiller seul et là je venais de faire partir ce principe de base. Que s'en était déconcertant. Quand tu me poussais vers la sortie je me rebiffais. Je repoussais cette main que tu avais posé sur mon épaule, je ne comptais pas partir. Tu savais très bien que j'étais têtu et que tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais je refuserais de partir. -

Non, nous restons. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Sebastian. Si tu veux partir alors pars, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.

- J'étais catégorique, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du dire ces derniers mots car après tout tu avais étais le premier à dire que quand l'occasion s'en présenterais tu partirais. A cette pensée je t'ai regardé ayant une moue assez étrange. Non ce n'étais pas de l'inquiétude, ou peut-être un peu ? Je ne voulais pas paraître faible, pas en ces lieux mais c'était déplacé comme pensée. J'étais en présence des deux personnes qui m'avaient vu à des périodes bien basse. Plus l'un que l'autre. Je me suis éclaiçis la gorge avant de secouer la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Bien évidemment cette petite faille n'avait pas échappé à ce shinigami fourbe. -

« Alors c'est dont ça votre requête ? Vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qu'il s'est passé en ces lieux ? N'avez vous donc aucune dignité petit prince ? En ces instants votre dignité même votre... Comment appeler vous ça de vos jours ? La virginité ? Enfin, même votre virginité s'est envolé ce soir là mais vous connaissez ça après tout. Être souillé, c'est ce que dont vous avez étiez habitués depuis ce jour ou vos parents ont trépassez. »

- J'encaissais, j'avais l'habitude de ses paroles si crues, de ses piques si fourbes qui aiment me mettre dans des états seconds. Seulement j'avais appris à faire avec, à ne plus m'emporter comme je le faisais bien avant. Maintenant que tu étais à mes côtés je pouvais facilement user de certains petits détails. C'est alors en gardant une contenance des plus ahurissante que je lui répondais sur le même ton plus ironique et plus fourbe que jamais. -

Si j'étais toi je ne l'a ramènerais pas autant. Semble-tu justement avoir oublié certains petits détails ? Ce soir là certes j'ai beaucoup perdu comme j'ai beaucoup gagné. En attendant nous avons un point commun. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des cicatrices sur le corps et encore, je n'en ai que quelques unes par rapport à toi...

- Si il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, j'y aurais perdu la vie aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. Habituellement il m'aurait sauté dessus mais je sentais une espèce d'aura plus que dérangeante. Une aura qui mettais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne préférais même pas me retourner, j'ignorais si tu étais encore là ou que tu avais tout simplement décidé de partir. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette surprise. Je préférais rester dans ma lancée. C'est alors que le shinigami qui voulu faire un pas en avant reculais de deux. Un sourire plus que fourbes aux lèvres. -

« Tu es bien ce Phantomhive que j'ai connu jadis. Mais n'oublie pas, le jour de ta chute je serais le premier à venir t'entraîner dans les fins fond de l'enfer. Tu sauras ce que c'est d'avoir autant d'arrogances. Ce sera le seul service que je t'accorderais à moins que tu ne reviennes me rendre visite une nuit. Fufufu. Maintenant va-t-en, j'ai de beaux clients qui m'attendent. Mais n'oublie pas, je te réserve mon plus beau cercueil... »

**PDV Sebastian **

- Non, nous restons. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Sebastian. Si tu veux partir alors pars, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.

En premier lieu, je fus surpris par vos mot, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, cela tombait sous le sens qu'une quelconque collaboration était futile. Pourtant vous vous entêtiez… J'aimais beaucoup votre côté tête de mule, il fallait l'avouer, mais de la à ce que vous vous mettiez inconsciemment dans une situation pour le moins périlleuse, cela était problématique. Il était vrai que le croquemort était un dieu de la mort pour le moins puissant, toutefois, cela était à double tranchant, s'il pouvait nous aider, il pouvait aussi aller contre nous. Il était imprévisible et sa folie dépassait l'entendement, surtout après ce qu'il avait pu vous faire. C'est pour cela que malgré mon avis plutôt fondé comme quoi nous devions partir d'ici, je restais à vos côtés, je n'allais plus laisser ce shinigami poser ses sales pattes sur vous. Soupirant fortement, je posai mon regard sur vous, faisant de nouveau face au propriétaire de la boutique, restant néanmoins à vos côtés, bien qu'un peu plus éloigné, afin d'être là s'il y en avait besoin. Vous sembliez troublé, et ceci, il l'avait remarqué, tout aussi bien que moi.

« Alors c'est dont ça votre requête ? Vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qu'il s'est passé en ces lieux ? N'avez vous donc aucune dignité petit prince ? En ces instants votre dignité même votre... Comment appeler vous ça de vos jours ? La virginité ? Enfin, même votre virginité s'est envolée ce soir là mais vous connaissez ça après tout. Être souillé, c'est ce que dont vous avez étiez habitués depuis ce jour ou vos parents ont trépassez. »

J'eusse à peine le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait explicitement d'avouer sur l'accident qui avait eu lieux, que vous répliquiez, d'un mordant dont je ne vous auriez cru jamais capable après de tels phrases perfides.

- Si j'étais toi je ne l'a ramènerais pas autant. Sembles-tu justement avoir oublié certains petits détails ? Ce soir là certes j'ai beaucoup perdu comme j'ai beaucoup gagné. En attendant nous avons un point commun. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des cicatrices sur le corps et encore, je n'en ai que quelques unes par rapport à toi...

Mon attention revenant alors au shinigami, qui semblait dorénavant lourd de secret, je ne fus que plus surpris par le regard haineux dont il faisait preuve, un sérieux qui m'étonnait. Bien des choses avaient changées en un an il fallait dire. Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce hautement chargée de poussières, la rendant encore plus macabre. Accordant un regard noir au dieu de la mort, je n'arrivais pas à retirer le goût amer que j'avais en bouche aux révélations bien votre répondant l'avez directement remis à sa place. Les faits étaient ici et il avait profané ce qui pour moi, me revenait de droit, votre être m'appartenais tout comme j'étais votre et savoir qu'il avait osé souiller votre corps et votre âme ne faisait que me rendre plus aigris. Mes yeux avaient cette teinte rosées qui faisait part de mon humeur massacrante alors que l'aura néfaste du shinigami et mon miasme orageux se mélangeaient pour donner une atmosphère encore plus insoutenable, joute silencieuse. D'un pas lent et silencieux je me rapprochais de vous alors que je lisais un sourire perfide sur le visage de notre vis-à-vis :

- « Tu es bien ce Phantomhive que j'ai connu jadis. Mais n'oublie pas, le jour de ta chute je serais le premier à venir t'entraîner dans les fins fond de l'enfer. Tu sauras ce que c'est d'avoir autant d'arrogances. Ce sera le seul service que je t'accorderais à moins que tu ne reviennes me rendre visite une nuit. Fufufu. Maintenant va-t-en, j'ai de beaux clients qui m'attendent. Mais n'oublie pas, je te réserve mon plus beau cercueil... »

A ces mots, je ne pu retenir mon indignation, ceci était une provocation, une insulte à mon pacte, notre pacte, à l'une de mes fierté, à ma fierté même. Serrant fortement les mains, déchirant légèrement les gants de mes ongles noirs, je serrais la mâchoire, me faisait violence pour ne pas être violent. Mon miasme se rependit un peu plus dans la pièce, telle une volée de plumes noires, il devenait plus sombre, étouffant, témoignant de mon humeur. Je me mordis la joue, essayant tout simplement de ne pas crier au scandale, puis je pris l'un de mes masque d'albâtre habituel, poli et souriant, alors que la sensation dans la salle ne cessée d'accroître. Je ne pouvais me laisser insulter de la sorte, même si j'étais sous votre jouge, même si l'on devait collaborer, il en restait tout de même l'un de mes éternels ennemis, un dieu de la mort. Lui adressant un sourire poli, voir moqueur, je m'adressai à lui avec courtoisie, ne me souciant guère de ce que vous pouviez dire par la suite :

- Je vois que vous n'aviez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, tout du moins, j'espère que ceci n'est qu'une vile plaisanterie de votre part. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que son être m'est destiné et que je serais le seul à le conduire dans les limbes après son avènement vers son but. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Je fis une légère révérence, me dirigeant moi-même vers la sortie de la boutique, espérant que vous me suiviez. Avant de me retourner, souriant :

- Et entre nous un cercueil, aussi beau soit-il, ne sera jamais une sépulture descente pour mon jeune maître.

Bien que ma voix se faisait calme et poli, on pouvait facilement y lire de l'écœurement. Jamais je ne laisserai un vulgaire dieu de la mort toucher à cette âme tout aussi fascinante que sublime. Le sceau imposé dans cet œil violacé était la seule vérité et ceci, même un dieu mortuaire grisonnant ne pouvait me l'arracher. C'est pour cela que, la haine me prenant aux tripe, je sortis d'un pas décidé de la boutique, regardant derrière moi pour vous dire explicitement de me suivre. Je ne supportais plus cet endroit.

**Notes :** C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Encore plein de révélations, sur ce qui s'est passé durant cette année, mais vous ne savez pas encore tout sur cette dernière ! A la prochaine ! Et à votre avis, Undertaker sera de la partie ou non pour aider Ciel et Sebastian ? Il faudra que vous soyez fidèle pour le savoir =) Allez, bonne journée !


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes : **Bonjour, bonsoir o/ Encore deux nouveaux chapitre pour vous ^^ En espérant que ces derniers vous plairons ! Bonne lecture.

**PDV Ciel **

- Un silence c'était installé dans la pièce, c'était insoutenable mais quand j'entendais ta voix je tournais mon regard vers toi pour te regarder. Tu n'étais donc pas partis, tu étais restés... Moi qui croyais vraiment que tu allais à nouveau partir comme un voleur il n'en était rien... Je n'ai absolument rien répliqué à ce que tu pouvais dire, j'en avais bien assez dis et de toute façon il fallait avouer que j'étais assez en mauvaise posture pour en placer une. J'étais le maître entre nous deux oui mais pour une fois je n'avais pas cette audace de me faire extrêmement arrogant après toutes les révélations que ce croquemort venait de faire. Je me demandais bien ce que tu pouvais en penser. A de nombreuses reprises je me posais des questions sur ce que tu pouvais penser de ce que je faisais, comment je réagissais. C'était stupide mais également à la fois étrange. Pourquoi éprouvais-je le besoin d'avoir ton avis sur ma personne ? Pourquoi je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de moi ? Et pourquoi étais-je inquiet de l'impact de ses révélations sur ta personne ? Est-ce que ton regard allait changer ? Est-ce que j'allais t'écœurer à un point ou plus jamais je ne te verrais ? Je n'eus guère le temps de poursuivre ce flots de questions plus futiles les unes que les autres que tu te dirigeais vers la sortie. Cela prouvait bien mon idée. Tu ne m'avais pas entraîné à te suivre, juste un regard pour vérifier que je te suivais bien.

« Est-ce que ça va recommencer ? » pensais-je secrètement alors que je sortais également de cette échoppe pour retourner au fiacre. Je ne t'adressais aucun regard, du moins pas directement, j'avais seulement remarqué que tes gants étaient déchirés. Je secouais à nouveau la tête, je devais arrêter de penser à certains détails, après tout j'avais réussi à avoir ce que je voulais mais est-ce que c'était suffisant ?

Je n'ai pas traîné à monter quand tu m'ouvrais la porte du fiacre. M'installant je concentrais mon regard sur ce qu'il ce passait dehors. La Lune était encore haute, finalement ça n'avait pas prit autant de temps que ça. Le silence faisait place dans la cabine, les seuls bruits que je pouvais entendre étaient les roues qui martelaient le sol, les sabots des chevaux qui claquaient aussi contre le sol. C'était assez agréable comme bruit, habituellement je n'y prêtais aucune attention mais maintenant... C'était reposant, pour le moment. Je fermais les yeux laissant ma tête suivre le rythme que le fiacre pouvait prendre quand il bougeait. Le chemin me paraissait beaucoup plus court. A force je ne remarquais même plus les secousses du fiacre. En fait je m'étais simplement endormis mais ta voix m'avait réveillé. Je te regardais l'air un peu perdu, je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place pour juste après sortir de ce dernier. Le sommeil commençait cruellement à me manquer pour le coup. Fallait dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire de grandes balades nocturne surtout comme celle que nous avons eu. En sortant du fiacre j'affrontais le froid qui était assez frigorifiant il fallait l'avouer. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la température avait autant baissé. C'est alors qu'une pensée me venait soudainement en tête. J'étais encore un peu dans les vapes mais je voulais une réponse. -

Sebastian... C'est comment... Les limbes ? Et puis sans âme, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y aller ? C'est plutôt complexe non ?

- Malgré la fatigue je voulais trouver des réponses, j'ancrais mon regard dans le tiens, je voulais une réponse mais qu'est-ce que ça allait vraiment changer à mon sort ? Sûrement rien... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je n'avais point tardé à reprendre la route, nous éloignant de cette obscure boutique et des problèmes liés à cette dernière, du moins, pour le moment. Vous laissant dans la voiture, je repris ma place, silencieusement, les nerfs toujours à fleur de pot, toutefois, plus le temps se rafraichissait, plus je me calmais. Puis tout devint paisible, il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul un rythme régulier orchestré par la cataclop des chevaux, poussant un long soupire, tous mes muscles se détendirent alors que la pression partait de mon corps comme l'air d'un ballon crevé. Tout cela serait à discuter plus tard, pour le moment ont avait d'autres ch… chiens à fouetter, comme l'on disait couramment. Pénétrant très vite dans la demeure, le fiacre se gara au devant de la porte d'entrée tandis que je vous ouvris poliment la porte… pour découvrir votre silhouette endormie. Un petit sourire moqueur barra alors mon visage, tandis que je pénétrais dans l'habitacle, allant près de vous pour vous réveiller, d'une voix douce, après tout je n'allais pas vous laisser dormir ici. Lâchant un léger rire en voyant votre air bourru et endormi, je vous laissais place afin que vous sortiez au dehors. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer un léger frisson, sûrement du à cette température bien basse. Vous abandonnant quelques minutes, le temps que vous sortiez des limbes du sommeil, j'allais remmettre le fiacre à sa place et les chevaux en écurie. Revenant d'un pas rapide, vous étiez toujours posté devant la porte, avant de lâcher, m'étonnant presque, une question bien singulière.

- Sebastian... C'est comment... Les limbes ? Et puis sans âme, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y aller ? C'est plutôt complexe non ?

A vrai dire, vous n'aviez jamais posé ce genre de question et cela m'avait étonné durant ces longues années. Tous les anciens contractant que j'avais eu ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander qu'est ce qui allait advenir de leur être une fois se dernier consumer dans l'estomac d'un démon. Vous ne faisiez pas exception à la règle il fallait croire. Mais d'un côté, cela me rassurait, après tout vous étiez humain… ce fut d'un geste fluide que je soulevai soudainement votre corps gracile, ce dernier se logeant toujours aussi parfaitement dans le creux de mes bras. Je le sentais trembler entre mes bras, alors que je pénétrais d'un pas lent dans le manoir. Montant les marches une par une, vous emmenant à votre chambre avant de vous répondre d'une voix calme, mais néanmoins douce, bien que l'on aurait pu la qualifier d'inexpressive si l'on ne me connaissait pas.

- Hm… Les limbes dites-vous ? Disons que c'est un sommeil sans rêve et sans fin… A vrai dire... ce n'est pas si complexe que l'on pourrait le croire, il suffit de savoir qu'une fois mort, l'être d'un humain se sépare en trois parties, l'âme, le corps et l'esprit, ou plus souvent nommé, le cœur. Le corps revient à la terre. Mais une âme peut se réincarnée dans le haut ou dans le bas, suivant la décision des Shinigami, dans ces cas-ci l'esprit est de nouveau lié à elle, mais pas le corps, ce qui rend l'être immortel… Ceux qui sont envoyés dans les limbes sont les personnes qui ont vu leur âme disparaître à leur mort d'une quelconque façon, dans votre cas, elle sera enlevée par un démon…

On était arrivé au devant de la porte en bois massive de votre chambrée, vous déposant au sol, j'ouvris cette dernière, faisant grincer les gonds :

- Je tiens à m'excuser de vous priver de cela… Déclarais-je dans un souffle, quelque peu pour moi-même plus que pour vous. Comme si je me répété une triste vérité pour mieux l'accepter.

Vous faisant rentrer, je repris très vite mon masque de majordome, préparant vos habits de nuit, droit et sérieux, je vous fixai :

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous prépare pour votre sommeil ou vous préférez le faire seul ?

Après tout, je comprenais bien mieux dorénavant pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas dévoiler cette cicatrice.

**Notes :** Cette histoires de limbes, de corps, d'esprit et d'âme, viennent de plusieurs inspirations, mais également de mon imagination. Si vous savez tout ce que l'on a pu instaurer comme loi, règles ou autres choses qui régissent le monde des démons, des humains ect, durant ce rp ! xD En espérant que cela vous plaise et ne vous gêne pas trop ! ^^ Votre avis ? =)


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV Ciel **

- Ce qui m'étonnas tout de même c'était cette manie que tu avais gardé de me prendre dans tes bras. Je ne me suis pas caché, j'en avais profité pour nicher mon corps contre le tiens, du moins plutôt ma tête contre ton torse. C'était agréable, je m'autorisais ce petit moment de « nostalgie » de mon enfance. J'avais cette habitude de me nicher ainsi pour retrouver quelque chose de familier mais qui malheureusement n'aboutissais jamais à quelque chose de concret. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes le temps que tu réponds. Pourquoi avais-je posé la question ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire, après tout j'étais pleinement conscient de la fin de ma vie. Elle serait assez minable, comme ma vie après tout. Une vie fait de combats, de coups plus bas les un que les autres. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois et j'y avais pris goût. Tu me reposais au sol quand nous arrivions à ma chambre, je n'avais pas envie de marcher de moi-même mais je n'étais plus un enfant. Je relevais la tête mais quelques mots me venaient aux oreilles, des mots qui n'étaient pas vraiment compréhensif mais j'arrivais à en distinguer quelques uns. -

« M'excuser de ça. »

- Etais-je fou ou j'avais-je bien entendu t'excuser ? Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes bien loin de là. Depuis ton retour certaines choses avaient changés, je n'avais plus ce même regard sur notre relation que celui que j'avais avant. Tout avait changé, ta façon de te comporter comme la mienne. Pourtant tu en restais pas moins impeccable pour le peu que j'avais vu jusque là mais j'avais un drôle de ressentis. J'ai préférais ne pas m'attarder sur tes mots, après tout tu avais de la fierté et moi également puis peut-être que la fatigue me faisait entendre des choses qui était tout simplement fausse.

M'avançant jusque mon lit je défaisais mes lacets quand tu me posais la question. J'étais grand, je pouvais me déshabiller seul mais si je te rétorquais cela tu allais surement partir ailleurs et je ne voulais pas... Encore à cette pensée je secouais la tête, quelque chose clochait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire ce que tu pensais de moi ? C'était complètement stupide. C'était comme-ci un roi demandait à un paysan ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui. Il allait tout simplement dire que c'était une personne magnifique et sans défaut, du moins c'est ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Donc pourquoi mes tords et mes pêchers revenaient me hanter comme cette scène qu'il y avait eu ? Je n'avais pas loupé cette ambiance qu'il y avait eu chez ce fou de croque mort. Comment pouvais-je décrire ce que j'avais ressentis par un sentiment ? Etais-ce de la jalousie ? De la souillure ? Je l'ignorais et ça me perturbais assez. Si bien que je relevais mon regard en proie à une forte inquiétude vers toi.

C'est juste une demi-seconde que je t'ai regardé ainsi avant de vite me tourner. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Devenais-je fou ? Je défaisais un à un mes boutons, luttant par moment pour certains, à vrai dire à cette heure-ci j'aurais du dormir depuis bien longtemps et le petit matin ne semblait qu'à quelques petites heures de là. Allais-tu me laisser dormir assez longtemps pour que je récupère ou allais-tu reprendre cette manie de me donner un emploi du temps dès les premiers rayons du soleil ? Encore une fois je ne préférais pas y penser. Soupirant je concluais. -

Charge toi en mais je t'interdis de la regarder comme la chose la plus immonde qui puisse exister au monde.

- Ce n'est pas que j'étais gêné ou peut-être que si mais j'avais l'impression de me comporter comme avec les gens envers qui je n'avais pas confiance. Des personnes auxquelles je ne voulais pas montrer ma détresse. Un parfait exemple... Mon sceau au regard des autres me dérangeais ouvertement mais avec toi non, là avec cette cicatrice c'était exactement la même chose, le seul détail qui pouvait changer c'est que les autres était devenu toi...

Je gonflais légèrement l'une de mes joues en détournant le regard, ça, jamais je ne l'admettrais, comme beaucoup de choses. –

**PDV Sebastian **

- Charge toi en mais je t'interdis de la regarder comme la chose la plus immonde qui puisse exister au monde.

Je lâchai un petit sourire, ainsi les choses allaient reprendre leur train quotidien ? Il fallait bien le croire. J'appréciais notre routine, mais je ne pouvais pas rester tranquille. Je pris un air soucieux alors que mon dos vous était présenté tandis que je cherchais vos habits de nuit. A vrai dire, même si par bonheur, ou bien malheur, tout dépendait du point de vue, le croquemort nous aidait… cela ne me laissait pas tranquille, je n'avais nulle confiance à accorder aux shinigami, lui en particulier. Puis quoi qu'il en soit, Il devait déjà être au courant. C'était gênant. Horriblement gênant. Tel un parasite qui a le pouvoir de te sauter à la gorge en son bon vouloir. Mais adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, notre choix était fait, je n'allais pas le regretter.

Me retournant vers vous, je déposais votre chemise de nuit sur les draps alors que je commençais par enlever le cache œil, misérable tissus qui cachait notre pacte. Attardant mon attention en votre regard bicolore, j'avais l'impression d'une bouffée de fierté, mais également d'une étrange frustration. Depuis que j'étais revenu à vos côtés, les émotions humaines m'assaillaient de nouveaux, je ne savais pas si je devais trouver cela agréable ou non… Diantre.

Continuant mon travail, je dénouais le nœud qui avait pris place autour de votre cou avant de déboutonner petit à petit votre chemisier, mon regard s'attardant, sur votre cou, vos clavicules, votre torse… Cette enveloppe charnelle dont j'avais pris soin durant trois longues années était comme mienne, je la connaissais si bien, pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais parue si différente. J'aurais voulut jouer sur vos mots, répondre à votre ordre comme je l'entendais, pouvoir ainsi tenter d'effacer cette… trace de mon regard. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre que moi avait pu vous marquer comme siens, j'étais un être qui représentait chaque péché, dont la gloutonnerie, oui j'étais gourmand, votre âme était mienne, mais je souhaite simplement tout votre être, et savoir que l'on avait osé toucher à celui-ci… pouvait-on réellement définir cela comme de la jalousie ? Je définissais plutôt cela par la peur de le voir vous arracher à moi. Enfin. Votre âme j'entendais. Bien entendu. Toutefois, je n'adressai ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur votre ventre balafré, faisant glisser votre chemise avant de retirer vos bas, toujours sans expression, me plaisant à reprendre contacte avec votre corps chétif. Tenant l'une de vos jambes efféminée, à genoux devant vous, je la reposais délicatement avant de me redresser, vous enfilant votre habit de nuit. Plongeant mon regard dans le votre, l'éternel sourire poli gravé sur mon masque de majordome, je brisais le silence qui s'était installé :

- Avez-vous encore mal à la tête jeune maître ? Le coup a été violent, donc pour prévenir des complications, je peux vous proposer d'autres huiles essentielle ou bien un massage des cervicales, cela aidera à vous détendre avant de vous endormir.

Souriant toujours, j'anticipais votre réponse, saisissant l'un des produits que j'avais déjà utilisé. D'un côté je me souciais de votre santé, je savais très bien qu'une fois le sommeil réparateur passé, si l'on ne faisait rien, vous serriez courbaturé et de très mauvaise humeur. Mais il fallait avouer que je voulais également me réapproprier ce qui était mien, ne serait-ce que d'un simple touché. Je chassais très vite cette pensée, un majordome ne se devait pas de penser cela de son maître, et j'étais dans la peau du majordome à l'instant. Clignant des yeux, je préférai aborder un autre sujet, qui allait sûrement moins vous plaire :

- De plus… bien que demain je vous laisserez dormir, histoire que vous vous remettiez de cette nuit mouvementé, il va falloir établir un nouvel emploi du temps et sûrement penser à revoir vos études. Nous verrons cela demain.

Mon sourire se faisait plus ou moins moqueur, j'espérai vous énerver, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, malgré votre fatigue.

**Notes : **Ahhh ! Déjà on retrouve des réponses un peu plus longues, c'est déjà ça, mais je continuerais à poster deux chapitres par jours, car on n'en est qu'à 28 pages pour le moment x) Bref. Oui oui, je vous fais attendre tout juste avant une scène de massage, je suis sadique je sais ! Mais vous aimez ça avouez ! A demain mes chers o/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes : **Veuillez m'excuser de nouveau pour l'absence de chapitres hier, voici quatre chapitres aujourd'hui alors ! Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- J'observais attentivement chacun de tes gestes quand tu me déshabillais, je m'attendais à une petite réaction de ta part. A un arrêt sur image mais il n'en était rien. Cependant j'avais assez en gêne par rapport à cette cicatrice. Seulement je m'estimais assez chanceux car elle avait bien cicatrisé, les débuts étaient juste épouvantable et elle était d'une laideur à faire fuir n'importe qui... Je ne préférais plus penser à cette période bien que malgré moi et malgré ce que tu pouvais penser de lui il m'avait aidé. Aidé à remonter cette pente... Je me demandais bien si je t'en parlais ce que tu allais dire ? Ce que tu allais répondre ? Je préférais me taire, c'était tout simplement la meilleures des solutions. Je reprenais alors une voix plus autoritaire sans pour autant l'être. Je me voulais être piquant. -

Masse-moi, le fait de m'être mal positionné dans le fiacre à réveillé la douleur.

- Je ne me faisais pas douillet seulement j'avais envie de t'embêter un peu, je ne t'avais pas encore piqué depuis que nous étions revenus mais c'est toi qui ouvrait le bal quand tu parlais de mon éducation. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour réagir en fronçant les sourcils. Je tournais ma tête pour te regarder et à ce même instant ma nuque craqua. C'était douloureux sur le coup mais ça faisait un peu de bien. J'étais le premier surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle craquait. Cependant je revenais à mes moutons. Je refusais, je n'allais nullement me laisser à nouveau emmerder avec de telles futilités. -

Pourquoi me forcer à avoir des études alors que quand ma vengeance sera accomplie c'est dans les limbes que sois disant tu m'emmèneras.

- C'est avec un sourire presque hautain que je t'avais répondu, oui, nous avions repris notre petite routine d'il y a un an. Bien sur ça avait changé mais pas les piques que nous nous lancions. Cependant le fait de devoir étudier à nouveau ne m'enchantais pas vraiment... Je soupirais et quand tu me massais je faisais exprès de bouger un peu, au moins comme ça ça te donnait de la difficulté ou quelque chose dans ce style. A vrai dire je n'avais pas encore envie de dormir, même si la fatigue était là je voulais rester une bonne partie de la nuit te provoquer. Je voulais effacer certaines choses de cette journée pour justement pouvoir profiter... Profiter de quelque chose dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'était assez étrange. Je sortais de mes pensées quand tu appuyais à certains endroits, par moment ça me faisait légèrement mal et d'ailleurs je m'en reculais, vraiment exagérément en ayant toujours la voix aussi hautaine bien que la fatigue se mélangeais à elle. -

C'est un massage que tu me fais ou tu me tords tout simplement le cou ? Après tu n'oublieras pas de me faire un chocolat chaud, j'ai encore envie d'en prendre un, avec quelque chose en complément. Un gâteau ? Non, des crêpes ? Peut-être... Non, des cookies. Tu me feras des cookies, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Et après...

- Bien que je me retenais de bailler, un bâillement venait de me trahir, postant ma main devant ma bouche je reniflais un peu juste après, j'avais presque la petite larme à l'oeil. -

Et après...

- Je ne savais même plus ce que je disais. Être humain n'était pas vraiment de tout repos, par moment je t'enviais un peu... Ou pas. –

**PDV Sebastian **

- Masse-moi, le fait de m'être mal positionné dans le fiacre à réveillé la douleur.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire quant au ton que vous avez employé, mal positionné, après tout, qui s'était endormit ? Cela ne m'étonnait guère, bien que je me doutais que vous exagériez légèrement. Quoi que… C'est avec un sourire piteux que j'écoutais le craquement sec de la nuque raide, cela ne devait pas être très agréable. Enlevant mes gants, je m'approchais un peu plus de vous, près à vous prodiguer votre massage, avant que vous m'interrompiez dans mon élan :

- Pourquoi me forcer à avoir des études alors que quand ma vengeance sera accomplie c'est dans les limbes que sois disant tu m'emmèneras.

Je savais bien que ce sujet ne vous plaisiez guère, toutefois, l'on pouvait parfaitement remettre cela à demain, et vous qui pensiez avoir gagné cette bataille, j'avais des arguments qui me permettraient sans aucun doute de gagner la guerre haut la main. Versant un peu d'huile essentiel dans le creux de mes mains nues, après tout les huiles se seraient infiltrée dans le tissus de mes gants et n'auraient eu aucun effet, je passais doucement les paumes sur vos épaules, appuyant mes pouces dans une légère pression sur les cervicales, massant afin de faire agir les huiles, avant de commencer à démêler hein à hein les nœuds présents, détendant votre nuque. Profitant de la douceur de votre peau contre la mienne, je m'étonnais presque du changement de matière entre celle rugueuse du tissus de mes gants et du toucher délicat de votre épiderme. Puis, comme d'habitude, vous cassiez le moment, vous mettant à gigoter comme un beau diable entre mes mains. Roulant des épaules, je les serrais entre mes mains, bougeant la nuque, je passais mes doigts autour d'elle pour la stabiliser, ceci semblez devenir un jeu, idiot, mais un jeu. Puis je me remis à vous masser correctement avant de passer de nouveau mes pouces sur un nœud plutôt prononcé, proche de votre hématome. Je vous sentis légèrement vous raidir entre mes mains (non cette phrase n'est pas du tout bizarre), et je soupirai, vous alliez encore - :

- C'est un massage que tu me fais ou tu me tords tout simplement le cou ? Après tu n'oublieras pas de me faire un chocolat chaud, j'ai encore envie d'en prendre un, avec quelque chose en complément. Un gâteau ? Non, des crêpes ? Peut-être... Non, des cookies. Tu me feras des cookies, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Et après...

Je m'en serait bien douté, en même temps, si vous ne jouez pas les fauteurs de troubles lors de ces moments sereins, ce fut légèrement désespéré que je retirais alors mes mains de votre nuque, vous fixant l'air amusé, en vous regardant bailler, parfois vous pouviez être réellement enfantin, s'en était presque attendrissant, si bien sûr on ne connaissait pas le sale gamin qui se cachait derrière, bien que ce petit côté avait son charme également :

- Et après...

Lâchant de nouveau un léger rire, je continuais votre phrase à votre place :

- Et après, vous allez dormir. Il est déjà trois heure du matin mon seigneur, et ne comptez point sur moi pour vous laisser dormir jusqu'à midi. Il faut que vous déjeuniez.

Je rapprochais mes mains, toujours nues, de votre cou, enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux collés à votre peau par l'huile et remettant correctement le col de votre chemise de nuit, avant d'enlever quelques mèches rebelles de votre visage. Soupirant profondément avant de m'éloigner, je vous fixais, l'air plus ou moins sérieux :

- J'ai conscience que vous ne souhaitez pas dormir tout de suite jeune maître, toutefois, il vous faut vous reposer. Je vais vous apporter vos cookies, néanmoins, faites-moi le plaisir de vous endormir tout de suite après les avoir savourés.

Sur ces mots je partis en cuisine pour quelques minutes, préférant user de mes pouvoirs de démons pour rendre la cuisson plus rapide, vous n'alliez pas attendre une heure qu'ils sortent du four, vous serriez déjà endormis. Cela n'allait rien changer de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'embêter… De plus, plus personne n'était présent au manoir. Revenant alors d'un pas vif vers votre chambre, je revenais avec votre chocolat chaud et votre collation, espérant sincèrement que vous n'étiez toujours pas endormis. Puis se fut quand j'eusse toqué à votre porte que je remarquais seulement un petit détail, j'avais oublié mes gants, à vrai dire cela était plutôt étrange, mais pas désagréable, dire que ceci était pour cacher ce dont j'étais fier, qu'elle belle connerie…

**Notes :** Vous remarquerez que mon Sebby n'est pas aussi parfait que celui du manga, mais franchement c'est ennuyant de le jouer sans défaut =') Puis vous verrez, c'est… marrant parfois. La scène que j'ai en tête de serait tarder o/ Enfin je pense x)


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV Ciel **

- A peine avais-je finis de bailler que tu rajoutais ton grain de sel, à cet instant je faisais la moue. J'avais décrété ne pas dormir, pour le moment du moins. Étrangement j'avais le sentiment de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, je me sentais tellement étranger dans mon propre corps. J'attendais patiemment que tu reviennes. J'avais finis par me rallonger ou du moins rehausser mon coussin pour pouvoir m'asseoir. Je soupirais longuement, tu en mettais du temps, je te connaissais plus rapide. Enfin, quand je pensais ça tu n'avais mis que quelques petites minutes avant de revenir avec ce que je désirais. -

Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Ma voix relevait du sarcasme alors que tu me donnais mon chocolat, c'était de la pure gourmandise à cette heure-ci. J'étais d'ailleurs le premier étonné que tu acceptes aussi facilement que je manges des sucreries la nuit. Toi qui était tellement à cheval sur ma santé et mon alimentation qui était plus qu'équilibré. Pourtant cela ne m'empêchais guère de manger quelque cookies avec un petit sourire que pourtant j'essayais de dissimuler. Ces petites douceurs m'avaient bien manqués. Une fois j'avais essayé de m'en faire et ça avait plutôt mal fini. Combien de fois avais-je pu me brûler alors que je me faisais à manger. Rien qu'à y repenser je fronçais les sourcils. C'était tellement dégradant comme genre de situations.

Pendant que je buvais tranquillement mon chocolat chaud je te regardais du coin de l'oeil en t'analysant. Je connaissais tellement tout par cœur de ta personne, rien n'avait changé et rien ne changera, comme une vieille routine qui avant je commençais à trouver ennuyeuse. C'est alors que j'eus une petite idée, histoire de pimenter la nuit qui avait déjà bien commencé. Trois heure du matin qu'il était ? Je n'étais plus fatigué jusque là, du moins je gérais assez bien cette fatigue. Te regardant avec un petit sourire au coin je prenais mes airs de princes. -

Sebastian, j'ai mal à la nuque. Masse moi. Puis tu as fais vite pour les cookies. Est-ce qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'enfer par hasard ?

- C'était assez petit comme pique mais je ne savais quoi dire d'autres, en faite le problème est que malgré mon entêtement la fatigue revenait au triple galop. Je finissais mon chocolat avant de le poser sur ma table de nuit. Cette fois-ci c'était fini. A peine avais-je reposé mon dos contre l'oreille pour m'asseoir que je m'endormais aussitôt. Oui, je n'avais pas traîné. Je détestais quand la fatigue s'emparait beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu de mon être. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pu te châtier du fait que tu te moquais ouvertement de moi. Si ce n'était pas maintenant se serait demain au réveil. Maintenant que j'étais dans un sommeil profond, je pouvais enfin apprécier la douceur d'une fin de nuits des plus calme. Sans cauchemars sans rien pour la perturber car je sais que quoi qu'il pouvait arriver. Rien ne pourrait me toucher. C'est ainsi que j'esquissais un très léger sourire en dormant. Signifiant la paix que je pouvais ressentir en cet instant. –

**PDV Sebastian **

A peine étais-je revenu que j'avais le dos à une réflexion désagréable :

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je savais très bien que vous essayez de jouer avec mes nerfs, c'est pour cela que je restais calme, dans l'espoir de vous provoquer un peu plus par ma placitude. Après tout seul vous pouvez vous plaindre que votre domestique vous apporte votre du en quelques minutes au lieu d'une heure entière. Cela ne pouvait que me faire sourire, ah gourmand petit jeune maître. Vous voyant goulument boire votre chocolat, cela me plaisait de voir votre satisfaction face à mon travail, vous fixant, gardant toujours le même sourire, je me délectais de votre mine ravie qui flattait mon égaux. Et le froncement de sourcil vint tâcher le tableau, mais je préférais l'ignorer, Satan seul savait ce qui se tramait dans votre tête, Satan pour ne pas citer l'un des mes autres congénère dont je n'avais aucune envie de me rappeler pour gâcher ce moment. Après tout, ces retrouvailles, malgré quelques accrocs, étaient plutôt plaisantes. Et bien que, je manquais à mon devoir de majordome de vous faire manger à cette heure-ci, votre poids allait sûrement en prendre un coup en plus de vos dents et des magnifiques carries, le sucre ne pouvait que faire le plus grand bien à votre organisme vidé de toutes énergies. Enfin, vidé de toute énergie, ou presque, il vous restez la force de rester éveillé et de prendre vos airs orgueilleux que j'avais le dont de détester. Vous étiez fier mon seigneur, mais loin d'être vaniteux ainsi, cela ne vous sied guère et entaché mon estime de vous à chaque fois que vous étiez ainsi, bien que je savais que ceci n'était que pour me provoquer. Soupirant légèrement, je buvais une nouvelle fois vos mots, pimpants quant à leur prononciation accentuée par l'orgueil :

- Sebastian, j'ai mal à la nuque. Masse-moi. Puis tu as fais vite pour les cookies. Est-ce qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'enfer par hasard ?

J'allais répliquer à vos mot, le massage ne me dérangeant guère, bien au contraire, tandis que la citation de lieu que vous veniez de faire ne me plaisait guère. Cet endroit m'avait bien trop oppressé pour que durant ce moment de libération, j'en entende parler. De plus provenir des enfer et naquirent de pouvoir maléfique –dit ainsi ceci était un peu ridicule, l'on imaginé mal un puissant démon aux fourneaux à préparer des cookies comme une grand-mère, pourtant ceci était presque correcte- était radicalement différent, mais je n'eu point le temps de vous en faire prendre conscience que je voyais déjà votre silhouette endormie suivit d'un léger ronflement, me faisant reprendre une humeur clémente. Votre personne m'influencez bien trop… Il avait peut être raison. Diantre ! Récupérant le plat de cookie vide, qui jonchait sur vos cuisses, je le mis avec la tasse de chocolat, vide, avant de me pencher vers vous. J'eu un petit rire en voyant la moustache de lait présente sur le dessus de votre lèvre, avant de la retirer du pouce dans un mouvement aérien. Puis je vous bordai, vous rallongeant correctement dans votre couche et remontant la couette sur vous, callant bien votre tête avec les coussins. Soufflant sur la candélabre, presque toutes la lumière partie de la pièce, outre cela de la lune à travers les rideaux controuvés. Puis je partis de la chambre le pas léger, les plats vides en main.

Le lendemain fus plus périlleux, il était onze heure et quart, je venais de finir de préparer le déjeuné, un civet de chevreuil avec une sauce au poivres, accompagné d'un sauté de légume que vous allez surement moins apprécier, et comme dessert, une forêt noire, typiquement française, que vous allez surement déguster si vos goût en matière de sucrerie n'avait pas changé. Fier de moi, je savais que la partie la plus difficile allait arriver, votre réveil… Pénétrant dans votre chambre, sans frapper, j'allais ouvrir les rideaux bleu roi, fixant votre silhouette sous la couverture :

- Il est l'heure de vous réveiller jeune maître.

Cela me faisait bizarre de reprononcer cette phrase il fallait dire… mais ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire.


	17. Chapter 17

**PDV Ciel **

- Cette fameuse nuit était la nuit des plus reposante, je crois que je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormis, sans cauchemars sans rien. Une vraie nuit de repos. Je ne cessais seulement de faire des rêves qui n'avait aucun sens et aucun rapport entre eux. Mais bien évidemment je ne m'en souvenais jamais quand je les finissais seul le dernier me restait en mémoire car c'était de toi dont je rêvais. De notre rencontre mais qui était formuler d'une façon bien différente à la réalité. Ce rêve était d'une ambiance beaucoup plus clair, le sombre n'avait pas lieu chose qui n'était vraiment pas ordinaire.

Me mouvant souvent durant le reste de la nuit, mon rêve n'arrangeait rien. C'était une journée des plus normales, voir des plus banale aussi. Tu me réveillais comme à chaque fois, je frottais mes yeux avant de bailler. En me levant tu m'enfilais mes vêtements mais quelque chose me semblait assez étrange... Avais-tu rétrécis ? Je ne préférais pas m'avancer sur ce détails, étant près j'allais directement dans la salle principale pour pouvoir manger. C'était un petit déjeuné de roi que tu avais fais, il y en avait beaucoup trop mais à ma surprise je mangeais absolument tout. Tu me disais comme à chaque fois mon emploi du temps et ça m'irritait pas mal. C'est une poussée de caractère qui me fit lever de ma chaise et protester comme un brave. -

Aujourd'hui je fais ce que bon me semble !

- Sur ces mots je partais de la salle, c'était étrange, je ne me reconnaissais pas, ce n'était pas le genre de mot que j'employais avec autant de tact surtout face à toi. Je quittais directement le manoir, ayant de mon plein gré à l'écurie, c'est là que je scellais mon cheval et que je le montais sans aucune difficulté. C'était étrange, je me sentais beaucoup plus libre et plus léger dans mes mouvements. Ce fut au triple galop que je partais à l'aventure seul. J'étais étonné que tu ne me retiennes pas, habituellement c'est ce que tu aurais fais...

[…]

Le soir revenant d'une longue journée de balade je laissais le cheval se reposer le ramenant tout simplement à l'écurie. Le repas devait être prêt vu que la nuit était tombée. Je rentrais alors au manoir, ouvrant la porte je clamait d'une voix plus grave qu'à mon habituel. -

Sebastian, prépare moi un bain, maintenant.

- Tu venais à peine d'arriver qu'aussitôt tu repartais pour aller préparer mon bain, je voyais à ta mine que tu étais assez contrarié, c'était plaisant, tellement plaisant de te voir ainsi... Je montais les escaliers principaux pour aller dans la salle de bain, me déshabillant même sur le chemin de cette dernière chose que je ne faisais habituellement jamais. Je sentais qu'aujourd'hui j'étais totalement différent, plus qu'étranger à moi-même qu'autre chose.

Toute la journée j'avais pensé à ce détail mais je préférais l'ignorer. Mon bain était prêt, je me laissais couler dedans et c'est là en me regardant dans le reflet du miroir que je vis ce qui clochait... Mes traits étaient beaucoup plus mûre, comme-ci j'avais grandi. Ce qui expliquait ma voix plus grave. Je me suis levé de cette baignoire pour regarder mon corps, lui aussi avait grandi. Seul mes muscles qui restaient à peine présent avait prit de la longueur. C'est alors que je remarquais mon regard, il était pourpre, comme le tiens... -

Un problème jeune maître ?

- C'est alors qu'un sourire étirait à nouveau mes lèvres, un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon. Je n'étais tout simplement plus maître de mon corps, me rallongeant dans la baignoire, mes doigts venaient s'attarder sur ta cravate que j'attrapais pour ainsi te rapprocher de moi. -

Tout vas bien Sebastian...

- Tu te laissais faire, drôlement compatissant envers mon comportement, c'est au moment ou je levais mon visage vers le tiens, léchant ainsi mes lèvres d'une façon bien... Provoquante que je tirais un peu plus sur ta cravate à la limite de froller tes lèvres. -

Sebastian...

- C'est alors qu'une grande lumière apparaissait dans la pièce. Une lumière qui me gêna particulièrement. -

« Il est l'heure de vous réveiller jeune maître. »

- J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, j'étais plus que fatigué encore et ma tête était encore bien embrumée mais je comprenais ce qui c'était passé... Tout ceci n'était don qu'un rêve ? Avais-je parlé une fois de plus dans mon sommeil ? Préférant ne pas y penser je faisais une moue en remontant la couverture jusqu'au haut de ma tête. Me nichant ainsi dans cette dernière comme-ci elle était un cocon bien douillet donc je ne voulais pas sortir. Juste ça et je commençais déjà à m'endormir à nouveau. -

Mh...

**PDV Sebastian **

En pénétrant dans la salle baignée de noir, j'avais entendu votre appelle, alors que vous étiez plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Je me demandais bien à quoi vous rêviez pour prononcer ainsi mon nom dans un tel soupire hautain. Tout du moins, les derniers évènements semblez vous avoir quelque peu perturbé, vos rêves devaient donc refléter votre subconscient suite à cette nuit mouvementée. Je ne cherchais pas à aller plus loin dans le raisonnement, bien que ceci me mettait d'une humeur plus ou moins jovial et clémente, étirant mes lèvres dans un petit rictus à la limite de la tendre moquerie. Tendre ? C'était la meilleure ! Soupirant légèrement, je finissais d'ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce que je me dirigeais alors vers votre couche, voyant que vous n'étiez pas très coopératif pour vous lever. Quelque peu désespéré, je commençais à vous appeler, le ton posé :

- Jeune maître… ?

Non je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, je vous savais bien trop paresseux pour sortir des bras de Morphée afin de daigner me répondre. Sale gosse. Non je n'allais pas prendre des gants, au risque de me faire disputer, vous deviez vous lever, ceci était notre routine, je tenais à ce que vous la respectiez. Ni une ni deux, je tirais les couvertures, vous découvrant, laissant votre corps à l'air frais, votre chaleur s'évaporant peu à peu, alors que j'apportais vous habits pour la journée. Vous aidant d'un simple geste de la main à vous redresser, veillant bien à ce que vous ne vous rendormiez pas, j'engageais alors une prolepse, évitant ainsi le flot de reproche que vous allez m'envoyer une fois parfaitement réveillé :

- Excusez-moi jeune maître pour ce réveil, j'ai bien conscience que votre réveille est difficile, toutefois il se trouve que midi va bientôt sonner et votre déjeuné vous attend. Ce midi, je compte replanifier votre emploi du temps, incluant bien entendu vos cours que je me ferais une joie de tenir. Je sais que ceci ne vous enchante guère, mais vous êtes un lord respectable mon seigneur, vous vous devait d'être cultivé, et apprendre les langues étrangères tel le français ou l'allemand vous sera fort utile vos enquêtes. Dois-je vous citer d'autres raisons ? Elles sont multiples. Cependant après les mauvaises nouvelles, les bonnes nouvelles, une fois cela fini, vous avez du temps libre jusqu'au lendemain, ainsi vous pourrez vous reposer. Bien… Votre civet vous attend.

Presque machinalement, je me dirigeais vers vous, vous retirant votre habit de nuit comme d'accoutumée. J'avais pleinement conscience que depuis le temps, vous saviez certainement vous habiller seul, néanmoins, ceci était tellement… routinier pour ma part que je faisais cette action presque machinalement. Ce n'était pas non plus un déplaisir, bien au contraire. J'avais toujours su apprécier cette douceur semblable à des pattes de chaton, même si cela n'était qu'a travers mes gants. Je ne fis nullement attention à la balafre, ne voulant pas attirer votre courroux de si bon matin, tandis que je vous habillais correctement et rapidement. Passant mes mains autour de votre nuque pour y nouer un ruban, je le faisais avec précaution, essayant de ne pas vous faire mal par un mouvement brusque :

- Votre nuque vous fait-elle toujours souffrir par ailleurs ? Si jamais je peux y faire quelque chose en plus.

Déclarais-je l'air neutre, m'agenouillant devant vous pour vous chausser. Relevant le regard vers vous, l'on avait encore un peu de temps avant que la cuisson du plat principale soit exactement à point.

**Notes :** Ahah, j'avais oublié ce rêve, mais entre nous, tous les rêves de Cielou vont être épique, non franchement x)


	18. Chapter 18

**PDV Ciel **

- J'étais paisiblement entrain de me rendormir quand soudainement le froid s'emparait de mon corps, je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand tu m'avais retiré la couverture je te toisais d'un regard noir en commençant à ouvrir la bouche mais aussitôt tu enchaînais.

J'attendais sagement que tu finisses ton récit de paroles inutiles, si tu savais à quel point je pouvais te haïr en cet instant. Je m'étais juré de te le faire payer bien plus tard. Même ayant la nouvelle que demain je ne ferais rien ça ne m'enchantais guère d'être réveillé ainsi. Je ne supportais pas le froid donc exprès j'allais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour t'irriter à un point inimaginable. Quand tu me demandais si j'allais bien je ne t'ai pas répondu, préférant te laisser faire ton monologue tout seul. J'étais fin prêt et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai bougé de mon lit. Si tu voulais que j'aille manger ou autre tu allais devoir user de plusieurs moyens car quand j'avais décrété quelque chose je m'y tenais. -

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai mal à la tête de cette lumière aveuglante. J'ai froid parce qu'un idiot ma subitement arraché à ma source de chaleur.

- Ma voix était cassante, quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce n'était pas à moitié. Je croisais les bras et les jambes en regardant ailleurs, la moue boudeuse je restais sur le lit. J'avais peut-être fin oui car l'odeur qui arrivait dans ma chambre était appétissante mais j'avais du caractère, de la fierté. Mon attention s'était reposée sur toi, je te toisais, toisais de toute ma fierté et de tout mon mépris à la fois, tu étais habitués après toutes ces années mais est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu allais faire outre ? Tu allais réagir ? Chose qui m'étonnerais car jamais tu n'avais fais quoi que ce soit pour me forcer. Sauf pour ce qui était de mon éducation ou même de ma santé quand je tombais malade. Mais sinon rien. Est-ce que secrètement j'attendais que tu montres un peu plus de poigne dans notre « relation » ? Pourquoi la qualifiais-je de cet adjectif ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci nous étions plus qu'un maître et son majordome... Quoi que, cette pensée était belle et bien ironique il fallait l'avouer.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais réellement ? Que tu te manifeste beaucoup plus ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de hanter mon esprit depuis que tu étais partis, j'avais secrètement germé l'idée que... Non, il fallait que j'arrête. Je prenais à nouveau un air assez blasé avant de me lever et de récupérer ma couverture que tu avais envoyé au loin. Je ne tardais pas à m'enrouler dans cette dernière et de OUVERTEMENT (fou la merde) me recoucher sous tes yeux. Quand j'avais une idée en tête je ne l'avais pas ailleurs et à ce moment même je n'avais pas envie de travailler ni de manger. La journée était assez pénible à commencer et rien de telle qu'une petite vengeance pour bien la commencer. Un monstre ? Ça oui je l'étais, surtout quand je réagissais comme ça. -

« Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me forcer ? Laisse-moi rire. »

- Avais-je pensé, en attendant je te tournais le dos, je ne cachais pas le sourire assez pénible que j'avais au coin des lèvres, il m'était difficile de le retenir mais la situation devenait tellement amusante... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Cela se voyait parfaitement que vous n'étiez plus habitué à ce qu'une personne vous réveil, cela en était presque désespérant de votre part. Toutefois, vous aviez toujours le même réveil mauvais, très mauvais. Cela se confirmé par le flot de mauvaise humeur que vous m'envoyez en quelques phrases :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai mal à la tête de cette lumière aveuglante. J'ai froid parce qu'un idiot ma subitement arraché à ma source de chaleur.

Lâchant un soupire, vous me faisiez prendre de l'humeur contre vous, moi qui voulait me montrer attentionné en calquant le rôle du parfait majordome, il aurait été dans mon droit de simplement vous réveiller sans veiller à votre bien être. Quel ingrat vous faisiez. Mais ceci était nos défis habituels, j'appréciais cet élan de nostalgie… mais cela ne changeait guère le fait que je vous trouvais bien exécrable de si bon matin. J'avais presque oublié vos diverses plaintes agaçantes à toutes heures. Ceci était bien dommage pour vous, mais j'avais bien trop supporté durant cette année et ma patiente avait grandement diminuée, il allait falloir que vous fassiez attention par ce fait, bien que je ne pouvais vous trahir ou vous blesser, j'avais bien d'autres moyens de pressions. Oh oui, beaucoup d'autres.

Je fus toutefois estomaqué en vous regardant vous recoucher, faisant comme si je n'étais plus là, reprenant vos aises. Me rapprochant de votre couche, je ne supportais point être pris pour un idiot ainsi, surtout par un sale gosse tel que vous. Je fus bien tenté de tirer le cocon de chaleur d'un coup sec, pour vous provoquer un peu plus, mais le même manège aurait commencé, sans compter un flot d'insulte, utilisant tous les noms d'oiseaux de votre langage et oh combien je me doutais que votre langage était varié. Tout aussi varié que vos provocations comme je pouvais le voir :

- Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me forcer ? Laisse-moi rire.

Vous me sous-estimiez grandement mon cher si je pouvais me permettre. J'affichais une mine mélangeant la colère et l'affligement face à tant de… gaminerie de votre part, vous qui vous disiez adulte, c'était plutôt navrant il fallait l'avouer. Plus sérieusement, j'avais toujours un tour d'avance sur vous, ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais votre domestique, quoi que… un simple domestique connaîtrait son maître ainsi, sous toutes les coutures ? Quel interrogation étrange, me diriez vous. Alors pourquoi s'attarder… Je n'étais pas qu'un simple domestique après tout. Et bien qu'en un an, je me doutais que vous aviez changé, j'avais les arguments pour vous faire craquer, malheureusement pour vous. Reprenant un sourire, il se trouvait que ce dernier était rempli de sarcasme, tout comme ma voix :

- Hé bien jeune maître, libre à vous de choisir la méthode forte ou la méthode douce. A moins que vous renonciez à faire votre gamin pourrit gâté. Cela ce voit bien que durant un an vous aviez vécu à la rustre, votre comportement n'est plus digne d'un noble de votre rang. Mais cessons de tergiverser, puisque je vais très vite arranger cela. Préfériez vous que je vous tire de votre lit par la peau des fesses, littéralement parlant bien entendu. Ou alors que j'appelle quelques une de vos connaissances qui seraient très heureuses de vous voir. Je pense principalement à votre charmante fiancée, si tel est toujours le cas, qui vous tirera de votre lit pour vous affabuler de jolis bonnets roses, ou bien du Prince Soma, qui vous empêchera de dormir avec ses babillages inutiles. Votre choix jeune maître ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, impatient de savoir qu'elle méthodes vous préféreriez, à moins que vous vous déclareriez vaincu, ce qui aurait était encore plus amusant il fallait dire.

**Notes :** J'avais presque oublié au combien c'était compliqué (pour ne pas dire autre chose), de sortir le morveux du lit x) Non sérieusement, le Ciel du manga est bien plus adorable, le siens c'est une vraie peste ! Vous vous en rendrez vite compte =') Merci pour la lecture o/ et à la prochaine autrement ^^ Une petite review ferait plaisir =) *nan nan je quémande pas du tout c'est pas vrai !*


	19. Chapter 19

**Sono Shitsuji : **Coucou ! Merci pour ça review, ça nous fait plaisir =) Oui, car on est deux à écrire o/ celle qui fait Ciel et moi Sebby ^^ Mais elle poste jamais cette flemmarde 8D Enfin elle sait pas faire, comme la pas douée qu'elle est o/ #SebastianRPgiste

Bonsoir Sono ! Merci c'est super gentil de nous dire ça, nous qui appréhendions, enfin plutôt moi sur le fait que ça allait plaire ou non dans ce style d'écriture, c'est assez agréable de lire ça. Au plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux tes impréssions ! #CielRPgiste

**Lauriana :** Merci encore ! =) #SebastianRPgiste

Merci beaucoup ! Et encore ce n'est que le début donc il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant mais après ça sera un peu mieux. Bon, je ne cache pas qu'il y aura des moments ou nous étions un peu en panne d'inspiration mais qui ne l'est pas. Voila,. :D #CielRPgiste

Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- Un silence s'installait dans la pièce, un lourd... J'avais parfaitement conscience que mon comportement était des plus puérils mais je voulais vraiment te provoquer. Je voulais que tu réagisses de ton plein gré, jamais tu n'avais eu de débordements et c'était ce qui m'intriguais le plus. Comment étais-tu quand tu étais énervés ? Quel recours avais-tu pour te faire entendre et te faire obéir ? C'était de la pure curiosité humaine et quand j'y pensais je n'en avais pas honte non mais un sentiment assez indésirable s'emparait de mon être. Je continuais, oh ça oui je continuais de te provoquer. Ignorant tout simplement ton flot de parole, le fait d'être dos à toi étais une aubaine pour moi, ainsi tu ne voyais pas directement mes réactions.

Je sentais avec une très grande insistance ce regard qui se posait sur moi, un regard de mépris pour ce comportement odieux. Alors comme ça j'étais devenu un rustre ? Non, je gardais pleinement conscience de l'étiquette je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas si stupide mais plutôt subtil dans mon approche. Seulement mon corps réagissait par une sorte de petit sursaut quand tu parlais de convoquer cette « fiancée » que j'avais. Ou bien encore ce prince qui était des plus irritants. Si tu comptais vraiment faire ça tu savais très bien que la situation allait être pire et que là, ce ne serait plus en tant qu'enfant que j'agirais mais vraiment en pur et dur gamin. Gamin que j'ai tant refoulé depuis des années. Me redressant alors je tournais légèrement mon regard haineux vers le tiens, te regardant ainsi du coin de l'oeil. -

Tu n'oseras pas.

- Je pesais mes mots mais j'avais l'impression qu'il sonnait comme une sentence ou bien comme une défaite quand je les prononçais. C'était ça que tu voulais ? Que je réagisses ? Dans ce cas très bien. J'allais prendre sur moi. Je me suis aussitôt rallongé en remontant la couverture jusqu'au dessus de ma tête. J'allais le regretter mais tant pis. Quelque chose au fond de ma personne me disait de ne pas céder, de ne pas craquer. Comme-ci j'étais contrôlé à te faire sortir de tes gonds. C'était amusant à voir sauf que tu n'avais pas le type de réaction que j'attendais. Cependant ma voix n'avait plus ce ton si hautain qu'elle avait au début. J'étais le premier gêné et le premier à marquer un signe de faiblesse.

C'est à nouveau un silence qui s'installait, c'est alors qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Tu étais un majordome des plus respectable non ? Un majordome qui ne laissait rien au hasard ? Donc j'allais en jouer en quelques sortes. T'attaquer sur ton propre terrain, c'était bien bas mais après tout, des coups bas nous en avions l'habitude non ? -

Dis-moi Sebastian, toi qui est un majordome qui néglige rien, n'aurais-tu pas oubliés la viande qui est entrain de cuire ? Il me semblait avoir entendu qu'il ne restait que quelques petites minutes hors cela fait déjà un petit quart d'heure que nous bataillons. N'aurais-tu pas faillis à l'un de tes devoirs ?

- Je m'étais alors retourné pour te faire amplement face, m'asseyant à nouveau cette fois-ci en retirant la couverture de mes épaules pour qu'elle prône le reste de mon corps. Alors ? Qu'allais-tu trouver à dire à ce pique qui était ampli de bassesse ? Un petit sourire narquois acquis mes lèvres. Je ne faisais que répondre à tes simples provocations comme-toi tu répondais aux miennes. Encore ce petit jeu futile qui allait bientôt prendre fin. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Ah ce doux regard noir m'avait manqué il fallait dire. La lueur assassine de votre pupil… Non franchement, un tel regard tout simplement parce que je voulais que vous bougiez votre arrière train de votre couche ? Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Cela était tout du moins risible ! Mais j'étais heureux que mon ultimatum vous fasse réagir :

- Tu n'oseras pas.

Oh que si j'oserai, et ce n'était pas votre ton de grand tortionnaire qui allait m'en empêcher. Ce serait une joie de vous voir galérer à jongler entre deux tornades ambulantes, au moins là, vous n'auriez plus le temps de vous plaindre et me jouer de vos petites vengeance ne serait qu'encore plus gouteux. Le seul point noir était qu'après je devrais enlever tous les fanfreluches et les statues de dieux indou de manoir… Mais c'était un bien piètre prix à payer.

Je faillis claquer la paume de ma main contre mon front, vous voilà de nouveau la tête sous les couvertures, oh que je me plairais à démêler violement tous les nœuds de votre chevelure causés par ce mouvement répétitif ! Puis le silence vint, tandis que je réfléchissais à la meilleure option entre les deux choix que je vous avez donnés si ce n'était pas vous qui choisissez, ce serait moi à défaut de tout ! C'est alors que vous bougiez, pour enfin vous lever… ou presque, vous asseoir avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, encore quelques plaintes allaient me tomber dessus :

- Dis-moi Sebastian, toi qui es un majordome qui ne néglige rien, n'aurais-tu pas oubliés la viande qui est entrain de cuire ? Il me semblait avoir entendu qu'il ne restait que quelques petites minutes hors cela fait déjà un petit quart d'heure que nous bataillons. N'aurais-tu pas faillis à l'un de tes devoirs ?

Ah… oui la viande qui est entrain de cuire… Rah, la cuisine avait connu bien pire, ce n'était pas mon principale problème, le principal problème ici, c'était vous, là, le garnement si fier, juste devant moi :

- Hé bien cher comte Phantomhive, je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous mangerais des viandes carbonisées pour ce midi. Cela vous rappellera la cuisine de notre cher Bard, quel chance ! Ceci est bien dommage, vous auriez du vous lever un peu plus tôt.

Ceci était entièrement de votre faute, et l'on n'allait pas gâcher ainsi de la nourriture voyons, si vous ne vouliez pas manger, je vous la ferrais gober ! Heureusement que la viande ne devait pas être carbonisée, juste un peu trop cuite, baignant toujours paresseusement dans l'huile à basse température. Mais elle allait vraiment être carbonisée si l'on s'éternisait en ce jeu stupide. Faisant un pas vers vous, je regard plutôt mauvais, montrant ainsi que j'étais passablement énervé, je saisis d'une poigne sèche le derrière du col de vos vêtements, avant de vous soulever sans aucun mal, vous tenant en hauteur, les pieds frôlant à peine le sol :

- Vous voulez jouer à l'enfant monsieur Phantomhive ? Je vais alors vous traiter comme un enfant, en commençant par vous coller une calotte bien placée sur votre arrière train dénudé si vous continuez ainsi votre petit jeu idiot.

Peut-être qu'ainsi vous vous montreriez un peu plus raisonnable, tout du moins je l'espérais grandement.

**Notes **: Ahah, j'avais oublié cette phrase épique ou mon Sebby voulait mettre la fessée à Ciel =')


	20. Chapter 20

**PDV Ciel **

- Je trônais comme un prince sur mon lit gardant mon petit sourire. Alors ? Qu'allais-tu dire ? Comment allais-tu réagir ? Tu ne tardais guère à le faire en tout cas et mon sourire grandissais un peu plus sauf à l'entente de certaines paroles. Au final c'était mon propre jeu qui s'était retourné contre moi. Je me penchais légèrement quand tu ne réagissais pas à ma remarque, tu allais dans mon sens ou du moins d'une certaine façon. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce regard si étranger que je ne te connaissais ?

Te moquais tu de moi ? Comment osais-tu ? Si je l'avais pu c'est mon pied dans ta figure que tu te serais prit mais soudainement je me faisais attraper par le col. Ainsi soulevé comme une vulgaire plume j'ouvris de grands yeux assez étonnés par cette réaction. C'était belle et bien une première que je te voyais presque perdre ton sang froid. A croire que ça te plaisait de me rappeler à quel point nos forces étaient d'une grande différence. Cependant je fronçais les sourcils en prenant un air grogneur quand tu parlais de me mettre une fessée. Je n'ai traîné à répondre à ces menaces. -

Ose faire-ça et je peux te jurer que tu te souviendras de toute ton existence de mon nom ! Sale vermine !

- Grognais-je assez férocement. Je gesticulais un peu dans tous les sens pour que tu me relâche, tu n'avais vraiment aucune honte d'employer ce genre de mots avec moi. Ainsi c'était ma faute ? Tu m'avais tendue une perche que j'avais simplement attrapée. C'était également de TA faute. Je n'étais pas le seul à blâmer. Cette situation commençait vraiment à m'insupporter et le fait d'être soulevé ainsi me donnait un sentiment de rabaissement. Bougeant à nouveau c'est un coup de pied dans la cheville que je te donnais. -

LÂCHE MOI !

- Chose faite, ainsi j'allais bougonner dans mon coin, réajustant ma veste ainsi que ma cravate. Je sortais de cette maudite chambre en claquant de la porte. Oui là je jouais vraiment l'enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu le jouet qu'il voulait mais ce genre de comportement... Non. C'est tout en bougonnant des insultes d'oiseaux que je me rendais seul dans la salle à manger. M'asseyant à ma place habituelle je croisais les bras gardant une mine assez renfrogné. Toi tu ne perdais vraiment rien pour attendre. Tu allais vraiment savoir comment je m'appelais. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Hé bien élever la voix et menacer votre postérieur semblez vous faire bouger ce dernier, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Je m'empêchais alors de lâcher un rire, à votre réaction qui ne se fit pas prier :

- Ose faire-ça et je peux te jurer que tu te souviendras de toute ton existence de mon nom ! Sale vermine !

Ceci n'était pas bien compliqué de me rappeler de vous, entant que maître le plus enquiquineur, pour ne pas dire chieur, oups trop tard, cela m'a échappé. Bref. Non ceci ne serait vraiment pas compliquer et je me demandais bien qu'elles menaces vous alliez mettre à exécution si je me risquais à vous fesser et cela me donnait encore plus envie de le faire bizarrement. La situation se tournant à mon avantage, cela me plaisais de vous voir gesticuler, j'entrepris alors de vous lâcher à votre cris, juste après mettre pris un violent coup de pied, qui ne me fit pas plus d'effet que cela enfin de compte. Et ni une ni deux la porte claqua, me faisant soupirer. Qu'elle mouche vous avez piqué ? Les jours passaient à vos côtés étaient une pochette surprise, comportant des bonnes et des mauvaises. Aujourd'hui je pense être tomber sur le ticket « sale gosse », je savais ces prochaines 24 heures n'allaient pas être de tout repos, quelques soient les menaces que je pouvais vous faire. Mais une chose était sûre c'est que si vous étiez un enfant, je me ferais une joie de rentrer dans votre jeu, et de vous traiter comme tel. Un léger sourire apparu alors sur mon visage, tandis que je sortais de la chambre, me dirigeant en cuisine, préparant les plats. La viande était, par bonheur, pile à la bonne cuisson, le feu étant vraiment doux. Préparant vos assiettes, j'entrepris de découper chaque aliment en petits morceau, comme l'on faisait pour les enfants pour pas qu'ils prennent de trop grosses bouchées. Négligeant donc la présentation, je vous apportais votre nourriture, la disposant sur la table, ne vous fournissant que d'une fourchette et d'une cuillère, le couteau étant inutile. Puis d'un geste fluide, je passais derrière vous, nouant une serviette autour du cou, tel un bavoir. Tout souriant, je me plaisais à jouer sur vos nerf. Et je me permis d'en rajouter une couche :

- J'espère que le repas vous convient petit maître, c'est de la viande de chevreuil avec des légumes verts et pour le dessert un gâteau au chocolat, mais vous n'aurez ce dernier que si vous êtes sage.

Je n'hésitais pas à employer une langue plutôt simple et enfantine, me moquant de vous ouvertement en accentuant le mot « petit ». Je ne savais point comment vous allez réagir, mais il me tardait de voir cela. Vous fixant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous allez céder. Personnellement, je pouvais continuer longtemps comme cela. Pour votre plus grand déplaisir.

**Notes **: Vous voyez l'inspiration que j'ai dans les menues ?! Vous la voyez !? Bah vous la verrez plus =) J'ai jamais d'idée pour les repas x) Enfin bref, merci de la lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ! A la prochaine =3

Sebby il va se faire taper sur les doigts, et Ciel va très bientôt morfler, croyez moi ! *rire machiavélique*


	21. Chapter 21

**yuurii-chan : **Merci beaucoup cela fait grandement plaisir =) Comme dit précédement par ma partenaire, on avait peur que cela ne plaise pas trop suivant le style d'écriture ^^ (en version RP en gros) #SebastianRPgiste

**Sono Shitsuji : **Hé bien merci ! ^^ Désolée, effectivement c'est un peu court oui, mais ça ne peux que aller en s'arrangeant vu qu'on fait de plus en plus long ^^ Et désolée la suite, aujourd'hui oui, mais un peu en retard ^^

Et oui Ciel finira par prendre cher x) #SebastianRPgiste

Mon Ciel ne prendra pas cher, certainement pas ! Du moins, pas dans le sens des yaotistes, pas encore... o/ XD Merci en tout cas ça fait grandement plaisir d'avoir vos avis ! #CielRPgiste

**PDV Ciel **

- J'attendais, patiemment j'attendais et mon estomac commençait à crier famine. En même temps que ma colère diminuait. Il était vrai que je m'étais comporté comme un enfant mais c'était assez « plaisant » de voir la manière dont tu avais réagis. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. C'était un nouveau terrain à exploiter à présent. Gardant les bras croisés tu arrivais enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt mais une surprise m'attendait, une mauvaise... En voyant l'état de ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette je sentais que ma colère remontait petit à petit, le coup du bavoir également. Tu le faisais exprès ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus ? J'étais sortis du lit !

J'essayais de garder un minimum de contenance mais quand tu m'appelais « petit maître » là j'ai bien cru que c'était un meurtre que j'allais faire. Je t'ai à nouveau toisé mais d'un regard plus que noir, plus que la normal. Je ne supportais être rabaissé à un tel point. Tu semblais vraiment t'en amusé vu le sourire que tu avais. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, elle me démangeait bien, tout comme ma main d'ailleurs. J'ai de nouveau regardé l'assiette, la repoussant même. Tu voulais jouer ? Nous allons jouer alors. -

Je n'en veux pas.

- Arrachant cette serviette qui était autours de mon cou comme un mauvais joueur je ne manquais pas de me faire mal à ce dernier. Je tirais une légère grimace avant de la claquer contre la tête. Croisant à nouveau les bras et mon ventre qui lui se manifestait à cette odeur des plus appétissantes je tenais bon. Tu allais voir ce qu'il en coûtait de me provoquer. -

Sebastian, dit à Grell de venir.

- Un sourire assez narquois apparaissait une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres. Je savais à quel point tu pouvais haïr ce maudit shinigami, si ça ne tenait qu'à ça, nous allions alors pencher de ce côté là. Là au moins j'aurais été spectateur de ta détresse et aussi de ta patience qui petit à petit allez partir en lambeaux. Alors ? Qu'allais-tu faire face à ce nouveau problème ? J'avais toute ma journée d'un autre côté, tu voulais me mettre dans une situation indélicate ? Je t'y entraînerais également par la force s'il le fallait. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je voyais très bien que ceci vous avez passablement énervé, et je n'étais pas peu fier de mon petit jeu. Si vous souhaitiez me rendre la vie dure, j'allais me faire une joie de vous renvoyer la balle. Et vous continuez à plonger dans ce divertissement malsain, en continuant à faire l'enfant pourrit gâté. Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin ? Non. La réponse était catégorique, cela était bien trop distrayant et bien que d'un côté mes nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuve, cela me plaisait de retrouver nos jeux du chat et de la souris idiots. Hé bien Sebastian n'étais-tu pas un peu masochiste sur les bords ?

- Je n'en veux pas.

Ceci était simple, clair et net, comme un enfant devant sa soupe de légume qui grimace à l'idée de l'ingurgiter. Toutefois vos gamineries vous coutez au vu le bruit de votre estomac. Cela allait compenser les cookies d'hier soir, tant mieux. D'un autre côté je savais qu'une fois cette dernière insoutenable, vous alliez me commander sèchement de vous préparer un plat. Le bavoir improvisé était alors jeter rudement, prouvant votre offuscation. Me faisant sourire de nouveau :

- Sebastian, dit à Grell de venir.

Et cette fois-ci… mon visage se décomposa… Ce fou furieux ? Ici ? Vous étiez bien sournois… mais une idée me vint en tête… au lieux de me braquer, pour votre plus grand plaisir, le meilleur moyens de vous énerver encore plus serait d'une nouvelle fois, rentrer dans votre jeu et de m'y couler tellement bien que vos efforts auraient étés vain. Et ce maudit shinigami me serra bien utile….

Me courbant, avant de lâcher un « yes, my lord » habituel, je vous répondais par un sourire provocateur et un regard confiant, vous signifiant très clairement que je tramais quelque chose. Je sortis alors de la salle, revenant quelques malheureuses minutes après, la folle accrochée à son bras, tandis qu'il la tenait par le bassin, l'air paisible. Comment j'avais fait pour le ramener ? C'était très simple, je l'avais appelé et il avait directement rappliqué en proliférant moult inepties dont j'aurais préféré ignorer l'existence. Mais il fallait le supporter, après tout, en faisant ainsi, j'étais sûr de ma victoire…


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes :** Ici on fait intervenir des personnages extérrieur à Sebastian et Ciel. Donc leurs dialogues seront entre parenthèses. Voilà voilà =)

**PDV Ciel **

- Je m'attendais à une réaction bien outre de celle que tu m'offrais quand tu acquiesçais la venue de ce cher Grell. D'ailleurs quand je vis ce dernier arriver à ton bras j'ouvrais grand les yeux... Tu étais un monstre... A présent je pouvais vraiment dire adieu à ma tranquillité tant qu'il était là... Je n'y prêtais guère attention, ton petit jeu m'avais suffisamment énervé. Je me suis alors mis à manger tout en gardant les sourcils froncés. Ne prêtant nullement attention à lui et à toi, je me faisais silencieux après avoir lâché un soupire des plus bruyant.

Cependant quelque chose ne semblait pas manquer à la vu de ce maudit shinigami car c'est un rire assez moqueur qui emplit la pièce. Après avoir lâché ton bras c'est près de moi qu'il venait pour regarder le contenu de mon assiette. -

« Oh ! Et bien que vois-je ? Tu n'arrives pas à manger comme les grands mon petit ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

- J'étais outré et au moment où j'allais pestiférer quelque chose je me faisais déposséder de ma fourchette par cet idiot. C'est de courtes secondes après et rempli d'aliment qu'elle se pointait devant ma bouche. Il me prenait vraiment pour un enfant ? J'en étais presque bouche bée et des plus irrité par ce comportement. Mes yeux se firent plus que menaçant. -

« Aller on ouvre la bouche. Aaaaah ! »

- Ce n'était pas possible... C'était vraiment une blague non ? Me faire traiter comme un enfant déjà par toi était ce qu'il y avait de plus énervant mais maintenant si cet imbécile de Grell s'y mettait c'était le pompon. Mon regard se faisait encore plus noir. J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire un « Bouge de là » mais je fus arrêter dans mon élan quand il m'enfonça la fourchette dans la bouche pour que je puisse en manger son contenu. Je m'en étouffais presque tellement que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tapotant alors ma cage thoracique j'attrapais mon verre pour boire le contenu de ce dernier.

Juste après je le remplissais à nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour le jeter au visage de Grell, il pouvait se révolter cela je m'en contrefichais. Je ne supportais pas que l'on se moque de moi. Me levant alors bougon je le toisais d'un regard noir. -

Ne me touche pas !

« C'est qu'il à des allures de prince le bébé, mais tu n'es qu'un petit pisseux ! »

- Sa voix était mauvaise et il retournait auprès de toi se collant à nouveau contre ton bras avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. C'était des plus écœurant de voir ça, je fulminais d'une colère des plus noir que toi tu devais sûrement bien t'amuser de me voir dans une telle posture de faiblesse. Je haïssais plus que tout de me faire traiter comme un enfant.

Je respirais plus vite que d'habitude sous l'effet de la colère il fallait dire qu'il avait un sacré don pour m'énerver. Soudainement un bruit qui provenait de la porte principale se fit entendre. La façon dont la porte avait claqué ne me présageait rien de bon. Des pas rapides se fit entendre dans les escalier et la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvra. J'ai cru qu'en cet instant ma propre mort venait me chercher. -

« CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEL ! »

Lizz...

- N'ai-je eu guère le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une tornade blonde sauta sur moi me serrant contre elle, je ne supportais pas cette proximité, mon dieu... Je te regardais à nouveau en te toisant, toi aussi, tu l'avais appelés ? Tu avais osés ? Tu n'attendais rien pour attendre. -

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! J'ai voulu te faire une visite surprise, tu n'as pas donnés de nouvelles depuis un petit moment, je me suis inquiété ! Tu vas bien ? Tu manges bien au moins ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir ? Je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau ! »

- Ausitôt dit aussitôt fait, je me retrouvais alors avec un nœud papillon rose bonbon autours du cou. Intérieurement je soupirais... Tous ligué contre moi, c'est ce que je pensais. Je t'ai alors regardé mais cette fois-ci mon regard demandait de l'aide. L'après-midi allait être des plus longues... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, une telle réaction, adorable, je ne pouvais la qualifier que par ce simple mot, adorable. Étiez-vous choqué par le fait de me voir sympathique avec cette personne que j'étais censée détester, ou bien par le fait de me voir au bras d'un autre homme ? Oui, je ne pouvais pas considérer cette chose comme… une femme. Bien que le rôle de mère semblait parfaitement bien lui aller. Je regardais la scène qui se déroulée devant moi, un sourire satisfait, pour ne pas dire totalement hypocrite, gravé sur les lèvres. Après tout, vous l'avez bien cherché, voilà que maintenant ce que vous aviez entrepris se retournait contre vous. Voilà comment tourné le monde, ou en tout cas, quand j'y mettais mon grain de sel comme l'on disait. Lâchant un léger rire, il fallait avouer que ceci était l'une des rares fois où je trouvais ce type potentiellement utile, je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir appelé, pas le moins du monde. Bon, mon rire s'était étouffé dans le fond de ma gorge en vous voyant tousser comme un beau diable après qu'il vous ait donné la becquée, le fait que vous vous retrouviez blessé dans ce jeu idiot ne m'enchantait guère.

Je dus m'empêcher de coller un coup bien placé sur la tête du binoclard, personne n'avait le droit d'insulter mon maître de la sorte, personne sauf moi mentalement bien entendu ! Mais il fallait que je garde le sourire, pinçant mes lèvres, obligeant les coins à se relever, j'envoyais un regard assassin au rouquin qui revint s'accrocher à mon bras, tout sourire comme si de rien n'était. Alors provocateur, je vous envoyais fixés alors que mon bras alla se glisser dans son dos, ma main sur sa hanche, l'entendant piailler comme quoi il vivait un rêve… Cela me désespérait.

Et la, catastrophe, ou bien miracle ? La tornade blonde était arrivée, décidément ceci n'était point votre jour. Devrais-je être un peu plus clément ? Vu l'expression que vous m'affichais, oui. Vous admettiez ainsi avoir perdu la bataille et cela me ravissait. Et comment pouvais-je rester de marbre face à vous ? Ce petit nœud rose vous allait si bien ! L'on aurait dit un chaton qu'on offrait en cadeau à une lady le soir de noël ! Bien entendu je jouais dans l'ironie. Je commençais même à vous plaindre. M'éclaircissant la voix, me d'étanchant du shinigami, je me dirigeais vers la jeune lady que je ne supportait guère, déclarant calmement que le dessert allait être servit :

- J'allais justement apporter le dessert au jeune maître, je suis certain que ce dernier se fera une joie de le partager avec vous, prenez place, je vais donc vous chercher une assiette.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'allais en cuisine, entendant les jérémiades de Grell « mon amouuuuuurrrrr ne me quitte pas ! », il ne changeait jamais de disque, c'était affligeant. Revenant dans la salle à manger, les assiettes et les couverts d'un côté, l'énorme gâteau, remplis de crème au chocolat de l'autre, ce fut la catastrophe. Tout s'enchaîna si rapidement que j'avais l'impression d'un complot. Alors que le dieu de la mort m'assaillant d'une étreinte sur la taille, votre fiancée arrivée comme une bombe vers moi, dans l'espoir de me mettre… ce ridicule bonnet rose ! Mais le plus dramatique fut quand elle s'appuya sur mon bras qui tenait l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvait le gâteau… enfin… gâteau…. … ce qui pouvait en rester… Effectivement, ce dernier avait glissé et était tombé sur vous, éclatant dans une bouillie chocolatée sur votre tête et vos habits. Un « oups » général retentit. Je pense que l'on avait tous signé notre arrêt de mort.

**Notes :** Voilà, j'espère que la lecture a été bonne o/ Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ciel allait prendre cher 8D A la prochaine et merci de nous suivre ! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Sono Shitsuji : **Ahah je l'avais dit ! Et c'est loin d'être fini ! Mais il le rend bien à mon pauvre Sebby ce morveux… parfois j'ai l'impression que le Ciel du manga est beaucoup plus calme que la chose avec laquelle je RP xDD Merci encore ! ^^ Bonne lecture =)

**PDV Ciel **

- Pas une seule fois tu ne m'avais aidé, tu étais vraiment pire qu'un monstre oui. Je te toisais à de nombreuses reprises alors que cet écervelé de Grell n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La façon dont tu te comportais avec lui était vraiment des plus écœurantes, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'étais pas jaloux non, je n'allais pas me rabaisser à ce genre de sentiment aussi stupide. Je détournais tout simplement le regard quand tu annonçais que tu allais chercher le gâteau. Enfin quelque chose d'agréable à manger et avec tout ça tu n'aurais pas la pensée de me le couper en petite part.

Réajustant à nouveau mon haut j'allais me remettre à ma place pour m'asseoir. Lizzy qui semblait se disputer avec Grell j'ai bien cru que j'allais les tuer, ils ignoraient à quel point ils pouvaient être fatiguant. Je soufflais longuement en soutenant ma tête de mon poing comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Quand Grell hurlait presque à la mort que tu ne devais pas le quitter je l'ai toisé murmurant un « La ferme ». Il semblait avoir de bonnes oreilles car c'est un regard noir que j'avais en réponse. Je souriais assez fièrement pensant que jamais tu ne l'aurais. Que c'était MON majordome et que tu devais te lever de bonne heure pour qu'il soit tiens.

Enfin, je soufflais une nouvelle fois invitant Lizzy à prendre place à table comme cet idiot de touffe rouge. Mais Lizzy semblait être préoccupée à chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Je n'y faisais guère attention, après tout on avait l'habitude de ses extravagances. Enfin tu revenais et je n'ai pu enchaîner un « C'est pas trop tôt »

Mais une belle surprise m'attendait. Soudainement ça s'agitait un peu trop autours de moi. Je fermais les yeux tentant de rester calme à ce boucan quand soudain... Là c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Un silence de mort s'emparait de la pièce et il valait mieux que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. J'étais presque bouche bée par ce gâteau qui m'étais tombé dessus mais d'un autre côté je refusais de bouger le moindre petit membre de mon corps par peur de tuer quelqu'un. Je soufflais longuement en gardant les yeux fermés. Soudain un rire des plus mesquins se fit entendre. Je toisais ce maudit Grell. -

« Tu n'auras plus trop de mal à manger comme ça, c'est juste à porter de doigt. Puis comme on dit le chocolat est bon pour la peau. Pauvre petit Ciel ! »

- Je m'étais levé à ses mots, j'étais d'une telle colère noire que j'en tremblais mais je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant seulement de quitter la pièce seul. Quand Lizzy voulu me suivre ma voix se fit presque cassante. -

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- C'était peut-être un peu trop méchant pour elle mais tant pis, je n'étais vraiment plus d'humeur et toi ça semblait ne pas te perturber plus que ça. Oui tu avais gagné mais seulement une bataille. Si tu savais ce qui attendait après, tu n'allais pas être déçu du voyage. Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain je me regardais dans le miroir en constatant que les dégâts étaient assez mauvais. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois presque de colère avant d'attraper une serviette pour essayer de retirer le chocolat dans mes cheveux. Mais je faisais pire qu'autre chose... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Il y'eu un long silence, un long et désagréable silence… Puis un rire, je pense que ce shinigami avait désormais deux regards noirs et un regard interrogateur braqué sur lui alors qu'il sortait sa blague, toute aussi basse qu'arriérée :

- Tu n'auras plus trop de mal à manger comme ça, c'est juste à porter de doigt. Puis comme on dit le chocolat est bon pour la peau. Pauvre petit Ciel !

Je lâchais un soupire, allant vous proposer d'aller vous laver, toutefois, je fus coupé dans mon élan, puisque vous vous leviez violement prêt à sortir de la pièce. Votre fiancée, fidèle à elle-même, suivit alors vos pas, avant que vous la stoppiez net, d'une voix cassante. D'un côté, cela me réjouissait qu'on remette enfin cette sale gamine à sa place, mais d'un autre, j'allais entendre ses pleurs encore et encore. Diantre. Me retournant vers les deux invités, je demandai au rouge de partir, lui promettant un baiser –promesse que je ne tiendrai point- s'il faisait ce que je voulais. Ce fut d'un pas fulgurant qu'il m'obéit, partant on ne sait ou. Je me retournai alors vers la petites, la mine faussement compatissante, me forçant à lui sourire :

- Veuillez excuser mon jeune maître, il ne pensait nullement ce qu'il a proféré. Il a eu une dure soirée hier, et ce début d'après-midi n'a pas été de tout repos. Excusez-moi de ma rudesse… mais je vous demande de partir, le temps que votre fiancé soit calmé de ses émotions. Un fiacre vous attend pour rentrer chez vous.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et c'est sans un mot, m'adressant toutefois un petit sourire, qu'elle partie, rentrant vite dans la voiture, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

La porte était ouverte, alors je m'engouffrai dans la pièce, soupirant en voyant dans quel état était la serviette et vous cheveux… me positionnant derrière vous, je vous retirais cette dernière des mains, la mettant avec le linge sale, avant de commencer à faire couler un bain, revenant vers vous, pour vous retirer avec mon pouce ganté les taches de chocolat sur votre visage, l'air ennuyé, voir même peut être, désolé. Cela était partit trop loin, mais je sentais que c'était loin d'être terminé, fier comme vous étiez, vous allez me le faire payer à un moment ou à un autre, j'en étais certain. Mais en attendant, il fallait vous retirer tout ce chocolat.


	24. Chapter 24

**PDV Ciel **

- J'avais l'intime espoir que tu te chargerais du reste, qu'à mon retour il n'y aurait plus personne ou qu'alors la situation serait bien plus calme. Enfin.. Calme avec ces deux là c'était peine perdue. Je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi ça tombait constamment sur moi. Je n'avais rien demandé bien malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme-ci j'étais la meilleure des crèmes quand il s'agissait de relation. Elle le savait parfaitement ou alors était-elle vraiment naïve à un point inimaginable ? Après tout qu'est-ce que j'en avais vraiment à faire ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Oui, j'étais bien cruel de penser ainsi mais j'avais une bonne raison.

Soit dit-en passant je préférais penser plus à mon propre état qu'au sien. Cet état qui d'ailleurs ne s'arrangeait pas. Je grognais presque mais la serviette me glissait alors des mains. -

Qu...

- C'était toi, je n'ai rien dis, détournant la tête pour ne pas te regarder, j'avais une mine assez boudeuse encore. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais mais j'avais cette impression que le rouge me montait aux joues. Après tout c'était vraiment une situation des plus embarrassantes. Jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. A croire qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Quand tu retirais le chocolat avec ton pouce je rougissais un peu plus, dégageant alors ta main, je me tournais dors à toi. -

Je suis assez grand je peux le faire seul.

- Ce n'était pas de la colère que je ressentais à ce moment mais de la gêne, une gêne dont je n'arrivais à comprendre la raison. Je prenais à nouveau une serviette pour au moins retirer le chocolat de mon visage. C'était assez indélicat comme situation puis ça commençait légèrement à gratter un peu. Surtout dans les cheveux. Moi qui me faisait une joie de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose de sucré c'était tout simplement tombé à l'eau, ou tombé sur moi plutôt. Mine de rien j'étais curieux de savoir le goût qu'il avait. Ayant encore un peu de chocolat sur le visage je le portais à ma bouche pour le goûter, il était bon. Sucré à point comme j'aimais. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que tu me regardais au travers du miroir. Je soutenais ton regard en fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils. -

Tu n'as pas autre chose à regarder ? Puis qu'en est-il des deux autres ? Ils sont paris j'espère ? Je ne veux plus voir personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Je n'avais pas apprécié le fait d'avoir été ridiculisé de la sorte, ma voix était glaciale, après tout, j'avais de quoi être méchant. C'était tellement humiliant comme situation, enfin... En voyant que la baignoire commençait à se remplir j'ai commencé à me déshabillé, tout était vraiment couvert de chocolat, c'était pas croyable... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Le seul geste attentionné que j'avais eu depuis le début de la journée fut directement rejeté de votre part, me blessant quelque peu dans mon égaux, mais la phrase qui suivit m'arracha tout de même un rire qui passa heureusement inaperçu :

- Je suis assez grand je peux le faire seul.

« Assez grand » me disiez-vous ? Pourtant vous m'avez prouvé le contraire durant toute la journée. Mais je ne préférais rien dire, je ne voulais pas repartir dans une énième bataille, pour l'instant il fallait simplement réparer les dégâts qu'avez fait la première. J'eu alors un léger sourire, fixant votre reflet dans le miroir en face d'eux, presque satisfait de ce que je voyais. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas entièrement perdu, au vu de comment vous dégustiez cette crème encore présente sur vous. Je vous regardais alors faire, mi-moqueur, mi-attendris si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, avant d'avoir un énième regard noir braqué sur moi, me faisant soupirer, vous aviez le don de casser les bons moments que nous partagions, aussi peu et rares étaient-ils :

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à regarder ? Puis qu'en est-il des deux autres ? Ils sont paris j'espère ? Je ne veux plus voir personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Malgré vos actions, il semblerait que vous soyez toujours autant énervé… cela ne m'étonnais guère, la suite des évènements avait du vous mettre les nerfs à fleur de pot. Ce fut alors d'une voix calme que je résumais ce qui c'était passé quand vous étiez partit, alors que je vous aidé à enlever vos vêtements couverts de chocolat, les jetant dans le sale tout comme la serviette :

- Ce fichu shinigami est très vite partit après l'incident, tandis que mademoiselle Elizabeth a été raccompagnée chez elle. Je pense d'ailleurs que celle-ci vous laissera en paix durant un moment.

Ma dernière phrase était plutôt dite sur un ton enjoué, il était vrai que ceci me soulageait de ne plus devoir nettoyer le manoir de toutes ses fanfreluches, et entendre ses jérémiades étaient encore pire. Donc oui, cela me soulageait de la savoir en froid avec vous, ceci était peut-être égoïste, mais il en était ainsi. Vous retirant les derniers vêtements restant, je vous conduisis à la baignoire maintenant remplies d'eau chaude, ajusté à la température qui vous convenait le mieux, tandis que je fixais l'hématome qui se trouvait dans votre cou, la mine quelque peu soucieuse :

- Je me doute que vous savez dorénavant vous laver seul, toutefois, je préfère vous demander si vous souhaitiez vous laver seul ou que je le fasse à votre place. Dans tous les cas, je peux également vous proposer un massage, afin de vous détendre après tous les évènements.

Droit à côté de la baignoire, je vous fixais dans les yeux, l'air ne cachant strictement aucune mauvaise pensée, seulement du professionnalisme, j'attendais tranquillement votre réponse.

**Note :** Et oui une scène de bain pour mes petits pervers de yaoïste 8D Malheureusement pas de lemon éwè mais c'est prévu, c'est prévu croyez moi !


	25. Chapter 25

**Yuurii-chan : **Merci bien ! J'espère que ces chapitres vont te plaire également alors =) Par contre veuillez nous excuser mais cela n'avance pas énormément en fait, on s'attarde plus sur l'évolution de la façon de penser et les ressentis des personnages que sur l'action en fait x) #SebastianRPgiste

**Lauriana :** De rien, merci à toi de nous suivre et nous encourager ainsi ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise autant o/

**PDV Ciel **

- Quand tu me disais qu'ils étaient partis je retrouvais un semblant de petit sourire, enfin j'allais avoir droit à de la tranquillité. Fini ce petit jeu stupide que nous avions eu, le gâteau était vraiment le bouquet final. Maintenant je voulais avoir la paix et rien d'autre. De la tranquillité, du silence et de... L'attention ? A cette pensée je me suis aspergé le visage d'eau mais très vite elle prenait une couleur marron. C'était vraiment désespérant. Je soupirais avant de faire craquer ma nuque, depuis hier elle commençait vraiment à me faire mal mais aussitôt craquée ça allait beaucoup mieux. Je me doutais bien que tu allais dire quelque chose suite à ça, que c'était mauvais pour mes os, surtout à mon âge, que j'étais en pleine croissance... Mais tant pis, j'avais mal. -

Non, je peux me laver seul.

- Je prenais alors le shampoing pour m'en mettre dans les cheveux mais plus je frottais... Plus la catastrophe se prononçait. J'avais beau frotter j'avais l'impression que rien ne partais. Je m'en mettais même dans les yeux et rien qu'à cause de ça j'ai râlé avant de rincer mes mains dans l'eau. La mine boudeuse je finissais par m'avouer vaincu. -

Lave mes cheveux...

- « S'il te plaît ? » Non, jamais je ne t'aurais dis ça, tu n'avais pas à l'entendre et tu n'étais pas digne de l'avoir. Ou du moins je m'obstinais à croire que tu n'en étais pas digne ? Il était vraiment stupide de garder une telle rancœur pour ce qui c'était passé, tu avais finis par me revenir, cela devait me suffire non ? Je repensais à la façon dont tu étais entré dans le jeu de Grell, à croire que ça ne t'avais pas tant dérangé que ça. Tu avais beau dire que tu le haïssais par moment j'en avais des doutes. -

Je refuse que tes gants touchent à moindre partie de mon être après s'être posés sur Grell.

- Faisais-je un complexe ou étais-je tout simplement jaloux ? Ce qui était sur c'est que ma voix été assez agacée rien que de repenser à ce moment là. Fermant les yeux et restant silencieux pour un petit moment, je préférais me concentrer sur autre chose. Pas sur tes mains non mais sur quelque chose de plus profond... Une question me trottait depuis très longtemps, il fallait dire que j'en avais tellement aussi... Inconsciemment pendant que je réfléchissais je te regardais, donc j'étais assez perdu dans le vague avant de finalement reporter mon regard sur la mousse qui naissait dans l'eau. Sortant mes jambes de la baignoire, je les croisais sur le rebords me soutenant de mes bras qui s'appuyait sur l'autre rebord (la couverture d'une des prépublication quand Sebby lui lave les cheveux, je sais pas si tu te souviens.:3). Je finissais par inspirer un coup avant de parler d'une voix plutôt monotone et un peu dans le vague. -

Dis-moi Sebastian. Quel est l'intérêt de rester avec une personne que tu repousses constamment ? Du moins, explique-moi pourquoi plus tu repousses quelqu'un plus elle revient vers toi ? Ce n'est pas clair, ce n'est pas à part égale. Je ne comprends pas cette logique. Rester avec une personne qui n'a que faire de toi... N'est-ce pas humiliant ?

- Bien évidemment je visais plus particulièrement Lizzy comme Grell. Leurs façons de réagir à notre proximité me laissaient souvent sans réponses. J'ignorais ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir et le pourquoi du comment. De toute façon... Tout ce qui était émotions humaines j'avais beaucoup de mal, surtout si ces dernières s'avéraient être positives. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Votre réponse avait été claire et nette. Me courbant légèrement, je m'apprêtais à repartir, vous laissant les produits d'hygiènes à proximité, ainsi que des serviettes propres et votre vêtement de nuit. Soupirant, vous tournant le dos pour sortir de la salle, j'entendis alors votre voix raisonner :

- Lave mes cheveux...

Me retournant vers vous, je me rendais compte que contrairement à ce que je pouvais croire, vous n'aviez pas appris à prendre soin de vous, ou tout du moins, correctement. Me rapprochant de la baignoire, j'étais partagé entre le rire et le découragement. Le savon, mis ainsi sur vos cheveux, ne faisait que créer une bouillie marron et mousseuse mêlée à un pêle-mêle de nœud, rendant votre apparence plutôt ridicule. Lâchant un rire jaune je saisis une petite bassine, prêt à arranger cela, avant que décidiez d'intervenir de nouveau :

- Je refuse que tes gants touchent à moindre partie de mon être après s'être posés sur Grell.

Cette simple phrase me redonna un semblant de sourire, cassant le masque de sérieux que j'affichais alors qu'un léger rire sortit d'entre mes lèvres. J'aurais voulut vous envoyer de nouveau une pique, mais le moment était très certainement mal choisit. Néanmoins, cela me réjouissait de voir que mon petit cinéma avec cette folle vous avez plus ou moins affecté. J'aurais bien aimé croire que ceci était de la jalousie, pure et simple, douce envie qui conduit vers le pêché. Mais cela devait simplement être le fait que vous soyez énervé par le fait de vous être fait avoir à votre propre jeu. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'enlevais machinalement mes gants, les laissant au sol, je songeais bien à les brûler, rien que de savoir qu'ils avaient touché cette… chose, me donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Serrant légèrement ma main, désormais dénudée, cela me faisait presque étrange de quitter ces morceaux de tissus, mais ainsi, je pouvais regarder notre marque autant que je le souhaitais. Ces malheureux gants blancs et ce cache-œil noirs étaient réellement gênant il fallait dire, énervant mais nécessaires… Retournant mon attention à vous, je voyais que vous étiez entrain de vous détendre dans l'eau, prenant une pose un peu plus confortable, alors que vous me fixiez d'un regard, plutôt pensif. Vous lâchant un léger sourire, je reprenais alors la bassine de bois, préférant ne faire aucun commentaire :

- Dis-moi Sebastian. Quel est l'intérêt de rester avec une personne que tu repousses constamment ? Du moins, explique-moi pourquoi plus tu repousses quelqu'un plus elle revient vers toi ? Ce n'est pas clair, ce n'est pas à part égale. Je ne comprends pas cette logique. Rester avec une personne qui n'a que faire de toi... N'est-ce pas humiliant ?

Je fus légèrement surpris par vos réflexions, plutôt profonde, sur les relations humaines. Mais cette crasse qui trônait sur votre tête vous enlevait toute crédibilité, me faisant légèrement pincer les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un énième rire moqueur, cachant mon sourire d'une main. Gardant toujours la même expression, je préférais toute de même vous retirer tout cela avant de vous répondre. Vous intimant (je ne vais pas l'oublier une seconde fois CE mot ! xDD) de vous baisser et de fermer les yeux, je versais petit à petit l'eau sur votre tête, passant mes mains dedans afin de faire s'écouler un peu mieux les saletés, refaisant la même actions jusqu'à ce que vos cheveux aient un aspect plus ou moins potable, restant tout de même collant. Je fis alors s'écouler un peu de produit dans l'une de mes paumes, avant d'emmêler mes mains dans votre tignasse, commençant à faire mousser le savon :

- Hé bien jeune-maître, il faut avouer que je ne suis pas très doué en ce qui concerne les relations. Tout du moins, d'un point de vue extérieur, puisque je me doute que vous parlez de votre fiancée, je pense que cette dernière n'a pas conscience de votre rejet. L'amour, est un sentiment qui selon ce que j'ai pu voir au fil des siècles, déforme la vision des choses. Cela dépend bien entendu des personnes et peut se manifester de différentes manière plus rationnelles, tout du moins, je le crois. Ce genre de personnes s'obstinent et deviennent envahissantes, espérant seulement que leurs efforts seront récompensés, ils ne voient pas le mal dans ce qu'ils font, c'est une sorte d'égoïsme d'après moi…

Je continuais alors à faire mousser vos cheveux, vous prodiguant un massage crâniens, passant quelques fois mes doigts le long de votre tignasse pour retirer quelques saletés persistante avant de lâcher un léger rire, continuant ma tirade :

- Courir après ce que l'on aime n'a rien d'humiliant jeune maître, ceci est même parfaitement humain… Il n'y a que vous qui pourrait trouver cela dégradant, puisque votre fierté dépasse l'entendement.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lâche une nouvelle pique, mais ceci avait un intérêt tout autre que celui de vous vexer. La question était dissimulée dans cette simple affirmation, sous-entendu qui me permettrait de savoir, suivant votre réponse, si votre cœur était encore ouvert ou si se dernier était entièrement devenu hermétique, après tout ce que vous aviez enduré. Non pas que cette question me tenait à cœur, ou bien que si. Mais, la réponse pouvait être intéressante… Et ces perdu dans ces réflexions futiles, que je me rinçais les mains, laissant le produit agir, mes doigts nue saisissant inconsciemment vos épaules, attendant votre réplique ou une quelconque autre réaction de votre part.

**Note :** Ahlala, que de philosophie mes amies =') /PAN/


	26. Chapter 26

**PDV Ciel **

- J'écoutais ce que tu pouvais me dire, au travers de tes lèvres les mots prenaient un sens. Étais-ce finalement ma vision des choses qui était beaucoup trop différente de ce que je vivais ces dernières années ? Etais-je influencé parce que les sentiments d'amour m'avaient totalement déserté ? Au final qu'est-ce que ça m'apportais d'aimer quelqu'un ? Rien car l'amour n'était tout simplement que l'écrasement de la personne que nous avons pu construire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'interdisais à penser à ce genre de futilités. Néanmoins... C'était étrange, je m'interrogeais moi-même ne trouvant pas vraiment de réponses. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pour moi pour que Lizzy me colle autant ? En pensant à ma taille pour une fois je ne faisais pas de complexe, il fallait également dire que quand j'étais d'une humeur exécrable je ne faisais pas dans la dentelle... Était-elle encore accrochée à l'enfance ? A l'enfance que nous avions vécue ? Étais-ce vraiment ça qui lui permettaient ces sentiments futiles ? C'était d'un ennui.

Je finissais par secouer la tête mais plus vivement que d'habitude ne manquant pas de t'éclabousser au passage, à vrai dire quand j'étais dans mes pensées j'oubliais ce qui m'entourait. J'arrosais une nouvelle fois mon visage avant de longuement soupirer et basculer ma tête en arrière. C'est à ce moment là que tu posais tes mains sur mes épaules. J'en profitais alors pour te regarder. Décidément en ce moment je ne faisais que ça. Comme-ci toutes les réponses du monde s'étaient inscrites sur ton visage. Je ne relevais même pas la remarque que tu me faisais. Ou plutôt si mais je souriais d'un air assez narquois avec un mélange de nostalgie presque. -

Tu me surestime, je n'ai pas une fierté si prononcée par rapport à une certaine personne que je connais.

(Tu va l'aimer ce passage. (angel))

- Machinalement ma main se levait à ton visage pour en pincer ta joue. Te voyant ainsi à l'envers (oui, imagine, tête en arrière Sebby derrière (pas son cul 8D) donc il le voit en arrière.:3) [je suis machiavélique ! Je laisse ses remarques idiotes et inutiles 8D #SebastianRPgiste] je pouvais mieux observer l'arrête de ta mâchoire. Enfaîte tout était carré chez toi. Mes doigts ont relâchés ta peau pour glisser contre cette dernière. Je ne m'autorisais jamais ce genre de contact avec toi. Les seules fois ou mes doigts pouvaient toucher ta peau était quand je te giflais. A y réfléchir oui c'étaient les seules occasions. Ma main s'attardait sur l'arrête de ta mâchoire avant de retomber dans l'eau. Je fermais les yeux gardant mon petit sourire qui devenait plutôt léger. -

Serais-tu intéressé par ce que je ressens en tant qu'humain ou bien en tant que contractant ? Si ta question muette par cette remarque était « si je suis encore capable d'aimer quelque chose ? » je te réponds qu'à présent la seule chose que je peux aimer c'est le contrôle que je peux avoir sur ce qui m'entoure. Est-ce que cette réponse te satisfait ou bien me trouves-tu secrètement trop « humain » encore ?

- Par moment je m'en posais vraiment des questions sur ce que tu pouvais penser de moi, à croire que c'était vraiment devenu une obsession. Une obsession vraiment futile. J'ouvrais les yeux en portant mon attention sur l'une de tes mains, celle ou il y avait le sceau. Une nouvelle fois c'est machinalement que je prenais possession de cette dernière entre mes mains. Je la retirais de mon épaule pour la mettre face à mon visage et inspecter le sceau sur cette dernière. C'était plus fort que moi il fallait que je triture ce dernier. C'était une première depuis bien des années car il était très rare que tu retires tes gants quand tu t'occupais de moi. J'en profitais alors pour passer mes doigts dessus en frottant légèrement. Bien entendu ça ne partait pas et le sceau suivait le mouvement de ta peau. C'était stupide voir même infantile. Quand je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais j'eu légèrement le rouge aux joues avant de relâcher ta main. Je redressais ma main pour soutenir ma tête contre mon poing sans te regarder à nouveau. Tu devais vraiment trouver mon comportement des plus étranges. A vrai dire je me trouvais également étrange. Je n'étais pas du genre tactile. Je m'attendais déjà à des piques venant de ta part encore. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Si entre nous deux nous en avions encore c'est que tout allait bien. Du moins pour le moment. Je penchais à nouveau ma tête en arrière pour te regarder. -

Je me demande, toi qui est un démon, les sentiments, tu ne dois pas les ressentir ou du moins d'une façon bien différente non ? Pas que ton histoire m'intéresse loin de là, mais un jour avant d'être démon tu as été humain non ?

- Alors que je clamais ne pas être curieux de ton histoire je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser des questions sur cette dernière. Qu'étais-tu si tu n'étais pas né démon ? A quelle époque et quel était ton vrai nom ? Toutes ces questions qui vraiment étaient futiles... L'humain et sa curiosité... Une vraie calamité. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Notre échange avait été bref, oui, très bref. Moi qui n'avais plus conscience du temps, j'avais trouvé ceci bien trop court. C'était l'une des rares fois où une sorte de douceur prenait place dans cette relation maudite. Fixant vos yeux vairons, mes yeux vermeils ne pouvaient que s'écarquiller à une telle expression gravée sur votre visage. Bien que votre sourire fût hautain, cela cachait une toute autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à nommer, émotion qui me fut étrangement communiquée, bien que je préférais l'ignorer :

- Tu me surestime, je n'ai pas une fierté si prononcée par rapport à une certaine personne que je connais.

Affichant un petit sourire à votre remarque, j'allais répliquer machinalement, mais ma voix s'éteignit dans ma gorge. Allant de surprise en surprise, mon visage se peignit de confusion quand votre pouce et votre index pincèrent doucement ma joue, étant plutôt prit au dépourvu, je ne savais comment réagir, alors je vous laissais faire, fixant votre regard attentif à mes traits. Fermant les yeux, je vous laissais étudier mon visage comme bon vous semblait, soupirant légèrement aux caresses aérienne que vous me prodiguiez. Je ne pouvais que profiter de cela, ceci était l'une des seule fois où vous vous ouvriez à moi autrement que violement. Quelque chose avait changé dans notre relation de maître et serviteur, de contractant et démon… ce simple évènement m'en avait fait prendre conscience de plein fouet. Peut-être était-ce sous le poids de l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes ? Ou bien, durant cette année, vous aviez bien plus changé que je ne pouvais le croire… à moins que c'était moi ? Ces questions allaient malheureusement rester sans réponses décentes. Renonçant à parcourir mes traits, vous preniez de nouveau parole, alors que je rouvrais les yeux pour vous écouter d'une oreille attentive :

- Serais-tu intéressé par ce que je ressens en tant qu'humain ou bien en tant que contractant ? Si ta question muette par cette remarque était « si je suis encore capable d'aimer quelque chose ? » je te réponds qu'à présent la seule chose que je peux aimer c'est le contrôle que je puisse avoir sur ce qui m'entoure. Est-ce que cette réponse te satisfait ou bien me trouves-tu secrètement trop « humain » encore ?

Je ne fut point étonné que vous aviez compris mon sous-entendu, toutefois, une telle réponse cassante après un échange si agréable, était exactement comme l'espoir de dévorer une âme délicieuse avant de nous la faire voler pas l'un de ces maudits shinagami, frustrant et décevant. Serrant légèrement mes mains sur mes épaules, je préférai garder un air neutre, ignorant les multiples questions qui se bousculaient. Je ne m'attendais nullement à une autre réponse de votre part pourtant, vous étiez si fidèle à vous-même. Soudainement, ma main gauche fut arrachée de votre épaule, tirée en avant. Encore un contact plus ou moins délicat de votre part, étiez vous malade ? Ou est-ce que tout simplement vous vous moquiez de moi ? Je commençais à avoir cette désagréable impression. C'était comme si vous domptiez un simple clébard (référence à la première rencontre entre Plutot et Sebby =') ), tout d'abord vous le tenez en laisse de main ferme, avant de lui donner une sucrerie, pour ensuite être de nouveau ferme avec lui afin qu'il vous obéisse plus. Vous laissant analyser notre sceau, je grinçais légèrement des dents quand vous le frottiez, non, il n'allait pas partir ainsi. Ma main, une fois lâchée, revint sur votre épaule, à sa place initiale, comme si c'était ici qu'elle devait se tenir et nul part ailleurs. Mon regard s'était fait froid, mais ce dernier ce radoucit instantanément en voyant la douce lueur rouge sur vos joues, peut-être que ceci n'était pas une vil vengeance, comme j'aurais pu le penser ? Que vous ne tentiez pas de jouer avec mes nerfs. A cette simple idée, tous mes muscles se détendirent, je n'avais pas remarqué que je mettais crispé à ce point. Je commençais à haïr cette perte de contrôle de mon propre corps. C'est alors que votre regard replongea dans le mien, la tête penchée en arrière :

- Je me demande, toi qui est démon, les sentiments tu ne dois pas les ressentir ou du moins d'une façon bien différente non ? Pas que ton histoire m'intéresse loin de là mais un jour avant d'être démon tu as été humain non ?

Un large sourire pris place sur mes lèvres, quelque peu amusé, quelque peu suave. Me penchant légèrement vers vous, rapprochant ainsi nos deux visages, je lâchais un léger rire :

- Je sais très bien que la curiosité est un défaut humain jeune maître, mais une question à la fois voyons.

Je n'aimais pas laisser des questions sans réponses, je préférai alors revenir à ce que vous aviez dit un peu plus tôt, commençant à doucement bouger mes pouces sur vos épaules, décrivant quelques légers cercles :

- Hm… Qu'aviez vous dit déjà … ? Ah oui, à propos de ce qui m'attirait dans votre ressentit. En tant que contractant ou en tant qu'humain… J'aimerais vous répondre clairement, mais il se trouve que ce n'en est aucun et les deux à la fois. A vrai dire, je ne vous trouve pas « humain », vous êtes humain, que vous soyez mon contractant ou non. Bien plus important que les autres mortels à mes yeux, tout du moins tant que vous serez lié à moi, cela ne change pas votre véritable nature, le contractant est l'humain et l'humain est contractant. Tout comme le démon est le majordome et vice versa.

Je m'arrêtais alors dans mon discours, laissant un court silence, alors que je me mettais à doucement masser vos épaules, profitant de la douceur de votre peau contre mes paumes dénudées. Ceci était bien la première fois que je pouvais toucher directement votre épiderme, une couche de tissus altérant toujours nos touchés habituellement. Reprenant légèrement mon souffle avant d'expirer bruyamment, je soutenais toujours mon regard dans votre saphir et votre améthyste.

- Mais, il se trouve que vous êtes bien plus similaire à moi que vous ne le croyez. Vous choisissez de ne plus ressentir l'affection. Il en va de même pour un démon, tous les êtres vivants ressentent les mêmes sentiments qu'un humain peu ressentir, toutefois, certains, comme les nous, choisissent d'ignorer ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, même parfois d'oublier. La colère, l'ennui, la tristesse, l'amour… l'on peut contrôler ceci en un seul claquement de doigt, bien que parfois l'on préfère tout laisser sortir, tel un humain. Ne pensez donc pas que ces sentiments ne sont qu'humains, ont les qualifie comme tel car l'homme est la seule créature à tout exprimer sur un coup de tête. Voici ce qui vous rend unique, pour ainsi dire.

Vous lâchant un léger sourire, ma main gauche, celle ou notre pacte était gravé, glissa le long de votre cou, de votre joue, avant de se poser doucement sur votre œil, réunissant ainsi les deux marques, comme pour souligner le fait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette malheureuse question des sentiments qui vous rendait unique. Il y en avait bien d'autre, d'autres ingrédients qui assaisonnaient à ravir votre âme, mais cela serait beaucoup trop long à citer. Faisant retomber ma main, elle retrouva pour la seconde fois, place sur votre épaule, allant masser doucement votre nuque :

- Et détrompez-vous jeune maître, je n'ai jamais était humain. Puis-je vous rappeler que dans mon royaume je suis un prince ? Si vous connaissiez un peu plus la religion, la réponse viendra d'elle-même. Après tout Dieu et cet hypocrite de Diable, sont pratiquement les mêmes.

Rien que son évocation réussissait à me mettre hors de moi, crispant mes mains momentanément sur vos épaules, avant de reprendre maîtrise de moi-même, continuant mon massage comme il se devait.

**Note :** Hey ! Avouez ! Vous vous êtes toujours posés la question, les démons ressentent-ils des émotions ou non ? Hé bien voici votre réponse ! 8D (Elle ne vaut que pour mon Sebby à moi, mais c'est déjà ça ! xD). A la prochaine pour d'autres chapitres, qui commencent doucement à s'étoffer ! La lecture a-t-elle était bonne ? =') #SebastianRPgiste


	27. Chapter 27

**PDV Ciel **

- Ca semblait tellement différent... Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'accorderais plus d'importance que cela à ton être, ta personne, ce que tu étais et ce que tu es actuellement. J'avais parfaitement entendu ce grincement de dents, comme-ci tu redoutais quelque chose ou bien que tu étais déçus. Pourquoi ça me traversait l'esprit si soudainement ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci ça avait un intérêt très important pour notre situation. Tu étais le domestique, tu devais obéir aux moindres de mes désirs, qu'ils soient perfides ou non. Je ne devais me soucier de rien d'autres. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais il y a un an mais depuis ton retour c'était tout autre chose qui se tramait dans ma tête. Le fait de t'avoir touché ainsi n'aurait pas était pensable une seule fois. Seulement ma curiosité était bien trop grande à présent...

Quand tu me répondais je ne cessais pas une seule fois de te regarder. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci je ne connaissais pas ton visage par cœur, ta façon d'être et tout ce qui allait avec. Ma curiosité s'est attisée quand tu commençais à répondre à mes questions. Ecoutant d'une oreille attentive et toujours mon regard plongé dans le tiens je pesais tes mots. Au fil de tes réponses j'avais d'autres questions qui se formulaient dans ma tête. J'étais affamé de savoir car après toutes ces années je ne t'avais rien demandé. En un an j'avais énormément de questions qui avaient semé, j'en profitais que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés pour toutes te les poser. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi nous y passerions la journée mais je préférais les restreindre. Puis cela t'aurait sans doute mis la puce à l'oreille ou bien tu aurais trouvé ça amusant que je sois autant curieux.

Quand tu parlais de similitudes avec toi je fronçais les sourcils, je ne voulais pas te ressembler, pour moi être un démon était assez dégradant, même si tu pouvais être un prince. D'ailleurs, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette image. Toi prince ? Rien que d'y pensais j'eus un sourire assez ironique avant que tu ne poses ta main contre mon œil. Cela m'avait prit au dépourvus il fallait le dire. Là ou tes doigts avaient caressés ma peau je sentais qu'elle se réchauffait voir me picotait un peu. C'était assez étrange. Je passais alors ma main à ces endroits pour les frotter légèrement. Je n'étais plus aussi non réactif à tes gestes. C'était parfois même gênant. -

Comme toi ? Je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort, certes sur quelques points nous nous ressemblons seulement...

- C'est alors que je suis resté pensif, en fait tu n'avais pas tords, au fil de tes explications j'avais l'impression de me retrouver. Refusant d'accepter l'amour, l'affection. Seul un détail nous différenciaient, toi tu pouvais contrôler ces sentiments alors que moi je ne pouvais que les exprimer. Du moins... L'amour n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Cette pensée s'envolait pour laisser place au plaisir de la détente que tes mains me procuraient (pas ce genre de plaisir ! Perverse.:3). Je fermais à nouveau les yeux en soupirant d'aise, c'était tellement agréable. J'avais pris l'habitude de sentir tes doigts contre ma peau, à vrai dire tes gants avaient beau être d'une douceur incroyable je n'appréciais pas par moment ce contact contre ma peau.

Tu finissais par me parler de religion mais devais-je te rappeler que non seulement je n'y croyais pas mais qu'en plus tu ne me l'enseignais pas ? Une nouvelle fois j'avais un petit sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres avant que je sente tes doigts se crisper contre mes épaules. Par reflexe et assez rapidement mes mains encore mouillées et mousseuses venaient claquer tes deux joues (ils posent ses mains sur ses joues en gros mais pas doucement, ni violemment. XD) alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Ce geste marquait ainsi que je n'étais pas ton défouloir et que tu devais revenir sur terre. J'ignorais ce qui pouvait se tramer dans ta tête parfois. Je te scrutais assez longuement ton visage le miens étant devenu dur soudainement mais petit à petit il s'adoucissait. Il devenait même moqueur, du moins seulement le sourire car mon regard exprimait tout autre chose. -

Comment le saurais-je alors que tu ne m'apprends pas la religion ? Il faut dire également que je ne n'y intéresse pas non plus mais à présent je suis curieux. Puis la curiosité n'est pas un défaut bien au contraire. Celui qui n'est pas curieux n'a tout simplement pas d'âme à proprement dit. Je suis sur que même toi tu l'es seulement tu le refoules car comme tu l'as si bien dis, tu refoules les sentiments et ressentis. Mais est-ce qu'un jour tout cela ne va pas tout simplement déborder comme quand on rempli un vase de trop ? Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que la curiosité qui t'habite, il y a également le pêché, mais aussi la luxure. Tu as une tête à vouloir toujours plus mais à laisser les choses venir. Plus on attend mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces derniers mots je les avais à peine murmurés dans un souffle, retirant alors mes mains encore dégoulinantes de tes joues je redressais ma tête fermant à nouveau les yeux. Mes doigts venaient toucher le bas de mon ventre, du moins ma balafre. Dans l'eau elle était beaucoup moins marquée que hors de cette dernière. Je soupirais longuement. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait se tramer à tous dans vos têtes. C'est qu'alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je parlais à voix haute mais plus à moi-même. Comme pour essayer de me convaincre de quelque chose. -

Il y a tellement de secrets cachés, de secrets qui font mal. De secrets qui peuvent tellement être blessant qui peuvent changer une personne. Mais au final, si cette personne refoule autant ses propres secrets comme ses propres démons, peut-on encore la qualifier comme une personne saine ?

- Sans savoir pourquoi je pensais tout simplement à Undertaker, ce qui c'était passé, ce que j'avais vu là-bas... Les apparences étaient tellement trompeuses, si lui riait à gorge déployée n'étais-ce tout simplement pas parce qu'il trouvait cette époque beaucoup trop monotone ou tout simplement son expérience ? Oui. J'étais dans le vague. Mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que tu aurais eu du mal à cerner la personne dont qui je parlais. Je n'avais pas peur de m'attirer tes foudres, à vrai dire j'en avais l'habitude.

J'ai soupiré une énième fois avant de me lever, laissant retomber ma main qui était contre ma plaie.

**PDV Sebastian **

Toujours pensif, je fus grandement étonné en sentant vos mains claquer contre mes joues, me réveillant en quelque sorte de ma léthargie, alors que mes mains relâché vos épaules ou la légère trace de mes doigts était présente. Cette claque n'avait pas été très forte, cela m'étonnais de votre part, elle semblait plus dans le but de me faire sortir de mes pensées qui s'était facilement deviné tout sauf joyeuse, étrangement, attentionné, si l'on pouvait dire, de votre part. Cependant avec votre comportement actuel, il ne fallait plus s'étonner de rien. Vos mains étant toujours sur mes joues, l'eau tombant de ces dernières trempait ma chemise blanche, mais je ne bougeais point, vous fixant dans les yeux, une certaine moquerie peignait votre sourire, moquerie, à laquelle je répondais par un sourire narquois, mes mains se posant sur le rebord de la baignoire, alors que je buvais vos paroles :

- Comment le saurais-je alors que tu ne m'apprends pas la religion ? Il faut dire également que je ne n'y intéresse pas non plus mais à présent je suis curieux. Puis la curiosité n'est pas un défaut bien au contraire. Celui qui n'est pas curieux n'a tout simplement pas d'âme à proprement dit. Je suis sur que même toi tu l'es seulement tu le refoules car comme tu l'as si bien dis, tu refoules les sentiments et ressentis. Mais est-ce qu'un jour tout cela ne va pas tout simplement déborder comme quand on rempli un vase de trop ? Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que la curiosité qui t'habite, il y a également le pêché, mais aussi la luxure. Tu as une tête à vouloir toujours plus mais à laisser les choses venir. Plus on attend mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Vos mots me faisaient légèrement sourire, à vrai-dire, vous réussissiez bien à me cerner, non pas Sebastian le majordome que vous connaissiez déjà sans doute par cœur, mais le démon qui était caché par ce masque de politesse. Et il fallait avouer, que depuis mon retour, bien plus que le majordome, c'était lui qui s'exprimait. Comme à cet instant, pourtant ceci n'était pas de mon habitude d'être si ouvert avec mes contractant. Etait-ce seulement une provocation qui lui était destinée, ou plus que cela ? C'était les questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit, alors que notre contact visuel s'était brisés, tandis que je méditais sur vos questions et bien plus. Puis je vis votre main glisser sur votre ventre, sur cette balafre me doutais-je, main qu'il y a quelques instants parcourait mon visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'alors poser une nouvelle fois mes mains sur vos épaules, avant de doucement les glisser sur vos bras, profitant de cette épiderme de soies, vous tirant lentement vers moi comme dans un élan de jalousie. Serrant les dents, votre voix me sortit de nouveau de mes pensées, je pensais d'abord que vous alliez me réprimander sur ces geste, mais il n'en fut strictement rien, vous sembliez plus parler à vous-même :

- Il y a tellement de secrets cachés, de secrets qui font mal. De secrets qui peuvent tellement être blessant qui peuvent changer une personne. Mais au final, si cette personne refoule autant ses propres secrets comme ses propres démons, peut-on encore la qualifier comme une personne saine ?

Je ne comprenais point vos songes, ou tout du moins je comprenais les grandes lignes sans pour autant savoir quels tourments vous faisaient penser à cela. Les sourcils légèrement plissés de façon interrogatrice, je vous laissais vous lever, faisant glisser mes mains le long de vos bras avant de vous lâcher, allant chercher une serviette, dans laquelle je vous enroulais, avant de vous faire sortir de la baignoire, vous séchant minutieusement :

- Je ne pense pas que l'étude de la religion vous intéresserait et vous serait utile, c'est le plus souvent un ramassis de stupidité, bien que certaines choses, minimes, puissent être intéressantes, sur nos origines à nous démons. Nous démons, ne ressentons pas ce que vous appelez curiosité, ou tout du moins, c'est une émotion que l'on a préféré oubliée, effectivement. C'est une nature à double tranchant, et cette dernière peut pousser très loin si elle n'est pas gérée correctement. De plus quand l'on est éternel, l'on fini par ne plus se poser de questions, outre dans certaines mesures draconiennes, ce qui nous fait plus considérer cela comme un défaut. Toutefois, vous avez raison sur un point, mon petit maître, les démons sont la représentation des pêchés…

Me rapprochant un peu plus de vous, séchant vos côtes, un sourire remplis de malice se grava sur mon visage, sourire qui pouvais facilement se deviner au timbre de ma voix, prononcés par ses lèvres qui se portaient près de votre oreille :

- Y compris la Luxure comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Il est dans la nature d'un démon de vouloir posséder ce qu'il y a de mieux, tout comme chez l'homme. Cependant cette envie n'est qu'encore plus accrue quand à l'inexpression de certains sentiments. J'attends certes les choses, mais vous vous trompez sur un point, l'attente n'est meilleures que dans quelques rares cas, si l'on attend trop, parfois l'on se fait voler ce que l'on convoitait.

Tout éclat de plaisanterie avait disparut à la fin de ma phrase, laissant simplement une intonation neutre, où devrais-je dire sérieuse. L'allusion était à peine voilée, oui j'étais un démon, et les sept péchés capitaux étaient en mon sein, d'ont l'Envie, où dans un langage plus courant, la jalousie. Oui le double sens était clairement visible, mais j'espérais que vous me faisiez assez confiance pour ne pas croire que j'allais vous sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage. Pourquoi vous révélais-je cela ? Peut-être dans l'intime espoir que ceci change quelques choses, bien que j'étais intimement convaincu que cela ne ferais que les compliquées encore plus. Le laissais alors le linge qui avait servit à vous sécher sur vos épaule, en prenant un autre pour sécher vos cheveux, préférant limiter mes touchers après cet aveux, au crains de vous braquer. Séchant du mieux possibles vos cheveux désormais propres, je continuais alors notre échange de paroles :

- Voilà pourquoi, les êtres immortels sont le plus souvent considérés comme des êtres malfaisants, outre leurs histoires et leur rôle à jouer, l'on est en quelque sorte détruit de l'intérieur par tout ce que l'on doit supporter au fil des siècles. Nous ne sommes pas fous, mais chacun l'exprime différemment, généralement par sept façons, d'où les sept péchés. Sept façons qui se terminent le plus souvent par la violence dans les cas extrêmes. Mais tout ceci doit vous ennuyer.

Vos cheveux étaient plus où moins secs, je lâchais alors les serviettes les prenant pour les plier, direction le linge sale, avant de vous donner d'autres habits, vous les tendant, questions muette pour savoir si vous souhaitez le faire vous-même ou non.


	28. Chapter 28

**PDV Ciel **

- Je voyais à ton expression que tu ne t'y attendais pas que sois aussi tactile avec toi, dans le fond j'étais plutôt satisfait, j'aimais créer ce sentiment de trouble dans ta personne. Cela me montrait que tu pouvais être l'être le plus fort au monde ou non tu n'en restais pas moins un être, avec des ressentis. A chaque fois c'était comme une petite victoire sur ce masque de majordome qui commençait petit à petit à se décomposer. Tu n'avais plus l'habitude n'est-ce pas ? En un an ton côté de démon avait du reprendre le dessus. Cette pensée eu confirmation quand je sentais tes mains se glisser contre mes bras pour me rapprocher de toi. Qu'est-ce que c'était dont ça ? De la jalousie ? Que tentais-tu de me prouver avec ce geste ? Que j'étais tiens malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver ? J'ai esquissé un sourire, tu m'aurais fais ça il y a quelques années je t'aurais repoussé comme un vulgaire moins que rien. Jamais je ne t'aurais laisser toucher ma peau de petit prince sans mon consentement. Je n'ai rien dis, absolument rien.

Je te laissais quelques secondes avant de me lever, tu comprenais aussitôt ce que tu devais faire. Tu ne traînais pas à m'emmitoufler dans une serviette bien douillette. Il fallait dire qu'avec toi à mes côtés j'avais pris ce petit côté paresseux. Ne plus rien faire moi-même. Ce n'était pas plus mal, les bonnes vieilles habitudes étaient les plus difficiles à effacer. Je sortais de cette pensée quand tu daignais enfin me répondre. Je ne te regardais nullement, je sentais juste que tu étais un peu plus « proche » dans tes agissements et tes paroles. Seulement quelque chose vint me vexer. Pas l'ensemble de tes paroles non, juste un mot. Un seul... Tu l'avais dis d'un tel ton que je me doutais bien que tu attends que je réagisse, montrant ainsi que même si je prétendais ne pas l'être je réagissais comme un enfant à tes yeux. Sûrement à ton plus grand étonnement je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je n'ai pas relevé. Je me faisais silencieux même quand tu me tendais mes vêtements. Je te regardais avec une telle intensité pour que tu comprennes rapidement que tu devais t'en charger. Et c'est chose que tu faisais.

Une fois habillé et qu'il ne restait plus que mes chaussettes à enfilé je me suis assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. T'agenouillant alors devant moi pour mettre mes chaussettes j'esquissais un petit sourire qui se valait assez provocateur tout comme ma voix. -

Tu aurais pu m'enseigner l'art de la religion venant de toi je n'aurais rien prit au sérieux et tu dois également savoir que j'ai abandonné toutes croyances depuis de nombreuses années. A présent la seule chose à laquelle je peux croire c'est que tout être peut importe son espèce peut en quelque sorte changer.

- Mon sourire s'esquissait un peu plus tandis que ma voix devenait mielleuse. Mes doigts venant saisir ta cravate pour tirer dessus et approcher mon visage du tiens. J'avais croisé mes jambes comme pour trouver un certains équilibre. Mes yeux de différentes couleurs venaient s'ancrer dans ton regard (rose barbie. XD) pourpre. En cet instant je te surplombais de mon être ayant une voir deux tête presque de plus que toi. Je n'hésitais pas à prendre mes airs de petit prince même. -

La luxure dis-tu ? Comme c'est étrange, le défaut qui t'habite le plus je dirais plutôt que c'est l'envie de possession. En ces dernières 24 heures j'ai eu la garanti d'avoir la preuve à l'appuie. Ce petit séjour chez Undertaker ma parfaitement montré à quel point cette envie pouvait t'animer également une certaine jalousie. Pas que cela m'intéresse venant de toi seulement je trouve cela bien étrange que de tels sentiments écoulent encore en toi depuis tout ce temps. Comme tu l'as si bien dis, au cours de ces siècles d'existence, certains ressentis ne devraient plus exister. Après bien sur tout cela dépend du contractant. As-tu étais toujours un démon de luxure ou t'est-il arrivé d'avoir des déboires ? (Me sort pas ta tequila s'il te plaît. XD) [Catnip Tequilla ! Vous DEVEZ connaître bande d'incultes ! 8D #SebastianRPgiste] Si je suis la logique de mon raisonnement et prend le fait que la jalousie apparaît que lorsque l'on convoite est précieux dois-je alors ainsi comprendre que mon être ou du moins mon âme est la chose que tu attendais depuis si longtemps ?

- Mon regard se faisait plus qu'insistant, au départ je tournais autours du pot pour arriver à cerner les expressions qui allaient traverser ton visage. Petit à petit c'était dans le cœur du sujet que j'entrais. Posant ainsi une question puis pouvait plus ou moins me mettre en péril mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui allait changer si ta réponse était favorable à ma question ? Continuerons ainsi ce jeu stupide encore longtemps ou laisserais-tu alors le démon prendre la totalité de possession sur toi ? Ton masque allait-il finir par tomber complètement et me révéler ta vraie nature ? Pas celle du majordome bien trop poli qui pouvait irriter par tant de perfectionnisme non. Je voulais voir le visage de ce démon qui se cachait derrière. Il m'était déjà arrivé de l'entrevoir quelques petites secondes quand mes piques étaient bien trop mauvaises à ton goût.

Mes doigts se resserraient encore un peu plus sur ta cravate te tenant presque en laisse, cela pouvait être perçu comme ça en tant qu'image. Bien sur je te défiais presque du regard, le fait d'être appelé petit me donnait toujours plus envie de te prouver que j'étais bien plus grand que quand tu m'avais laissés. Après tout je n'étais plus vierge de quoi que ce soit. Si bien mentalement que physiquement. J'étais plus enclin à voir de nouvelles choses (arrête de penser au zizi de Under èé), moins gêné par rapport à d'autre. C'est alors qu'une question me brûla fortement les lèvres seulement je me retenais de te la poser, n'allais-je pas tout simplement m'attirer ton gourou ? Je sortais de mes pensées, ma voix redevenant plus provocatrice. -

Ainsi tu continus à me voir en tant que petit, aurais-tu la mémoire courte ou me titilles-tu simplement pour me provoquer ? Tu sais très bien comme moi que ce mot n'a plus son équivalent dans ton langage. Peux-tu encore considérer un adulte comme petit alors qu'il à une maturité non seulement du corps mais aussi de l'expression de son corps ? Dois-je être plus strict pour que tu réalise à quel point j'ai pu grandir en un an ? Ou bien ta jalousie envers ce shinigami t'aveugle tellement que tu en oublis l'essentiel ?

- Je ne me cachais plus à présent, tu savais, tu savais que je n'étais plus sain d'esprit ni de corps, du moins que j'en avais gardé une certaine partie. Que malgré ce qui c'était passé mon âme gardait une part de pureté, je me l'étais juré. Ne jamais entacher mon devoir en tant que Comte et Personne respectable. Pourtant... Je voulais provoquer une certaine réaction chez toi. Je voulais que tu réagisses et répond à mes questions muettes. Le jeu était bien dangereux et j'avais conscience qu'à tout instant, je pouvais me brûler les ailes. J'ai alors relâché ta cravate, attendant ce que tu allais dire et faire. –

**PDV Sebastian **

M'agenouillant à vos pieds, je prenais alors vos bas pour les enfiler le long de vos jambes, faisant glisser mes mains nues sur vos tibias. Puis sentant que vous saisissiez ma cravate, je relevai le regard vers vous, fixant votre regard appuyé dans le mien tandis que le posais les deux mains sur le rebord de la baignoire pour tenir en équilibre face à vous. Votre expression était hautaine, pour ne pas dire mauvaise, mais je vous répondais avec un sourire narquois, le fait que vous me preniez de haut tandis que j'étais à vos pieds me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, s'en était presque adorable de vous voir profiter de ma position actuelle :

- La luxure dis-tu ? Comme c'est étrange, le défaut qui t'habite le plus je dirais plutôt que c'est l'envie de possession. En ces dernières 24 heures j'ai eu la garanti d'avoir la preuve à l'appuie. Ce petit séjour chez Undertaker ma parfaitement montré à quel point cette envie pouvait t'animer également une certaine jalousie. Pas que cela m'intéresse venant de toi seulement je trouve cela bien étrange que de tels sentiments écoulent encore en toi depuis tout ce temps. Comme tu l'as si bien dis, au cours de ces siècles d'existence, certains ressentis ne devraient plus exister. Après bien sur tout cela dépend du contractant. As-tu étais toujours un démon de luxure ou t'est-il arrivé d'avoir des déboires ? Si je suis la logique de mon raisonnement et prend le fait que la jalousie apparaît que lorsque l'on convoite est précieux dois-je alors ainsi comprendre que mon être ou du moins mon âme est la chose que tu attendais depuis si longtemps ?

Souriant un peu plus, sourire qui devint très vite provocateur, je vous laissais avoir une prise un peu plus raide de mon vêtement, alors que je me redressais légèrement, appuyant mes mains sur le rebord, vous faisant désormais face, mon regard devenant légèrement violacés faisant face à celui vairons qui me mettait au défi. Dans un long silence, je continuais à vous fixer ainsi, vous deviez connaître la réponse à cette question, non ? Que feriez-vous si la réponse était positive ? Vous fixant toujours, j'attendais avec impatiente votre réaction à mes mots. Je vous sentez légèrement vexé néanmoins, était-ce simplement par cette « petite » provocation d'il y a quelques minutes ? Je ne voyais que cela… Et mon hypothèse se traduisit parfaitement avec vos paroles :

- Ainsi tu continus à me voir en tant que petit, aurais-tu la mémoire courte ou me titilles-tu simplement pour me provoquer ? Tu sais très bien comme moi que ce mot n'a plus son équivalent dans ton langage. Peux-tu encore considérer un adulte comme petit alors qu'il à une maturité non seulement du corps mais aussi de l'expression de son corps ? Dois-je être plus strict pour que tu réalise à quel point j'ai pu grandir en un an ? Ou bien ta jalousie envers de shinigami t'aveugle tellement que tu en oublis l'essentiel ?

Je sentis alors votre prise se lâcher, tout comme la certaines patiente que je gardais. La patiente que je gardais à ce sujet, oui j'étais jaloux, le fais que vous le remarquiez me réjouissait presque, mais que vous vous ventiez de cela, seulement pour affirmer que vous étiez adulte, me mettait hors de moi. A mine sombre, le regard noir accentués par mes pupilles fendue, entourée de cette aura rosée, je me redressais un peu plus vous surplombant de ma taille, alors que je pris vos poignet entre mes mains. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, l'on pouvait distinguer des crocs, alors que je continuais à vous fixer, ma tête se rapprochant un peu plus de la votre, commençant à vous parler, la voix se faisant dure :

- Pourrais-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez que 14ans ? Vos décisions sont certes celles d'un adulte, mais votre corps vous fait défaut, et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu votre… virginité, pour être poli, que l'on va vous considérer comme tel. Et ce genre de pensés que sont les vôtres me font légèrement douter sur le fait que votre esprit est celui d'un homme mûr. Et cette pensée n'est qu'encore plus attisée par le fait que vous sembliez vous vexer pour une simple taquinerie.

Je fis alors une pause, soupirant, passablement énervé, avant de prendre un sourire mesquin, me rapprochant encore plus de votre visage, les faisant se frôler :

- Quand à ma jalousie, comme vous l'aviez si bien décrite, malgré quelques colères, cette dernière ne me fait qu'encore plus me soucier à votre propos. Si vous ne le remarquiez pas, il semble que c'est vous qui êtes aveugle mon cher. Vous êtes clairement différents de tous les autres contractants que j'ai pu avoir, et ce, pas seulement par votre âme, qui pour vous le répéter encore et encore, est délicieuse. Vous êtes clairement différent de tous ces gens ennuyeux qui ne souhaitent que la renommé et l'argent, voir même la destruction.

Mon regard se durcit, la colère était toujours présente, mais ce dernier ce faisait beaucoup moins futile, tentant simplement de vous faire passer le sérieux de mes paroles :

- Vous êtes le contractant que j'ai toujours attendu, celui qui brise mon éternité ennuyeuse. Alors de savoir que l'on a commencé à vous arracher à moi… comprenez mon désarroi et ma colère, et je vous en conjure, ne jouez pas avec ces derniers.

Serrant un peu plus vos poignets, je me reculais de nouveau, soupirant profondément, avant de lâcher vos poignets, me tournant afin de vous montrer seulement mon profil, ma mine étant redevenue un peu plus… normale. Je décidai alors de changer de sujet :

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons votre nouvel emploi du temps à établir.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sono Shitsuji :** Bonsoir ! Je commente que très rarement les review mais je les lis tout de même il ne faut pas croire, je fais juste ma mal poli à 50%. Pas pour rien que je joue Ciel... Non je blague. 8D Tu me fais tellement rire à chaque fois et je tiens à te remercier, c'est vraiment très encourageant d'avoir quelqu'un qui suit comme ça tous les chapitres. C'est vraiment super, ça me motive presque à répondre à lui répondre chose que je n'ai toujours pas fait. 8D Au bout d'un moment les idées pour le RP c'est difficile à trouver et là on est dans un passage ou Lizzy à ramener sa fraise donc autant plus casse peid (sisi vive le petit spoil) mais c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin de ce qui est posté actuellement. 8D Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire... Ah si ! Je voulais préciser, il y a des incohérences niveau temporel parce que nous ça fera bientôt un an au mois d'Octobre qu'on l'a commencé et vu qu'on écrit plus trop tous les jours du coup on croit qu'on est loin dans le temps mais en fait non... XD On est entrain de relire du coup en même temps et on riaient parce que dans le rp je suis sur que là ou nous sommes arrivées c'est à la fin de la semaine ou genre la semaine d'après alors que pour nous la RPgiste de Sebby et moi on croit que ça fait un mois ou plus que Sebby est revenu mais non... Bref, voila. C'était THE réponse de ma part, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y en aura et au passage...

MERCI TOUT LE MONDE DE LIRE ET SUIVRE ! - Flemme de faire des commentaires à part. - A bientôt. o/

**PDV Ciel **

- J'étais pleinement satisfait, tu rentrais dans mon petit jeu de « grandeur ». Tu répondais même de cet air que j'affectionnais assez. Le fait d'être tout les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes me prouvait que notre lien ne s'était pas rompu, qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort. En voyant que tu me fixais plus qu'autre chose au lieu de me répondre mes joues prenaient une très légère teinte rosée. Si tu me posais la question sur le pourquoi j'aurais tout simplement dit que c'était à cause de la chaleur.

Finalement tu finissais par dire quelque chose et je t'ai longuement regardé étant assez étonné par ce que tu avais dis. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant sincère. A croire qu'en tant que démon tu ne craignais rien. Mais très vite je déchantais car tu devenais mauvais. Tu avais finalement mal prit mes mots et d'un côté je le comprenais mais cela ne te donnait aucunement le droit de saisir ainsi mes poignets. Alors que ton visage se rapprochait du miens je te toisais assez lourdement et longuement. Si tu pensais me faire peur à réagir ainsi ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Peut-être intérieurement mais extérieurement je gardais tout contenance de ce genre de sentiment. Je soutenais plus que bien ton regard fronçant les sourcils à cette emprise qui se resserrait sur mes poignets.

Tu parlais avec tellement d'aisance de certaines choses que ça me rendait presque plus mauvais que je ne le devenais. Je voulu bouger mes mains pour te gifler quand tu parlais ouvertement de ma sexualité mais ta force m'arrêtait. Tu n'allais pas être déçu quand tu me lâcherais. Je serrais les mâchoires alors que tu rapprochais encore ton visage du miens. A nouveau je me faisais contenance pour ne rien faire. Je respirais assez bruyamment pour tenter de calmer cette colère qui m'animait plus qu'un peu. Je ne supportais pas cette proximité qu'il y avait entre toi et moi surtout avec cette voix que tu avais. Je te laissais à peine le temps de finir que je pestiférais. -

Taquinerie dis-tu ? Qui semble s'embraser alors que je parle ouvertement de jalousie ? Ne me fais guère la morale alors que tu n'es pas mieux Sebastian. Et puis si cela te dérange tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à intervenir ! Après tout en un an de temps je n'avais prononcé ton nom qu'une seule et unique fois, c'était ce jour là. Donc tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même !

- J'avais finis par cracher le morceau, ma si grande fierté par rapport à ce sujet s'était envolée. J'avais l'impression en cet instant présent que je n'avais plus de dignité, plus rien à garder précieusement en moi. Tu finissais par tout me prendre... Vraiment tout. Ma raison, ma logique, mon sang froid, mes ressentis et sentiments. Tu me rendais plus que perfide mais après tout ne l'avais pas tout simplement mérité ? A vrai dire si cela s'est produit n'était-ce tout simplement pas à cause de ma trop grande bouche ? Oui, ce soir là à cette fameuse rencontre avec ce shinigami mes mots avaient étaient trop loin, répondant sans réfléchir à ses moqueries les plus piquantes. A quoi avais-je pu penser en cet instant ? C'était tout simplement des plus ridicules...

Je me sentais minable oui, c'était bien le sentiment le plus puissant que j'avais tenté de repousser le plus loin possible et le plus longtemps. Finalement c'était les remarques qui étaient le plus blessantes plutôt que les compliments. Au lieu de me sentir « rabaissé » j'aurais du me sentir plus grand mais non. Si moi j'avais pris sans avoir vraiment conscience un plaisir à montrer au grand jour ta jalousie toi tu avais pris plus que plaisir à me remettre les faits en tête, comme-ci c'était uniquement de ma faute.

Un très long silence s'installait dans la pièce alors que tu m'avais finalement relâché, mes poignets étaient rouge. Je baissais la tête quelques petites secondes avant de me lever et de m'approcher de toi. A ce moment là ma main a agi seule. Dans un élan bien plus que mon corps ne pouvait me le permettre je t'ai giflé bien plus fort que d'habitude. Le bruit du claquement raisonnait encore dans la pièce alors que je quittais cette dernière sans un regard, sans un mot. Rare était les fois ou elles pouvaient être aussi fortes et tellement bruyante. C'était sans doute même une première mais je ne m'éternisais pas à ta proximité. Si j'allais pleurer ? Bien sur que non, je savais faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout.

Quittant la pièce j'allais dans la salle ou j'étudiais le violon car après tout c'était le premier cours que tu voulais que je reprenne. Je n'ai pas pipé mot, encore moins quand je me suis emparé de mon violon, il était complètement poussiéreux dans son étui. Après l'avoir nettoyé avec soin je l'accordais moi-même sans rien dire. C'était bien une première que je ne ronchonne pas à cet acte, je détestais ça généralement mais peut-être allait tu comprendre à quel point je n'avais toléré tes paroles. Je réagissais comme un enfant en cet instant ? Tant pis pour toi, tu me faisais comporter comme tel. Avec toi il m'était impossible d'être comme avec tout le monde. D'être grand, d'être logique. Non, ta proximité me faisait surtout perdre mes moyens. C'était ainsi pourquoi chaque remarque venant de toi je les prenais de mauvais œil.

J'ignorais le pourquoi du comment, jamais en ces années je n'avais ressentis ce sentiment si étrange. Blessé ? J'avais juré de ne plus me laisser blessé par quiconque. Je secouais la tête, préférant mon centrer sur mes accordements. J'attendais alors que tu arrives, tout sourire, ton sourire stupide et fier en tant que professeur. Rien qu'à cette pensée je levais les yeux au ciel. -

**PDV Sebastian **

Je savais que je vous avais plongé dans une colère noire, mais en tant que démon, et non majordome, je ne pouvais vous laisser jouer avec moi ainsi. Je m'étais fait provoquant, mais mes paroles étaient sincères, je ne souhaitais pas que vous me voyais comme un gamin qui pique des crises de jalousies car on lui a volé son jouet, car s'en était bien loin, je souhaitais juste que vous preniez conscience de certaines choses, du sérieux de la situation. Mais tout cela avait dérapé, j'étais allé bien trop loin, après tout à vos yeux je n'étais que votre majordome, la répartie du démon ne vous sied donc guère. Ce fut quand vous repreniez la parole, que je me retournais de nouveau vers vous, pour écouter votre flot de paroles, paroles qui ne me ravit guère :

- Taquinerie dis-tu ? Qui semble s'embraser alors que je parle ouvertement de jalousie ? Ne me fais guère la morale alors que tu n'es pas mieux Sebastian. Et puis si cela te dérange tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à intervenir ! Après tout en un an de temps je n'avais prononcé ton nom qu'une seule et unique fois, c'était ce jour là. Donc tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même !

Malgré vos premières provocations, toute ma colère redescendue automatiquement, ou plutôt, changea de cible, au lieu d'en vouloir au monde, je ne m'en prenais qu'à moi-même, étant fidèle à vos paroles. Ce n'était que quelques mots, prononcés par un contractant, un plat de résistance comme les voyaient tous les autres démons, mais j'avais l'impression que ces derniers me transpercèrent violement. Ma fierté surdimensionnée en avait pris un sacré coup… Je plissai légèrement les yeux, ces derniers s'étant arrondis face à votre aveux, prenant un air soucieux et voir même coupable. J'aurais aimé me justifier, me trouver des excuses, mais cela ne me renvoyait simplement que devant ma propre faiblesse et mon hypocrisie. Je préférais donc me taire, au lieu de m'humilier encore plus en me complaisant en excuse, ce qui vous aurez fait prendre encore plus d'humeur à mon égard. L'esprit tourmenté, mon expression le montrait parfaitement, je n'avais simplement pas le courage de tout retenir à ce propos, du moins pas en cet instant même. Vous n'eurent même pas le temps d'ancrer de nouveau votre regard dans le mien, afin d'y lire ce que je pouvais ressentir, que vous me claquiez en un violent soufflet. Me choquant par la différence entre vos doux touchers d'il y a quelques instants, avant que cela commence. Je ne pu que baisser la tête, acceptant cela, comme il se devait, vous regardant partir, tête haute, la démarche fier, me donnant l'impression que vous cachiez bien autre chose derrière vos actions coléreuses.

Une fois que vous êtes sortit de la pièces, je portais alors une main à ma joue, qui reprenais déjà des couleurs malgré la violence du coup, soupirant profondément, me revêtant correctement avec ma veste, réajustant ma cravate, et remettant mes gants, je reprenais le rôle du parfait majordome, ainsi que son masque, poli et gaie. Intériorisant tous ces futiles ressentis, je les dissimulais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres légèrement pincés. Vous rejoignant dans la salle, ce dernier se faisant moqueur en voyant que pour une fois, vous ne rechignés par à la tâche. Préférant ne faire aucun lien avec l'affaire précédente, j'engageais donc une partition que nous avions étudiée l'an passé. Les notes paraissaient fluides, la mémoire du corps n'ayant point oubliés ces gestes répétitifs, mais malgré tout il y avait quelques faux accords quant à votre posture un peu trop avachie. Me rapprochant lentement avant de me positionner derrière vous, du bout des doigts, faisant dans une extrême délicatesse pour ne pas vous brusquer, tout en restant dans mon rôle de professeur, je redressais légèrement vos bras, vous faisant ainsi prendre une position parfaite avant de retourner à ma place attitrée, continuant ainsi la leçon durant une bonne heure. Puis trois heures sonnèrent, signifiant la fin du court. Rangeant les anciennes partitions, et tout le reste, d'une voix hautement professionnelle, je pris enfin la parole :

- Vous avez le restant de votre après-midi de libre, après les derniers évènements, vous avez grand besoin de vous reposer. A quatre heure, je vous apporterai un thé ainsi qu'une pâtisserie, comme d'accoutumée. Ensuite je m'occuperai à dépoussiérer le manoir, ceci m'occupera sûrement jusqu'au diner.

M'inclinant respectueusement, je me dirigeais alors en cuisine, vous laissant derrière moi, faire ce que vous souhaitiez, de toute manière, si vous aviez besoin de moi, vous n'aviez qu'à me sonner.

D'un côté, reprendre ce rôle n'était pas plus mal, mais cela était incroyablement frustrant. Bien que ceci fût pour le mieux, il fallait croire. Après tout, je me rendais compte, qu'extériorisant de plus en plus le démon, à vos côtés, m'ouvrant un peu plus à vous, ceci ne faisait que vous blesser, vous détruisant à petit feu, serait-ce par mes paroles, mes actions, où bien par les conséquences extérieurs. Tout ceci était inutile, je n'étais que votre majordome, et vous un simple contractant qui me livra inexorablement son âme. S'en étant, frustrant, oui frustrant, pour ne pas dire blessant, mais ces émotions n'était « qu'humaine », les ignorer était incroyablement simple, trop simple.

Perdu dans mes pensées, n'essayant pas trop de m'y égarer, je préparais alors le diner, ayant redonné un coup de neuf au manoir, sept heures étaient ainsi passées, alors que j'allais dans votre chambre, toquant deux fois, vous appelant pour dîner.


	30. Chapter 30

**PDV Ciel **

- Trop loin, oui, tout ça avait bien été allé trop loin. C'était sans doute la première fois depuis notre rencontre que je n'avais pas ressentis une telle colère, une telle humiliation car oui, avec tes paroles je me sentais humilié. Ce sentiment que je détestais tellement, c'est entre autre pour ça que ma main avait aussi vite réagis. Et aussitôt fait aussitôt j'ai fuis. Je refusais d'affronter le moindre regard, la moindre parole venant de toi juste après. Car quelque chose me disait qu'il en fallait d'un cheveux pour que tout se brise à nouveau. Non, je ne faisais pas de mélodrame, non je n'allais pas pleurer en venant dans tes bras pour m'excuser ou autre. J'avais de la dignité, une grande dignité et jusque dans la tombe je l'emporterais. C'est une fois arrivé dans cette pièce que je soupirais longuement, armé de mon violon je t'attendais. J'appréhendais assez, assez ta réaction, allais-tu encore une fois laisser le démon prendre le dessus ? Après tout je l'avais pleinement mérité non ? Provoquer un démon n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, j'avais déjà eu une leçon là dessus mais à croire qu'elle ne m'avait servit à rien... Mais pourtant... J'avais pu entrevoir une vraie partie de ton visage, donc au final j'estimais que c'était une bataille de perdue mais que j'avais réussis à laisser une ouverture pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. A présent je savais que je devais faire preuve de plus de maturité, de plus de conviction pour prouver au monde entier et également à toi que même âgé de 14 ans je pouvais me faire très grand. Je n'étais plus un enfant donc je t'interdisais de me traiter comme tel, il n'y avait rien de plus révoltant. Si tu refusais d'admettre qu'en un an de temps j'avais plus que mûris c'était ton problème mais à présent ce n'était que le début d'une longue bataille jusqu'à temps que tu admettes que je n'étais plus cet enfant. Étant en âge d'adolescent j'allais commencer à faire ma petite crise car malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire et faire, tout le monde était obligé d'en passer par là. Donc tu avais intérêt à te préparer à t'en mordre les doigts.

Je fus interrompu par mon flot de pensée quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je n'ai pas levé une seule fois le regard vers toi mais je sentais que tu souriais. Alors c'était dont ça ? Au final ce qui venait de se passer ne semblait pas t'avoir un temps soi peu touché ? Tu étais bien minable comme démon mais je n'en avais que faire. Tu pouvais être un prince, un roi comme un bouffon sous mon toit tu n'en restais pas moins qu'un majordome. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te faire des éloges, tu n'en étais point méritant mais surtout assez irritant. Levant juste quelques petites secondes le regard vers toi et de voir ce sourire qui était bien plus grand que je le pensais ça m'irritait d'autant plus. J'ai fais mine de regarder ailleurs, fermant les yeux avant de commencer à jouer. Ainsi je t'ignorais parfaitement commençant à jouer. J'avais pensé à perdre en dextérité et qu'il allait falloir que tu me réapprenne certaines choses, que nous passions plus de temps sur certaines notes mais il n'en était rien. J'étais agréablement surpris même si ce n'était pas un morceau que je portais dans mon cœur, j'arrivais à le jouer correctement. Seulement ayant les yeux fermés je n'avais vu ton déplacement, quand je sentais des doigts me toucher j'ai ouverts les yeux. Repositionnant mes bras je fronçais les sourcils. « Éternel insatisfait » avais-je pensé en cet instant. Au bout d'une heure tu me laissais finalement faire ce que je voulais et à l'annonce de ça je souriais intérieurement. Encore une fois je ne levais pas le regard sur toi, me contentant de ranger le violon dans son étui. Tu quittais la pièce je soupirais. -

Enfin seul.

- Oui je faisais preuve d'une très grande mauvaise foi. Tu allais être occupé un bon bout de temps et moi j'allais ainsi avoir le loisir de faire ce que bon me semblait sans que tu ne sois derrière mon dos. Les heures passaient et je ne faisais que naviguer entre plusieurs pièces ne trouvant pas un seul endroit ou aller pour être tranquille. Je n'avais pas envie de rester dans le manoir et d'un côté je voulais savoir si ce fourbe de croque mort avait fait sa part de travail. J'aurais eu des nouvelles si cela avait été le cas.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber je sortais finalement du manoir assez silencieusement. Si je ne manifestais aucun bruit ni rien d'autre j'avais de grande chance que tu n'entends rien. Puis tu devais être tellement occupé que finalement c'était gagné. En sortant du manoir j'allais directement dans le jardin, au bout de ce dernier même. Arpentant les allées, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, pas un seul souffle de vent. C'était assez agréable. Je me perdais presque dans la contemplation des roses pensif. J'étais fatigué de penser toujours à la même chose, mais beaucoup de chose me trottait dans la tête. Tu n'avais fais aucune description concernant ce fameux démon qui t'était supérieur. Etait-il si puissant que ça au point que tu le craigne ? J'avais bien du mal à me l'imaginer, jusque là pas une seule fois je ne t'avais vu en difficultés quand tu te battais ou autre. C'était assez étrange. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Je soupirais longuement en levant les yeux au ciel, il faisait nuit à présent, pas totalement mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ai plus que des ombres autours de moi. Je scrutais le ciel étoilés, c'était tellement agréable comme vision, rien pour la gâcher. Un vrai petit paradis de paix...

Je restais quelques longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sentais un regard assez pesant sur ma personne. Baissant le regard du ciel je scrutais les horizons. C'est alors que je vis une pair de yeux violacés. J'ai froncé les sourcils, finalement tu n'avais pas tardé à me trouver, moi qui voulait prendre ma revanche en te faisant attraper des cheveux blancs c'était peine perdue. Je ronchonnais presque mais ma voix se faisait dure. -

Baisse les yeux sale démon.

- Ma voix était catégorique, si tu pensais que je t'avais pardonnais tu faisais une lourde erreur. Je ne te lâchais pas, toi non plus mais j'avais l'impression que tu te rapprochais. Voyant tes yeux bouger sans arrêter de me fixer, cela commençait fort à m'irriter. -

Ne me fait pas répéter Sebastian. Baisse les yeux, maintenant !

- C'est là que j'entendais un petit bruit assez moqueur sûrement du à un sourire. Chose qui avait un tantinet le don de m'énerver, d'ailleurs je ne me retenais pas de montrer mon mécontentement en te toisant d'un regard des plus noirs. Tu te positionnais à ma taille quand je sentis des doigts s'emparer de mon menton pour le redresser légèrement, là ce fut un long silence d'échange de regard. Le premier qui lâchait allait être le perdant. Tes yeux je les trouvais beaucoup plus violacés que d'ordinaire. Étais-tu en colère ? Je l'escomptais bien. Ainsi je passerais mon temps à te donner les ordres les plus futile jusqu'à ce que ta patience craque. Les doigts se ressaient un peu plus contre mon menton, beaucoup plus fort que d'ordinaire. C'est là que je pensais. Tes doigts étaient incroyablement froids. Comme ceux d'un cadavre. Un bruit se fit entendre. Je regardais dans la direction de ce dernier quelques seconde avant de replonger mon regard dans le tiens sauf que tu n'étais plus là. Je fronçais les sourcils d'autant plus. -

Stupide démon.

**PDV Sebastian **

Vous ne répondiez point, cependant cela ne m'étonnais guère vu votre humeur, à moins que vous étiez entrain de dormir. Décidant alors d'ouvrir votre porte de mon propre chef, je tombais sur une chambre froide et… vide. Refermant cette dernière, je commençais à me poser des questions, il tombait sous le sens que vous étiez sûrement sortit, vous détendre, mais vous promener ainsi, seul, n'était guère sûr. En particulier quand il commençait à faire nuit. Tant que vous ne m'appeliez point, tant que vous n'étiez pas blessé, je ne pouvais savoir où vous étiez. Vu que je vous avez laissé votre après-midi de libre, vous pouviez être n'importe où et en particulier là-bas, vous connaissant, je ne doutais point sur le fait que vous pouviez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup simplement pour me provoquer. Me sortant ces idées de la tête, je gardais cette dernière froide. Je commençais alors à vous chercher dans les principales pièces de que vous fréquentiez, la démarche bien trop rapide pour un être humain, il fallait l'avouer. Cela ne fût pas très long de ratisser chaque recoin, et aucune trace de vous, et la lune commençait déjà à se lever, l'heure du diner étant de plus en plus dépassée.

J'avais cette mauvaise impression, qui me collait à la peau, je détestais cela, et le pire était que je n'en savais point la raison. Sortant, je respirais un bon coup l'air frais, m'ôtant cela de l'esprit tellement s'en était ridicule. Longeant les divers par terres de fleurs de nouveau requinqués, après avoir ratissé toute l'arrière cours, je me dirigeais vers l'orée du bois. Soudainement je m'arrêtais, net, un désagréable frisson parcourant tout mon être, alors que je scrutait les alentours, mon regard arrivant à découper les diverses formes dans la nuit. Puis ce fut votre forme qui m'apparue, là, debout et immobile, près des roses. J'allais engager une démarche rapide vers vous, dans un élan d'inquiétude causé par toute ces impression, plus bougres les unes que les autres, mais je me stoppai. Me redressant, je réajustais ma cravate, reprenant ce masque futile du parfait majordome, alors que d'un pas lent je me dirigeais vers vous :

- Stupide démon.

Ceci fit sourire un peu plus le majordome malgré le nom que vous aviez employé pour parfaitement définir ma race et non pas ma place. Alors que je m'approchais alors à environ un mettre de vous, tout souriant, bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous disiez cela à vous-même, à moins que vous extériorisiez tout ce qui c'était passé, bien que ceci m'étonnais de vous. Me penchant légèrement vers vous, j'engageais alors la conversation entre le majordome et son maître :

- Et que me vaux cette appellation maître ?

Je commençais même à éviter d'employer le « jeune maître » habituel, marquant ainsi une distance, et le respect que vous attendiez en tant « qu'adulte », je ne faisais que m'y plier malgré moi, mais je ne souhaitez simplement pas envenimer un peu plus la situation, alors je tâchais à bien choisir chaque parole afin de ne pas vous froisser :

- Je ne sais ce que vous faisiez dans le jardin, cependant, je viens vous prévenir que le diner est prêt et n'attend que vous.

Me courbant respectueusement, j'évitais de plonger mon regard dans le votre, baissant se dernier, il était indigne pour un majordome de soutenir le regard face à son maître après tout.

Reculant de vous, je me permis de nouveau sonder les alentours de mon regard, l'anxiété me prenant, comme si l'on nous fixait. Et je n'aimais point cette sensation qui pouvait signifier bien plus que l'on ne croyait. Serrant légèrement mes mains et mes dents, je déclarais d'un ton neutre, essayant de cacher cette inquiétude omniprésente le fait qu'il fallait mieux rentrer :

- Si puis-je me permettre maître, je ne veux point vous obliger quoi que ce soit, mais il n'est point raisonnable de sortir seul ainsi, durant la tombée de la nuit de surcroît. Vous risquez de vous retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Reculant d'un pas, je veillais tout de même à rester à une distance raisonnable de vous, si jamais un malheur venait à arriver. Mettant alors une main sur le cœur, fermant les yeux, je me concentrait sur les bruits des alentours, mais rien n'était à signaler, ce silence était d'ailleurs pesant. Très pesant :

- Je ne saurais donc trop vous conseiller de rentrer… de plus le temps semble se rafraichir.

Il était vrai qu'un démon ne ressentait pas les températures, mais d'un simple coup d'œil, je pouvais deviner qu'en quelques instants, l'ambiance était devenue glaciale.

Je restais donc droit, devant vous, les yeux toujours baissés, attendant une quelconque réponse de votre part, c'était tout, sauf le moment de vous entêter… et j'espérai sincèrement ne pas en avoir trop dit pour vous en donner cette idée.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sono Shitsuji : **Ahah merci pour ta review ! x) Oui on est dans le futur, on sait tout ce qui se passe, on est des voyants 8D Plus sérieusement Lizzy reviendra surement dans une centaine de chapitres ou vous en êtes vous ! Oui oui c'est long, très long, j'aurais pas pensé que ça soit si long xDD Faut pas s'inquiété d'Undy, Sebby aussi c'est un pedobear avec des supers pouvoirs ! Et Grell lui il est juste… inutile xD Non, Sebby rechigne juste de coopérer avec des shinigami, et il n'a pas envie d'avoir Grell dans les pattes, d'autant plus que Grell ne ferait clairement pas le poids contre Lucifer. Nan, nan on à trouvé mieux, bien mieux comme solution ) Après va te frotter contre un démon, je préparerais ta tombe mouhah xD Tu pourras voir la puissance de Luci au court du RP, franchement vaut mieux pas qu'il nous ait dans le nez =) Bref, j'espère que ces chapitres vont te plaire ! o/ Je les ait encore postés « tôt » ahaha xD

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu étais parti comme volatilisé me retrouvant ainsi seul. Pas que je n'aimais pas mais habituellement tu disais quelque chose, là il n'en était rien. Juste un touché et un sourire que j'avais eu peine à distinguer pourtant il me semblait bien grand. Ma peau me démangeais un peu maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus tes doigts dessus, je passais ma main sur ce dernier pour le frotter légèrement. C'était désagréable comme sensation. Soudainement j'entendis ta voix et cela me fis faire un bond. Je ne supportais pas d'être pris au dépourvu ainsi, tu aurais pu t'arranger au moins pour faire un peu de bruit. Je me tournais vers toi l'air encore plus ronchon qu'il n'y a quelques minutes. Mon regard s'encra dans le tiens bien qu'il semblait me fuir. J'ai soupiré en réajustant ma veste. -

Pourquoi ? Je devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi tu m'as regardé ainsi, si hautainement, mauvaisement il y a quelques secondes. Pourquoi m'avoir touché aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je te pardonne si ouvertement tes paroles aussi mauvaises étaient-elles ?

- J'attendais que tu me répondes mais il n'en était rien pour le moment, je te voyais scruter les horizons à de nombreuses reprises, même te concentrer. Je connaissais assez bien ce que cela voulait dire quand tu faisais ça. C'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il était rare que tu fasse cela devant moi. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais finis par penser. Ton comportement et l'intonation de ta voix bien qu'elle était plus que bien maîtrisée voir beaucoup trop maîtrisé commençait à me faire douter de plus en plus. Je te regardais assez soucieux en plissant légèrement les yeux mais j'avais bien du mal à t'apercevoir maintenant que la nuit recouvrait absolument toutes luminosité. C'est alors que j'eus une pensée, bien qu'elle me semblait si futile je me devait de l'exprimer. Je voulais savoir. -

Sebastian, est-ce que c'est toi qui viens de me tenir compagnie il y a quelques minutes à me défier du regard ?

- Ma voix était aussi interrogatrice que mon regard, tu n'avais nullement intérêt de me mentir, surtout sur ce genre de sujet. J'avais la désagréable sensation que ce n'était pas toi et si c'était vraiment le cas cela montrait que je ne savais nullement faire la différence entre toi que je connais depuis de nombreuses années et un autre démon. Que c'était ridicule. J'avais bien noté des différences mais... Tu étais tellement imprévisible à présent que je n'arrivais plus à prêcher la réalité de ce que tu étais et le mensonge de ce que tu faisais (majordome). Ne voulant pas y penser trop longtemps j'ai secoué la tête avant de me lever, il est vrai qu'il faisait particulièrement froid. J'avais ignoré jusqu'alors cette fraîcheur presque hivernale. Réajustant une nouvelle fois ma veste je sentais mes mains qui étaient plus que froide voir même congelées. Il était étrange que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là.

Je m'approchais de toi voyant que tu prenais de la distance. Finalement cette gifle t'avait sûrement plus que remis à ta place. Avais-je été un peu trop fort ? Non, il n'était pas l'heure des regrets ou autre. Je m'étais juré de ne plus en avoir comme je me jurais en cet instant que quoi qu'il arrive, j'userais des pires stratagèmes pour te garder. Oui, te garder jalousement à mes côtés. Quand je le souhaitais et quand j'apportais de l'intérêt à quelque chose cela se sentais dans mon comportement. Devenant plus ferme, plus quémandant de certaines choses. Non vraiment, je n'allai pas laisser ce fameux « roi » s'en sortir comme ça. Il ignorait tout simplement à qui il avait affaire. Même étant un humain, je savais parfaitement bien m'entourer et me faire obéir.

Esquissant un sourire qui en disait long je suis finalement parti en direction du manoir, m'assurant que tu suivais juste derrière moi. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrêté pour te regarder du coin de l'oeil. -

Sebastian, nous rentrons. Maintenant.

- Tu me suivais et ce n'était pas plus mal, j'attendais toujours tes précédentes réponses à mes questions mais elles semblaient traîner fallait-il croire. Quelque chose te gênait ? Avais-tu « peur » de m'annoncer la vérité alors qu'elle me sautait aux yeux ? Je fus interrompu dans mon flot de parole par un gargouillement qui était plus que bruyant. Un brise glace presque tellement j'avais l'impression qu'il résonnait. Posant ma main contre mon ventre comme pour tenter de le faire taire, c'est le rouge aux joues que j'ai avancé plus rapidement presque jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Non seulement il faisait froid mais avec les événements de ce midi je n'avais pu guère manger grand chose. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Peu à peu mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure de vos paroles, prenant une expression désabusée, mais avec la nuit, vous ne pouviez pas déchiffrer ainsi mes traits. Mes pensées semblaient alors être fondées, ce désagréable pressentiment s'expliquait. J'en aurais mis ma main à plonger dans l'eau bénite, ce parasite était parmi nous, le perfide avait décidé de me suivre jusqu'ici. Je réfléchissais à toute à allure, essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir de se pétrin tout en respectant l'ordre de rester auprès de vous… solution qui ne comportait pas cet infâme shinigami bien entendu. Bien heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne savais guère dans quel catégorie placer se fait, il n'était point du genre à mettre directement ses… projets, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, à exécution, il préférait s'amuser un peu et profiter du moment avant de resserrer ses serres sur sa proie. Cela était bien son genre de se présenter à vous ainsi, entre le jeu et la provocation, je rentrais bien malheureusement dans son jeu tout aussi fourbe que lui, en prenant de plus en plus d'humeur.

Me frustrant, je ne comptais pas répondre à vos diverses questions malgré mon rôle de majordome, inutile de vous presser encore plus, si vous saviez qu'il rôdait dans les parages, vous auriez fait appel à Lui de tout façon et je n'avais strictement aucun envie de voir sa tête. Je n'aurais fait qu'extérioriser de nouveau mes sentiments colériques, contre lui, contre moi, et cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. De plus je redoutais une chose, si il souhaitait m'avoir moi… et si le dieu de la mort souhaitait vous prendre vous, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient des intérêts en communs, et je n'avais plus aucune confiance en ce shinigami, ou plutôt je n'avais jamais accordé ma confiances aux shinigami, et dans ce cas-ci, je n'étais pas prêt de le faire.

Vous entendant annoncer que l'on retournait au manoir, j'en fusse presque soulager, bien qu'être ici ou au manoir ne gênait guère cet hypocrite pour nous espionner, il y avait au moins une barrière physique entre nous, de plus, ce manoir était notre endroit, nous avions donc un grand avantage. Vous suivant de près, trop près même, cela éveillant sans doute des soupçons, à moins que vous ayez déjà tout deviné face à mon silence, je vous regardais vous retourner vers moi, avant qu'un puissant gargouillement résonne. Je retins un rire, un sourire, tout marque pouvant être considérée comme affective autant à vos yeux, qu'à ses yeux. Un faux pas et sa jalousie allait tonner. Si de mon côté j'exprimais de la jalousie envers ce shinigami, ce pécher était grandement amplifié chez lui et ce, à votre égard. Et dire que j'avais déjà des envies de meurtre en pensant à cette touffe grise, je n'osais même pas imaginer… Vous étiez en danger, on ne pouvait plus douter.

Rentrant au manoir, ce fût du bout des doigts de je vous dépouillais de votre mentaux avant de vous conduire à la salle à manger, évitant tout contacts, autant visuels que physique, me limitant à quelques paroles très brèves en vous servant vos plats.

Il devait bien sûr se douter que je jouais le jeu, mais lui montrer que je lui obéissais, ou tout du moins que je me pliais un tant sois peu à ses caprices en m'éloignant de vous, devait grandement lui plaire, le faisant être plus clément, et a espérer, moins mesquin, mais ce type m'étonnais toujours, il était totalement imprévisible, quel que soit la situation.

Vous débarrassant de vos plats, vides, j'eu un sourire intérieur en voyant qu'affamé vous aviez dévoré mes plats, mais mon extérieur resta entièrement de glace, je vous conduisis alors à votre chambre, vous proposant un thé, profondément ancré dans ce rôle de majordome et établissant clairement une distance entre nous. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il y allait avoir aucun dérapage… Allant fermer les rideaux, je restais immobile devant la fenêtre, sondant l'extérieur, sans rien remarquer, quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais le remarquer, mais je m'obstinais. Fermant alors les rideaux, je laissais un mince filet de lune passer, éclairant la chambre déjà baignée par la lueur des candélabres, alors que je sortais vos habits de nuits. Attendant un ordre ou une action de votre part, avec tous les évènements et vos changement d'humeur, je ne savais plus si je devais remplir mon rôle jusqu'au bout ou non, préférant vous laisser une certaine intimité.


	32. Chapter 32

**PDV Ciel **

- Jamais je n'avais connu un silence aussi pesant, aussi long. C'était bien la première fois que tu ne répondais à aucune de mes questions et je devais l'avouer que ça concrétisais plus que bien mes idées. Donc c'était lui que j'avais rencontré ? Celui dont tu avais l'air de te méfier grandement ? Ca ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça, bien loin de là. Je réfléchissais déjà à des solutions aléatoirement. Bien sur j'avais conscience qu'en tant qu'humain je ne pouvais rien faire contre un démon de cette espèce. Mais je n'allais certainement pas dire mon dernier mot. Oh que non.

Tu me servais le repas et il fallait avouer que j'avais une grande faim. Je n'ai rien laissé dans aucune de mes assiettes toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. J'étais repu pour un bon petit moment. Après avoir finis de manger je levais mon regard vers toi quand tu débarrassais, je me faisais têtu dans ce dernier et sans doute pesant. Je voulais que tu réponds à mes questions, je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir les réponses juste. Au moment ou j'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose tu me coupais pour me dire d'aller me coucher. J'ai aussitôt refermé la bouche en soupirant d'agacement. Cette histoire commençait à sérieusement m'énerver car je remarquais bien que tu te faisais trop distant à mon goût. Je n'aimais absolument pas ce comportement. Rien de tel pour me rendre encore plus quémandeur de petites attentions. Cependant je n'ai rien dis pour le moment, je me contentais de monter à ma chambre. Alors que tu fermais les rideaux et préparais mes affaires de nuit, je sortais de ma chambre pour aller dans mon bureau. Récupérant une feuille et un stylo je revenais dans la pièce précédente. Fermant entièrement les rideaux. S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'aimais pas c'est être espionné dans mon sommeil par un autre que toi.

Après avoir fermés les rideaux je revenais sur le lit, posant la feuille sur ma table de nuit pour écrire quelque chose. Si tu ne pouvais pas parler j'allais te faire cracher le morceau par n'importe quel moyens. -

Je peux me déshabiller seul.

« Si tu refuses de parler j'en conclu que c'est lui qui était à mes côtés dans le jardin et que actuellement tu ne peux pas parler car il rôde encore dans le coin ? Je me trompe ? »

- C'est ce que je t'avais écris et pendant que je te mettais le papier sous le nez je commençais à me déshabiller. Si tu refusais de communiquer également par ce moyen tu allais finir par te prendre un oreiller en pleine face. Je détestais parler tout seul ou tout simplement parler à un mur. Rien que d'y penser ça m'irritait encore plus. A peine venais-je de te récupérer que je devais déjà songer à te laisser partir. Ça il n'en était pas question. Si je devais faire le moindre coup bas pour te garder, je le ferais.

En attendant que tu répondes je retirais ma cravate puis ma chemise en te scrutant longuement les yeux froncés. Ce regard te menaçait vraiment de me répondre. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne fus pas grandement surpris en vous voyant prendre certaines précaution, il était clair que vous saviez ce qui se cachait derrière mon long silence, il ne servait donc à rien de vous le cacher. Cependant, la parole était inutile, du moins tant qu'il était dans les parages. De plus, qu'il apprenne que vous étiez au courant de son existence n'aurait fait qu'aggraver notre cas. Heureusement. Le connaissant il serait bientôt repartit, le lendemain on serait tranquille, pour combien de temps, je ne savais guère, mais ce n'était pas son genre à s'éterniser, surtout maintenant que je savais qu'il était ici, il préférait bien mieux frapper par surprise. Enfin, j'espérai sincèrement que j'avais raison, parce que j'aurais beau le connaître, il pouvait changer du jour au lendemain.

Vous voyant gribouiller, je souris légèrement quant à votre déduction, mais également votre ingéniosité, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Reprenant un air plus ou moins neutre, je lisais alors votre mot, avant de lever le regard vers vous, sans pour autant l'ancrer dans le votre, avant de fermer les yeux, hochant la tête pour confirmer vos idées. Me penchant vers vous, je saisis alors votre stylo, tâchant de vous donner une réponse quelque peu plus concrète qu'un simple signe dérisoire. Marquant d'une écriture fine et parfaitement lisible, dans un geste fluide, mes mots je vous passais à mon tour le papier, vous rendant également votre plume :

- « Vous avez bien malheureusement raison maître, mais il sera pour sûr repartit demain matin. Il suffira juste d'éviter de s'attirer ses foudres pour cette nuit et tout sera pour le mieux. Cependant, je tiens à passer la nuit à vos côté, au fond de la pièce, afin d'être là si quelconque malheur venait à arriver par sa présence. Veuillez donc m'excuser du potentiel dérangement. »

Attendant que vous lisiez, je vous repris le papier des mains avant de le porter à proximité des flammes, laissant la matière se consumer avant d'éteindre la flamme en serrant le peu qu'il restait dans le creux de ma main. Faisant disparaître les cendres d'un mouvement de main, je préférais ne rien laisser derrière. Reprenant mon devoir de domestique, je pliais vos vêtements désormais retirés, vous donnant votre habit de nuit avant de me pencher, une main sur le cœur, sortant de la pièce :

- Je reviens my lord.

Je ne souhaitai point vous laisser seul, mais le devoir m'appelait, je me devais de vérifier si ce parasite n'était pas dans votre demeure, auquel cas l'intimité que vous aviez instauré dans la chambre en tirant les rideaux aurait était inutile. Me rendant dans chaque pièce, usant d'une vitesse hors norme pour accomplir ma tâche le plus vite possible, je m'allais alors dans le hall d'entrée, prêt à fermer à double tour la porte principale. Clef et poignée en main, je m'arrêtai net dans mes mouvements, me crispant en sentant se regard lourd braqué sur moi. Lâchant ce que j'avais en main, le bruit métallique de la clef retentit contre le marbre, alors que dans un seul mouvement, je me retournais me mettant à genoux devant lui, tête baissée, yeux fermés, dans une profonde marque de respect, pourtant bien inexistant :

- Mon Roi…

L'obscurité présente cachait tout, même pour moi, seuls ses yeux brillaient, et la blancheur de ses crocs, dévoilée dans un long sourire, était présents. L'atmosphère était étouffante, insupportable, je ne supportais point de me rabaisser ainsi, mais il le fallait, car tel était son plaisir.

- Mon cher Michaël, quelle « surprise » de te trouver ici.

Il lâcha un rire, soulignant l'ironie de sa phrase.

- J'ai eu la joie de rencontrer ton contractant. Mais surtout, d'assister au fait que ce morveux est bien présomptueux, alors qu'il n'est même pas capable nous distinguer.

Je serrais alors les dents, m'empêchant de répondre amèrement face à cette insulte qui vous étiez destiné, gardant toujours la même position, bras contre poitrine, je fixais inlassablement le sol face à son flot de parole.

- N'as-tu donc pas honte, Michaël, de te faire traiter ainsi par un humain ?

Il n'attendait clairement aucune réponse de ma part, parce qu'il enchaîna directement, se rapprochant de mon avant de me saisir par les cheveux, m'obligeant à fixer ses deux orbes remplies de perfidies :

- Pardonne-moi, j'oubliais que tu étais masochiste. (C'EST FAUX ! xD /pan/)

Un second rire, m'humiliant encore plus, alors que je commençais à le défier du regard bien malgré moi. Il tira alors plus fortement sur ma chevelure, me faisant fortement soupirer, essayant d'évacuer la colère qui était entrain de monter :

- Sache que je te laisse ici, simplement pour voir si ce petit temps passé à mes côtés t'a servis à quelque chose. Juste pour assister à ta loyauté envers moi-même si tu es sous le jouge d'un gamin. Alors tiens-toi bien Michaël. Ma patiente a des limites. Laisse-moi simplement te rappeler que certaines esthétiques ne valent point la peine d'être respectée en particulier quand elles concernent les humains. Sur ce…

Alors qu'il me lâchait, je soupirais profondément, je me sentais presque vidé de toute force, serrant les poings, passablement énervé par la tournure des évènements, je me redressais, reprenant ma fierté en main (pas dans le sens que tu penses perverse !), réajustant ma cravate, il était grand temps que je vous rejoigne.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes : **Voilà vous avez rencontré Lucifer ! o/ Un bel enfoiré lui, et encore vous n'avez rien vu xDD Même où on en est son caractère n'est pas encore bien devellopé x) Un mélange de Kagero dans Secret service, avec un psychopathe ayant la tête de Sebastian avec les cheveux longs et vous avez la bête x)** Bref, bonne lecture o/**

**PDV Ciel **

- Je te regardais avec le plus sérieusement du monde quand tu écrivais pour me répondre. Malgré tes faux airs de tout savoir maîtriser et contrôler je me doutais bien que la situation n'était pas vraiment à notre avantage. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir. Je ne supportais jamais tes faux airs, j'avais comme le sentiment que tu me mentais à réagir ainsi. C'était déconcertant mais a m'irritait beaucoup plus. Tu me tendais alors le papier que je lisais avec précipitation. Au moment ou j'ai vu que tu resterais dans ma chambre pour la nuit j'allais écrire quelque chose mais tu reprenais la feuille. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de pester. -

De toute façon je ne te laisse guerre le choix.

- C'est tout ce que je disais au moment ou tu refermais ta main sur les dernières braises, si tu croyais que ça m'impressionnais comme geste, loin de là. J'étais habitué à présent à tout ce qui était surnaturel et retrouver une vie normale sans ça c'était tout simplement trop difficile. Un an ne m'avait pas servi justement. Je détournais le regard pour me mettre sous les couettes mais en m'asseyant sur le lit. Mon regard se faisait plus songeur quand tu me disais que tu revenais. Je n'ai rien dis mais je me doutais bien ou est-ce que tu allais. Me retrouvant alors seul je songeais longuement à ce que tu étais entrain de faire, tu en mettais du temps à revenir. Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter, tapotant des doigts sur la couverture je finissais par me lever. Je me demandais bien ce que tu pouvais fabriquer, tu en prenais du temps. Je sortais discrètement de ma chambre pour ne pas me faire entendre et si ça avait été le cas j'aurais sûrement eu une présence pas loin de moi. En arpentant les couloirs j'arrivais près de la pièce principale. Entendant des voix je n'avais aucun doute du fait nous n'étions plus deux dans le manoir. Je fronçais les sourcils mais restait dans les couloirs. Je ne pensais pas que ma présence allait se ressentir à cette proximité. Je ne perdais pas une miette de la conversation, entendant des bruits assez étranges par moment. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Je restais là à espionner dans le noir. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus pratiques pour voir ou j'allais mais je suivais simplement le mur en le tâtonnant. J'entendis les dernières paroles de cette vermine et elles ne m'avaient guères plu. S'il pensait que j'allai changer ma façon de vivre pour ses yeux de barbie il pouvait toujours courir pensais-je. J'étais assez mauvais après ça. Pour qui il se prenait donc ? Roi ? Laissez-moi rire. Ici il n'était le roi de rien dans ma demeure. Le seul qui pouvait dire quoi que ce soit était moi. J'avais les étiquettes en tête, c'était mon territoire et rien d'autre. De longues minutes passaient et j'en concluais qu'il allait partir après ces dernières paroles. Je suis resté posé contre le mur en croisant les bras. Je n'avais pas apprécié le fait qu'il s''était introduit dans le manoir. Je me sentais comme violé dans mon intimité (pas celle là XD). Passant une main dans mes cheveux tout en réfléchissant j'oubliais presque de l'endroit ou j'étais. Je réfléchissais déjà à des plans, des stratagèmes mais... Un détail me sauta aux yeux. Il t'avait appelé Michaël... Cela était donc ton vrai nom ? Étrangement je trouvais qu'il ne t'allait absolument pas. Était-ce vraiment ça ou c'était ce sentiment pénible qui était la jalousie qui parlait ? Je ne préférai ne pas y penser mais maintenant que la réalité se mettait face à nous, nous ne pouvions malheureusement plu l'éviter. -

Vais-je me retrouver seul encore... ?

- Cette question que inconsciemment j'avais dis à voix haute me hantais depuis que tu avais parlé de son existence. Je ne supportais pas de me sentir aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, c'était presque rageant. Rageant d'être traité de la sorte, comme un misérable insecte. Comment devais-je me sentir ? Honoré par le fait de sa jalousie ou alors... Non, c'était assez fatiguant comme ça. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne sentais plus sa présence, ce qui en soit était plutôt réjouissant, mais l'on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Soupirant profondément, malgré ses dires, je me méfiais. Sa conception des choses était bien différente de ce que l'on pouvait penser et était tout aussi changeante que la pluie et le beau temps. S'il trouvait que j'étais trop proche de vous, il pouvait ne pas réagir alors que j'effectuais des gestes scandaleux sur votre personne et voir rouge alors que je ne faisais que vous servir un thé. Oui sa conception des choses était bien différente. Bien heureusement, comme tout bon Roi, il avait des devoirs, et ne serrait sûrement pas toujours là à nous espionner. Et j'espérais que son petit jeu idiot était fini pour ce soir, bien que je n'allais point me priver de veiller sur votre sommeil.

En parlant de veiller sur votre sommeil je devais vous rejoindre. Engageant le pas, je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte que vous aviez décidé de me suivre. Mon faux cœur, celui qui battait inlassablement pour donner plus de crédibilité à ce costume, rata un furieux battement, se serrant, alors que je baissais la tête, aviez-vous tout entendu ? Je n'avais nulle envie que cela crée des quiproquos, d'autant plus que je doutais que votre confiance envers ma personne était entièrement revenue. De plus, m'être humilié ainsi, devant vous ou du moins à proximité, me rendait presque honteux, heureusement que la nuit dissimilé nos deux ombres, lui fier et moi courbé, alors que j'aurais souhaité ne devoir que me courbé devant vous.

Faisant un pas vers vous, pourtant bien silencieux, tandis que ma silhouette noire était entièrement cachée par l'obscurité ambiante, je vous entendis parler, croyant que vous vous adressiez à moi, je m'arrêtais, surpris, avant de comprendre que vous parliez plus ou moins à vous-même :

- Vais-je me retrouver seul encore... ?

Face à votre interrogation, je ne pouvais que lancer un doux sourire quant au ton que vous aviez employé. Cela ne pouvais que me ravir que vous teniez à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de savoir que j'avais l'honneur de me tenir à vos côtés pour briser votre solitude alors que vous refusiez tout autres. Pourquoi une telle question ? En vous laissant seul, j'avais fait une regrettable erreur. De plus comment pouvais-je le préférer lui, misérable, qui n'use que de sa force brute pour se faire respecter, doué d'aucune esthétique, d'aucun caractère propre, misérable schizophrène, égoïste, violent, jaloux, odieux, malsain, hautain, parasite sans aucun charme, à vous ? Vous étiez certes un humain, un sale gosse qui arrive si facilement à me taper sur les nerfs, fier et capricieux, mais vous étiez quelqu'un, et non pas le simple reflet fugace de tous les autres. Réfléchis, sérieux, astucieux, mesquin, mais aussi boudeur, presque timide et adorable si je pouvais me permettre, tel un petit chaton.

S'il voulait que je lui montre ma loyauté, j'allais lui montrer. Ma loyauté ? Mais qu'elle loyauté ? Je n'en avais aucune, du moins pour lui ! La seule loyauté que j'avais, était pour vous, loin d'être un roi, petit noble au service de sa Majesté, étant gradé au-dessous de moi-même, si l'on considérait mon rang infernal, vous n'en restiez pas moins mon maître, et ceci n'était pas défini par l'une de ces stupides valeurs esthétiques comme il pouvait ridiculement penser.

M'approchant de vous, je vous souriais doucement, me réfutant de ce que vous pouviez penser, pris d'une simple bouffée, je me mis de nouveau à genoux, loin d'être la simple mascarade d'avant, vous jurant allégeance en vous saisissant la main, plongeant mon regard dans le votre, pour la première fois après tout cela. En ce simple instant, j'aurais voulut qu'il nous fixe, quelque soit les conséquences, je souhaitais le provoquer, vous rassurer. La mise en scène était-elle un peu de trop ? Je n'en avais nul doute, mais également nul soucis, cela ne faisait que souligner l'importance de mes paroles, bien que d'un regard extérieur, l'on aurait dit une misérable blague de demande en mariage :

- Je ne sais ce quels inepties vous aviez pu entendre de ce malotru, mais il n'en est guère véritable question. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne vous laisserai plus seul.

Baissant la tête, honteux, je m'avouais simplement vaincu :

- Vous laisser, seul, durant la dernière année, à été une misérable erreur, créée par ma propre faiblesse, ma propre peur. Voulant éviter de vous perdre, cela à néanmoins été a moitié fait. Et bien que cela ne change rien de dire cela, je regrette simplement. Comme vous l'aviez si bien insinué un peu plus tôt, la faute ne reviens qu'à moi.

Le mal de tête, les épaules lourdes, les articulations douloureuses, un diable ne ressentait que rarement la fatigue, et cette dernière me faisait perdre la tête, ayant bien malheureusement, un douloureux effet de sérum de vérité. J'étais sûr que j'allais très bientôt regretter mes paroles, quelqu'en soit la raison.


	34. Chapter 34

**PDV Ciel **

- Au moment où j'avais la pensée de rebrousser chemin avant que tu ne m'aperçois je sentais quelque chose prendre ma main et là je vis ton regard dans le noir. Je pouvais le reconnaître entre mile à présent. Il avait cette lueur que je connaissais par cœur. A la fois sur de lui et tellement profond. Il m'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois de me perdre dans ce dernier. Tentateur de tellement de choses, provoquant, évoquant, mystiques... Bref, il y avait tellement de mots pour le qualifier. Cependant je pouvais enfin le voir clairement depuis le début de la soirée. Enfin tu me regardais dans le droit des yeux. Je soutenais ton regard pas sur le point de le baisser même quand tu répondais à mes paroles que je pensais muette. Le rouge me montait aux joues. Tu m'avais entendu... Je ne supportais pas ce genre de faiblesse. Cela prouvait que par moment je pouvais devenir beaucoup trop humain et démonstratif de sentiment. Minable. J'étais vraiment minable mais n'était-ce pas aussi pour ce côté là que tu restais près de ma personne ?

Tu me concrétisais l'idée de ne plus me laisser seul, je voulais y croire mais j'avais des doutes, des doutes qui étaient infondés. En cet instant je perdais un court laps de temps la certitude que quoi qu'il pouvait arriver je serais prêt à tout pour te forcer à rester à mes côtés. Je ne gardais guère longtemps cette idée avant d'esquisser un petit sourire à la suite de tes paroles. Tu te démoralisais bien vite dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à mon fidèle majordome qui était si parfait ? Si pointilleux ? Les petits détails ainsi ne devaient pas te gêner plus que ça. Je laissais ma main dans la tienne en levant légèrement la tête comme un coq tout fier le ferait. -

Et bien, depuis quand fais-tu preuve de sentiment presque humain ? Le démon que tu es aurait-il perdu sa fierté ? Je serais fort tenté de dire que l'erreur est humaine mais cela n'est point ton cas. Pour moi l'erreur, toute les créatures surnaturelles ou non peuvent en faire. La tienne fut de me laisser seul mais n'étais-ce pas simplement un mal pour un bien ? Je ne veux plus en entendre parler de ta bouche. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu sais très bien que ma devise n'est pas de regarder derrière moi mais droit devant. Bâtir un nouveau chemin, écraser tout ce qui est en travers de ce dernier et soumette toute personnes et créatures qui osent le barrer. Garde cet objectif en tête et tu seras le meilleur majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Bien que tes compétences et tes années à mes côtés le prouve je tiens tout de même à que tu gardes ça...

Je levais mon autre main, pointant mon index directement sur ton front sans pour autant faire une pression dessus. Gardant mon petit sourire fier mais beaucoup plus atténué je poursuivais. -

Là. Dans cette tête ancestrale. Si jamais tu l'omis, c'est que tes pensées sont plus poussiéreuses que jamais.

- Tu me prêtais une telle allégeance que si je ne gardais pas la tête froide je pourrais très vite en profiter et jouer une nouvelle fois mon petit prince comme j'aimais tellement le faire. Car oui, te pousser à bout m'avait fortement manqué. Ne plus te voir réagir à mes piques, mes critiques, mes petits jeux à la fois subtil et futile... Oui... En un an de temps je m'étais sentis incroyablement seul. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ce sentiment qui était tellement pesant, tellement blessant. L'humain supportait très mal la solitude, généralement il était toujours en proie à de fortes envie d'idées plus sordides les unes que les autres. Jamais je n'aurais voulu tomber dans cette décadence, dans cette disgrâce bien que cette dernière m'est plus d'une fois collée à la peau. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'eus un horrible frisson qui me parcourra l'échine. Repenser aux lèvres humides, aux mains baladeuses de ce shinigami... J'en fronçais les sourcils et fermais les yeux un bref instant. Il n'y avait pas moyen... Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer ces scènes de ma tête, ces scènes tellement barbares et écoutante. A force d'y songer j'eus l'impression d'avoir un haut de cœur mais ce n'était tout simplement que mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, plantant mon regard dans le tiens. Je me devais de penser à autre chose, de voir autre chose, il était temps de tourner la page. Une bonne fois pour toute. -

Ta réponse Sebastian ?

- J'avais volontairement laissé mon doigt contre ton front, je m'amusais même à taquiner ta peau plusieurs fois à presser mon doigt contre cette dernière mais j'arrêtais rapidement ce jeu sordide avant de tourner la tête ailleurs. Au final tu m'avais surpris à parler tout seul... -

Puis depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ?

**PDV Sebastian **

Je relevais la tête au vos parole, mais mon regard était toujours baissé, souriant légèrement, sachant malheureusement bien que ce dernier vous étiez perdu dans la nuit noire, tandis que moi je pouvais profiter de toutes les aléas de votre visage. Vous écoutant avec attention, je gardais votre main au creux de la mienne, dans un toucher léger, presque aérien, qui vous aurait permis de l'enlever quand vous le souhaitiez.

Vous entendre dire cela, ces mots, que je pensais maintenant perdus, ce dicton de vie qui vous sied encore et toujours malgré cette année, me rendait fier de vous. Fierté que j'avais certes perdue, malgré le fait que d'accepter ses erreurs et d'assumer ses pensées étaient des valeurs dont il fallait être fier, puisque peu de personne le faisait réellement. Tourner la page sur tout cela, justement cette fierté de démon ne me le permettrai jamais entièrement, la méfiance régnerai toujours, mais cette jalousie maladive, jalousie qui devait ne faire que remonter d'horribles souvenir, c'était bien idiot. Si je vous faisais souffrir, pourquoi devrais-je simplement m'éloigner ? Changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu était tout aussi possible, redevenir celui qui prenait place entre les deux moi, démon et majordome à la fois, celui qui regardait la route dans le même sens que vous, et qui vous éclairais la voie. Pourquoi avais-je du tellement les dissocier ? Par égoïsme, l'un des péchés qui nous caractérise tellement bien que l'on s'en oublis nous même. Malheureusement.

Gardant ma position actuelle, je redressai de nouveau mon regard vers vous quand je sentis se poser le bout de votre doigt sur mon front. Buvant vos paroles, je mis alors une main sur le cœur, souriant toujours, les yeux ancré dans les votre. Non, ces mots ne s'entasserons pas sous la poussière comme un vulgaire livre, si l'on devait faire une métaphore, ce livre-ci je le garderais sous du verre afin de le garder intacte. Un démon avait une mémoire bien développée, et chacun de vos ordres, chacune de vos demandes, de vos questions, de vos exclamation, de vos affirmation, restaient facilement gravés, et ceci était bien différent des tout ce que j'ai pu entendre dans le passés, qui n'a jamais eu aucun intérêt pour moi.

Toujours à vos pieds, je fixais votre visage perdu dans ses pensés, la bouche légèrement pincée, les sourcils inclinés et les yeux quelque peu plissés avant de les fermer entièrement. Je pouvais lire un certain malaise dans vos traits, me faisant serrer légèrement votre main pour vous ramener à la réalité, ce qui ne mit guère longtemps, vos yeux vairons fixant de nouveau mes iris sanguinaires. Une réponse ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Celle que je vous ais toujours dite, et que je me lasserai jamais de répéter. Votre doigt jouant à un petit jeu infantile sur mon crâne avant de cesser tout contacte, mon rictus ne fit que s'agrandir.

- Yes, my lord…

Non je n'allais pas donner d'autres réponses, les mots parlaient pour moi, affirmait le fait que j'allais de nouveau vous suivre, fixer le même point que vous, unir de nouveau le majordome et le démon, promesse muette d'un changement. Faisant un sourire provocateur, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il voit cela, qu'il prenne conscience de la différence entre le jeu d'acteur et le toucher sincère, je relevais lentement votre main, rapprochant ma tête de cette dernière, posant le bout de mes lèvres sur les phalanges de cette dernière, les frôlant ne serrait qu'une seconde, avant de me relever doucement par cette ennuyeuse fatigue, vous faisant de nouveau face, où plutôt reprenant de l'aplomb face à vous vis-à-vis de la hauteur.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler jeune maître, qu'il n'y a aucune porte qui donne l'intimité à un couloir, votre expression est alors mal choisie.

J'avais toujours votre main dans la mienne, extérieurement l'on pouvait se demander si c'était par oublis ou par envie, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais si on me posait la question, j'aurais répondu un peu des deux. Vous fixant de nouveau, les traits de nouveau détendus, la voix toujours aussi basse et intime, je vous intimer de rentrer dans votre chambre :

- Il est bien tard jeune maître, il faudrait songer à aller dormir.


	35. Chapter 35

**PDV Ciel **

- « Yes my lord... »

Voilà des mots qui me plaisaient, des mots qui disaient tellement de choses sur nous, sur ce que nous avons traversés. Ces quelques mots inspiraient une certaine confiance, une même longueur d'onde. Cela n'était guère étonnant. Tout était relié par ce pacte. Mais je ne l'avais vu d'un mauvais œil bien au contraire, il était celui qui me donnait l'espoir d'une vengeance des plus horribles pour ce qui était arrivé par le passé. Je me posais rarement la question si c'est de mes propres mains que j'allais agir ou simplement te laisser te salir les mains ? Dans les deux cas je voyais des avantages comme des contraintes. Me salir les mains serait ma propre vengeance que j'aurais accomplie durant toutes ces années, mais cela ne ferait que me rendre plus horrible que les autres. Mais d'un autre côté en te laissant faire je ne pourrais jouir pleinement du sentiment de vengeance et de ses effets. Je sortais de cette pensée quand tu bougeas ma main pour l'amener à tes lèvres, ma vision s'était légèrement adaptée au noir. Je savais seulement distinguer ta personne et encore. Je te laissais faire, ainsi tu me montrais ouvertement le respect que je pensais sincère envers ma petite personne.

Un sourire assez satisfait arborait mes lèvres, bien qu'il soit plus faux à l'extérieur pour garder une certaine contenance devant toi, intérieurement j'avais le drôle de sentiment d'être comblé. Tu étais à moi, tu m'appartenais, corps et... Âme ? Cela été ironique de penser ça. Si tu avais vraiment une âme elle devait être assez étanche, ou du moins plutôt ta conscience qui je doutais devait parfaitement bien se porter. Après tout tu étais un démon, le remord tu ne devais pas vraiment connaître, bien que tu en parlais j'avais certes des doutes. Qu'étais pour vous les sentiments de culpabilité ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus fort que ceux des humains ? Vu que vous vous étiez le côté « mauvais » du surnaturel, ces sentiments étaient t'ils plus développés que ceux de l'amour chez les croyants ? Je souriais presque stupidement en me rendant compte des questions plus incongrues qui me passaient par la tête. D'un côté j'étais assez soulagé que tu ne lises dans mes pensées. Des choses tu en aurais su et je préférais garder mon petit jardin secret.

D'ailleurs en parlant de secret... Quand tu rétorquais que nous étions dans un couloir et que les portes n'y avait guère leurs place je gonflais l'une de mes joues. Ta répartie était irritante. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas tardé à saisir cette pique pour faire ma forte tête. -

Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, donc ne joue pas sur les mots.

- Tu t'étais redressé, je sentais beaucoup plus le contact de ta main contre la mienne, elle était chaude, à température humaine. Je n'avais pas cette habitude de la sentir tout les jours. Seulement dans le bain tout à l'heure (Pas du tout pervers comme phrase. « Je sentais ta main dans le bain »... XDDD) Elle était d'une incroyable douceur que ça pouvait en être déboussolant. La pensant beaucoup plus brute comme la race que tu étais il n'en était rien finalement. Cependant je n'oubliais tes paroles, tu protestais qu'il fallait dormir à présent. Pas que j'en avais envie ou non mais ta façon de m'avoir répondu juste avant m'avait irrité. Cette dernière reprenait à nouveau possession de ma personne. Récupérant alors ma main pas de façon brutale non, la récupérant doucement c'est d'un pas déterminé que je repartais en direction de ma chambre. La tête haute, fier comme un coq même quand je me cognais dans un certain meuble. Il était plus facile de venir dans l'entrée que de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs ou le noir le plus total était présent. Me cognant par-ci par-là j'espérais que tu n'interviendrais pas pour me rappeler qu'à tes yeux j'étais un enfant. Non, je pouvais le faire seul, comme le grand que j'étais. Néanmoins je faisais mon entêter à regagner ma chambre par moi-même et j'y étais arrivé, avec bien du mal. Tu devais trouver le spectacle plaisant non ? Le pauvre petit maître des lieux qui bataillé contre le noir. Un bien pitoyable combat qui finalement la récompense mérité était bien mon lit.

J'avais ce petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, oui, j'avais fais quelque chose seul. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais sa me suffisait amplement. Me couchant alors en remontant la couverture jusqu'au dessus de mes épaules je sentais encore un peu les endroits de mon corps que ces objets démoniaques avaient martyrisé. C'est alors que mon regard se posait sur toi, une question soudaine arrivant. -

Ce que tu disais cet après-midi en rapport avec le diable et dieu. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut vous étiez tous d'un même rang. Ce qui fait de toi un ange, non ?

- J'eus envie de rire presque tellement ton image en ange me sautait aux yeux. Cela était dérangeant mais cependant, cela pouvait très bien t'aller. Un Sebastian tout blanc... Là c'est un léger pouffement de rire qui s'échappait de mes lèvres sans que je ne pu le retenir. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Vous laissant aller, vous suivant d'un pas bien plus lent qu'habituellement, je cachais néanmoins, derrière mon gant, un long sourire, suivit de petits rires sous capes, vous voyant, vous, grand fier, vous cogner par-ci par là, vos réactions étaient également bien humoristique, vous suivant de près, je ne faisais rien pour vous aider, non seulement parce que vous étiez trop fier pour accepter une quelconque aide, mais également pour profiter de ce spectacle touchant et humoristique. Enfin, si vous aviez parcouru le couloir de la même façon pour nous écouter, cela m'étonnais grandement que l'on ne vous avait pas entendu, vu tout le boucan causé, heureusement plus aucun domestique dormaient ici. Entendant un meuble en bois raisonner après l'impacte entre votre corps et lui, je savais que ceci allait laisser des marques, marques dont je me ferais une joie de vous rappeler la provenance pour reprendre nos piques habituelles.

Et avec de grand effort –et une chance inouïe, j'avais cru que si vous continuez comme ceci, vous seriez tombés dans les escaliers l'on ne sait par quel miracle puisque ces derniers étaient éloigné- on avait enfin rejoint votre couche. Fermant la porte derrière nous, mon rictus moqueur ne quittait pas mon visage, alors que je réajustais correctement les couvertures sur vous, fixant votre fine silhouette découpée par les draps immaculés de blanc, qui soulignait parfaitement vos courbes. Passant doucement la main sur la literie pour éliminer les plits, tel le perfectionniste que j'étais, je m'autorisais à rapprocher le fauteuil de votre couche, le faisant glisser sur le sol avec un peu plus de mal que d'habitude, mais ceci allait bientôt partir, je me sentais déjà mieux.

M'apprêtant à m'asseoir, je fus surpris que vous décidiez d'engager une nouvelle conversation, il était bien tard et vous deviez être fatigués, mais bien heureusement votre emploi du temps était bien plus flexible qu'auparavant. Mais vos paroles me firent prendre un air totalement… déconcerté :

- Ce que tu disais cet après-midi en rapport avec le diable et dieu. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut vous étiez tous d'un même rang. Ce qui fait de toi un ange, non ?

Affichant une mine vexée face à votre rire, je croisais les bras et les jambes, fixant votre silhouette dans cette pénombre. Ma réaction était purement, comment dire… enfantine ? Oui c'était le mot, bien que ceci ne me définissait pas souvent, ma moue pouvait clairement se faire comprendre dans l'intonation de ma voix, faussement touchée par votre remarque :

- Je tiens à vous rectifier : ce qui faisait de moi un ange. Ou plutôt un archange, comme ce perfide. J'ai était déchu depuis bien longtemps maintenant, de tel façon que l'on ne peut me considérer comme ces poulets ailés aussi idiots que présomptueux. Je suis bien fier de leur avoir tourné le dos, croyez moi.

Soupirant légèrement, retrouvant un tant sois peu de sérieux, je pris néanmoins de nouveau un air mesquin, décroisant les bras alors que je me penchais doucement vers vous, la blague s'entendant dans ma voix :

- Et puisque je sais que vous ne dormirais pas tant que je ne vous aurez pas conter une histoire, je vais donc vous conter la suite.

Riant légèrement en vous lançant la pique, je ne vous laissais pas le temps de répondre que j'enchaînais d'une voix bien plus sérieuse :

- D'après la religion, Dieu a créé les archanges, Grabriel, Raphaël, Lucifer, Belzebuth et « Michaël », chefs des anges aux quels l'on donnait la responsabilité de plusieurs tâches quelconques au sein des Cieux. Mais décrire tout ceci serait long et ennuyant. Venons-en donc aux faits. Il se trouve que trois d'entre eux ont décidé de tourner le dos à Dieu, l'un voulant être son égal, l'autre voulant avoir son propre arbitre et le dernier ne supportant plus d'être sous le joug divin. Et après une longue lutte entre anges déchus et fidèles, les trois généraux chutèrent avec leur armée, devenant ainsi, des démons.

Comme vous l'aurait compris mon vrai nom se trouve être Michaël, mais cette appellation de ma vie d'antan ne me sied guère. Mais diantre ne recassons point le passé, je vous avoue tout cela puisque dorénavant, si l'on veut faire face à notre ennemie, il vous faudra tout savoir sur lui. Et commençons par le commencement. Ne nous battons pas contre un quelconque anonyme, il se trouve que ce dernier est en réalité l'un des archanges qui m'a suivit dans ma chute, qui a même conduit cette chute, mon bien indésirable « frère », si l'on peut dire ainsi puisque l'on a le même créateur, Lucifer. Comprenez-vous donc mieux la dangerosité de la provocation ? Et vous êtes bien loin de tout savoir sur lui.

Mais croyez moi, par le passé si je me suis échappé de l'autorité d'un tyran, ce n'est pas pour être sous le joug d'un autre.

Soupirant longuement, je me m'adossais de nouveau au fauteuil, passant une main le long de mon visage, vous regardant avec lassitude :

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver une solution, et vite, il reste assez inenvisageable… et après tout, je doute fort que ce fossoyeur puisse lutter contre lui, même s'il est considéré comme une légende parmi les siens. J'ai bien eu l'idée ridicule d'usée d'artefact religieux, mais cela reste idiot, inutile et inenvisageable. Cela n'aurait presque aucun effet et ce serait prendre des risques pour rien de mon côté.

Je baissais alors la voix, le disant presque dans un murmure :

- Ou alors boucler le contrat avant qu'il n'agisse…ceci serait simplement marcher dans son jeu perfide, je préfère donc ne pas y songer. Et ceci serait bien trop prématuré après tout…

Serrant légèrement les dents, ma main gantée serrait le velours du fauteuil d'une forte poigne, sous l'énervement, de se trouver alors dans cette stupide impasse.


	36. Chapter 36

**PDV Ciel **

- L'impact de ma question eu l'effet escompté quand j'entendais la voix que tu prenais pour me répondre. Finalement tu n'étais pas si adulte que ça. Faisais-tu semblant ou étais-tu réellement vexé ? C'était assez amusant comme situation, d'un certains côté je goûtais à ma petite vengeance d'il n'y a quelques minutes. Je n'étais pas aveugle ni sourd, je me doutais parfaitement du nombre de fois ou tu avais pu sourire ou même étouffer tes rires plus sordides les un que les autres. A présent c'était moi qui tenais les rênes. J'écoutais alors ta réponse dont la voix ne me faisait pas vraiment prendre cette dernière pour une vraie réponse. Seulement un détail me marqua plus que tout le reste. « Poulets ailés ». Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que tu enchaînais assez rapidement m'empêchant ainsi d'en placer une. J'appréciais peu le fait que tu parles aussi ouvertement quand tu me disais de conter une histoire. Me prenais-tu vraiment pour un enfant ? Sur le fait j'étais tenté de te balancer mon oreiller. J'avais parfaitement horreur de ça et tu le savais très bien.

Je me suis alors tue en écoutant tout ce que tu avais à dire d'une oreille. Pas que l'histoire ne m'intéressais pas mais j'étais resté sur le fait de t'imaginer en poulet ailé... Oui, cette image valait vraiment quelque chose mais je finissais par reprendre mon sérieux pour écouter le plus important de l'histoire. C'est à ce moment même que tu me confirmais ton vrai prénom. Bien que toi il ne semblait te déranger c'est tout autant différent pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer t'appeler ainsi. Ce nom sonnait bien trop... Rustre à mon goût. Je ne manquais pas une miette de ce que tu pouvais me dire, j'entendais même dans ta voix un certains agacement. Tu énumérais les solutions plausibles une à une et aucune ne semblait te convenir. Quand tu en venais à celle de notre pacte j'ai fixé assez longuement l'endroit de ou provenait ta voix bien qu'elle n'était que murmure. J'ignorais ce que je pouvais regarder ainsi dans le noir, si c'était vraiment toi ou simplement autre chose. Mon regard exprimait assez ouvertement mon désapprouvent. Souhaitais-tu vraiment t'en débarrasser en recourant à notre pacte pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ? Chose qui venait contredire tout ce que tu avais pu me dire il y a quelques minutes sur ta fidélité à me servir de ton plein gré. Oui, je l'avais extrêmement mal prit même si tu disais que tu ne recourrais pas à cette méthode ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs. J'ai soupiré, assez bruyamment même pour m'exprimer. Je t'ai finalement tourné le dos en remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon cou. L'envie de te balancer un coussin démangeait ma main d'une façon bien désagréable. -

Un poulet reste un poulet.

- Ma voix se faisait cassante malgré moi, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Je ne faisais pas de crise de jalousie bien au contraire, ou peut-être que si après tout... Mais l'idée même que tu puisses entrer dans son jeu m'horripilais vraiment. Valais-tu vraiment mieux que lui ? Après tout il était ton « frère » donc il était normal que tu y ressembles en quelques sortes. Inspirant un grand coup je cherchais parmi d'autres solutions. Il n'y avait rien qui me venait à l'esprit, vraiment rien de rien... Recrachant alors cet air j'ai finis par fermer les yeux. Au final nous étions bel et bien dans une impasse. N'y avait-il vraiment aucune autre solution ? Fallait-il jouer le jeu et faire comme si de rien était ? Rentrer à nouveau dans cette optique du bon majordome qui obéit sagement à son maître ? Je trouvais ça bien ironique après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Il pouvait être Satan ou n'importe quoi, à mes yeux il ne m'impressionnait guère. Ne pas savoir faire la différence entre lui et toi... C'était ça aussi qui m'avait assez irrité dans ses paroles. J'aurais parfaitement su la faire si je prenais compte des odeurs. Son odeur était bien différente de la tienne comme sa façon de me toucher à la tienne ou bien même de me regarder. C'est alors que j'eus une idée mais je n'allais pas te la dire j'attendais de la concrétiser avant de dire quoi que ce soit dessus.

En attendant je continuais mon petit manège à bouder comme un enfant bien que je n'aimais penser cela, c'était assez dégradant mais tu en étais la cause. A nouveau je repensais à ce que tu disais, alors comme ça tu en avais marre d'être sous le joug ? C'était donc pour cela que tu avais basculé ? En repensant à mon image précédente je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de moquerie. Le blanc t'allait sûrement ravir et qui plus est les ailes aussi. Je ne comprenais pas cette image soudaine de poulet mais tu y correspondais très bien en ce moment. -

Espèce de poulet ailé.

- C'est mots qui paraissait si grossier m'étaient venu d'un naturel, tu savais ce qu'il en coûtait de me provoquer et de me faire tourner en bourrique. Je réagissais au tac au tac et ceux avec n'importe qui. Même ce fourbe de shinigami. –

**PDV Sebastian **

En premier lieux, je m'étais demandé pour qu'elle raison vous aviez agis ainsi, était-ce par le fait que ma phrase sous-entendais que je préférai régler ce problème avant d'obtenir votre vengeance, ou bien… Souriant un peu plus, cette idée, qui se faisait de plus en plus plausible face au vos réactions, me réjouissait, ainsi nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne pouvais qu'être amusé par votre expression, ce petit regard dur, en parfait désaccord avec mes dires précédent, comme si cet dureté de défiait farouchement de mettre à exécution mes dires. Mon sourire s'étira alors que je vous entendait soupirer avant de vous retourner, occasionnant le fait que je me penchais un peu plus sur vous, du moins assez pour pouvoir admirer votre demi-visage sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer l'expression. Posant une main sur la literie je me retenais ainsi, vous fixant toujours, avant de rester sans voix face à vos dires :

- Un poulet reste un poulet.

Il y'eu alors un gros blanc dans la salle, je ne savais que répondre à cela, de plus, il semblait que vous étiez passablement énervé face au ton tranchant que vous aviez employé. Ainsi cela vous affectez ne serrait-ce qu'un peu, votre fin, notre fin ? Je ne préférai tergiverser sur votre insulte, vu votre humeur, cela n'était guère à prendre au sérieux, du moins je l'espérai. Je me plaisais donc à imaginer les diverses causes de cet étrange comportement, allant de la plus cruelle à la plus douce, bien que la deuxième option était bien improbable venant de votre part. Perdant néanmoins le sourire, je vous fixais toujours, vos yeux étaient fermés, et votre air était pensif. Oui il fallait vraiment trouver un moyen… après tout nous avions une année entière à rattraper, et ce sur tous les sujets, et ce problème nous empêchait de nous concentrer sur cet objectif, ce qui était bien malheureux, mais le plus malheureux dans cette horripilante histoire était que l'on ne trouvait aucune solution, du moins pour l'instant. Soupirant en chœur avec vous, je relevais alors mon regard qui avait dérivé sur votre silhouette drapées, retrouvant votre moue boudeuse et enfantine, ce qui me fit retrouver un léger sourire :

- Espèce de poulet ailé.

La situation pouvait parfaitement être associée au commencement d'une belle musique, qui se stoppa net dans sa mélodie, laissant un long bruit désagréable qui déformait cette dernière, comme si le disque avait était rayé. Et mon expression autant désabusées que désespérée le soulignait parfaitement. Surtout devant tant de naturel. Un sourcil tiquant légèrement alors que mon sourire se faisait extrêmement faux, ne cachant avec aucun artifice brillant ma vexation. Me déplaçant un peu plus sur le lit, prenant place sur ce dernier, alors que mon bras qui soutenait mon poids était passé de l'autre côté de votre corps, je me rapprochais un peu plus de vous, mon visage vous faisant face, vous laissant ainsi admirer mon expression, même avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait.

- Hé bien jeune maître, je dois vous avouer, que durant toute ma longue –j'assiste bien sur ce mot-, vie de démon –et sur celui-ci également-, j'ai toujours était considéré comme un corbeau ou une corneille, mais jamais à un… poulet.

Me rapprochant un peu plus l'air défiant, je vous souriais toujours, bien que ceci fût devenu plus naturel :

- Mes ailes sont devenues aussi noires que l'encre. Ne me comparait donc point avec l'une de ces poules de basse-cour, blanche et toutes identiques, ne savant que glousser.

Me reculant un peu, évitant toujours tous contacte physique avec vous, malgré ma position quelque peu entreprenante à votre égard. Je lâchais un léger rire, souriant doucement, lâchant sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Mais si vous tenez tant à ce surnom, permettez moi de vous en donner un également, comme l'on dit, donnant-donnant, d'ailleurs, je pense que « petit coq » vous va à ravir.

Au fond, je savais que vous alliez encore vous énerver, n'aimant pas être traité ainsi, mais dans ces cas-ci, votre déplaisir ne pouvait qu'être mon plus grand plaisir. Préférant éviter le grand problème actuel, la nuit étant bien avancée et cette fatigue terrassant qui me tenait toujours, je n'avais pas cœur à battre dans le vide comme un moulin pour chercher une idée qui ne viendrait pas à l'heure actuelle. Je pensais donc profiter du moment présent, profité de nos habituels échanges de piques, pourquoi redouter l'avenir alors que l'on pouvait simplement profiter du moment présent ? Après tout un être éternel avait appris à vivre au jour le jour face à tant d'éternité.


	37. Chapter 37

**PDV Ciel **

- Bien entendu suite à mes critiques tu ne tardais à répondre. Je sentais un regard assez pesant sur ma personne, je préférais de loin l'ignorer, tu m'avais tout simplement énervé. Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ? Si tu m'aurais posé la question c'est l'oreiller que tu te serais pris en plein visage. Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ou du moins je refusais de l'avouer de moi-même. Vu que tu semblais être si vieux que tu le prétendais tu devais simplement te douter du pourquoi du comment. Après tout du vécu tu en avais eu n'est-ce pas ? J'ai alors ouverts les yeux en sentant un poids peser sur le lit. Le regard se déplaçait je le sentais et je ne tardais pas à voir ton visage face au miens. Je ne pouvais distinguer que des prunelles carmin et les contours de tes cheveux. Des mots défilaient, j'esquissais presque un sourire assez ironique quand tu m'expliquais que jamais on ne t'avais appelé de la sorte. J'aurais été bien tenté de répliquer quelque chose seulement tu enchaînais tout en rapprochant ton visage du miens. Cela me faisait assez étrange comme sensation, je n'avais pas cette habitude que tu sois si proche et à la fois si... Tentateur ? Je ne me suis pas pour autant défilé face à ces yeux, bien au contraire. Plus tu me cherchais et plus j'allais fortement piquer. Gardant ma tête contre l'oreiller, te défiant du regard je t'ai répondu sur un ton défiant. -

Et bien mon cher Sebastian il y a une première à tout. Après tout c'est toi-même qui a parlé de poulet ailé, il me semble que tu en as été un. Même si tes ailes on noircis tu n'en reste pas moins un corps avec des ailes. Comme un poulet.

- J'étais plutôt assez fier de ma réponse, j'avais réussi à te faire rabattre ton caquet comme tu le méritais amplement. Au final nous avions encore une fois repris notre petit jeu, bien que la nuit était déjà bien entamée cela ne changeais pas grand chose de la précédente. Me laisserais-tu encore dormir jusque midi ? J'en doutais fortement. Mon sourire se perdait quand j'entendais le surnom stupide que tu m'avais donné. Non seulement il l'était mais il était également des plus irritants. Je ne manquais pas de lâcher un faible grognement en réponse au mot « petit ». Attrapant alors un coussin à bout de doigt je venais te le balancer en pleins visage pour la peine qui retombait juste après sur le lit. Sans pour autant bouger de position, mon lit grouillait de petit coussins donc il n'était pas dur de me défendre. Bien évidemment le coup n'était pas des plus fort vu la fatigue qui commençait à monter mais dedans j'y avais mis tout mon cœur.

Je te toisais d'un regard des plus noirs tandis que toi tu riais, je me demandais ce qui était le plus irritant. Le fait que tu ris de ta moquerie ou ta moquerie tout court ? Je ne préférais donner suite à ses réponses. Je répondais alors d'une voix des plus moqueuses tandis que mon regard se faisait défiant. -

En attendant le coq est le roi de la basse cour tandis que le poulet suit bêtement ce dernier. Donc dans cette situation je me demande qui a le plus mauvais rôle. Ce n'est sûrement pas le coq car lui il est grand, fier et sait ce qu'il doit faire tandis que le poulet est le premier à se faire tuer pour être manger. Seul le coq reste car son rôle est important.

- Je préférais te laisser imaginer la suite ou faire simplement le lien entre mes paroles et la réalité. Avais-tu volontairement choisi cette métaphore de coq pour nous distinguer tout les deux dans un autre environnement ? Si cela était le cas le mot poulet ne te représentais pas à ta juste valeur non. A cette heure-ci tu n'étais qu'un fourbe de renard qui se faisait bien trop aguicheur, tendant le piège pour attraper sa proie. Jouant même avec cette dernière pour en apprécier le goût plus que savoureux. Oui, un vrai renard mélangé à un serpent. Je soupiré assez amusé à cette comparaison avant de m'allonger sur le dos pour te faire pleinement face. Je reprenais alors un air supérieur bien que la situation n'en donnait pas vraiment l'allure. -

Appel moi prince, ça me correspond beaucoup mieux.

- Ces mots m'étaient venus d'un naturel car il fallait l'admettre, je me comportais comme tel par moment. Ayant ce que je désire dans l'immédiat avec toi. Cela été agréable de penser ainsi, de pouvoir piquer dans ton ego, ta fierté. Ce petit jeu malsain qui permettait d'offrir sûrement un meilleur lendemain. Mais je ne te pardonnais aucunement sur le fait que tu avais songé à finir au plus vite notre pacte. D'ailleurs j'allais te le faire amèrement regretter.

Te regardant droit dans les yeux depuis le début, je venais de me redresser pour m'asseoir, ayant mon visage assez près du tiens je continuais de te défier. Si toi tu avais le droit de jouer à ce jeu alors moi aussi. Après tout c'est moi qui menais la danse depuis le début. -

Car quoi qu'il arrive, le prince aura toujours son fidèle destrier pour le servir jusqu'à la fin SANS souhaiter sa mort.

- J'avais dis cette phrase dans un murmure en laissant mes doigts attraper le nœud de ta cravate pour la resserrer. J'y étais arrivé du premier coup et sans te quitter des yeux (c'est magique aller, c'est comme ça voilà. XD). De la pure provocation, voilà ce que c'était. Tu jouais, je te suivais mais tu allais perdre. Me rallongeant alors, je me remettais sur le côté, dans la position initial ou je me trouvais avant de me redresser. J'étais assez satisfait de ma répartie. Qu'allais-tu trouver à redire à présent ? Te connaissant, tu ne manquais jamais d'arguments. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je me reçus alors un de vos nombreux oreiller, droit dans le visage, le coup n'était pas violent, mais ceci me faisait légèrement reculer, geste s'accompagnant d'un petit rire discret et étouffé par le tissus. Jetant alors l'obstacle, je ne pouvais que sourire face à vos remarques que vous étiez entrain de débiter, ceci c'était alors tourné en jeu, un jeu où le seul but était d'avoir le dernier mot. La première impression de votre insulte envers ma personne avait certes réussi à atteindre mon égaux surdimensionné, me vexant ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais à vrai dire, j'étais plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à toucher votre fierté, usant toujours du même stratagème, employant le mot « petit », à croire que vous aviez développé un complexe ! Souriant, toujours aussi provocateur, je prenais vos mots à la plaisanterie, formant déjà les réponses dans mon esprits, ces dernières me venant naturellement face à votre flux de mot. Riant légèrement à votre comparaison, je vous fixais toujours, gardant une certaine malice dans le regard, vous défiant, vous provoquant, afin de continuer notre routine, qui restait néanmoins si distrayante malgré cette appellation.

Vous laissant assez de liberté de mouvement pour bouger, je restais désormais à une distance raisonnable de vous bien que je gardais toujours la même position à demi au dessus de votre personne, vous surplombant ainsi par ma carrure. Vos mots me firent prendre alors une expression bien moins douée de plaisanteries, se devenant plus sérieuse et profonde, malgré le sourire qui restait gravé sur mes lèvres :

- Appel moi prince, ça me correspond beaucoup mieux.

Je en bougeais plus, malgré le fait que vous vous redressiez, notre visages étaient ainsi tellement proches que je sentais votre souffle se passer le long de mon épiderme avant de se dissiper. Etant de nouveau tiré par mon artifice, pièce maîtresse de mon habit de bon domestique, il fallait bien avouer que ceci devait vous le plaire au vu du fait que vous le faisiez de plus en plus souvent. Sentant cette dernière s'enserrer un peu plus autour de mon cou, compressant ainsi ma respiration inutile, je vous fixais toujours, l'air bien provocateur, mais dénué toujours dénué d'humour, je vous laissez enchaîner :

- Car quoi qu'il arrive, le prince aura toujours son fidèle destrier pour le servir jusqu'à la fin SANS souhaiter sa mort.

Soupirant légèrement, quelque peu déçu que vous pensiez que je ne souhaitais que votre mort, je vous laissais vous replacer dans votre position initiale alors que j'entamais de desserrer le nœud de cravate qui devenait désagréable. Mais je repris vite de l'aplomb, lâchant de nouveau un petit rire étouffé, mais bien provocateur, alors que je me baissais de nouveau sur vous :

- Prince dites-vous ? Dois-je comprendre ainsi… que vous souhaitez nous placer sur un même rang, d'égal à égal ?

J'avais bien entendu dit cela avec une ironie apparente, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, mais je ne souhaitais que vous faire réagir. Je me penchais alors un peu plus sur vous, pressant mon torse contre votre bras et mon estomac contre votre hanche, mon visage de nouveau tout proche du votre, de telle sorte que nos haleines se mélangeaient. Ma main de libre pressa alors légèrement votre épaule, vous obligeant ainsi à vous remettre sur le dos, me faisant face de nouveau. Yeux dans les yeux, nez contre nez, lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres, alors que notre torse vêtu se frôlait, partageant ainsi notre chaleur humaine, émanant de nos deux corps. Je levais alors une de mes mains, pour retirer quelques mèches rebelle d'un touché aérien. Puis je continuais alors ce jeu, plus dicté par l'envie qu'autre chose (pense pas direct à l'envie sexuelle ! xD Seulement le rapprochement =') ), déclarant la suite dans un souffle :

- Vous m'en voyez honoré…

Lâchant un de nouveau un petit gloussement, celui-ci était quelque peu moqueur, mais voulait exprimer bien autre chose, loin d'être de la simple provocation.

Me redressant légèrement, ne vous faisant plus subir mon poids, je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres seulement.

- Vous ne serrez point mon prince, puisque vous êtes déjà mon maître, mon roi et mon seigneur…

Décidant de jouer sur un autre terrain, la provocation devenait tout autre, usant de la flatterie pour vous faire répliquer avec plus de ferveur que la colère elle-même, vexer n'était plus le but principale, désormais cela était simplement l'échange de parole :

- Et laissait moi vous dire, je ne suis point un simple poulet, je vous le répète, je me considère désormais comme un corbeau. Bête au chant disgracieux qui admire celui du coq, éliminant la basse-cour de ses parasites tels les rongeurs, de ses serres. Ne croyait donc pas que votre cavalier souhaite la mort de son Roi. Ceci serait bien ridicule. Il est fait simplement pour conserver ce dernier jusqu'à l'échec et mat. Et accélérer la partie ne ferait que conjurer les résultats, en commettant nombreuses erreurs.

Toujours à demi-couché sur vous, je vous fixais toujours attendant une quelconque réaction face à tant de facéties de ma part, et j'espérai cette dernière plutôt intéressante.


	38. Chapter 38

**PDV Ciel **

- Je te trouvais bien entreprenant dans certains gestes, surtout celui de te rapprocher ainsi de ma personne. Qu'attendais-tu exactement ? Poussais-tu le jeu de la provocation jusqu'à un point de non retour ? Tu étais le premier à craindre ce fameux « Lui » et à présent tu réagissais ainsi... Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire à vrai dire, j'appréciais assez ce petit jeu qui devenait de plus en plus palpitant au fil du temps qui passait. Quand tu parlais d'être au même rang que toi c'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu que tu étais effectivement un prince. Ce détail ne me gênait pas bien au contraire, à vrai dire je l'ignorais tout simplement. Comme je l'avais formulé dans mes pensées, sous mon toit le seul qui pouvait dire quoi que ce soit était moi et moi seul. Que cela plaise ou non au démon que tu étais. Ne bronchant pas en sentant ta chaleur contre moi je n'en restais pas moins de plus en plus vexé par ce que tu me disais. Je voulu rétorquer mais à nouveau tu enchaînais directement.

J'attendais patiemment que tu finisses ton monologue avant de reprendre le dessus, je n'avais appréciais guère la plaisanterie du fait que tu disais ne pas souhaiter ma mort. Te moquais tu du monde ou tout simplement de moi ? J'eus un petit rire presque nerveux exprimant ainsi mon état d'esprit selon tes paroles. -

Ne pense pas que je me mets au même rang que toi pour que justement tu deviennes trop familier avec moi. N'oublie pas ta place, sous ce toit tu as ton rôle comme j'ai le miens.

- J'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt de quelques minutes, te montrant que tu n'avais pas à répondre car j'allais aussitôt enchaîner. Je me devais de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer mon ressentis sans pour autant dégrader dans ma condition de Comte. Après tout me laisser paraître faible devant toi je ne pouvais le tolérer. C'est en prenant une voix plutôt dénué d'expression, de ressentis que je répétais tes mots. -

« Boucler le contrat avant qu'il n'agisse »

- A nouveau je marquais encore une fois un temps d'arrêt, depuis le début je te regardais droit dans les yeux me trouvant à présent sur le dos. Ainsi je pouvais te faire plus aisément face mais en espérant également que mes mots auraient beaucoup plus d'impact direct. Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils avant de détourner le regard en remontant la couverture jusque mon menton. -

Je me demande vraiment si le cavalier remplira jusqu'au bout son rôle de parfait cavalier, de servir le roi sans le brusquer, sans brusquer les situations et cédant à la première option venu pour jouir d'une victoire précipitée. Je doute vraiment de la fidélité de ce cavalier qui dit ne pas souhaiter cette mort. Car quand le roi meurt, le cavalier se trouve alors libre de tout fardeau, de tout devoir à lui rendre. Il retrouve une liberté, cherchant un nouveau roi à servir. C'est dans l'ordre des choses faut-il croire … Mais un chevalier ne promet pas fidélité et dévotion absolue même en temps de crises ?

- J'ignorais si tu comprenais le ressentis que j'avais pu avoir quand tu avais prononcé ces mots, oui je restais dessus comme un gosse qui n'était pas fichu d'admettre certaines choses seulement c'était en ces mots que tu avais blessé mon propre ego. Ma propre personne. Je ne préférais pas faire le descriptif de mon état d'esprit sur cette dernière phrase. Les faits étaient là et tu osais les contredire. Qu'allais-tu dire à présent ? Nier ?

Tu pouvais solliciter en mettant ma fierté dans ta poche en me complimentant ainsi. Je ne manquais pas ce changement de stratégie dont tu faisais preuve. Cela ne m'atteignait pas bien au contraire. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants me répétant tes dernières paroles prononcées. Cela n'était tout simplement pas notre histoire ? Que voulais-tu me faire passer comme message. J''ouvrais de nouveau les yeux pour te regarder, scruter ton visage. L'une de mes mains s'était alors relevée pour se poster contre ta peau, doucement sans aucun geste brusque. Je ne la caressais pas non, je la laissais ainsi reprenant d'une voix de nouveau hautaine. Tu détestais cette voix n'est-ce pas ? J'adorais ce que tu détestais. -

Ose me redire que le chevalier jure qu'il ne souhaite pas la mort de son roi après de tels propos ? Ne laisse t'il pas parler ses sentiments, préoccupation avant son devoir envers son bon roi? Est-ce dont ça un vrai chevalier ? Un chevalier menteur qui veut à tout prit avoir la conscience tranquille et une certaine liberté ? Ne sent-il pas cette épée de Damoclès trôner au dessus de sa tête ? Je me demande bien ce qui est le plus ridicule, ce chevalier ou celui qui se fait passer pour mon chevalier ? Si je devais creuser plus profond pour voir ce qui ne doit être vu. Resteras-tu alors de marbre ou protégeras-tu juste ton roi pour te donner bonne figure ?

- Ma question était à double sens, mon esprit étant assez brumeux à présent j'avais du mal à aligner correctement des mots. D'ailleurs si tu ne comprenais pas cette dernière question cela ne m'aurait nullement surpris. Mais je voulais vraiment savoir si le fait de creuser pour voir ce que tu refusais que je vois, allait-il te déranger à un point que de toi-même tu te charges d'effacer certaines traces ?

Commençant à sentir mon corps s'engourdir peu à peu je remontais mes jambes, sentant ton flancs contre ces dernières. (Imagine juste Sebby calé contre ses jambes, basta. XDD) Cette proximité qui était à présent beaucoup trop près ne m'avait aucunement dérangé, quelque chose changeait... Vraiment mais plus le temps passait plus la logique m'abandonnait pour me permettre de mettre le doigt dessus. Mais en cet instant j'avais tellement envie de provoquer une nouvelle fois le démon en toi... Ma main glissa alors de ta joue jusqu'à ton cou avant de mollement et lourdement retomber contre le lit. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je n'aimais guère le rire que vous aviez employé à mes mots, compreniez vous au moins la situation ? Le sérieux que j'employais dans cette phrase ? Non je ne souhaitais pas votre mort et malgré ma nature appartenant à celle du malin, ces mots étaient sincère. Ne l'avais-je pas avoué, que vous étiez un contractant bien intéressant, qui effaçait la lassitude causée par mon éternité. Que cela soit votre fin, ou votre mort, je n'étais pas pressé que cela advienne. Pourquoi donc tant de doute ? Etait-ce cette phrase parlant de notre contrat, qui vous avez blessé, cachant cela derrière votre fierté habituelle ? Pourtant aviez-vous compris le réel sens ? Oui, j'avais dit que cela était bien trop prématuré, mais loin d'être pour le goût de votre âme ou par la recherche des personnes dont vous souhaitiez vous venger, ceci était bien trop prématuré pour nous, ou plutôt pour moi. Eloignant d'entrée, l'idée de rentrer dans le jeu idiot de ce « roi », de céder à ses caprices, j'espérais ainsi vous faire comprendre que vous servir seulement vous était mon seul but. Jamais une seconde je ne songerais à vous sacrifier à son bon plaisir, surtout après avoir renoncer a une année entière à vos côtés pour lui, sous sa pression constante… Soupirant légèrement, j'aurais bien aimé que vous le preniez ainsi, mais il ne semblait point que cela soit le cas, vous ne voyait que le fait que j'avais osé parler de miser notre pacte pour résoudre le problème, et non pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Je vous pensez intelligent, mais pour certaine choses, cela me prouvait qu'il fallait aller droit au but avec vous et non pas passer par des chemins escarpés.

Ne pense pas que je me mets au même rang que toi pour que justement tu deviennes trop familier avec moi. N'oublie pas ta place, sous ce toit tu as ton rôle comme j'ai le miens.

Soupirant de nouveau, je m'éloignais alors de vous une bonne fois pour toute, m'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, coupant tout contact un peu trop familier comme vous disiez, pourtant ceci n'avait pas semblait vous déplaire, si tel avait était le cas, vous connaissant, vous m'auriez éloigné immédiatement par fierté. La fatigue ? Je préférai me plaire à croire que non. Oui j'avais mon rôle, et je comptais m'y tenir, mais la distance n'était point nécessaire entre nous, après tout, nous étions si complémentaire, même si nous étions qu'un simple maître et son majordome au sein de cet immense manoir. Teniez-vous réellement que nous nous cantonnions qu'à cette triste image que l'on devait simplement offrir à la société ? Après tout, nous avions tellement de rôles à jouer… Puis votre voix raisonna de nouveau alors que je comptais vous répondre :

- « Boucler le contrat avant qu'il n'agisse »

Vous citiez enfin mes mots, où du moins une partie de ma phrase, confirmant mes pensées, ainsi c'était bien cela qui occupait tellement les votre ? Il fallait le croire, j'avais bien envie de répliquer « je préfère donc ne pas y songer, ceci serait bien trop prématuré… », reprenant exactement les mots que j'avais dit, complétant ainsi votre début de phrase, mais vous enchaîniez directement, exposant vos pensées et votre ressentit face à cela, prouvant ainsi que vous me faisiez toujours aussi peu confiance malgré mes vœux d'allégeance, que je vous aviez fait un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, ainsi qu'au début de nos prémices… et pourtant vos pensées me semblez bien différente contrairement à vos geste, profitant de ce doux touché qui venait prendre place sur ma joue, je vous fixais toujours accordant mon attention, j'aurais tellement souhaité quand ce moment même, le langage du corps parle plus que le vrai…

- Ose me redire que le chevalier jure qu'il ne souhaite pas la mort de son roi après de tels propos ? Ne laisse t'il pas parler ses sentiments, préoccupation avant son devoir envers son bon roi? Est-ce dont ça un vrai chevalier ? Un chevalier menteur qui veut à tout prit avoir la conscience tranquille et une certaine liberté ? Ne sent-il pas cette épée de Damoclès trôner au dessus de sa tête ? Je me demande bien ce qui est le plus ridicule, ce chevalier ou celui qui se fait passer pour mon chevalier ? Si je devais creuser plus profond pour voir ce qui ne doit être vu. Resteras-tu alors de marbre ou protégeras-tu juste ton roi pour te donner bonne figure ?

Ainsi vous l'aviez si mal pris, vous aviez interprétés mes mots ainsi ? J'en étais désormais bien désolé. Il est vrai, certes, que ces derniers temps mes sentiments avaient dictés la plus part de mes actes, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport à notre pacte, où alors de loin. Je n'étais qu'un chevalier par symbolique, un simple pion au service du Roi, mais j'en avais cependant l'honneur, dicté par mes valeurs esthétiques. Menteur ? Jamais je ne vous avez mentis, peut être omis certaines choses par le passé, mais notre contrat était claire, je vous aidé à vous venger, et je vous servais, vous protégeais sans questions et sans mensonges, me pliant ainsi au vos désir, contre votre âme. Ma conscience quant a elle était parfaitement tranquille et ma liberté pouvait bien attendre si c'était pour avoir le plaisir de vous servir vous et vous seul.

Le plus ridicule dites-vous ? Ceci me désemparé, puisque le majordome qui vous servait et le démon qui se faisait passer pour le majordome était la même personne, que j'avais certes dissociée durant un temps mais ceci avait était une grande erreur de ma part.

Toutefois, la dernière phrase fût celle qui m'inquiétait le plus, creuser plus profond disiez-vous ? A propos de moi-même ou de notre affaire actuelle ? Il y avait certes des choses, dans les deux cas, qui n'auraient pas du être révélées et d'autre qui ne devrons certainement jamais l'être, et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux… vous protéger ? Ceci n'était pas pour me donner bonne figure, tel un hypocrite, cela était simplement naturel, mais le compreniez-vous ainsi ? Après tout, vous n'aviez plus du tout, confiance en moi. Je m'apprêtais alors à vous répondre, sincèrement, mais cherchant également à glisser quelques piques dans mon discours, mais votre main glissa le long de ma joue et de mon cou pour retomber mollement sur votre lit. Vous vous étiez endormis. Ayant comme premier reflexe, je consultais alors ma montre à gousset, voyant que la nuit était très avancée. Lâchant un léger sourire, vous deviez effectivement être terrassé par la fatigue, cette discutions avait bien assez durée, et après tout, vous auriez toutes vos réponses en temps et en heure. Me levant de votre couche, je vous placé bien dedans, lissant de nouveau les plis et vous callant correctement sur vos oreillers, veillant à ne pas vous réveiller. Puis je m'assis de nouveau sur le fauteuil, contemplant votre visage endormis…

Le petit matin venait à peine de se lever, les oiseaux n'avaient même pas commençaient à chanter, que j'entendis des cris… bizarres, venant de dehors. Non loin d'être des cris d'agonie, cela ressemblaient surtout à des exclamations émerveillés, et cette voix si pompeuse m'était… ridiculement familière. J'entendis alors plusieurs coups brefs à la porte, me faisant soupirer, me demandant quel fou allait déranger les gens à cette heure si matinale. Je n'étais pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse, ayant passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à un moyen de nous débarrasser de la nuisance afin de vous protéger si jamais quelque chose se passait mal, je n'avais strictement rien trouvé. Devait-on vaincre le feu par le feu ? La force brute par la force brute ? Ceci était impensable et pourtant cela semblait être la seule solution, tenter sa chance dans un combat suicidaire.

Soupirant profondément, j'ouvris alors la porte… La seule chose que je puis voir fût une touffe platine, et un habit immaculé de blanc, avant qu'il se précipite dans le hall…

Oh non pas lui…

« Oh ! Oh ! Oooohhh ! Quelle grandeur ! Quelle splendeur ! Aahhh comme ce sublime manoir me rappelle les somptueux châteaux de France ! Avec leur Reine si délicates et leurs servantes si douces ~ Oh ? N'y a-t-il pas de petite servante en jupon, ressemblant à des petits colibris en se précipitant à faire leur ménage quotidien ? »

Je n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer, que cette tornade qu'était… oserais-je le dire… le Vicomte Druitt… se tournait vers moi, je déglutis légèrement, redoutant le pire avec ses phrases redondantes.

« Ahhh ! Mais j'oubliais mon bel ange noir, ou devrais-je dire, monsieur le gracieux domestique. »

S'intéressait-il aux hommes maintenant ? Oh doux jésus, et pour me fait dire cela, il fallait le faire ! C'est moi qui vous le dis.

« Je viens vous délivrer, tel un vaillant messager, respectable coureur, athlète des cieux, qui vient porter les messages des anges, une invitation ! Oui une invitation ! A ma soirée dansante, un petit bal, en l'honneur de l'honneur de notre Reine, de la vie et du plaisir de faire un bal ! Et ceci, pour votre cher maître, chanceux, efféminé et gracieux comte. A la peau si tendre et douce, qui me rappelle inlassablement ce petit rouge-gorge qui continu à hanter mes nuits ~ »

Je ne bougeais guère, continuant à écouter son discours pompeux et dégoutant, me faisant des frissons dans le dos, en le voyant délirer sur MON jeune maître, se faisant des idées, tel l'hideux personnage qu'il était. Et savoir qu'il osait faire, je ne saurais qu'elle rêve sur la forme féminine de MON contractant, me donnait simplement des envie de meurtre. Mais il fallait rester calme et courtois et ce fût avec un sourire forcé que j'acceptais l'enveloppe qu'il me tenait. Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, criant de sa voix insupportable pour me faire passer son dernier message :

« J'espère que vous porterai votre magnifique petit geais ce soir, mon beau ténébreux ! »

Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression d'entendre ce fou de shinigami rouge ? Septique et quelque peu… dégouté, oui dégouté, c'était le cas de le dire, je m'allais dans votre chambre, vous portant la lettre, comme tout bon domestique devait faire, bien que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la déchirer… avec tout ce boucan, causé par ce fanfaron, j'espérais que vous n'étiez pas réveillé, vous aviez besoin de sommeil après tout. Soupirant profondément, je pénétrai de nouveau dans votre chambre.

**Note :** Ahah, oui, on a souvent des moments over philosophique comme ça, être ou ne pas être un poulet xD /pan/ Brefouille, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture 8D Allez, on passe dans un nouvel arc du Rp/fic, si je peux me permettre, de nouvelles aventures se profils pour Sebby et Ciel, que va-t-il se passer lors de cette soirée ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (Ou pas) *sadique*


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes :** Wow, wow, wow, désolée encore un jour ou je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, milles excuse à tout ceux qui nous suive encore Je suis plutôt occupée donc bon =x Bref, quatre autres chapitres pour aujourd'hui, bonne lecture ! ^^

**PDV Ciel **

- Est-ce la fatigue qui m'avait tout simplement poussé à parler aussi ouvertement ? Aussi mauvaisement ? Avec un franc parlé et des idées bien définies mais masqué je n'avais pas hésité à te mettre au pied du mur et avouer ainsi que ma confiance en toi avait perdue de sa valeur. N'étais-je pas tout simplement trop méchant envers toi ? Apeuré que tu ne partes à nouveau ? J'étais fatigué de penser ainsi, fatigué d'être constamment sur mes gardes. J'avais cette désagréable impression de ne plus vivre, de n'être plus rien... Plus rien de ce que j'étais avant... C'était si dérangeant.

Oui j'avais finis par m'endormir, la fatigue m'ayant achevé d'un seul coup, la nuit fut des plus tranquilles. En premier lieu sans rêves. C'était reposant, c'était la première fois que je n'avais pas la peur au ventre, la peur de m'endormir pour être le martyr de toute cette agitation psychique. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Les ténèbres, encore et toujours, je me trouvais recroquevillé sur moi-même, nu. Je connaissais beaucoup trop bien ce genre de rêve, j'attendais que le malheur s'abatte sur ma personne, qu'à nouveau je fasse une chute libre sans avoir le sentiment que quelqu'un me tend la main. Je l'attendais... Je connaissais tellement ce sentiment qu'à force je n'y prêter presque plus attention. J'avais arrêté de me battre depuis bien longtemps. J'attendais juste que ça ce passe, comme le jour de ma propre mort... Pathétique... Vraiment. Je gardais les yeux fermés, le front posé contre mes genoux. Combien de temps allais-je attendre comme ça ? Peu à peu j'entendais une voix particulière, une voix floue, elle semblait m'appeler ou étais-ce tout simplement mon imagination ? -

« Ciel... Ciel, Ciel. »

- Cette voix... Après avoir entendu de nombreuses fois mon prénom j'arrivais à mettre un nom sur cette voix, cette douceur, cette chaleur... Je redressais alors la tête les yeux grands ouverts. -

Maman !

- Le fond noir éclata et alors je me réveillais. L'endroit ou je me trouvais était beaucoup trop différent de celui ou je m'étais endormis. Non, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, ou du moins pas dans le manoir tout court. Je frottais mes yeux et une main chaude se porta sur le dessus de ma tête, cette main qui se voulu si réconfortante, si apaisante... -

« Mon petit Ciel, ta crise semble être passée. Je suis soulagée »

- C'est alors que deux bras enlacèrent ma personne, je n'en revenais pas, intérieurement j'étais pétrifié mais mon corps se mouvait seul. Se serrant alors contre ce corps qui m'avait tant manqué. Je fermais les yeux ou du moins je subissais les mouvements de ce corps qui me semblait différent. L'oreille contre la poitrine chaude de cette femme, j'entendais son cœur battre, chaudement, à l'allure d'une symphonie, comme il m'avait manqué... -

Maintenant que je vais mieux, je peux retourner jouer avec Alexander ?

- Ma voix me paraissait tellement... Plus aiguë, en ouvrant les yeux je scrutais mon reflet dans le miroir, c'est alors que la différence me frappa... Je devais avoir à peine 7 ans mes traits étaient encore une bonne bouille d'enfant, avec des joues qu'on aurait eu envie de croquer. Me sentant soudainement abandonné par cette chaleur protectrice je me levais prudemment avant de finalement commencer à courir pour sortir de la chambre. Je me souvenais de ce jour... Ce jour ou nous avons souhaité l'anniversaire de Lizzy. Tout cela me semblait tellement familier, tellement... Vrai... En arrivant dans le salon je ne m'étais pas trompé, il y avait bien tout ce dont il fallait pour un anniversaire. Des ballons, des tonnes de ballons roses et blanc et d'autres couleurs, tout à l'effigie de Lizzy... A peine ai-je eu le temps de descendre l'escalier principal qu'une tornade blonde se jetait sur moi. -

« CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEL ! J'ai eu peur ! Tu n'as plus bobo aux poumons ? »

- Je m'étais mis à rire et à sourire en caressant doucement ses cheveux, mon regard se faisait presque attendrissant, complètement différent du Ciel que j'étais maintenant. Vraiment différent. Je saisissais sa main en la serrant dans la mienne. -

Non ! Je peux de nouveau jouer avec toi. A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

« A la maman et au papa ! »

- Son jeu préféré... Faisant mine qu'Alexander était notre enfant j'assistais ainsi indirectement en tant que spectateur au travers de mes yeux à ce qu'il se déroulait sous mes yeux. Nous avons du passer de nombreuses heures à jouer, à se chamailler se disputer pour après recommencer encore et encore.

Dix neuf heure sonnait déjà, il était l'heure pour Lizzy de repartir. Le reste de la soirée se passait tranquillement, je continuais de jouer après avoir prit le bain et avoir mangé avec maman... Cela me faisait encore bizarre mais à cet âge là j'avais bien autre chose en tête. Il devait être 21h et la porte du grand hall s'ouvrait. Courant vers cette dernière je me jetais dans les bras de la personne qui rentrait. Je fus accueillie avec un rire et de grandes mains qui me serraient contre un corps encore bien familier. -

Papa !

- Mon sourire était tellement immense, j'étais l'enfant le plus heureux au monde, retrouvant mes parents j'en avais presque oublié que c'était un rêve. J'avais finis par confondre la réalité et le rêve. Je savourais ces instants si magique... Si féerique. C'était à présent 'heure du couché et comme je le faisais habituellement je traînais et suppliais encore une fois maman de dormir avec eux... Faisant alors ma bouille d'enfant bien malheureux et ne résista pas une nouvelle fois en me disant que j'étais un petit démon à la frimousse d'ange.

Esquissant un sourire fier de ma victoire je me glissais alors dans les couvertures du lit familial. Me blottissant alors à nouveau contre ce corps c'est mon oreille contre son cœur que je posais. C'était une très vieille habitude que j'avais depuis tout petit. -

Tu sais mon petit Ciel, un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de nous, nous ne serons plus là et ce jour tu devras te montrer très fort et très brave. Il viendra très tard je peux te l'assurer mais je suis fier d'avoir un garçon aussi courageux et fort que toi. Maman t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais n'oublis pas, si un jour la vie devient trop dur, ne l'abandonne pas. Ne tire pas un trait sur ton passé, affronte le, il est le seul qui peut te sortir de beaucoup de choses et puis... Nous serons toujours là pour te guider. Toujours.

- Ses paroles se suivaient d'un baiser contre mon front et de nombreuses caresses dans mes cheveux. C'était tellement agréable, cet amour que je recevais de nouveau, j'en avais pris l'habitude... Soudainement des cris se firent entendre, j'ouvrais les yeux. -

Maman, tu as entendu ces cris ?

- N'ayant pas de réponses je levais la tête vers elle, le temps semblait s'être figé alors qu'elle me regardait. Je trouvais ça assez bizarre et pourtant les cris se rapprochaient, ils étaient plus intense. C'est alors que dans un sursaut je me réveillais pour de bon. Me redressant j'entendais crier dehors et toi tu n'étais plus là, tu étais déjà partis. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait mais tout ce que je savais c'est que le sentiment que je ressentais maintenant n'avait rien d'agréable. Il me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Les poings tremblant, je serrais fermement les couvertures en serrant les dents. Les larmes jaillissantes à flots je ne pouvais les retenir... Je me haïssais d'être faible comme ça mais profitait alors que tu n'étais pas là pour me permettre de les laisser couler.

Puis j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte, je me rallongeais vivement en tournant le dos à cette dernière, j'essuyais mes yeux assez rapidement en les refermant. Faisant mine de dormir encore j'étouffais presque un sanglot mais mon corps n'était pas compatissant. -

N'entre pas !

- Avais-je lancé d'une voix tremblante. Je ne m'étais pas retourné, j'ignorais si tu avais finis par entrer ou non. Je respirais profondément pour étouffer ces dernières larmes qui disparaissaient. Je dus te faire attendre 5 bonnes minutes comme ça. Histoire de ne pas paraître si... Humain à tes yeux. Te connaissant tu ne te serais guère empêché de me lancer des piques. Cependant je restais dos tournés vers la fenêtre, mes yeux étant encore rougis, je gardais assez longuement les très peu filets de lumières qui faisaient irruption dans ma chambre. J'étais encore fatigué, j'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormis mais je refusais de me rendormir... -

Tu veux entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces cris ?

**PDV Sebastian **

La main sur la poignée de porte, la porte légèrement entrouverte, quand votre voix retentie, m'interdisant d'entre. Avançant d'un pas, je me tenais sur le pas de la porte, scrutant les ténèbres, fixant votre forme encore couchée, emmitouflée sous la couette. Face à l'intonation de votre voix cassée, chevrotante, je devinais assez facilement la situation que vous essayez de me cacher malgré tout. Et votre jeu d'acteur, dans l'espoir de garder un peu de dignité, ne pouvait me tromper, rien que l'odeur salée des larmes fraichement versées qui s'immiscée dans mes naseau pouvait me confirmer cela. Soupirant légèrement, il semblait que vos cauchemars étaient toujours d'actualité, étant même, bien plus torturant que d'accoutumé au vu de votre réaction. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire face à vos songe qui restaient sans mots, toujours aussi mystérieux pour ma personne, protégés par votre dignité.

Tête baissée, je préférais attendre, sans mots, respectant votre intimité et votre ordre malgré le fait de vouloir vous rejoindre. Il fallait dire, cela me faisait bizarre de vous savoir dans cet état, après tout, l'une des seules fois où j'avais entrevu vos larmes était celle où vous faisiez le deuil de vos parents. Depuis ce jours, je pensais qu'il vous était impossible de verser de nouveau l'une de ces perles salées, et pourtant… il fallait dire que cela me soulageait quelque peu, il n'était jamais bon de tout garder en sois et pleurer faisait un bien fou, même si j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'après cela, votre humeur allait être massacrante, intérieurement, vous allez surement y voir un peu plus clair, libéré de cette anxiété. M'approchant de nouveau silencieusement, j'entendis alors votre voix résonner de nouveau, cette dernière semblait bien plus maîtrisée qu'auparavant, mais resté quelque peu pâteuse, prouvant votre crise de sanglots :

- Tu peux entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces cris ?

Pénétrant alors entièrement dans la pièce, refermant la porte massive derrière moi, je me dirigeais vers votre lit, le contournant pour alors vous faire face, ne prenant peine d'ouvrir les rideaux au vu de l'heure bien trop matinale.

- Il se trouve que ces cris provenaient d'une de vos anciennes connaissances, un peu trop dissipée à mon goût. Le Vicomte Druitt… qui souhaite vous inviter à l'une de ses festivités qui se déroulera dans la soirée.

Déposant l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet, c'est d'un sourire quelque peu piteux que je pris l'initiative de m'asseoir sur votre couche, tirant légèrement sur la couette pour dévoiler un peu mieux votre visage, passant mon gant sur vos joues, essuyant les traces séchées des larmes sur ces dernières, frottant doucement votre peau de mon pouce gantée, avant de retirer ma main :

- Mais pour une fois, l'on ne peut pas en vouloir à cet énergumène, il a réussi à vous tirer de vos sombres songes.

Restant ainsi, sur la couche, je continuais à vous fixer, voyant très bien votre visage toujours bouffi par les larmes, cette petite faiblesse ne faisait que faire ressortir vos doux traits, ronds et enfantins, vous faisant prendre une mine adorable, semblable à une patte de chaton, tout aussi tendre, bien que je savais qu'au fond, que je fasse référence à cela allait vous mettre hors de vous. Cherchais-je le bâton pour me faire battre, ou bien était-ce simplement le moyen de vous faire reprendre de l'humeur, vous changeant ainsi les idées ?


	40. Chapter 40

**PDV Ciel **

- Ces 5 minutes avaient suffit à calmer cette crise de sanglots, soufflant longuement en fermant les yeux tu faisais irruption dans la pièce. Quand j'ouvrais alors mes yeux je fus étonné de te trouver face à moi, mon visage étant caché dans la couverture je détournais le regard. Sentant un poids sur le lit je te regardais au moment ou tu retirais la couverture de mon visage pour poser ton gant contre ma joue. Je ne disais rien bien au contraire je ne savais que dire de toute façon. Je savais très bien que si je parlais ma voix allait encore faire des siennes malgré que j'essayais de garder une contenance.

A tes paroles je tournais la tête pour ne plus te regarder. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça d'avoir encore ce sentiment qui donnait presque la boule au ventre. Ce sentiment qui faisait clairement comprendre que la réalité était bien plus cruelle que ce que je pouvais penser. Mais suite à tes paroles tu ne faisais que rajouter un poids beaucoup plus insupportable. Cependant je préférais garder la face devant toi. Je ne m'autorisais pas à pleurer, je me l'étais promis. Ne plus jamais pleurer pour ce qui sont partis. Les larmes ne ramenaient tout simplement pas les morts. Fermant encore une fois les yeux je frottais mon visage pour faire partir ces dernières pensées qui étaient assez désagréables. -

Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives.

- Ce fut les seuls mots que j'arrivais à sortir sans que ma voix ne fasse trop des siennes. C'est alors que je remarquais l'enveloppe que tu avais déposé sur ma table de nuit. M'en emparant je l'ouvrais. -

« Ce soir à 20h aura lieu la plus grande des réception pour notre merveilleuse Reine. Vicomte de Druitt je vous invite en ma demeure pour passer un moment de rêve et oublier tout ce qui se passe dehors. L'extravagance sera au rendez-vous, ne soyez guère timide, venez ! »

- J'en avais des frissons rien que de repenser à la dernière fois ou j'avais pu voir se Vicomte. Ses mains serrant mon corps non c'était des plus insupportables mais cependant, je me devais d'y aller à cette soirée. Cela allait au moins me faire oublier certains tracas et en tant que Limier de la Reine, je n'avais aucunement le choix. Je reposais la lettre sur ma table de nuit. Non, je n'allais pas me défiler et de toute façon je n'en avais pas envie. Je remontais la couverture sur mes épaules en te regardant longuement et silencieusement. Tu ne semblais pas démordre de quelque chose... A croire que tu essayais de lire au travers de mes yeux. C'était assez gênant comme situation.

Je me suis dérobé de ton regard en me laissant tomber lourdement sur le côté. Posant ainsi ma tête sur le bord de tes cuisses. Oui, je me permettais certaines choses et si tu étais contre tu n'avais aucun mot à dire. Je faisais ce que bon me semblait. Enroulant mon corps dans la couverture je soupirais étant confortablement installé. Je me permettais ces quelques minutes de petit enfant qui avait besoin d'une présence pour s'apaiser. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Le silence finissait par s'installer, la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était ma respiration. Après tout c'était une pensée futile d'espérer t'entendre respirer. Tu n'en avais sûrement pas besoin Enfin, cela ne me concernait pas.

Je songeais longuement à ce que nous pourrions faire dans l'après-midi avant d'aller à la réception, en espérant que mon emploi du temps de la journée ne soit pas des plus chargé. Je souhaitais me rendre dans un endroit en particulier. De toute façon j'étais maître de ce que bon me semblait. Gardant les yeux fermés je m'adressais à toi d'une petite voix, je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur bien au contraire. Les réveils trop tôt ne me réussissaient jamais. -

Cet après-midi je voudrais prendre du temps. Je souhaiterais que nous allions au fleuriste puis après au cimetière avant d'aller à la réception. Cela fait longuement que je n'y suis pas allé.

- Je me surprenais moi-même de vouloir te rendre des comptes sur ce genre de sujet. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais manifesté un intérêt pour y aller. Mon rêve avait-il changé ma vision des choses ? Sûrement un peu de trop. Si bien que d'y songer à nouveau, je me recroquevillais un peu sur moi même en voulant le chasser de mon esprit. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Lâchant de nouveau un soupire, au vu de votre réaction, il fallait croire que mes mots n'avaient point la répercussion escomptée. Vous voir ainsi, perdant de votre mordant habituel me rendait néanmoins mal à l'aise, me faisant silencieux, je savais parfaitement bien que ces conclusion n'étaient point hâtives, cependant je préférai ne pas vous enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie une nouvelle fois.

Mon regard suivait alors votre silhouette, se déplaçant mollement vers la lettre, saisissant cette dernière. Je me demandais bien quels mots et expressions redondantes elle contenait, mais surtout, si vous alliez accepter cet exubérante invitation, auquel cas, la soirée n'allait pas être des plus tranquilles. Et une fois votre lecture finie, aucun mot ne sortit de votre bouche, donnant réponses à mes interrogations, seulement votre regard qui se planta dans le mien, alors que vous vous emmitoufliez de nouveau dans votre couette. Baissant votre regard, je pensais que vous alliez m'ordonner d'aller vous chercher votre petit déjeuné, ou lâcher un quelconque autre ordre, afin de me faire sortir de votre chambre, dans le but de vous retrouver seul avec vous-même, mais de sentir votre tête doucement se caler contre mes cuisse, ça je n'aurais pu le deviner.

Je vous laissais faire à votre bon vouloir, peut être qu'après tout vous aviez besoin d'un quelconque réconfort malgré ce que vous pouviez dire par fierté, lâchant un doux sourire, je vous laissant faire, remontant légèrement la couette qui était entrain de glisser, sur votre épaule. De toute manière, nous avions tout notre temps et si cette proximité vous convenez, elle me convenait également, de plus je doutais fortement que vous souhaiteriez vous rendormir après cela, mais peut être qu'ainsi vous trouverez, sans vous en rendre compte, le sommeil ? A vrai dire, vos 5h de sommeil actuelle était bien loin de vos 9h habituelles. Heureusement que la journée était vierge, outre quelques cours que l'on pourrait facilement annuler –en particulier ceux de danse, sachant fortement que vous auriez encore rechigné à les faire-. Ainsi vous auriez le temps de vous reposer ou flâner jusqu'au repas, une nouvelle fois. Retournant mon attention à votre personne, je tombais alors sur deux paupières fermées, une respiration lente et profonde parvenant à mes oreilles, j'aurai même cru que vous vous étiez endormis si vous n'aviez pas cassé ce silence, d'une voix plutôt douce et calme, contre toute attente :

- Cet après-midi je voudrais prendre du temps. Je souhaiterais que nous allions au fleuriste puis après au cimetière avant d'aller à la réception. Cela fait longuement que je n'y suis pas allé.

Je ne pouvais qu'afficher une mine surprise face à vos projets pour la journée, il était bien vrai que depuis la mort de la tour rouge –madame Red-, vous n'aviez porté que peu d'intérêt à aller rendre hommage à votre famille. Ou plutôt, vous souhaitiez éviter les fantômes et les tourments du passé, pensant que cela vous aiderez à aller de l'avant. Mais cette façon de penser ne vous permettez pas de faire complètement votre deuil, malgré les années, et ces cauchemars en témoignaient horriblement bien. Ce choix soudain ne pouvait donc pas faire de mal, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Alors autant annuler ces cours futiles pour cela, et puis, si ça vous aidez à vous sentir mieux, je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Non pas que je n'aimais pas cette douceur, mais la peine ne vous sied guère correctement.

Vous sentant vous crisper dans une position fœtale, je devinais que les obscurs souvenirs de vos songes vous assaillaient toujours. Ne préférant pas soulever le sujet, je restais muet, posant une main chaleureuse sur votre épaule couverte, avant de la glisser lentement dans votre chevelure, geste sûrement un peu trop affectif, pour un maître et son majordome, mais voué à vous détendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Comme vous le souhaitez jeune maître.

Je continuais alors à passer ma main dans vos cheveux, sombre, mais incroyablement doux, les sentant glisser dans un mouvement lent et fluide, contre le tissu de mon gant. Vous fixant toujours, j'attendais un ordre, une réaction, la situation actuelle ne me donnez aucunement envie de prendre une initiative, préférant simplement profiter du moment présent. De plus, on avait encore quelques heures devant nous, même si vous souhaitiez prendre votre petit déjeuné, les oiseaux s'étaient à peine mis à chanter. Que vous vous rendormiez ou non, cette fois-ci, je veillais au grain, comme l'on disait.


	41. Chapter 41

**PDV Ciel **

- Alors que mon corps se contractait je sentais une main se poser contre mon épaule. Une main chaude qui se voulu réconfortante, je n'allais pas m'en cacher que cela me faisait beaucoup de bien. J'avais cette impression de retrouver une partie de mon rêve, pourtant le touché était tellement plus différent. Il était beaucoup moins attractif que celui dans mes souvenirs. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux avaient eu le don de me donner un léger frisson qui était bien agréable. C'était apaisant, tellement... J'ai bien cru que j'allais même m'endormir mais je luttais contre le sommeil, je ne voulais pas me rendormir et poursuive ce rêve ou simplement être en proie à un cauchemar. Je voulais simplement rester éveiller à profiter de ce moment de calme qui était vraiment très rare. Je crois bien que c'était une première que je te laissais quartier libre pour faire ce que bon te semblait. (Pas dans ce sens là.:P) Cela ne semblait pas non plus te déplaire bien au contraire sinon tu ne te serais pas pris cette peine de me caresser les cheveux avec autant d'attention.

Gardant les yeux fermés je ne pensais plus à rien ou du moins j'essayais de ne penser à rien mais quelque chose me titilla. Je préférais attendre un petit moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Cet instant était si unique. Je songeais plus à mon emploi du temps de la journée. Pour une fois j'avais envie de travailler, de m'occuper l'esprit du moins une bonne partie de la matinée. Je ne voulais pas rester à ne rien faire. C'était vraiment une première même. Je brisais à nouveau le silence, parlant toujours d'une voix posée, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour le moment. Personne n'avait commencé à jouer. -

Ce soir nous irons chez le Vicomte, tu prépareras des affaires pour que je sois sur mon 31 et... Vu que ce soir il y a de fortes chances que je sois dans la contrainte de danser... Je voudrais... Que...

- Je soupirais un bon coup, rien que d'y penser ça m'irritait pas mal mais après tout je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même Ayant chassé tout le monde du manoir, abandonnant mes divers cours et tout ce qui pouvait s'ensuivre. A présent je devais rattraper le temps perdu. -

Je voudrais que tu t'occupes personnellement de mes cours de danses. Autant consacrer ma matinée à cela après je serais tranquille. Mais j'aurais mauvaise conscience de devoir me tenir pour la soirée sans danser. Tu t'assureras aussi de me prévenir de l'état du Vicomte, je ne tiens guère à rester à ses côtés si ce dernier n'est... Comment dire, pas dans un esprit des plus sain. Je ne voudrais pas tenter le diable.

- Je du mettre quelques minutes avant de percuter l'impact de ma dernière phrase. Cela m'était sorti d'un tel naturel que j'avais oublié que tu en faisais partis. C'était sans doute un jeu de mot involontaire mais qu'importe. Restant à nouveau silencieux de longues minutes je profitais encore un peu de tes caresses avant de me retourner pour te faire face. (en gros il est allongé sur le dos mais toujours la tête sur les jambes de Sebby) Je prenais ta main entre les miennes, j'avais une certaines attirances pour ces dernières étrangement. Elles étaient grandes, fines. J'avais peine à croire que des mains pareilles pouvaient vraiment ôter la vie. M'amusant à légèrement écarter tes doigts je la portais au dessus de mon visage. Te regardant au travers de tes doigts (Genre euh... Tu écartes tes doigts et tu regarde dans les trous quoi. XDD) Mon visage n'exprimait rien si ce n'était la curiosité qui se faisait bien petite.

Je me rendais compte qu'en ce moment nous étions vraiment très tactiles. Est-ce que cela n'allait pas à l'encontre de ce que tu avais pensé hier ? Ne prenais-tu pas tes distances avec moi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien justement ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me laissais autant faire et j'étais certains que l'étiquette du maître/majordome n'avait rien avoir affaire avec ça. Je me demandais bien si tu laisserais un autre mortel te toucher avant autant d'aisance. Faire juste le quart de ce que je pouvais te faire. Je suis sur que par fierté personne d'autres mortels que moi ne pourrait te toucher. Je l'espérais bien même car tu étais MON majordome, MON démon. A moi et à personne d'autres. Laissant ta main en apesanteur ainsi ma vision c'était habitué à la pénombre, j'arrivais à présent à distinguer parfaitement tes traits mais encore et toujours ton regard carmin. Ce regard si captivant... Il ne devait pas être permis d'avoir ce genre de regard. -

Dis-moi, ou vont les âmes qui sont soudainement arrachés à leurs corps respectifs autre que par un démon ou une cause surnaturelle ?

- Ce matin je ne disais vraiment que des choses insensés et bien trop en rapport avec mon rêve. Je le sentais que j'étais tout simplement entrain de devenir beaucoup trop faible. Bien plus que d'habitude mais je voulais savoir... J'attendais une autre réponse que celle que je connaissais déjà mais je refusais de l'admettre après toutes ces années. Je refusais toujours d'accepter une certaine partie de la réalité et pourtant il allait vraiment falloir que je l'accepte un jour. J'ai alors esquissé un très léger sourire avant de finalement relâcher ta main et la laisser faire ce que bon lui semblait. -

Oubli ma question, elle est complètement futile. Je ne veux pas rester au lit plus longtemps. Je me passerais de petit déjeuné, je n'ai pas faim.

**PDV Sebastian **

Reprendre vos cours de danse disiez-vous ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous faisiez cela de votre plein grès, vous gratifiant d'un léger sourire moqueur, ce dernier s'agrandit d'autant plus à votre étourderie, tenter le diable ? Ah mais ceci vous le faisiez tous les jours mon cher jeune maître. Continuant toujours mes caresses, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, je vous sentis enfin bouger après de longues minutes, geste qui nous permettait ainsi de nous retrouver face à face, alors que je fixai, sans un mot, vos yeux vairons, vous laissant jouer avec ma main. Il fallait avouer qu'une telle proximité se faisait de moins en moins rare, bien que ceci n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais il fallait avouer que vous voir accepter de tels rapprochements, voir même de les entreprendre par vous-même, était quelque peu surprenant. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Bien qu'une telle approche entre nos deux personnes était loin d'être recommandée dans la situation actuelle. Je n'en avais cure, autant tenter le Diable, oui. Tout comme le besoin de s'enquérir d'une nouvelle âme, j'avais besoin de se rapprochement. Savoir que quelque chose était censé nous être inaccessible, donné simplement plus envie de l'acquérir il fallait croire. Quoi qu'il advienne, dorénavant, avec ou sans plan, je me sentais apte à lui tenir tête, surtout après de tels mots, et en particulier pour une telle cause.

Laissant ma main planer sur votre visage, je plongeais mon regard, sûrement devenu pourpre, perdant de sa couleur orangée, dans le votre, vous fixant à travers la barrière de mes doigts, esquissant un léger sourire avant que la confusion se peigne sur mon visage face à vos mots :

- Dis-moi, ou vont les âmes qui sont soudainement arrachés à leurs corps respectifs autre que par un démon ou une cause surnaturelle ?

Plissant légèrement les yeux, je prenais un air quelque peu troublé, que pouvais-je vous dire ? Je savais pertinemment que vous parliez de vos parents, que cette question était pour confirmer vos pensées… Effectivement si les démons et les anges existaient, l'Enfer et le Paradis également, cela tombait sous le sens, et les Dieux de la mort jugeaient chaque âme… Vous envoyer dans les abîmes… Devais-je vous avouer que je ruinais l'une des seules chances de retrouver votre famille après une telle séparation ? Au fond de vous, vous deviez le savoir, mais les faits étaient les faits, l'on ne pouvait changer le passer. Néanmoins, ayant tourné dos à Dieu, l'on pouvait savoir quelle destination votre âme aurait prise, et rien ne prouvait les potentielle retrouvailles en ces lieux malsain. D'un côté, il n'était pas plus mal que votre âme soit mienne. Essayant alors de formuler une réponse de la manière la plus concrète possible, vous m'interrompit de nouveau dans ses dernières :

- Oubli ma question, elle est complètement futile. Je ne veux pas rester au lit plus longtemps. Je me passerais de petit déjeuné, je n'ai pas faim.

Soupirant légèrement, faisant glisser ma main, désormais lâchée, sur votre épaule, je préférai ne rien dire, bien que votre question fût loin d'être futile… Faisant alors doucement glisser ma paume le long de votre bras, la seconde la rejoignant, je répondis alors à votre sourire avant de vous soulever en position assise, afin que je puisse me relever. Vous laissant ainsi, je me dirigeai alors vers votre armoire, choisissant des habits sobres, bien que le noirs ne vous sied guère au teint d'après moi, vous procurant un air bien trop livide et sérieux, la couleur se liée parfaitement à vos projets de cette après midi.

Vous enfilant ses derniers, toujours silencieux, je réajustai l'un de vos anciens nœuds, autour de votre cou gracile, avant de vous proposer de me suivre dans la salle de réception, bien assez vaste pour vous apprendre à valser. Une fois arrivés à cette dernière, ce fit avec un léger sourire provocateur que j'enfilais mes lunettes de précepteur, vous tendant ainsi ma main, je vous invitais à commencer, je doutais que vous aviez oubliés les bases en une seule petite année malgré votre aversion. Vous tirant un peu plus vers moi, je prenais votre main dans le creux de la mienne, déposant ma seconde sur votre bras, prenant la pose de la lady, puisque malgré moi, je devais vous apprendre à valser tel un gentleman. Engageant le pas tel la demoiselle, je commençais alors à battre la mesure, chuchotant des « une, deux, une deux » pour vous donner le rythme. Puis je m'arrêtai, souriant un peu plus :

- Jeune maître, avez-vous oubliez, lors d'une valse que celle-ci soit de courtoisie ou non, vous vous devez de regarder dans les yeux votre partenaire, et également de vous rapprocher de celle-ci, vous tenir ainsi éloigné ne fera que rendre plus difficiles les mouvements.

Appuyant mes dires, je fis alors glisser ma main posée sur votre bras, dans le creux de vos rein, vous poussant vers moi, collant ainsi nos deux torses, alors que cette dernière revint sur le devant, ne s'attardant pas, appuyant seulement un peu sur votre menton pour remonter votre regard vers moi, vous obligeant à plonger votre regard dans le miens à travers le verre de mes lunettes. Je lâchai alors votre menton, ma main reprenant sa pose initiale avec de nouveau lancer le pas, un léger sourire peignant toujours mes lèvres, recommençant à battre le rythme, tandis que l'heure de vous préparer le déjeuner se rapprochait de plus en plus.


	42. Chapter 42

**PDV Ciel **

- Je savais parfaitement que tu avais une réponse pour moi mais je refusais de l'entendre, c'était sans doute mieux que je reste dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Mais... Etais-je vraiment si ignorant que ça ? Je ne me laissais pas le temps de penser à ça que tu m'habillais. Les couleurs d'aujourd'hui était bien sobre par rapport à d'habitude, voir beaucoup trop sombre. Me prenais-tu pour un déprimé ou faisais tu ça en l'honneur de ou nous allions allés en après-midi ? C'était ce genre de petites attentions que je te reprochais bien car tu étais trop... Parfait. Tu savais ce que je pouvais ressentir par moment, prévoir mes réaction et les anticiper. Malin que tu étais. Ce mot là te désignais à merveille car il fallait le dire, tu étais tout simplement le malin.

Une fois que j'étais habillé tu me traînais dans la salle principale. Cette salle qui me semblait bien trop grande pour nous deux et pourtant il le fallait pour mes fameux talents de danseur. Je soupirais désespéré quand tu mettais tes lunettes. Elles ne m'avaient vraiment pas manquées celles-ci. Tu devais l'avouer, tu te sentais comme le roi du monde avec ces dernières. Je ne pouvais rien dire tant que tu les avais sur le bout du nez. Sois disant pour mon éducation et pour mon bien. Parlons-en de mon bien tiens. Danser … Cela était révoltant mais je devais m'y plier. Non seulement pour ne pas avoir la honte sur moi ni sur ma famille mais pour plaire également à quelques demoiselles. La belle affaire.

Enfin commençait alors ma séance de torture, tu prenais à nouveau les commandes de tout, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Me laissant alors entraîner par tes pas je gardais une certaine distance. Je n'aimais pas vraiment coller les personnes, encore moins toi, c'était presque gênant fallait avouer. Tu remarquais très vite mes défauts et je n'eus pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Me retrouvant alors plus collé à toi qu'autre chose, le menton relevé je te regardais droit dans les yeux mais d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Non je n'aimais vraiment pas danser et ton sourire me donnait vraiment une impression que tu étais supérieur à moi. -

Comment puis-je regarder une personne qui fait quasiment 4 têtes de plus que moi. Je ne tiens pas non plus à me déboîter le cou. Tu es trop grand Sebastian.

- ça c'était dit, c'est ainsi que j'exprimais ma mauvaise foi pourtant j'essayais vraiment de faire attention à mes pieds, à ma façon de me tenir. De garder une certaine proximité mais j'avais bien du mal. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien aimer les filles avec cette proximité ? C'était tout simplement une sorte d'exubérance. Ce genre d'étiquette qui collait à la peau. La valse n'était vraiment pas pour moi, c'était une danse qui exprimait le charme, l'amour. Tout ce qui m'avait complètement déserté, du moins plus l'amour que le charme. En voulant trop me concentrer je finissais par te marcher sur le pied me faisant ainsi presque trébucher. Oui j'avais vraiment deux pieds gauche. Je lâchais un petit grognement. -

Fait attention ! Tu as de trop grand pieds aussi, range les !

- Il était facile de reporter la faute sur les autres quand nous n'étions pas capables de faire les choses correctement. Je me faisais violence à ne pas t'incendier non plus. Je m'en voulais assez de ne pas réussir cette stupide danse. Toi tu devais vraiment t'en régaler de me voir ronchonner à chaque fois ainsi ou du moins être exaspéré de m'entendre constamment me plaindre de ci de ça. De ne pas être capable d'apprendre ces maudits pas que nous répétions sans cesse depuis des années. Je m'en serais bien passé à vrai dire.

Je soupirais longuement avant de recourir à un dernier effort. Me concentrant un maximum, redressant la tête tel un prince, je m'imaginais vraiment avoir une fille dans les bras. Je resserrais un peu plus ma main contre la tienne t'imaginant ainsi en fille. Il fallait dire que c'était drôle intérieurement mais je gardais tout de même mon sérieux. Cela dura quelques minutes. Sans aucun faux pas avant de finalement entendre mon ventre gargouiller. Le petit déjeuné n'était jamais bon à louper mais je voulais vraiment être parfait pour ce soir. C'est alors que j'eus à nouveau l'image du poulet ailé. J'ignorais comment cette image m'est alors venu à l'esprit mais je me suis retenu de bouffer de rire faisant ainsi à nouveau des faux pas. -

Un jour tu verras, c'est moi qui te mènerais la danse et tu ressembleras vraiment à une fille.

- Je l'avais plus dis pour moi que pour toi mais avec l'ouïe fine que tu avais tu n'avais du pas avoir trop de mal à entendre. Malheureusement tu entendais beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût et moi pas assez. C'était vraiment irritant. -

Dis-moi, cela n'est pas irritant dans ta fierté de démon que de faire la fille ? Un jour porteras-tu une robe avec de belles bouclettes ?

- Je t'envoyais volontairement ce pique, il fallait bien commencer la journée et jusque là elle avait était riche en... Niantise et pas assez en notre jeu favoris. Je reprenais alors du poil de la bête en esquissant un petit sourire qui se voulait vraiment provoquant. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à chacune de vos remarques, plus ou moins ridicules, il fallait l'avouer. Trop grand disiez-vous ? On devait néanmoins avouer que vous étiez désavantagé par votre taille réduite face à moi. Vous voyant alors vous emmêler avec les pas, marchant sur mes pieds et perdant de l'équilibre, je ne pu que sourire encore plus face à votre entêtement à ne pas vouloir assumer ainsi vos fautes. La taille ne comptait point en valse, il était aisé de faire les même pas avec une partenaire plus petite que soit et vice-versa. Mais si vous continuez ainsi, à refuser d'apprendre de vos erreurs, l'on n'allait jamais avancer, et celui qui sera ridiculisé en soirée après s'être pris un soufflé par une jeune lady, ce serait vous. Et comme si mes pensées et mon ressentit face à la situation, je vous découvrais sérieux et concentré sur la pratique. Presque étonnés, nos mouvements en devenait fluides… jusqu'à ce que votre ventre se manifeste, nullement heureux d'avoir raté les scones et le thé du matin. Je pris alors un air contrarié, me disant que ceci avait était stupide de votre part, maintenant vous aviez faim, et bien ceci était bien dommage pour vous, je n'allais pas avancer l'heure du déjeuner, il allait peut-être même être retardé, au vu de vos performances actuelle. Cependant cet air se mua très vite en rictus moqueur face à votre petite réflexion. Rictus qui se renforça d'autant plus que l'on continuait à faire quelques pas, doucement, comme si l'on était au ralentit, avant que vous déclariez franchement vos pensées :

- Dis-moi, cela n'est pas irritant dans ta fierté de démon que de faire la fille ? Un jour porteras-tu une robe avec de belles bouclettes ?

Lâchant de nouveau un rire, je ne pouvais que me réjouir de recommencer ce petit jeu en cet instant. Ce fut alors provocateur, que je vous rapprochais un peu plus de ma personne, vous défiant du regard, continuant les pas, essayant de suivre votre rythme branlant et ridiculement lent :

- Oh ? Ainsi, il plairait au jeune maître de me voir travestit en femme ? Voilà qui est bien intéressant. Cela vous dérangerai-t-il autant que je sois un homme ?

Vous fixant, un sourire mutin aux lèvres et le regard provocateur, le double sens de cette phrase était à peine voilé par ce dernier, et j'attendais avec impatiente votre réponse à cette pique, mais au lieu de m'attarder sur ce simple point, qui vous ferrai déjà bien fulminer, je préférai enchaîner, répondant toujours sans démordre de mon air naturellement moqueur :

- Enfin, laissez-moi vous rappeler que le premier de nous deux à avoir porté une robe avec des bouclettes, c'est vous jeune maître. Et à moins que vous souhaitiez de nouveau revêtir ce bel accoutrement, je me dois d'endosser le rôle féminin, étant, par défaut de plus, votre partenaire.

Avant de continuer, j'attendis un peu, vous laissant encore guider la danse, avant de me stopper net, vous surplombant de ma taille, le sourire toujours aussi provocateur alors que je remontais mes lunettes qui commençaient à glisser le long de mon nez. Puis changeant de pose, je saisis votre main, la mettant de force sur mon bras, tandis que je plaçais ma main de libre sur le creux de vos reins, prenant ainsi le rôle masculin :

- Mais je pense que pour mieux apprendre à manier le rôle masculin de cette valse, le plus utile serait de vous faire une petite démonstration. Soyez attentif.

Alliant mes gestes à mes dires, je commençais de nouveau une danse, la menant avec grâce et fluidité, connaissant chaque pas par cœur, vous faisant simplement suivre, alors que je continuais à vous fixer, vous serrant contre moi, répondant à chaque codes d'honneur de cette cours donnée en l'honneur des femmes, bien qu'ici, nous n'étions que deux hommes, et il fallait dire, vous imaginer aux bras d'une de ces sottes, m'était plutôt déplaisant. Mais je me devais de vous enseigner l'art de la danse en ce moment même, et je préférai simplement en profiter. Vous faisant tourner au sein de l'immense salle, je ne vous demandais point votre avis sur le rôle que je vous avais fait endosser, souriant toujours avant de m'arrêter après avoir fait un tour complet de la piste imaginaire :

- Comprenez-vous mieux ainsi ? Je vous conseillerai de prendre la prochaine danse au sérieux, le déjeuner ne vas point se préparer seul, et à ce que j'ai pu entendre, votre ventre cri famine.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sono Shitsuji : **Merci pour ton commentaire ^w^ Et bonne chance pour ta propre fic xD Mais tu sais, perso je t'en voudrais pas si tu a des chapitre en retard x3 c'est compréhensible tu n'es pas une machine hein x3 Perso nous ça fait quasiment 1an qu'on est sur notre RP et on est seulement à 105 pages sur 348 donc bon on a de la marge ^^ Et oui j'essayerai de poster les chapitres le plus régulièrement possible, par contre jeudi et vendredi je suis absente éwè Bonne lecture autrement ! ^^

**PDV Ciel **

- Pourquoi j'aurais du me douter que comme d'habitude tu allais rire ? Je ne supportais vraiment pas cet air si moqueur que tu pouvais avoir. Surtout quand il s'agissait de m'apprendre à danser. Cela était déjà assez une corvée pour moi tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter. Au gré de tes paroles je piquais un fard, pas de gêne mais de colère. Comment osais-tu remettre ça sur le tapis ? Cet accoutrement que j'avais bien réussi à oublier aussi bien que le reste. Tu ne me laissais pas vraiment non plus le temps de répondre que tu enchaînais par d'autres paroles. Toutes m'énervant plus les une que les autres. Tu ne perdais vraiment rien pour attendre. Ma revanche allait être des plus horribles tu pouvais en être certains. Tu allais savoir comment je m'appelais et ça allait rester imprégné dans ta tête s'il le fallait.

Te laissant encore quelques minutes à croire que tu étais le roi du monde je me faisais à présent conduire comme une fille... Qu'est-ce qui était le plus irritant dans cette histoire ? Le fait que tu jouais avec mes nerfs ou tout simplement le fait de passer pour une fille à tes yeux dans cette danse ? Étais-ce vraiment dans le but de me faire comprendre plus amplement la valse ou simplement me piquer bien à vif pour me voir ainsi en mauvaise posture dans le rôle de fille ? C'était dégradant, je ne pouvais rien dire d'autres là dessus. Une fois que la danse s'arrêta et il était temps je te toisais d'un regard noir avant de te donner un coup de pied, pas très fort soit, dans la cheville. Je te relâchais avant de croiser des bras. -

Ne te fais aucune idée, déjà te voir en homme est assez supportable pour ma vision. Je ne tiens pas à voir de tel absurdités en plus dans ce manoir. Élisabeth fait déjà assez des siennes donc je t'interdis d'en rajouter une louche. D'un côté je n'ai pas eu guère le choix, il fallait agir dans le cadre d'une mission et puis il fallait une personne qui avait le visage pur, un visage assez frais. Si on doit se tourner vers toi déjà ton image ne reflète aucunement la pureté et encore moins la fraîcheur. Il faut dire que les siècles de ton existences ne laissent pas vraiment de traces mais quand même...

- J'esquissais un sourire qui se voulu plus que moqueur, tu l'avais tout simplement cherché, tu ne récoltais que ce que tu semais. Tu devais le savoir depuis le temps, plus tu me lanceras des piques régulières plus les miennes se feront assez mauvaises. Mais après tant d'années il fallait dire que l'habituation (terme de psycho désolée XD) était là. -

Ne te méprend pas non plus. Je préfère de loin être touché par un homme que par une femme.

- Gardant ma fière allure je ne compris qu'après quelques longues secondes le sens de mes paroles. M'empourprant alors je te toisais d'autant plus d'un regard des plus noir te faisant passer le message que tu étais interdit de rire et de sourire. -

Mon estomac cri famine, dépêche toi !

- Me trouvant à présent irrité par ces paroles que j'ai prononcé je me doutais très bien que tu allais lancer une pique qui allait vraiment me mettre hors de moi, c'est pourquoi je suis partis le premier dans mon bureau. Me contentant de claquer non seulement des pieds et des portes. Oui, je gardais ma fière allure de noble et également une belle fierté. Allant dans mon bureau je prenais place sur mon siège en me laissant tomber sur ce dernier. Je soupirais bruyamment, quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi et avec la soirée de ce soir. Étrangement je sentais que quelque chose d'imprévu allait se passer.

Je restais de longues minutes ainsi à contempler le plafond avant de finalement reprendre une position plus décente pour attraper quelques papiers. Les lisant assez distraitement je repensais au pique que tu m'avais lancé. Rien de tel pour m'en faire perdre ma feuille en l'envoyant le plus loin possible. -

Satané démon, un jour je t'aurais, parole de Ciel Phantomhive. Tu verras, je serais au dessus de toi !

- J'avais plus parlé pour moi que pour l'ensemble de la pièce, étant seul je pouvais parfaitement me le permettre puis je me doutais bien qu'avec tes occupations tu n'entendrais rien. Oui, je me sentais comme le roi du monde à l'heure actuelle. -

**PDV Sebastian **

Ainsi, vous me trouviez pas « frais », ou plutôt insinuiez vous que mes traits paraissaient trop âgés à votre goût ? Pourtant, ceci, peu de personnes osaient le dire, bien au contraire, nombreuses d'entres-elles m'en faisaient des louanges. Bien entendu, j'étais plus ou moins convaincu que vous tourniez le dos à l'évidence. Etait-ce simplement le fait que vous n'osiez pas avouer ce que vous pensiez ? Préférant ainsi dire le contraire ? Peut-être que je m'avançais, mais j'avais remarqué les nombreuses fois où vous détailliez discrètement mes traits, tout comme j'étais absorbé par les vôtres. Souriant un peu plus, toujours provocateurs, vos mots ne me piquaient nullement, bien au contraire ils me flattaient fortement quand au sens qui pouvais se dissimuler derrière. Comme toujours, vous sembliez être fier de ce que vous avanciez, mais pour une fois, je ne trouvais pas cette réplique aussi salée que d'habitude, étiez vous désemparés ?

- Ne te méprend pas non plus. Je préfère de loin être touché par un homme que par une femme.

Effectivement, vous étiez bien désemparé, restant interdit face à cette phrase à double sens je ne savais comment la prendre. Mais avant même que je puisse esquisser un long sourire, traduisant parfaitement bien ma pensée vis-à-vis de se pourpre qui vous montait aux joues, votre regard, glacé m'en dissuada très vite.

- Mon estomac cri famine, dépêche toi !

Et ni une ni deux, vous étiez partit, sans que je puisse vous répondre. Lâchant un rire une fois que vous eusse quitté la salle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être réjouis face à une réaction si violente, qui aurait était bien moins excessive si le fait d'être touché par un homme, dans le sens qu'on l'entendait face à se rougissement, vous importait peu. Ainsi ? Si l'on en suivait la logique, mes touchers pouvaient ne pas vous laisser si indifférent, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle vous commenciez à me laisser tant de liberté ? Bercé par cette douce idée, je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine, le sourire barrant toujours mon visage, rictus qui aurait effrayé les domestiques s'ils étaient toujours présents.

Ce fut en deux trois coup de main que je préparais alors votre repas, composé d'une salade de gésiers en entrée, accompagné d'un filet de saumon à la moutarde, couronné par un fraisier, préparé à la française. Contemplant mon travail, malgré mon caractère, rien qu'à mon air, on aurait pu croire que j'allais siffloter en travaillant. Bien que cela n'allait point être le cas bien heureusement. Ceci vous aurait trop choqué à mon gout. Gardant les assiettes, j'entrepris de placer la table, l'entrée dressée et parfaitement présentée. Et ce fut d'un pas rapide que je me dirigeais vers votre bureau, pour vous prévenir que le déjeuné était servit. J'espérais que vous étiez de nouveau d'humeur pour quelques piques, afin de peut-être profiter d'un autre spectacle aussi plaisant à voir et peut-être même quelques confirmation ? Est-ce que j'espérai trop de choses venant de vous ? Sûrement. Diantre, tout venait à point à qui sait attendre. Vous munissant de votre argenterie et vous versant un peu d'eau, je me tenais droit à vos côtés, le coin des lèvres toujours relevé. Vous annonçant votre repas tel le parfait domestique. Je laissais donc un blanc, vous laissant manger en silence, avant de me pencher vers vous, plaçant une serviette sur vous genoux.

- Il serait bien malheureux que vous salissiez vos habits avant la sortie. D'ailleurs j'oubliais, quels couleurs souhaiteriez-vous porter pour ce soir ? J'imagine un peu de tout outre le rose, il me semble que vous n'appréciez guère la féminité en ce moment.

Faisant évidement référence à ce que vous aviez dit tout à l'heure, il me plaisait alors de vous titiller sur ce point, pour ainsi voir vos réactions. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blessait disions-nous, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, la pire des insultes aurait été que vous restiez calme, ceci m'aurait beaucoup déçu de votre part après tout…


	44. Chapter 44

**PDV Ciel **

- Tel le petit prince dans le royaume qu'il était j'attendais que tu m'annonces que le repas était prêt. Sauter le petit déjeuné n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça mais je préférais favoriser ce qui était plus important. Quand tu arrivais enfin je n'ai pas traîné. Étant maintenant à table je pouvais enfin voir ce que tu m'avais préparé. Je restais néanmoins à regarder le fraisier qui m'avait l'air appétissant, plus que le reste d'ailleurs. Cependant je ne faisais pas la fine bouche, je commençais alors mon entrée au moment ou tu me lançais une pique. Celle-ci tu avais été la chercher loin. Diverses réponses me traversaient l'esprit ainsi que certaines émotions et ressenti. Je te regardais avec un mélange de haine qui avait des penchants de meurtre presque. Tu le faisais vraiment exprès pour m'énerver et à chaque fois tu réussissais ton coup. Je mis un petit moment avant de continuer à manger. Préférant t'ignorer pour quelques instants. Finissant mon entrée j'attaquais le plat principal. Quelques bouchées après je reposais ma fourchette avant de soulevé mon verre et de faire tourner le liquide dedans. Une idée me traversait bien l'esprit mais j'évitais cependant d'en recourir à une telle bassesse. -

Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se prendre de l'eau en plein visage ? Puis la présence féminine ne me dérange pas tant que ça, la preuve. Je vis avec un majordome qui sait amplement remplir le rôle d'une femme. Donc je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. A toi tout seul tu peux faire parfaitement les deux. L'apparence d'un homme assez âgé avec la tendresse d'une femme. Ne démon n'est-il pas entrain de se ramollir face à ma petite personne ? Ce serait assez drôle non mon cher Sebastian ?

Continuant de faire tournoyer le liquide je te regardais du coin de l'œil ayant un sourire qui exprimait plus que bien ma pensée. Oui, je n'avais pas peur d'être franc avec toi car après tout je savais très bien que tu n'oserais me faire aussi mal que lui. Tu avais ta dignité puis tu étais beaucoup trop ancré dans le rôle de majordome. Donc autant pousser le jeu beaucoup plus loin non ? -

Le démon qui a des ressentis face à un humain. Je me demande bien ce que cela deviendra si dans 10 ans nous sommes encore sans l'accomplissement de cette fameuse vengeance. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de nous ?

- Je te regardais encore quelques instants avant de continuer à manger, je savais parfaitement que je jouais assez gros en parlant de tes sentiments propres, je me souvenais alors de la scène qu'il c'était passé il y a de cela quelques jours. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié la plaisanterie et toi non plus. Mais dans le fond cette question était assez sincère. Le rapprochement entre nous était clairement visible. Ce n'était plus cette confiance mutuelle que nous avions avant, non. Aujourd'hui c'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant encore. Qu'étais-ce ? Je misais sur la réalisation de l'appartenance mais pourtant cela faisait des années. Pour le moment je ne voyais que ça. Le pouvoir de l'appartenance. Etait du fait que je grandissais et qu'alors tu ne supportais pas que je m'intéresse à d'autres choses que ta petite personne ? Que je pense plus à me sociabiliser ? Encore des questions bien futiles. J'en souriais presque tellement cela était stupide. Finissant alors mon plat principal je buvais mon verre d'eau. Je n'osais peine te regarder sachant parfaitement que tu devais avoir soit un regard des plus noir soit tu n'allais plus tarder à t'exprimer. Tu devais sûrement chercher des mots encore plus cassant pour répondre à ça. D'ailleurs ça ne m'aurait guère surpris que tu me remette à ma place comme tu l'avais fais la dernière fois. Semblais-tu avoir oublié ? Pas moi, c'est pourquoi je te le rappelais bien que cela allait certainement se retourner contre moi. -

N'oublie pas que tu es le démon et moi le contractant. Si le démon doit plus souvent faire apparition qu'il en soit ainsi. Je préfère piquer une personne qui est elle-même plutôt qu'une personne entièrement fausse.

- Cela avait plusieurs sens. Le premier était sous simplement celui que tu entendais, celui qui voulait tout dire seulement il ne te correspondait pas totalement. Au début tu étais toi-même mais avec le temps tu te retenais beaucoup sur certaines choses. Encore comme je le pensais tu étais beaucoup trop dans ton rôle de majordome et avec toutes ces années nous en avons oubliés l'essentiel. Toi le démon et moi le contractant comme je disais. Le simple humain qui allait servir de repas à un démon parmi tant d'autres. C'était dans l'ordre des choses il fallait dire, non ? Bien entendu cela ne te donnais pas non plus carte blanche à tout. -

Ne te méprend pas non plus, le fait que tu sois un démon et que tu le montres plus que d'habitude ne m'arrêtera pas dans mes paroles et mes gestes. Si j'ai envie de te faire une remarque je te la ferais. Si j'ai envie de te gifler je le ferais également. Un démon reste un démon mais avec l'âge il doit commencer à ce fatiguer il faut croire.

- Ma voix était sérieuse mais la dernière phrase que j'avais prononcé était dite sur un tel ton d'ironie que cela équivoquais à une double pique. La discussion sérieuse venait de prendre fin, du moins pour ma part. Tu t'étais fais silencieux jusque là. Bouillonnais-tu d'une colère intérieure qui n'allait plus tarder à exploser ou allais-tu rester silencieux jusqu'au bout ? Cela m'aurais presque déçu si tu choisissais la deuxième option. Me promettant alors de tout faire pour te faire enrager. Tu savais très bien comment j'étais, d'un coté c'était ça le problème. Tu me connaissais beaucoup trop et je te connaissais beaucoup trop, du moins la partie que tu me laissais apercevoir. D'ailleurs un jour est-ce que tu allais me montrer l'autre partie ou pensais-tu que je n'étais pas suffisamment prêt pour la voir ou bien en avais-tu honte ? Ce qui m'étonnerait d'ailleurs, un démon était toujours fier de ce qu'il était. Plusieurs fois je me surprenais de t'imaginer sous ta forme de démon, étrangement je t'imaginais avec de grandes ailes noires, les cheveux sans doute beaucoup plus long que tu n'avais actuellement ? Les yeux restant les mêmes. Inconsciemment mon visage c'était tourné vers ta personne, assemblant alors les diverses images que j'avais de toi. J'essayais de me faire une image proprement définis mais c'était difficile.

Je secouais la tête ne voulant pas penser plus que ça. J'attrapais mon assiette à désert de peur que tu m'en sépares pour te venger de mes moqueries et de mes pics, tu en aurais été encore capable. Si tu me faisais ça, tu pouvais être sûr que mes foudres tu allais te les attirer et quelque chose de mignon. Soudain je repensais à ce que tu m'avais demandé pour la tenue de ce soir. Je me tâtais assez. Le sobre ou quelques couleurs flash ? Je n'aimais pas trop me faire remarquer mais j'aimais également être élégant. -

Je te laisse choisir pour la tenue mais interdiction que ce soit une robe, qu'il y ai du rose. Je veux quelque chose de mon rang.

**PDV Sebastian **

Hé bien, je ne pouvais que dire face à un tel mordant, mais plus vos mots s'écoulaient, plus je me réjouissais, cette danse, jeune maître, c'est moi qui la menais, je ne la connaissais que trop bien et de plus, ce rythme était l'un de mes préférés, vous aviez lancé le ton, j'allais répondre avec le même, jusqu'à ce que vous-même ne sauriez plus sur quel pied danser sur votre propre engagement. Ah oui, il y avait bien des choses vexantes dans vos proliférations de mots, mais comme l'on disait seul la vérité blessait, mais cela me rendait presque désabusé en voyant vos erreurs sur ma personne. Bien que sur certaines choses, vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tord, mais, je préférai l'ignorer, n'en tenir compte était bien meilleur, préférant savourer le reste, vous voyant, vous jeter droit dans le filet de mes répliques. Votre fraisier allant sûrement mal passer après ses dernières. Buvant vos paroles avec délices, un sourire farouche gravé sur les lèvres, mes yeux vous dévorant du regard, souhaitant seulement lire vos expressions diverses et variées que je pourrais prochainement voir, je vous laissais terminer, afin d'avoir le maximum pour construire mon petit discours, honorable pique qui allait peut être vous mettre hors de vous. Voyant alors que vous commenciez à changer de sujet, j'engageai alors ma réponse, accrochant votre regard :

- Vos préjugés me blessent jeune maître, une personne fausse, fatiguée ? Ne voyaient donc pas ce qui est devant vous ? Avez-vous donc la mémoire si courte ? Le démon est majordome, et le majordome répond seulement aux esthétiques du démon.

Changeant d'emplacement, je passais ma main le long de l'accoudoir de votre chaise, frôlant votre vêtement, avant de débarrasser les assiettes sales de votre vue.

- Me connaissiez-vous avant le contrat ? Sachiez que ce que vous avez devant vous, est tout, sauf un mensonge. Peut-être ais-je perdu ma colère d'antan, certes, mais cette dernière a été remplacée par bien d'autres péchés. La colère n'est pas ce qui nous représente, démons.

Me penchant légèrement sur vous, appuyé sur votre accoudoir, je vous servais votre part de fraisier, passant lentement le bout de mon doigt ganté sur le rebord de l'assiette où résidait toujours un peu de crème, avant de parler d'une voix plus basse :

- L'envie et la luxure… ceci est tout aussi intéressant que cette colère. Vous avez d'ailleurs, déjà gouté à la première. Souhaitiez-vous réellement, que je me dévoile entièrement afin de vous prouver que rien n'est factice avec vous, jeune maître ?

Faisant doucement rouler mes mots, le ton indiquant fortement la vraie signification derrière cette simple phrase, je ne m'attendais nullement à une réponse positive, loin de là, et de toute manière, cela n'aurait pas été comique, lâchant donc un rire, je m'éloignais de nouveau de vous, reprenant une certaine contenance. Oui ces mots étaient sincères, depuis que j'étais revenu vers vous, voir peut être même avant, tout avait changé, étant simplement de l'avarice, l'avidité de vouloir posséder une âme si unique. Désormais, je voulais vous posséder vous, que vous soyez miens, et ce par l'âme, l'esprit et même le corps, la luxure venait donc si mêler, et l'envie, la jalousie que d'autre eusse profité de votre appartenance, ne serait-ce que part une des nombreuses parties, avant ma propre personne, également. Et bien que ceci était sous forme de jeu, présentant des piques bien placées et significatives, le sens de ce-dit jeu était bien plus obscur qu'une simple occupation ludique. Et continuant ainsi ce jeu malsain, j'essuyais doucement le coin de votre bouche avec une serviette, avant de vous resservir de l'eau pour faire passer la douce crème pâtissière pourtant bien épaisse et parfumée.

- Giflez-moi autant que vous le voulez, faites moi moult remarques, ceci ne montre que le simple fait que je vous appartiens, renforçant encore plus le fait que vous m'appartenez tout autant. Des ressentis dites-vous ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas tord. Mais nul besoin d'attendre dix ridicules années pour noter un changement, puisque ce dernier opère déjà. Vous l'aviez remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

Prenant alors un air pensif, mais néanmoins toujours fourbe, provocateur, pervers… Je vous fixais alors dans les yeux, vous lançant enfin une pique qui n'avait nul rapport avec notre relation, contrairement aux nombreuses autres :

-Dans dix ans ? Si nous sommes toujours l'un avec l'autre, par un heureux tour du hasard, et bien, la seule chose que je puisse m'imaginer est votre taille, qui ne risque pas de devenir excessivement grande.

Soulignant ma réplique par un léger rire, je reprenais un air sérieux… ou plutôt mesquin, préparant ma dernière phrase, alors que vous surplombant justement par ma taille, je me plaçais derrière vous, vous saisissant les épaules, d'un touché fort sans pour autant être blessant et brusque, je me rapprochais un peu plus intimement, riant intérieurement. Vous parliez, vous parliez, sans vous douter que de nombreux doubles sens pouvaient être présents dans vos phrases, était-ce votre subconscient, ou autre chose ? Je doutais que vous le faisiez exprès cependant, mais ceci ne pouvait que me réjouir. Je commençais alors à glisser mes mains vers vos clavicules, les croisant arrivé à votre torse, vous enfermant dans une étreinte, forte et passionnée, qui vous ferrait sortir de vos gond si vous ne vous avouez point que vous en profitiez. Intimement, je me penchais alors à votre oreille, recommençant avec cet air aguicheur que vous détestiez temps, où du moins, de ce que vous montriez :

- Tendre aviez-vous dis ? Cela ne semble pas vous déplaire pour autant, mais dois-je comprendre pas vos mot que vous me préféreriez plus… hm… rude ? Il me serrait très simple de vous montrer que cette « tendresse » comme vous avancez, est loin de me « ramollir » comme vous pouvez penser, bien au contraire.

Et comme pour clore le débat, la pendule indiqué déjà 13 heures, résonnant dans la salle, le temps de préparer tout pour notre sortie, l'on se devait de se préparer si l'on ne souhaitait pas être en retard un fois rentrés. M'éloignant donc de vous, perdant cette douce chaleur, je m'étonnais que vous n'aviez encore rien dit malgré les diverses provocation, bouillonnais vous de l'intérieur, étiez vous tellement piqué que vous vous en retrouviez gêné ou bien vous décidiez simplement de vous taire ? Trop fier pour répondre à ces provocations très… ouvertes. Souriant encore, je vous faisais de nouveau face, débarrassant la table :

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous prouver pour le moment, nous avons un planning à tenir jeune maître.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sono Shitsuji** : Hey~ Du calme contre la pendule 8'D T'inquiète pas, on s'en charge, et tu remercieras l'insolence de Sebby 8D C'est Cielou par contre qu'est lourd ! èwé Faut lui foutre des baffes au morveux parfois, non sérieusement xD Puis c'est un petit gay refoulé c'est pas possible qu'il laisse court à ses sentiments, il est trop fier tiens donc ! Nan mais moi aussi ça me frustre qu'il soit comme ça, mais bon ça s'arrange plus tard, du moins je crois x) Et oui pas là durant deux jours mais je posterais 6 chapitres en rentrant éwè Et oui je pense aussi un peu ralentir la publi à la rentrée ^^' on verra. Bonne lecture en tout cas ^^

**PDV Ciel **

- Qu'est-ce qu'étais ce retournement de situation si soudain ? Pensant que tu allais plutôt mal réagir voilà que c'était tout le contraire qui se présentait à moi. Je restais assez septique à ta façon de dire que je t'avais blessé. Frôlais-tu l'ironie ou étais-tu réellement sérieux ? Si cela été vraiment le cas c'est que la situation avais fortement changé entre nous deux. Que tu sois aussi franc me laissais pantois. Je ne savais que répondre à de telles remarques mais quand tu faisais allusion à la luxure je ne traînais guère à comprendre de quoi tu parlais. Oui cela m'énervait assez, tu ignorais à quel point tu étais entrain d'attiser ma colère. Une colère qui allait s'avérer cruelle si tu continuais ainsi. Je te laissais cracher ton venin tel un serpent qui méritait bien la mort. Ne te jetant aucun regard par moment je me faisais rage de ne pas te lancer l'assiette en pleine figure avec la crème, après tout c'est tout ce que tu méritais.

Aurais-je du réitérer mon jugement envers ta personne ? Aurais-je du devenir beaucoup plus rustre à l'avenir avec toi ? Tu prenais bien tes aises dans tes piques et je n'appréciais pas la plaisanterie. Du moins tu ne faisais que répondre à ce que j'avais bien pu te dire mais cela ne changeais rien. Tu étais le majordome et moi le maître. Si tu ne faisais aucune dissuasion entre tes deux toi alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu ne perdais rien de ce qui pouvait t'attendre. Je m'imaginais divers plans et stratégies pour te faire comprendre que quoi que tu pouvais dire, je faisais ce que bon me semblait et que toi tu n'avais alors rien à dire. La vie allait t'être bien injuste mais vu que tu comptais obéir comme un bon petit toutou j'allais alors jouer de cette carte, qu'en dirais-tu ? Cela te plairait ? J'en doutais fort mais au moins tu comprendrais. Quand tu en venais à parler de ma taille c'est un accès de colère qui me prenait. J'espérais bien d'un côté que cette affaire prenne dix ans pour te montrer que d'ici là j'aurais grandi. Que je pourrais te faire face sans lever la tête et ainsi te malmener comme je le souhaite. Tu étais un démon horrible, oh ça oui. Tu n'imaginais pas à quel point tu pouvais m'être insupportable quand tu te croyais le roi de tout. Depuis le début je ne disais rien même quand tu osais si ouvertement me toucher pour appuyer tes paroles, à ce moment là tu avais très bien fait de te reculer, je crois bien que tu aurais très vite senti tes joues rougir. Une fois que tu ne disais plus rien je souriais assez mauvaisement. Me levant alors je venais vers toi attrapant alors ta cravate avant de fortement tirer dessus. Reprenant mon air à la fois hautain et presque cassant j'enchaînais. -

Ne te méprend pas démon, tu sais très bien que m'énerver de la sorte me ferais dire des choses qui serait sois disant beaucoup plus blessante. Dois-je vraiment croire à tout ce que tu me dis ? Mes propos t'ont-ils vraiment blessés ou on simplement touché ton orgueil si grandement élargi ? Ne crois pas mener la danse comme un diable, nous sommes deux à danser et peu à peu mes pas finiront par surmonter les tiens et c'est toi qui te tiendras dans le rôle du sexe faible. Également que dans dix ans même bien avant je pense j'atteindrais une taille des plus convenable pour te faire fermer ton caquet une bonne fois pour toute. Ne me sous-estime surtout pas démon de bas quartier, ma colère t'attend au tournant.

Tu parles tu parles mais tu te défiles bien souvent pour une si grande bouche. Si j'emploie le mot ramollir c'est une parfaite constatation que j'ai finis par conclure suite à tes actes. Ne te fais pas surplombant ni insaisissable devant ma personne. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses. Je t'appartiens ? Mon âme oui mais pas mon corps, ni ma façon de te penser. Donc ouvertement si j'ai envie de te dire merde je te le dirais clairement. J'ai arrêté de prendre des pincettes avec toi depuis bien longtemps. Si les mots ne suffisent plus les gestes seront alors plus rude et inversement. Ne crois pas que tu puisses t'en tirer à si bon compte. Il est si facile de parler pour dire que tu peux prouver quelque chose mais il faut savoir assumer. Une fois que l'on dit quelque chose on l'assume dans la minute qui suit et on ne se défile pas comme un parfait homme qui veut respecter un emploi du temps vide.

- Je me faisais plus bavard que d'habitude mais d'autant plus provoquant. Tu savais très bien titiller et une fois que cela était fait j'avais énormément de mal à m'arrêter. Tu avais ce don, ce don de ne pas me laisser indifférent malgré toutes ces années, toutes ces habitudes. Je te détestais, oh ça oui. Je te haïssais de me faire tourner en bourrique ainsi. -

Nous ne sommes pas à 5 minutes près voyons. J'attends de voir ce que tu vas faire, ce que tu vas dire ou penses-tu encore une fois faire du vent avec des paroles et partir la queue entre les jambes après ? Tsu, pathétique.

- Après ces paroles incendiaires je retournais m'asseoir à table attendant simplement que tu agisses mais je doutais vraiment que tu allais faire quelque chose. Si vraiment tu le faisais c'est que je ne me trompais pas sur ton compte. Tu disais que j'étais encore un enfant mais tu étais pareil dans le fond. -

Quand tu auras finis de faire le singe tu me prépareras un thé, j'ai envie d'en boire un avant de partir.

**PDV Sebastian **

Vos propos commençaient à m'irriter, ce fus d'un sourire crispé que je répondais à toutes vos remarques saucée par cette arrogance que je ne supportais guère. Vous laissant m'attraper par la cravate, je vous défiais du regard, prêtant attention à chacune de vos paroles que je jugeais pour une des rares fois, ridicule. Le regard mauvais, je vous laissais alors me lâcher, remettant dédaigneusement ma cravate alors que vous vous rasseyais, m'ordonnant de vous faire un thé. Mais non, je n'avais pas fini de faire le pitre, le singe, où toutes autres appellation ingrate que vous pouviez me donner, soupirant fortement, je fis alors un sourire bien mauvais à votre égard, répondant à la perfection à vos piques, sachant très bien que cette fois-ci le jeu avait de nouveau dérapé, mais vous l'aviez sérieusement cherché :

- Blesser, vexer, ce sont des mots bien proches, mais je dirais un peu des deux, bien que vexer serait le mot juste en ce moment même, cet orgueil ne vous convient vraiment pas, en particulier en cette situation. Assumer dites-vous ? Je peux très bien le faire, mais j'aurais pensé que ceci n'allait point vous sied, il faut croire que contrairement à vous je continu à prendre des pincettes pour plaire à monsieur le prince. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais plus tôt, il me semble que vous préfériez que je sois un peu plus rude, et ceci ne fait que confirmer cette idée, alors soit.

Soulignant mes paroles, je me dirigeai vers vous, mes pas étant en rythme avec mes phrases, déposant de nouveau les assiettes sur la table, avant de me poster devant vous, mes pupilles se fendant, laissant place à un légère couleur rosée, alors que je vous défigurais, un long sourire, dévoilant mes crocs, barrant mon visage. Me penchant vers vous, je commençais peu à peu à vous enfermer dans une cage de chaire, déposant mon avant bras sur le dossier, lâchant un léger rire :

- Vous avez décidé de engager une nouvelle danse jeune maître, et dans cette dernière, le rôle du sexe faible, comme vous le dites si bien, ne peut être accordé qu'à vous.

Posant un genou sur votre siège, parfaitement calé entre vos deux jambes, je resserrais un peu plus cette cage, alors que je vous lié les mains d'un simple mouvement, gardant vos poignets parfaitement enserrer au creux d'une seule de mes deux mains. Je vous fixais toujours, la colère ayant disparu, bien qu'elle était enfermée au plus profond de mon être, laissant seulement place à de la malice :

- Vous déplaire est mon plaisir… Mais il semble que ce jeu ridicule est aussi valable pour vous.

Chuchotant au creux de votre oreille, je me pressais un peu plus contre votre être, me faisait presque étouffant alors que je glissais mon visage lentement dans votre cou, tirant le tissus avec mes dents, afin de laisser quelques coups de dents sur votre peau laiteuse, faisant apparaitre quelques rougeurs , alors que je commençais à caresser votre corps, toujours aussi frêle à travers vos vêtements, je déposais la paume de ma main libre contre votre torse, vous pressant contre le dossier plus ou moins violement, alors que ma main glissait sur des endroits que je connaissais pointilleux après tant d'années passée à vos côtés, alors que je commençais à brosser l'un des deux points sensible, rosés, qui se trouvait sur votre torse toujours aussi juvénile, avant de le pincer en même temps que le tissus de vos vêtements. Ma bouche, s'occupant du cartilage de votre oreille qui s'en trouvait tiraillé, descendit de nouveau sur la peau de votre cou exposé pour y laisser des traces violacées, que vous devriez prudemment cacher pour ce soir. Si votre corps ne m'appartenait pas encore, cela n'allait tarder, mais ce n'était pas pour l'instant, bien sûr que je vous provoquais, mais ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Vous n'aviez pas froid aux yeux, vous aviez vécu bien pire, cela était bien loin d'être très rude, mais aucune tendresse ne se trouvait dans mes gestes, et le peu de confiance que vous aviez en moi ne servait à rien, je savais que ça n'allait qu'empirer la situation, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de profiter ne serais-ce qu'un peu de votre odeur, du gout de votre peau. Passant alors ma main sous votre haut, mes doigts frôlèrent cette marque, d'abord surpris, je fus alors pris d'une bouffée de chaleur colérique, la main tenant vos poignets allant brusquement dans votre tignasse, la tirant fortement vers le bas, dévoilant alors votre gorge qui appela par la suite ma bouche, se logeant pile sous votre pomme d'Adam, dardant votre peau tendue avant de casser cette dernière sous mes crocs, jouant avec la plaie en passant une langue serpentine le long de votre cou avant de me reculer pour admirer cette marque, ma marque. Savourant le goût de votre sang, un long soupire sortit de mes lèvres, alors que je me déplaçais de nouveau, avançant mon genoux qui buta directement entre vos jambes, alors que je me redressais, vous fixant toujours de ce regard violacé, ma main glissant sur l'une de vos hanches l'enserrant fortement, tandis que l'autre était toujours mêlée à vos cheveux :

- Vous cherchez simplement le bâton pour vous faire battre, cela vous plairait-il autant ? Niez, rougissez mes joues avec fureur, cela ne fera qu'encore plus le confirmer. « C'est une parfaite constatation que j'ai finis par conclure suite à VOS actes ».


	46. Chapter 46

**PDV Ciel **

- Il ne te fallut guère de temps avant de réagir, je pensais que tu allais me chercher ce fichu thé mais quand je voyais que tu passais à l'action je te regardais avec stupeur. Au début je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Me reculant alors dans le fond de ma chaise quand tu montais sur cette dernière il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mes poignets se retrouvent prisonniers par ta main. Je me retenais bien de grimacer, surtout devant toi, tu n'aurais étais que trop fier. Je soutenais ton regard remarquant qu'il était bien différent de celui d'avant. Est-ce que le démon avait prit possession de ta personne ? Avais-je beaucoup trop parlé à un point de non retour ? -

"Vous déplaire est mon plaisir… Mais il semble que ce jeu ridicule est aussi valable pour vous."

- Entendant cette phrase je comprenais alors, cela confirmais bien mes pensées. Je grognais presque quand tu te faisais beaucoup trop entreprenant. Remuant sous ta personne je refusais ce genre de contact, non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le supportais pas, cela me rappelait beaucoup trop de choses mais c'était à la fois différent. Fermant fortement les yeux je serrais les mâchoires pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je voulais rester de marbre à tout contact venant de ta part, tu aurais était beaucoup trop fier que je montre la moindre émotion et sentiment à ce que tu me faisais. Je sentais tes mains devenir beaucoup plus baladeuse, cela me donnait encore plus envie de lutter, de bouger sous toi pour me sortir de cette cage de chair. Quand je m'avançais c'est mon entre jambe qui se percutais contre ton genoux. Je grognais beaucoup plus fort avant d'être de nouveau poussé dans le fond de cette chaise. Je n'allais plus jamais la voir comme je la voyais tout les jours... Soudain quand tes dents s'attaquaient à mon oreille je m'immobilisais. Ce fut alors au tour de mon cou bien après, cela était de trop. Me contractant alors comme ce n'était pas permis, je ne supportais vraiment pas cette proximité. Je ne supportais pas le ressentis que je pouvais avoir dans l'instant qui suivais. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien émettre. Non, tu en aurais été bien trop fier et prouverait alors tes paroles. J'étais le sexe faible ? Certainement pas ! Je le refusais surtout face à toi. TU étais le MAJORDOME, donc TU devais OBEIR à mes ordres et non allait dans le sens contraire.

Ma respiration s'accélérait légèrement, mon corps ne restait pas vraiment insensible à ce toucher si pénible. Mais quand tes doigts touchèrent cette plaie que je ne supportais pas je bougeais alors violemment mais je fus arrêter dans mon geste quand tu tirais fortement sur mes cheveux. Je lâchais un faible gémissement de douleur. -

Sebas... Aaah !

- Je ne pu retenir ce gémissement qui était mélangé avec quelque chose que je refusais de m'avouer et de la douleur. Mes joues s'empourprant assez violemment et récupérant mes mains je plaquais cette dernière sur mon cou quand tu avais retiré ta tête. Je ne voulais pas voir, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que tu avais fais même si je le devinais parfaitement. Mon cou était à présent douloureux mais ma peau me démangeais assez, elle se réchauffait. Je ne supportais vraiment pas ce sentiment. N'avais-tu donc aucune honte d'ainsi de me faire si ouvertement des avances surtout pour me donner une leçon ? A cette pensée je te toisais d'un regard assez noir, encore plus quand je sentais ton genoux contre mon entre jambe. Une nouvelle fois je me mordais fortement l'intérieur de la joue bien que c'était assez douloureux de fermer la bouche vu la position dans laquelle je me trouvais.

J'avais cette mauvaise impression de revivre quelque chose qui datait d'un an mais c'était tellement différent. Par réflexe alors et comme pour protéger d'une certaine façon mon corps mon autre main se posait contre la blessure que j'avais sur le ventre. Je te haïssais tellement d'y avoir touché, tu savais très bien que je ne la supportais pas et toi tu me la rappelais en cet instant... -

Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que lui... Et puis je t'ai dis de ne pas me sous-estimer ! Tu insinues beaucoup trop de choses Michaëlis, n'oublie pas ta place !

- Décollant ma main de mon cou que je sentais se réchauffer à une vitesse folle, du plus fort possible que je le pouvais je venais te gifler. Malgré que je n'avais pas d'élan je réussissais quand même à me faire mal à la main en te giflant ainsi. Le bruit retentissait alors dans toute la pièce. J'étais hors d'haleine, si bien par ce que tu venais de me faire et ce que je venais de faire. Je te haïssais, tellement, fortement... Tout mon être tremblait par ta faute et ce sentiment était des plus horribles...

Montrant alors ma colère à travers mes yeux je te fixais assez longuement et lourdement, voyant ta joue rosie je remarquais cependant quelques gouttes de sang sur cette dernière. Je regardais bien après mal main ou il y en avait mais pas tant que ça. Je détournais aussitôt le regard de toi et de cette dernière avant d'attraper le mouchoir que tu gardais dans l'une de tes poches pour rapidement me l'essuyer. Je refusais d'y penser, je refusais de me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas y penser, vraiment. Je voulais tourner la tête mais ta main dans mes cheveux m'en empêchait. Je l'aurais volontiers claqué pour que tu la retire mas je doutais vraiment que cela serve à grand chose... Dans l'état actuel que tu te trouvais, je doutais vraiment que tu pouvais répondre à n'importe lequel de mes ordres s'ils ne suivaient pas tes instincts de démons. -

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale démon... Parole de Phantomhive, tu verras qu'un jour c'est toi qui croulera à mes pieds !

**PDV Sebastian **

Vos mains se collèrent alors sur votre marque, ou plutôt sur vos marques. Surpris de ne pas me recevoir un violent soufflet, vos mots eurent un effet bien pire sur ma personne :

- Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que lui... Et puis je t'ai dis de ne pas me sous-estimer ! Tu insinues beaucoup trop de choses Michaëlis, n'oublie pas ta place !

Vous étiez dans une colère noire, pour me nommer ainsi, cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui me plongea dans une colère tout aussi noire, me faisant resserrer ma prise sur vos cheveux, toujours dans ma main alors que je serrais les dents, mes yeux traduisant la colère que je ressentais face à une telle comparaison, ma fierté et bien autre chose étaient touchés face à ces simple mots, me faisant grogner sourdement alors que je vous fixais :

- Si je ne valais pas mieux que cet infâme, voilà bien longtemps que vous seriez plongé dans une position bien lamentable.

Je crachais une certaine rage, jalousie qui me consumait de nouveau, mais je calmais ceci bien vite, soupirant, reprenant un ton beaucoup moins agressif mais la colère se lisant toujours dans ce dernier.

- Je n'insinue rien, c'est vous qui laissez passer trop de chose monsieur Phantomhive…

Et le soufflet partit, l'encaissant sans dire mot, sans broncher, je soutenais néanmoins le regard, sentant ma joue chauffer de façon bien cuisante, mais la douleur n'était pas ce qui m'atteignait le plus, la signification quant à elle, je la comprenais et l'acceptais malgré bien des désaccords. Vous sentent trembler contre moi, mes muscles commencèrent à se décrisper, la colère me quittant peu à peu, me faisant profondément soupirer, vous laissant nettoyer le sang présent avec un empressement plutôt étrange. Voyant alors que vous souhaitiez bouger la tête, je relâchais alors ma prise sur vos cheveux, ma main retombant sur votre nuque, entendant vos mots résonner une nouvelle fois, faisant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale démon... Parole de Phantomhive, tu verras qu'un jour c'est toi qui croulera à mes pieds !

Vous faisant face, mes yeux ayant désormais repris une teinte rouge, plus ou moins normale, je vous regardais avec un certain amusement :

- Il me tarde de voir cela alors.

Il était vrai, malgré notre titre de maître serviteur, je m'imaginais mal vous voir me mettre dans un tel état, non pas que j'étais trop confiant, simplement je ne pouvais me poser « comment ? » comme question. Je vous sentais alors toujours tendu et en colère, contrairement à moi, où j'étais presque serein, mes émotions changeaient bien vite contrairement à vous. Soufflant doucement mon haleine sur votre visage, je baissais ma tête, embrassant doucement la plaie où le sang continuais à s'écouler par gouttelettes, léchant doucement mes lèvres, ma seconde main se posa sur votre côté, alors que celle présente dans votre nuque glissa sur votre cou, frottant du pouce les quelques suçon laissaient, me faisant sourire, quelque peu fier il fallait dire, malgré la précédente violence dans mes gestes et cette réaction plutôt violente. Non, ce qui me rendais fier c'étaient ces petites choses, même infimes, témoignaient de la seule partie dont vous n'aviez pas parlée, par la cause d'un surplus de fierté vous ne souhaitiez même pas vous l'avouer. Soufflant de nouveau sur votre peau, je lâchai, d'un air calme voir même, plaisantin tout en étant provocateur, le front collé contre votre clavicule :

- Ne tentez-donc pas le Diable… voyez où cela mène, vous méritez d'être traiter mieux que cela, que cet acte de barbarie, voilà simplement pourquoi je m'emplois avec douceur, je ne me ramollis pas, loin de là. Laissez-moi donc moi vous dire, avant de critiquer les autres, ou même avant de vouloir envoyer certaines piques, réfléchissez un peu mieux à ce que vous avancez.

Je faisais simplement référence au fait que vous ignorez royalement mes avances, ou que la plus part du temps vous préfériez vous voiler la face, ce qui commençais à m'irriter, c'est comme si l'on montrait un poisson à un chat et qu'on finissait par lui cacher, à force il griffait la main, c'était exactement la même chose ici. Soupirant de nouveau je vous fixais alors dans les yeux cette fois-ci :

- Après tout, même un majordome peu faire ce genre de faux pas en cette situation, en particulier si son jeune maître se nomme Ciel Phantomhive.

Lâchant un rire, je m'éloignais enfin de vous, sentant une douce chaleur sur chaque point où nos corps s'étaient rencontrés, mais je préférai ignorer cela, remettant en place ma cravate, à croire que ceci allait devenir une manie :

- Je pense que les 5 minutes sont largement dépassées.

Il fallait que je songe à vous apporter votre thé. Mais qui sait qu'elle scène vous alliez encore me faire avant que je bouge de nouveau le petit doigt.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rinkachirikitateku : **C'est vrai qu'au début, n'ayant jamais RP ensemble (et on s'était peu parlé) ma partenaire et moi on a un peu eu du mal, surtout pour trouver un début correspondant à nos idées donc bon x3 Mais en tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça plaise ainsi =) Et effectivement, toute deux on essaye de dévelloper nos personnages un maximum (même s'ils sont légèrement OOC par rapport aux originaux) ^^ Après maintenant on a pleiiiiinnnn d'idée et on sait à peu près comment les filer dans notre RP ^^ A la prochaine et bonne lecture !

**Sono Shitsuji : **AHHHHHHHH ! Enfin quelqu'un du côté de mon pauvre Sebby ! Non car on a une discutions facebook qui fait un peu commu, avec un Grell, un Claude etc, et ils sont TOUJOURS, TOUS, contre mon pauvre Sebby. Ils sont jaloux de sa perfection donc ils le prennent en victime xD Puis c'est loin d'être la seule fois où Ciel le comparera à Undy donc bon, mais y a rien de comparable de toute façon x) Mais oui ils sont compliqués et le resterons toujours, c'est juste leur fierté qui fait ça, mais justement c'est cool de créer un rapprochement et une tension sexuelle vis-à-vis de cette fierté *-* M'enfin, je me suis levée tôt, exprès pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui, voilà ! x)

**PDV Ciel **

- J'avais osé te comparer à lui car tu me le rappelais tellement en cet instant. Tu faisais comme lui, tu me piquais, me marquais comme-ci j'étais ta chose, ton objet. Quelque chose qu'il fallait garder à l'abri du regard des autres de peur d'être vu comme un monstre ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne supportais pas ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de ne plus être humain à tes yeux. Tu oublias vraiment beaucoup de choses quand la jalousie te prenait car oui, c'était entièrement de la jalousie et je le remarquais très bien. Je n'étais pas stupide pour le remarquer. A peine avais-tu touché ma cicatrice qu'aussitôt j'en avais une nouvelle sur le corps. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi tu étais dans la contrainte de montrer que je t'appartenais. Le pacte était là pour ça, mon œil avec ta marque pouvait bien beaucoup de choses. Malgré que je le cachais tu savais que cela prouvais plus que bien que je t'appartenais d'une certaines manière. C'était mon âme que j'avais échangé contre ma revanche, pas le reste.

J'écoutais chacune de tes phrases sans te répondre, ma colère étant toujours autant présente je ne te supportais plus en ce moment actuel. Tu étais bien pénible, bien impertinent. Malgré que je t'avertissais de ne pas oublier ta place ça rentrait dans une oreille pour sortir de l'autre. Le faisais-tu vraiment exprès ? J'attendais, patiemment j'attendais que tu te relèves, pas une seule fois je ne te regardais dans les yeux. Trop occupé à nettoyer ce sang. Je ne supportais pas d'avoir les mains souillées de cette matière, cette texture et cette odeur des plus horribles, vraiment insupportables. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées en silence, je sentais que tu te détendais, je t'entendais même rire, si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de t'asséner un coup bien placé pour que tu te pousses. Une fois le sang retiré de mes mains qui étaient assez rouge à force de frotter je le remettais dans ta poche pour la peine. A ce moment précis je sentais ta langue contre la peau de mon cou. Je me raidissais en me dressant droit comme un pique. Je ne supportais vraiment pas ce toucher... Du moins ma tête ne le supportait pas mais mon corps se réveillait suite à ça. Ta main posée contre ma nuque m'arracha un frisson des plus horribles. Je l'aurais bien repoussé mais j'étais incapable de bouger de peur d'aggraver la situation.

C'est alors que tu me parlais de tenter le diable, à ce moment là je redressais mon regard pour le planter dans le tiens. Étais-ce une blague que tu me faisais ? Je te tentais ? En rien je ne te tentais, pas le moins du monde. Tu n'étais que mon majordome et rien d'autre. Qu'une présence qui restait près de moi au cours de ces années. Il n'y avait rien d'autres et si tu espérais quelque chose d'autre tu pouvais clairement aller voir ailleurs. Jamais il n'y aurait quelque chose entre nous. Je ne te le permettrais pas et si il fallait que je recoure au pacte pour ça qu'il en soit ainsi. Cependant je me radoucissais avant de me mordre la lèvre quand tu parlais que je méritais mieux comme traitement. J'en détournais le regard. Non je n'allais pas pleurer seulement à ce moment même ma fierté n'était plus au rendez-vous. J'avais beaucoup de mal à encaisser ces paroles là. Méritais-je vraiment mieux ? J'aurais aimé mériter mieux ce fameux jour mais le fait que tu ne sois pas intervenu m'a aussitôt énervé une nouvelle fois. Surtout quand tu te mettais à rire. -

Je n'ai nullement besoin de réfléchir ! Tu n'as qu'à pas me provoquer ou même m'énerver à raconter de telles balivernes ou même a avoir ce genre de gestes sur ma personne ! Tu es écœurant sale démon. Je ne suis pas ton objet, ni ta chose, c'est mon âme que j'ai échangé avec toi et rien d'autre ! Tu n'as aucunement le droit de faire de faux pas, justement tu es le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ! Tu dois être impeccable et on ne doit rien te reprocher, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton pire cauchemar. Je ferais en sorte que cela rentre dans ta petite tête de bête noire.

Puis ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverais à te mettre à mes pieds sans trop de mal, en un claquement de doigt tu ramperas à mes pieds à me demander pardon !

- Je déversais ma colère du moins une partie comme l'enfant capricieux que j'étais. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié cette petite scène et cette comédie. Mais toi ça ne te faisais ni chaud ni froid bien au contraire. Tu débarrassais ma table en laissant mon verre qui étais encore à moitié. Partant alors de ton côté je finissais mon verre avant de le jeter contre la porte qui se refermais. Ce dernier éclatait dans un bruit strident. -

Je te hais Michaëlis !

- Avais-je crié en m'époumonant, m'étant levé pour jeter ce verre je fixais cette porte en respirant fortement. Quand tu décidais de m'énerver tu ne le faisais pas à moitié. Je m'asseyais de nouveau sur cette chaise, ou du moins une autre chaise car je ne pouvais plus la voir. Allant alors sur une autre chaise je m'asseyais croisant les bras contre mon buste boudeur. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Vos paroles se faisaient bien âcres, me frustrant, m'offusquant même, quand vous remettiez l'évidence de notre contrat en avant. Je bloquais alors un rire dans ma gorge, un rire bien piteux, nerveux et peut-être quelque peu forcé. Mais je ne me laissais pas sombrer dans cet état d'esprit minable, préférant simplement tout intérioriser, reprenant alors un masque pour votre aise, ce masque que je commençais à exécrer, horrible jumeau, taciturne et terne, poli et sans vie, était-ce vraiment cela que vous préfériez ? Moi qui devinais aisément les choses les plus complexes du genre humain, je ne pouvais discerner si ceci était notre triste réalité ou si vous vous voilé simplement la face. Oui même si, je me voilé la face, Il avait peut être raison, vous étiez devenu une telle obsession pour ma personne que ça en devenait nuisible. Serrant la mâchoire, mon visage en resta tout de même impassible.

Vous me désappointiez.

Il était vrai que j'avais commis plusieurs erreurs, et que je continuais à le faire, bien que cette dernière avait était commise ensemble mais vous ne souhaitiez point avouer votre part de culpabilité, trop fier.

Ah cette fierté, par moment, je la louais, mais en ce moment même, je ne pouvais qu'en avoir aversion.

Vos mots m'avaient poussés à cette folie, était-ce si dur à comprendre ? Diantre, il m'était insupportable de voir un tel comportement, un tel rejet, si vous étiez capricieux, il se trouvait que je l'étais également. J'hallucinais simplement, pensiez-vous qu'on en était toujours à nos origine, sale gosse et démon affamé ? Vivant simplement pour notre contrat. Votre âme m'appartenais, oui, c'était un fait, mais cette enveloppe corporelle dont je m'étais occupée durant trois années entières, enveloppe que je connaissais par cœur par le simple fait que j'avais mis une passion sans borne à l'entretenir, peut-être n'était-ce pas du sens que l'on l'entendait chacun, mais ainsi au moins, votre corps m'appartenais également. Ainsi que tout ce que nous avions pu vivre en trois longues années, les hauts et les bas, le ridicule et la fierté, le mensonge et la vérité, le sang, les larmes, la sueur, les cris, les longues nuits de cauchemars que je passais à votre chevet, les rires, les boutades, les cachoteries que l'on partageaient, est-ce qu'en une seule année, tout cela avait pu disparaître ? Est-ce que mes erreurs menaient donc à l'oubli de toutes ces notions qui ne pouvaient qu'être chéries par un être immortel à la vie horriblement terne ? Un bout de votre vie, de votre esprit, m'appartenais, je ne pouvais en démordre.

Gardant la tête droite, la fureur s'emparée de moi, mais rien ne le laissait paraître, vous me rendiez fou, et vous étiez bien le seul capable de cet exploit, Il avait raison. Quand arriverez-vous à comprendre que vous n'êtes point un objet, ou même ma chose, mais mon obsession ? Ridicule gamin. Exécrable morveux. Dos droit, mon être étant raide, presque robotique, je restais silencieux, partant de la salle d'un pas ferme, je débarrassais la table, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, déposant les assiettes dans l'évier, je m'appuyai contre la fine porte de bois, ma main se crispant violement contre cette dernière alors que j'entendais vos derniers mots jetés avec fureur, le bruit du verre cassés résonnant au creux de mes oreilles, me faisant soupirer fortement extériorisant ainsi cette rage croissante. Votre haine était partagée, vous ne pouviez savoir à quel point… mais comme l'on disait, l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments bien similaires contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire. L'amour ? Quel étrange concept, qu'elle idée stupide, quel sentiments médiocre, ressentit arriéré. Parlons-nous vraiment du même amour ? Je commençais à me haïr pour mes pensées.

Je me peignis alors d'une neutralité surprenante face à l'orage qui grondait en moi, marchant sur les morceaux de verres, le regard et l'expression vide, je traversais la salle allant chercher un balais dans le placard, m'employant simplement à ramasser les débris, mes gestes étant calculés non superflus, les jetant, je revenais vers vous, me tenant à une distance raisonnable, mais horriblement blessantes, contrastant bien trop à celle que l'on adoptait généralement.

- Je vais préparer l'attelage, je vous attendrais à l'entrée.

Soulignant mes paroles sans émotions par une courbe de mon échine, polie, fausse, abjecte, je vous tournez le dos, n'ayant même pas croisé votre regard depuis que j'étais re-rentré dans la pièce. J'allais alors préparer les chevaux, prêt à se diriger en ville, chez le fleuriste, comme il était convenu. Vous présentant alors la voiture, préparée dans un temps record, je m'installais à la place du conducteur, nous éloignant de nouveau.

Cette distance s'étaient imposée seule, mais votre foutu caractère, votre foutue fierté, nous me l'avait dicté, et cela me frustrait d'autant plus. Si vous saviez, vous étiez déjà mon pire cauchemar, et pourtant, le sommeil est une notion qui m'est presque inconnue.


	48. Chapter 48

**PDV Ciel **

- Il me fallait du temps pour penser à autre chose, pour essayer de canaliser cette colère qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Quand j'y repensais j'avais agis vraiment de façon futile mais c'était bien plus fort que moi. Je ne supportais pas la façon dont tu t'étais comporté, du moins c'est ce que je me tuais à penser. Avais-je vraiment trouvé ça désagréable ? Il n'en était rien pourtant... A bien y réfléchir c'était bien plus différent que cette fameuse première fois. Pourtant tu n'y étais pas aller en finesse, ce que je trouvais bien dommage... A cette dernière pensée je m'empourprais tandis que tu revenais pour m'avertir que tu allais préparer les chevaux. Je reprenais mon air de prince avant de descendre pour m'habiller moi même et aller dans le fiacre.

Étant séparer de toi je pouvais enfin soupirer de soulagement et me laissais libre court à mon imagination, à mes pensées plus futiles les une que les autres. Je m'imaginais de nombreuses scènes si jamais tu avais continué tes actions. Ou en serions-nous à l'heure qu'il était ? Oui, j'osais penser à ça car avec toute cette liberté que je te donnais je me demandais bien qui allait craquer le premier. Je n'étais pas idiot, je voyais très bien surtout dans la salle de bain. J'avais très bien vu que tu n'étais pas indifférent à mes gestes, que cela t'avais plus et que tu en demandais sûrement encore. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'obstinais-je à ne pas croire que quoi que je pourrais faire je ne pourrais être qu'à toi. Il suffisait que cette revanche soit prise pour que ma vie m'abandonne, je ne pouvais rien construire de concret sans avoir cette pensée en tête. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de continuer sur cette lancée ? Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête tout simplement. Mes doigts touchaient alors cette blessure que tu m'avais infligé, bien sur que c'était encore douloureux et que je sentais bien ces marques de dents mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être songeur. Il fallait vraiment que tu emplois cette méthode ? Tu n'avais pas d'autres solutions ? Cette marque... Je pouvais la retourner dans tous les sens elle me faisait vraiment penser à un chien qui marquait son territoire. -

Imbécile...

- Avais-je murmuré à peine audible et dans une plainte presque. Une plainte qui laissait sous entendre énormément de choses. Tu m'avais blessé dans ma fierté comme tu aimais tellement le faire quand nous commençons notre jeu débile pourtant ce jeu était tellement plaisant. Tellement malsain à la fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'espérais toujours quelque chose après ce dernier... Je restais toujours sur ma fin. En pensant ça je me suis ressaisi avant de me mordre fortement le dessus de la main après avoir retiré mon gant. Je devais arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose. En sentant une vive douleur je me suis arrêté de martyriser ma peau. La relâchant je voyais qu'elle prenait déjà des teintes violette. Je remettais mon gant avant de regarder le paysage.

Le reste du voyage était silencieux, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour gagner la ville et ainsi aller chez un bon fleuriste. J'ai du y perdre un peu de temps pour choisir les fleurs. Je t'avais ordonné de rester à ta place de ne pas bouger, je pouvais m'en charger seul. Je du mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour choisir des fleurs, je voulais les plus parfaites, celles qui avaient une odeur des plus exquises et les plus belles. J'avais opté pour de magnifiques roses rouge à gros bouquet. Une bonne trentaine. Payant de moi-même sans trop de difficulté je revenais au fiacre. Je déposais le bouquet à côté de moi sans te lancer le moindre regard. -

Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

**PDV Sebastian **

La route avait été ridiculement calme, me laissant avec moi-même, la colère passant peu à peu, l'aigreur que je ressentais vis-à-vis de vos paroles étaient néanmoins toujours présente. Je faisais toutefois le point, l'esprit étant un peu plus reposé, je commençais à me remettre sérieusement en question. Aveuglé par des sentiments bien trop humains, bien trop prononcés, des sentiments qui affluaient fortement sans que je souhaite les retenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Avais-je mal interprétés vos paroles ? Est-ce qu'en réalité je n'entendais seulement que ce que je voulais entendre ? Il se pouvait bien que ce soit le cas. Je commençais alors à m'en vouloir d'avoir fait s'enrailler le disque de notre valse macabre qui avait pris place dans notre petit jeu ridicule. Pourtant, d'un côté, je n'étais pas fou, dernièrement les tendresses et autres contactes physiques se démultipliés et c'était loin à cause de nos retrouvailles, tout, sauf chaleureuses. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus espérer, pas après ce que j'avais pu vous faire il n'y a quelques instants. Vous aviez raison, je ne valais pas mieux que ce misérable que j'exécrai tant, allant contre vos souhaits, vous forçant, opérant des touchés bien déplacés et outrageant, vous marquant, vous revendiquant miens… La morsure était heureusement pas très profonde, et ne laisserai sûrement pas de trace, ou alors minime, presque invisible. Souriant légèrement, je me retrouvais à penser, qu'une chose, une seule, prouvé le lien entre nous deux, était le symbole de notre pacte, mais bizarrement bien que ceci me faisait chaud à cœur, cela ne me frustrait qu'encore plus.

Le pacte… Qu'allait-il advenir de tout cela ? Est-ce qu'au moins ce dernier pourra être honoré ? Grognant légèrement, la réponse venait d'elle-même, oui. Cela pouvait prendre des années, des décennies, un démon est immortelle, le temps passe tellement vite pour nous, notre notion du temps est complètement différente. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas cet infâme qui me servait de frère, bien que le terme était grandement déplacé, qui allait y changer quelque chose. Je pouvais comprendre ce sentiment de jalousie, le fait de vouloir massacrer la personne qui ose venir tourner autour de la personne que l'on convoite, mais pour être traité ainsi, je me demandais d'où pouvait provenir cette maudite jalousie, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiments tendre à mon égard –et heureusement, car à cette simple idée je fus prit de nausées immondes-. Serrant mes mains un peu plus sur les brides des chevaux, redémarrant, alors que le parfum des roses embaumait mon odorat d'une douce odeur, je continuais à me plonger dans mes pensées, dirigeant le fiacre vers le cimetière non loin.

Mes songes étaient troubles, je souhaitais arranger de nouveaux les choses avec vous, retrouver cette proximité, bien que cette dernière n'aurait pas été suffisante, avide que j'étais, votre odeur et votre gout, la douceur de votre épiderme, m'avait envouté, et j'aurais tellement aimé que ceci se passe dans une autre situation, une situation où l'on aurait pu continuer en toute liberté, alors que je profitais de plus, bien plus. Lâchant un long soupire, une longue plainte, frustrée, cette distance entre nous me faisait horreur. J'étais prêt à tout pour cela, mes avec une peu de distanciation, je constatais au combien cette insouciance aveugle pouvait nous porter loin et nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Puisqu'en plus d'être affaiblit en tant que démon, lui il s'en trouvait à pleine puissance, et notre quotidiens pouvait être soufflé d'un coup de tête. Tout comme votre passé d'ailleurs… je me refusais de vous faire subir un tel sort une seconde fois, mais que je sois proche ou éloigné de vous ne changeait guère, tout dépendais de son humeur… Si encore, je possédais ma pleine puissance, j'aurais pu rivaliser, après tout nous étions presque les mêmes, mais ceci était une idée ridicule, tout aussi ridicule que celle qui proposait de se reconvertir en prêtre.

Secouant la tête, je reprenais contenance, le plus important, c'était vous pour le moment, dans l'état dans lequel j'avais pu vous mettre, vous renvoyant au pied du mur face aux évènements qui avaient pu vous arriver. Malgré ce que je m'étais promis, j'avais du encore vous blesser, tout en me blessant par moi-même, était-ce notre destin de nous détruire l'un et l'autre ? Car à chaque pas que l'on faisait ceci se profilait ainsi et l'évidence ne faisait que me paraître encore plus douloureuse. Oui un démon pouvait souffrir, les larmes leur était certes inconnues, mais quant au reste. Une chose était sûre, c'est que je me refusais de me rabaisser en des excuses, sachant pertinemment que vous ne le feriez jamais, alors que vos mots étaient pour certains horriblement choquants, pour ne pas dire blessants. Une chose était sûre, c'était que tant que vous étiez dans une tel colère froide, je ne tenterai aucun rapprochement, au combien l'envie pouvait m'en tirailler.

Tirant sur les rennes, j'arrêtais alors les chevaux, devant l'entrée du cimetière, descendant également, flattant l'encolure des deux bêtes, avant de vous suivre silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée, le silence se faisant pesant, en particulier en ces lieux, me faisant parfois grimacer en voyant des croix et autres symboles religieux, comme s'ils espéraient qu'avec ceci les shinigami allaient les envoyer au paradis. Nos pas résonnaient dans le gravier, alors que je m'arrêtais, vous laissant continuer, préférant me tenir à l'écart en ce moment, moment intime ou vous deviez vous recueillir. Je préférais simplement respecter cela, notion très significative pour un humain, surtout pour vous, qui étaient toujours hantés par les mêmes songes. Droit, les mains dans le dos, je vous fixai, l'air pensif, préoccupé, en attendant sans empressement que vous finissiez.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sono Shitsuji : **Non, franchement, Ciel est juste entièrement borné, il est trop fier, dans une époque fermée comme le XIXème siècle, il ne veut juste pas s'avouer qu'il est gay car il a une image à respecter ^^ (et j'entends déjà ma partenaire de RP dire : « Mon Cielou est pas gay ! » juste pour me faire chier xDD). Enfin bref, tu verras, ça vas pas s'arranger hein, enfin, si, mais c'est comme les montagnes russes quoi, ça monte, ça descend, ça te donne envie de gerber, mais t'aime bien 8'D /PAN/ En tout cas, la dernière réponse qu'elle ma faite, je suis sûre que beaucoup vont adorer, mais c'est dans plus d'une centaines de chapitres 8D *troll* mais bon, faut pas s'inquiéter, y a plein d'autre passages intéressant. Et merci ! ^^ (Là va y avoir une 'tite surprise 8D)

**PDV Ciel **

-En montant dans le fiacre je ne t'avais accordé aucune attention, je ne voulais plus te parler pour le moment. Oui j'étais un humain bien capricieux mais c'était entièrement de ta faute. Posant le bouquet de roses sur mes jambes, je regardais de nouveau le paysage quand le fiacre repartait. J'appréhendais assez de retourner dans cet endroit. Cet endroit qui puait la mort, qui était rempli de corps en états de décomposition rongés par les asticots. Cette image n'avait rien de bien glorieuse mais elle reflétait la triste réalité de la vie ou plutôt de la mort. Je soupirais quand nous arrivions au cimetière. Tu m'ouvrais la porte mais je traînais à sortir. Une fois que c'était chose faîte je m'avançais avec toi à mes côtés et le bouquet à la main jusque la grille. Au moment d'arriver à cette dernière j'allais me retourner pour te dire que tu arrêtes de me suivre mais tu l'avais déjà pensé. Ce n'était pas plus mal, comme ça, ça m'évitais de te parler. J'ouvrais alors cette grande porte qui ne faisait que grincer dans un bruit des plus lourds. Oui, ce bruit qui me faisait réellement penser à la mort. Je la laissais entre-ouverte en m'aventurant dans le cimetière. Il n'y avait personne et le brouillard commençait déjà à tomber. Pourquoi j'avais cette impression que ça donnait un effet des plus dramatiques ? L'enfant avec son bouquet à la main qui va se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents... Misérable, ça donnait vraiment une image des plus misérables. Mes pas résonnaient avec le gravier, c'était insupportable comme bruit. Le bruit de la solitude.

10 mètres tout droit, tourner à droite, puis à gauche, encore deux fois à droite et poursuivre l'allée de son long jusqu'à son milieu. J'étais arrivé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu mais je connaissais le chemin par cœur, à croire que ce genre de petites choses marquent. Je restais là à toiser la tombe d'un regard des plus glacials. C'est alors que ses paroles me revenaient en mémoire. Cela me fait esquisser un sourire presque rancunier. Je leurs en voulaient, oh ça oui je leurs en voulaient mais pas autant qu'à ces maudites personnes qui avaient fait ça... Je finissais par me radoucir, peut-être un peu trop même, je ne pouvais oublier ce fameux rêve, j'avais de nouveau ça en tête. C'était insupportable mais malheureusement c'était bien la triste réalité. Je m'accroupissais pour être à la hauteur de la tombe avant de déposer les fleurs sur cette dernière doucement. Je n'allais pas parler car je savais parfaitement que tu écoutais. Je te connaissais que trop bien. Même si tu n'étais pas venu jusqu'ici c'était tout comme, maudit démon. Pourtant il me suffisait de te donner un ordre pour que tu arrêtes mais je ne faisais rien. Je restais là à fixer longuement cette tombe. Me remémorant les peu de fois ou je suis venu. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour de l'enterrement. Aussi froid que de la glace, la tête haute comme un brave petit garçon de 10 ans avant de finalement fondre en larmes dans les bras de son majordome. Ce temps là était bien révolu. Je n'avais plus l'âge de pleurer dans tes bras, j'étais un adolescent à présent et ça fallait te l'ancrer dans la tête.

Cependant je laissais libre court à quelques émotions qui traversaient passagément (ça ce dira pour ce soir ! èé) mon être plus diverses les unes que les autres. C'était l'un des seuls moments ou je m'autorisais à retomber en enfance, invoquant mes souvenirs antérieurs, des souvenirs que si possible j'aurais aimé effacer de ma mémoire à jamais.

- Je dus rester assez longtemps dans ce cimetière si bien que je commençais à avoir le bout des doigts gelés et des fourmis dans les jambes. Je me redressais alors, reniflant un peu, mine de rien ça commençait vraiment à se refroidir par ici. Je jetais un dernier regard sur la tombe avant de rebrousser chemin. J'avais assez perdu de temps ici, du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre, il était temps de penser et faire autre chose. Je prenais tout de même mon temps pour sortir du cimetière mais un bruit assez étrange m'interpella. Je me détournais alors du chemin principal pour marcher dans l'herbe vers des... Poubelles ? Ou, belle et bien des poubelles. Enfin, je m'approchais de cette dernière pour être sur du bruit. Après avoir tourné autours de cette dernière je poussais plusieurs cartons avant d'être surpris par ma trouvaille. Oui. Je trouvais un petit chaton aussi blanc que la neige avec le bout de la queue tout noir (quel salop). Je le regardais quelques secondes me demandant si je devais le laisser là. J'allais remettre les cartons quand je sentis presque une petite boule au ventre. Trouver un chaton qui avait l'air d'avoir à peine deux semaines... En soupirant j'ai déposé les cartons plus loin du chaton avant de l'attraper par la peau du cou pour rapidement mettre ma main en dessous de son ventre. Le soutenant ainsi je le portais contre moi utilisant mon propre jabot (je sais plus si ça ce dit comme ça) pour lui tenir chaud.

Je reprenais alors ma route, le cachant bien à la vue de tous et surtout de la tienne, te connaissant. Je faisais bien attention que ses poils ne me touchent pas le visage mais jeune comme il était je n'avais pas trop de risques. J'arrivais enfin à la porte, sortant du cimetière, l'une de mes mains soutenais le chaton tandis que l'autre refermait la porte. Mon regard se porta alors sur toi et un petit miaulement se fit entendre. De toute façon je n'aurais pu te le cacher, mais tu n'avais nul intérêt de faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'avançais alors vers le fiacre, fier comme un coq. J'avais trouvé quelque chose pour te faire du chantage. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Droit, silencieux, je regardais votre silhouette s'effacer peu à peu, vous dirigeant vers l'endroit où reposaient vos parents. Attendant patiemment, je remarquai que nul mot de sortirent de votre bouche en leur mémoire. L'ouïe fine, je ne distinguais que le bruit de votre respiration alors que vous vous teniez à quelques mettre de moi. Ainsi ancré, j'attendais. Mais vous mettiez un temps fou il fallait dire, la journée commençait même à décliner, ainsi que la température d'ailleurs. Non pas que je m'impatientai, mais nous avions à nous rendre à une réception dans la soirée, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre que vous soyez en retard ou mal vêtu. J'engageais donc le pas pour vous rejoindre, avant de vous voir revenir, le pas quelque peu traînant et la dégaine légèrement courbée, cela se voyait fortement que vous aviez quelque chose à cacher malgré votre air naturel. Cela me fit sourire en voyant vos efforts vains, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous preniez tant de soin à me dissimuler. Marchant à vos côtés, silencieux, ce fut quand l'on atteignait le fiacre, qu'un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage en entendant ce léger miaulement provenant de votre manteau. Lâchant de nouveau un léger rire, s'en était réellement adorable, vous qui disiez haïr les chats, à moins que ce soit un autre de vos vains stratagèmes pour porter atteinte à ma personne. Vous ouvrant la porte du fiacre, je vous fixais, l'air un peu plus sérieux, les sourcils courbés :

- Evitez de trop le coller, je n'ai point envie que vous fassiez une crise d'asthme alors que je conduis, ce serait bien malheureux.

Le gardant ainsi près de vous, j'essayais du moins de distinguer une touffe de poil, afin d'admirer la couleur de sa belle toison, mais rien, vous ne me laissiez rien voir, du moins pour le moment. J'en étais légèrement frustré il fallait dire, mais je m'y pliais, je n'allais pas créer une polémique pour un chaton, du moins pas encore. Enlevant alors mon manteau, nullement atteint par le froid, je vous le déposais sur vos genoux, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres :

- Au lieu de le garder ainsi contre vous, ce qui pourrais porter atteinte à votre santé sur long terme, je vous conseillerai plutôt d'enrouler le petit corps frêle de cette adorable créature dans ma veste, ainsi elle n'aura pas froid et ses poils ne se collerons pas à vos vêtements.

Refermant la porte, ne vous laissant nullement le choix, et espérant que vous suivriez mes conseils, je reprenais place, derrière les rennes, avant de démarrer la voiture, direction le manoir. Me tournant alors vers la fenêtre qui me donnait vu sur l'intérieur, je vous fis un petit sourire narquois, parlant intelligiblement pour que vous puissiez m'entendre malgré la fine vitre qui nous séparait :

- J'ignorais que vous portiez un tel intérêt aux félins, vous qui disiez ne jamais vouloir en approcher une de moins de vingt mettre.

Appuyant mon sarcasme avec un léger rire, me taisant enfin, replongeant l'atmosphère dans un silence lourd, rythmé par le « cataclop » des chevaux et le bruit du vent qui commençait à se lever. Je fis fouetter les rennes, intimant aux équidés d'avancer plus vite, les routes pavés de Londres étant pratiquement désertes à ces heures-ci, je ne fis pas réellement attention si vous me répondiez ou non, pour une fois. J'imaginais seulement ce qui allait se passer avec la venue de ce petit-être au manoir, cela allait sûrement être comme un rayon de soleil, et si je faisais suffisamment attention à votre allergie, cette venue allait peut-être vous attendrir un peu, enfin, c'était bien beau de rêver debout. Je me plaisais alors à imaginer la douceur de son pelage, le moelleux de ses coussinets, allez-vous lui donner un nom ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs un petit mâle ou une adorable femelle ? Un doux sourire sur le visage, entièrement attendrit, le fait de savoir que vous aviez fait ce geste était tout bonnement remarquable et gonflez mon cœur de fierté. Fierté qui partie bien vite, me faisant prendre une moue, quand j'appréhendais ce qui allait venir, j'aurais mis ma main au feu que vous alliez me jouer un mauvais coup avec cette pauvre bête.

Bientôt la bâtisse se découpa à l'horizon, alors que j'emmenais le fiacre juste au devant de la porte d'entrée, descendant, afin de vous ouvrir la porte :

- Nous somme arrivés, my lord.


	50. Chapter 50

**PDV Ciel **

- Pourquoi j'aurais du m'en douter ? Quand tu me donnais ton manteau je me retenais de faire la moue, ça allait commencer ? Allais-tu commencer à me délaisser pour cette petite bête ? Je soupirais en montant dans le fiacre et enroulant cette dernière dans ton manteau. Après tout si tu devais être rempli de poil cela n'était pas mon problème du moment que tu ne me touchais pas. J'entendais parfaitement ce que tu disais et je faisais bien exprès non seulement de ne pas te répondre mais de t'empêcher de voir cette boule de poil. Pour la peine tu n'étais pas méritant et tu avais interdiction de t'en occuper. J'ai bien réussi à m'occuper de moi en un an donc un chat ne devait pas être un problème.

Je contemplais le paysage tandis que je gardais cette boule de vêtement sur mes genoux, par moment mon regard se tournait vers toi, je te détaillais, tu devais être aux anges tiens. Ce genre d'image avait le don de m'irriter assez. Avais-je bien fait de ramener ce chaton ? J'allais avoir une confirmation dans quelques jours ou du moins dans quelques minutes. A peine tu le verrais que j'aurais déjà perdu ce qui me servait de majordome. Déplorant.

Si je portais un intérêt pour les félins ? Te moquais-tu vraiment du monde ? Ce n'est pas parce que je faisais une allergie ou autre que j'allais pour autant les renier, quoi que. Ce n'était que des animaux parmi d'autres sauf qu'ils me rendaient simplement malade. Je soupirais à nouveau, nous étions enfin arrivé, ce n'était pas trop tôt, je commençais à être fatigué des voyages. Je n'avais vraiment plus l'habitude, plus l'habitude de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir je sens que la soirée allait être assez longue... Je sortais du fiacre en reprenant la boule de poil contre moi. Je refusais ton aide me dirigeant vers le manoir. Encore une fois je ne te permettais pas de voir le chaton. -

Ne pense même pas t'en accaparer. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé donc il m'appartient.

- On ne sentait pas du tout le ton possessif dans ma voix ni cette jalousie qui commençait déjà à s'émaner alors que nous n'étions qu'au début... Je te contournais pour m'avancer vers le manoir, ouvrant moi-même la porte de ce dernier. Je ne traînais pas à rentrer car il commençait vraiment à faire froid, mes poils commençaient déjà à se hérisser. Je montais les escaliers pour aller jusque dans ma chambre, je jetais un regard en coin pour voir si tu me suivais et quelle question. Tu étais plus collant que d'habitude, a croire que cette chose allait vraiment tout changer... Rentrant dans ma chambre je prenais soin de déposer le manteau au bout de mon lit, je sortais cette boule de poil de ton manteau avant de rapidement te le jeter au visage et de me mettre devant en croisant les bras. Jusqu'au bout je t'empêcherais de le voir, du moins, le plus que je le pouvais. Je te regardais en fronçant les sourcils. -

Trouve-moi des vêtements pour ce soir et change-toi, c'est un ordre.

- J'employais maintenant le pacte car je savais très bien que tu étais capable de traîner quand il y avait cette espèce dans le coin. J'ignorais vraiment pourquoi tu leurs trouvait une telle attirance. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier. C'était de simples chats... J'en étais d'autant plus irrité rien que de te revoir les pouponner comme de vrais petits princes. C'était vexant. Je te toisais alors d'un regard des plus noirs. -

Et dépêche-toi !

**PDV Sebastian **

A vos mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de tirer une moue bien prononcée, pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression que tous mes rêves tombaient en morceaux ? Vous suivant de près, regardant parfois par-dessus votre épaule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son petit museau, un sourire repris de nouveau place sur mes lèvres, vous l'aviez trouvé, donc il vous appartenait ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'empêcher de vous comparer à un chaton, après tout je vous avez trouvé en quelque sorte, vous appeliez de l'aide, tel un petit chaton miaulant dans son carton, réjouis de cette pensée, je lâchais un doux rire, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. Il fallait dire que vous étiez un jeune maître aux allures très félines, autant par le caractère de par l'apparence dans un sens. Enfin, une seule chose changeait, et heureusement, par tous les Dieux ! Je n'étais pas zoophile ! Toussant légèrement, reprenant un certain sérieux, je jetais un énième regard sur la boule de vêtements, avant de m'arrêter au pas de votre porte.

Puis tout ce passa très vite, un manteau sur le visage, un jeune maître qui me poussait, des ordres donnés à la vas vite, tout ceci me fit reculer de quelques pas. Vous fixant d'un regard désabusé, c'était à peine si je n'avais pas la mâchoire décrochée, je captais votre regard presque haineux, alors que la porte me claqua au nez, tout comme votre dernier ordre qui m'intimait de me dépêcher. Soupirant, je vous trouvais bien colérique, et cela deux options étaient disponible, soit vous étiez toujours vexé par mes geste déplacés, soit vous étiez jaloux de l'attention que je portais à ce petit chat. Ou peut-être les deux, il fallait dire que vous n'étiez pas grandement habitué à voir que mes yeux étaient concentrés sur une autre personne que vous.

Ce fut d'un pas plutôt rapide que j'accédais alors à votre buanderie, là où vous gardiez la plus part des costumes que vous portiez lors des grands évènements. Je pouvais trouver celui que vous portiez le jour où vous étiez devenu le chien de la Reine, votre costume de cirque, celui que vous portiez lors de la cérémonie du tournoi de criquet, et même votre robe en mousseline rose. Il y avait également des vêtements un peu plus banaux, et je me tournais vers ces derniers, parcourant furtivement du regard vos tenues, je fini par opter pour une tenue composée d'une chemise bordeaux, rehaussé par un haut de forme à la rose artificielle de la même teinte. Le col de cette chemise était tenu par une cravate noire, semblable aux miennes, ce qui allait vous donner un air légèrement plus mature contrairement à vos habituels rubans. Surmontant ceci, une veste noire ébène aux broderies d'ors, fermée par deux rangées de boutons tout aussi reluisants, je vous prenais alors un short qui allait de pairs avec votre veste, l'assortissant à une traine rouge et or, restant dans les tons imposés. Les chaussures étaient simples, noires, à talonnette, une paire de bas noirs surmontée chacune, qui allait à peine laisser apercevoir le dessus de vos genoux. Pas peu fier de mon choix, je sortais, me dirigeant vers ma propre chambre, revêtant l'un des mes costumes « plus chic » que celui habituel du majordome. Une chemise blanche et une veste noire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, de même pour le bas, j'avais cependant troqué ma cravate par un foulard s'accordant à mon regard, noué autour de mon cou, tenu par une broche d'or à l'apparence du blason de votre famille. Ainsi vêtu, je passais l'une de mes mèches derrière une oreilles, avant de revenir dans votre chambre, la tenue que je vous avez préparée en main, toquant trois coup, sachant que si je rentrais sans en demander la permission, pour voir votre adorable petit protégé, ce que j'avais bien envie de faire, vous alliez piquer de nouveau une colère.


	51. Chapter 51

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu quittais enfin cette pièce de ou je t'avais jeté sans aucun scrupule. Il fallait dire que tu le méritais aussi, c'est dans un soupire que je retournais à mon lit en regardant le petit chaton qui était à la recherche de chaleur. De toute façon je n'allais pas pouvoir te le cacher indéfiniment. Une fois que je dormirais tu en profiterais pour le pouponner et tout ce que tu faisais comme d'habitude. Rien que ça, ça m'irritais assez mais je ne pouvais allez contre ta lubie. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, prenant délicatement le chaton dans mes mains avant de le porter sur mon buste, je faisais attention mais il quémandait de la chaleur. Je ne pouvais le laisser sans... D'un côté j'avais envie de le faire miauler pour que tu l'entends bien et que tu sois d'autant plus frustré mais d'un côté je ne pouvais faire de mal à cette petite créature... Caressant doucement le dessus de sa petite tête je le regardais du coin de l'œil alors qu'il commençait à miauler. Cette pauvre bête devait être affamée. Une fois que tu reviendrais de nouveaux ordres allaient t'attendre à grand pas.

Dans un énième soupir je m'allongeais en gardant le chaton contre moi, laissant mon doigt s'aventurer contre son museau qu'il tétait. Oui je jouais un peu trop avec le feu mais je n'en avais que faire pour le moment. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de crise et ça ne me manquait pas loin de là. Je fixais le plafond en caressant à nouveau son pelage qui était assez doux. -

Toi et moi on se ressemble faut croire. Si tu m'appartiens parce que je t'ai trouvé je me demande si cet idiot de démon pense la même chose... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui appartiendrais, c'est juste mon âme. Pas le reste et...

- Dans ces moments là j'oubliais presque que tu pouvais entendre quelque chose, toi et ta maudite ouïe fine. Mais je n'allais pas me cacher de dire quoi que ce soit, surtout si je pouvais te faire enrager cela était même vivement conseillé. Non, à croire que le petit jeu de ce matin ne m'avait pas suffis bien loin de là. D'ailleurs je l'avais presque même oublié ce dernier, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être évoqué plus que ça. J'avais suffisamment médité sur ce dernier d'ailleurs il allait falloir que je ressers les vis avec toi car si tu te permettais ce genre d'écart maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver dans quelques mois alors que cela faisait à peine une petite semaine que nous nous étions retrouvés ? Je ne préférais même pas imaginer qu'il ce passe quelque chose entre nous. C'était tout bonnement impossible et jamais je ne te laisserais faire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'en avais aucunement le droit, oh ça non, j'allais te le faire payer des plus férocement si tu tentais quelque chose.

Je fus extirpé de ma rêverie à l'entente des toquements contre la porte. Tu étais enfin revenu ce n'était pas trop tôt. Dans un énième soupire je sentais à ce moment même que le chaton s'était déplacé sur ma personne, le retrouvant alors à proximité de mon oreille je tournais la tête assez étonné de sentir quelque chose par ici. J'étais vraiment beaucoup trop sensible et surtout bête... A peine mon nez avait trempé dans un bain de poil que je commençais à tousser. Je reculais bien vite cet animal pour doucement la poser sur mon lit et ainsi vite me redresser mais il m'était impossible de me mettre debout. -

Se...

- Je partis alors dans une féroce quinte de toux à m'en arracher les poumons. Il m'était impossible de reprendre calmement mon souffle, fermant les yeux je me tenais la gorge pour amortir les vibrations qui pouvaient s'y trouver et postais une main sur ma bouche par habituation. Ma respiration se faisait déjà sifflante, je haïssais tellement cette sensation. C'était plus douloureux que de ce faire arracher les entrailles... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Ah peine eu-je donné trois coup sur le bois, que j'entendis votre appelle étouffé, suivit de violentes quintes de toux. Ce fut en un seul mouvement que j'ouvris la porte de votre chambre, me précipitant vers vous, mes soupçons étant confirmé en vous voyant en une telle difficulté. Grimaçant légèrement, je passais un bras derrière votre dos, et un autre sous vos genoux, avant de remarquer la boule de poil qui venait vers nous, nerveuse, se demandant ce qui se passait. C'était un très jolie chaton, mais ce n'était guère le moment de tergiverser sur cela, d'un « pshht », je le chassais, alors qu'il allait se réfugier entre vos oreiller, feulant, apeuré. La maigre pensée de devoir les changer après cela me traversa alors l'esprit, avant de vous soulever, lovant votre corps frêle contre mon torse, je vous portais d'un seul et même bras, alors que l'autre s'affairait frénétiquement à tirer les rideaux et à ouvrir votre fenêtre. Une bouffer d'air frais se précipita sur nous alors que je vous asseyais précautionneusement sur le rebord, frottant dans un geste préoccupé, mais voulant se vouer rassurant, votre dos, vous fixant dans les yeux, avant de parler d'une voix calme, la tension du moment retombant subitement, laissant place à quelque chose de bien moins stressant pour vous :

- Calmez vous jeune maître, c'est fini, respirez profondément, venez, callez votre respiration sur la mienne…

Continuant d'un ton plutôt lent, je vous rapprochais un peu plus de moi, faisant concorder nos respirations, calmant peu à peu le sifflement de la votre, la toux se faisant de moins en moins forte, les battements de vos cœur ralentissez également, se callant sur les miens alors que votre oreille était posée sur mon torse, servant simplement à réduire le stress, veillant néanmoins à n'avoir aucun gestes déplacés, ce qui, en ce moment même, aurait pu augmenter votre anxiété et aggraver la crise. Vous entendant toujours respirer laborieusement malgré tout mes efforts, je continuais à vous rassurer, misant sur cette simple et unique carte :

- C'est fini, appelez mon nom, je suis là… c'est passé.

Je m'éloignais alors que vous, me baissant légèrement à votre hauteur, essuyant du revers de la main le léger filet de salive qui coulait de votre bouche suite à vous quintes de toux répétées, faisant un sourire qui se vouait rassurant, je vous aidais alors à descendre du rebord de la fenêtre, fermant cette dernière. Heureusement votre crise s'était calmée, mais avec tous ces allergènes dans l'air, elle pouvait recommencer à tout instant. Me faisant légèrement grimacer, je vous aidais à vous asseoir sur votre lit, vous laissant respirer un peu :

- Je sais que c'est votre chat, cependant, il n'est pas sage de le garder dans votre chambre. Je ne souhaiterai pas que pendant la nuit il se colle à vous et que vous fassiez de nouveau une crise.

Soupirant, je m'agenouillais alors devant vous, commençant à vous déshabiller le plus naturellement du monde, éloignant vos vêtements plein de poils de vous, avant de commencer à vous vêtir de votre tenue pour la soirée. Le petite chaton vint alors de nouveau vers nous, la démarche hésitante les, oreilles baissées. Jetant un regard en coin à la boule de poils, j'approchais lentement une main d'elle… avant de me faire griffer, déchirant le gant qui protégé ma main. Cette dernière sautilla alors jusqu'à vous, ayant du mal à marcher entre les plis de la couverture, se blottissant contre votre hanche, se frottant à vous en ronronnant. C'était bien mignon, mais déjà, sont geste vis-à-vis de ma personne m'avait bien énervé, et en plus, il n'y avait guère besoin de plus de poils sur vos costumes, alors j'avançais de nouveau une main vers ce petit rebelle, le prenant par la peau du cou, avant de le déposer par terre. Ce qui ne lui plu guère, vu qu'il commença à s'attaquer à ma chaussure, se faisant les griffes sur le cuir alors que je soupirais profondément. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé cela adorable et j'aurais joué avec, mais pas après cette crise. Le laissant faire, je continuais à vous vêtir, réajustant votre cravate et votre haut de forme, faisant ressortir la dentelle ondulée de votre chemise. Je me relevai enfin, vous fixant de nouveau, désignant d'un geste le miroir, vous laissant libre choix d'y aller ou non.

- J'espère que la tenue vous convient.

Faisant un pas en arrière, je me rendis compte que le petit s'était maintenant accrocher à mon pantalon, mordant dedans, me faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer :

- Si vous comptiez le garder, hors de votre chambre j'insiste, il faudrait peut être lui trouver un nom à ce… hm…

Soulevant le chaton, beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois-ci, je veillais néanmoins à ce qu'il ne touche pas trop mes habits, et encore plus à le tenir éloigné de vous.

- Saviez-vous au moins si c'est un mâle ou une feme- …

Je voyais déjà le petit se débattre entre mes mains, miaulant, tirant tout son petit corps vers vous, me faisant légèrement rire :

- Laissez, avec un tel caractère, c'est une femelle.

Et un rire plus prononcé encore appuya mon sarcasme :

- Et on dirait qu'elle vous prend pour sa mère.

**Notes :** « Laissez, avec un tel caractère, c'est une femelle. » La bonne excuse pour pas que Sebby écarte les pattes à un petit chat sans défense afin de vérifier son sexe, je le voyais mal faire cela, franchement xD


	52. Chapter 52

**PDV Ciel **

- Je ne restais que très peu de temps en difficultés respiratoire car très vite tu venais à mon secours, je ne remarquai rien car tout ce passait très vite, j'avais simplement vu quelque chose s'enfuir dans les coussins. Si je l'aurais pu je t'aurais donné un coup de pied pour ça mais je n'ai rien fais. Quand tu me portais je m'agrippais à toi assez fermement de peur que tu ne t'évapores me laissant seul dans ma détresse. Je ne supportais d'avoir des crises car elles m'effrayaient assez. J'avais toujours cette vision de noir soudain et d'ignorer après dans quel lieu j'allais me retrouver. Resserrant alors mon emprise contre ton haut quand tu me posais sur le rebord l'air frais me faisait du bien. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de respirer profondément. Ma tête se retrouvant contre ton torse j'écoutais les battements de ton cœur ainsi que ta respiration. Il n'y avait rien de plus reposant pour moi que les battements d'un cœur, surtout un en particulier mais avec le temps j'avais finis par oublier le rythme sur lequel il naviguait. Je ne m'en préoccupais guère pour le moment, le plus important en cet instant était le tiens. Il était apaisant, bien que tu étais un démon il avait une façon de battre tellement « chaleureusement ». J'avais peine à croire qu'il t'appartenait. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'arrivais enfin à mieux respirer, certes cela m'avait fatigué mais la bouffé d'air m'avait également fait du bien. Je tenais toujours ta veste au moment ou tu essuyais ce filet de bave, je n'avais rien remarqué et ça m'importait, tu m'avais déjà vu dans des situations bien plus critiques.

Quand tu t'écartais de moi je faisais une légère moue étant dans la contrainte de te relâcher. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments de crises que je pouvais me trouver plus agréable, voir plus « humain » et « chaleureux ». Acceptant alors tout actes d'affections. Me retrouvant alors sur mon lit pour que tu m'habilles je te fixais longuement avant de voir ton regard dévier sur quelque chose, c'était le petit chaton. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres quand cette boule de poil te griffa. Il était tellement rare de voir un chat qui te faisait résistance. Cependant à tes paroles je tirais une légère grimace, devoir me retrouver seul dans ma chambre alors qu'un petit être allé gratter et miauler à la porte... Je secouais légèrement la tête avant de me ressaisir. C'est alors que je sentais cette petite bête se nicher contre moi pour se frotter. Au moment même ou j'allais la caresser tu me la retirais pour la poser à terre. D'ailleurs la façon dont tu l'avais prise ne m'avait guère plus. -

Doucement !

- Oui, je prenais la défense d'un chat, d'un chaton qui plus est. C'était sans doute une première il fallait dire, je n'étais pas pour les félidés mais un petit de cette taille ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je soupirais alors te laissant m'habiller sans rechigner bien au contraire. J'avais de l'animation en voyant à quelle point cette bête se faisait hargneuse à t'attaquer et t'entendre soupirer ne faisait qu'agrandir mon sourire. Il était tellement rare de te voir aussi irrité par un chaton. Une fois que j'étais enfin habillé je me levais prudemment pour aller me voir dans le miroir. En voyant la tenue que tu m'avais choisis je ne disais rien seulement pour le short je grimaçais un peu. L'hiver approchait et je me retrouvait encore dans ce genre de tenue. Dans un léger soupir je me retournais pour te voir batailler avec cette petite femelle. Le manoir allait sûrement devenir plus animé avec sa venue. J'avais déjà de petites idées pour te faire enrager à son effet. Des idées qui allaient me faire rire tandis que toi tu n'allais sûrement pas apprécier la plaisanterie. Du moins, cela restait à voir.

Quand tu me disais qu'elle me prenait pour sa mère je te regardais en deux fois, te moquais tu de moi ou étais-tu vraiment sincère ? J'avais peine à croire ça car il était impossible que je sois pris pour tel sachant que ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que je l'avais recueillis. -

Ne plaisante pas Sebastian, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me prendrait pour sa mère, je ne ressemble pas à une...

- C'est alors que je me souvenais de la discussion que nous avions eu plus tôt, encore une fois je me retrouvais irrité en m'approchant de toi, j'attrapais le chaton pour le caler contre le milieu de mon torse assez loin de mon visage tout de même. -

Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi va lui chercher à manger ! Cette pauvre bête doit-être affamée et je ne sais pas quel genre de nourriture il lui faut à son âge. J'ignore d'ailleurs l'âge qu'elle peut avoir. Tu es un grand connaisseur des chats non ? A toi de te débrouiller pour savoir.

- En sortant de la chambre mes doigts s'étaient glissés sous le menton de ce petit animal pour le grattouiller légèrement, un ronronnement se fit alors entendre. C'est vrai que c'était assez « mignon » de se faire apprécier par un petit être tout innocent. Étais-ce pour ça que tu avais une lubie des chats ? A vrai dire je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment préoccupé. C'est alors que je revoyais la petite scène ou elle t'avait griffée, c'était une bonne fille, je n'avais pas besoin de l'éduquer il fallait croire. Un sourire assez attendri tirait mon visage en voyant qu'elle léchait le bout de mon doigt avant de le mordiller. Je levais mon regard pour croiser le tiens et esquisser un sourire bien plus sarcastique. -

Alors cher Sebastian, qu'est-ce que cela te fait de voir qu'un chat dans le monde me préfère à toi ? N'es-tu pas trop jaloux ?

- Oui je m'en amusais de cette situation car il était tellement rare que ça arrive, c'était d'ailleurs une première. C'est avec un sourire triompheur que je posais la boule de poil avant de marcher pour aller dans mon bureau récupérer l'invitation. Bien sur j'étais escorté par comme toujours mais cette fois-ci quelqu'un avait prit les devants sur toi.

Un nom ? Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse mais le moment n'était pas encore là, il y avait autre chose à faire comme cette maudite soirée ou j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur le fait de vouloir y aller. Mais en l'honneur pour la Reine ma présence devait être des plus attendues...-

**PDV Sebastian **

Je ne plaisantais guère, le fait que vous l'aviez recueillie alors qu'elle devait à peine être sevrée avait grandement joué là-dessus. Les chats étaient des créatures intelligentes et reconnaissantes ! Et cette petite s'était grandement attachée à vous, et n'hésitait pas à le montrer ouvertement en plus ! Contrairement à un autre de ma connaissance, sans vous citer bien entendu. Elle commença alors à mordiller mon doigt, par jeu, ou non, je la laissais faire, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié notre première rencontre, et pourtant c'était MA veste qui l'avait tenue au chaud. C'était bien votre chat, il n'y avait nul doute ! Bougon, je remarquais que vous n'hésitiez pas à reprendre le chaton, je fronçais les sourcils de façon bien visible, tout d'abord par inquiétude, mais également par jalousie, voulant être à votre place pour la cajoler, mais également me demandant pourquoi cette petite chose, aussi mignonne soit-elle, pouvait s'attirer aussi facilement vos faveurs alors que moi… je secouais alors vivement la tête, j'étais tombé bien bas pour penser ainsi ! Soupirant, je vous fixais, le tenir d'aussi près allait sûrement vous donner des plaques d'urticaire avec votre allergie, mais je doutais fortement que vous m'écouteriez, et puis, comment résister ? Je lâchais alors un léger sourire à vos mots, effectivement, les chats étaient en quelque sorte une passion, et puis si je pouvais m'occuper d'un petit maître capricieux comme vous, m'occuper d'un chaton était loin d'être difficile. Vérifiant ma montre, on avait encore un peu de temps devant nous avant le début de la soirée du Vicomte. Relevant le regard vers vous, vous étiez alors entrain de me narguer ouvertement, soulignant le faits que cette ravissante créature semblait ne pas me porter dans son cœur, brisant ainsi le mien, ce qui me fit tirer une longue moue, détournant le regard d'une façon bien puéril il fallait dire, mais je préférais me taire. Je ne préférai pas mettre en évidence le fait que cela provenait simplement du comportement que j'avais adopté lors de votre crise d'asthme. Tous les chats m'appréciaient, TOUS, et bientôt, elle ne ferait plus exception, parole de Michaëlis !

Alors que vous sortiez de la pièce, je vous suivit, silencieusement, devancé par la petite, qui trottinait plus ou moins rapidement, trébuchant de temps en temps sur la moquette, sautillant pour se rattraper, vous suivant tant bien que mal. La voyant faire tout ces effort pour vous coller à la semelle m'attendrissait, mais il fallait que je quitte cet adorable spectacle. Bifurquant par la suite pour aller vite fait dans la cuisine, j'allais fouiller dans les tréfonds du dépôt, sortant enfin un biberon pour la nourrir, téter votre doigt était loin de lui suffire malheureusement. Je fis alors préchauffer un peu de lait de chèvre, le rendant tiède, sans qu'il soit trop chaud. Cela devait sûrement convenir, puisque le lait de vache était bien trop pauvre en apport, pour un bébé en tout cas. Remplissant le récipient en verre, je remettais la tétine dessus, avant de revenir, vous rejoignant à votre bureau. Votre porte était grande ouverte, alors je n'hésitais point à rentrer, me baissant pour récupérer la petite, la tenant entre mes bras, profitant de la douceur de son pelage, alors qu'elle se débâtait encore, mais cette fois-ci pour une raison bien différente, elle avait repéré sa nourriture. Lâchant un léger rire en la fixant, je relevais le regard vers vous, m'approchant un peu.

- Vous souhaitez la nourrir ? Puisque c'est votre chat.

Laissant une pause, je vous lançais un sourire moqueur surmonté d'un regard provocateur.

- Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous en occuper, même si vous n'arrivez pas encore à vous occuper parfaitement de vous-même.

Je savais parfaitement que ceci était quelque peu faussé, en une année pour aviez appris beaucoup de choses et vous étiez devenu débrouillard, mais certaines notions vous restez encore inconnues ou incomplètes vous rendant encore plus ou moins dépendant de ma personne.

M'approchant de nouveau de vous, je vous tendis alors la boule de poil qui miaulait, affamée.

- Il faudrait nous dépêcher, la soirée va bientôt commencée après tout.


	53. Chapter 53

**PDV Ciel **

- Qu'il était plaisant de te voir ainsi réagir face à mes propos, enfin le jeu tournais en ma faveur et que reprenais les rennes de cette danse ou nous changions souvent le rythme. Bien évidemment tu n'allais rien dire en ce qui concernait ton ressentis et c'était en ton honneur, après tout, je trouverais ça également vexant que moi-même démon je me fasse surplomber par un humain. Rien qu'à cette pensée je souriais encore plus alors que tu ne m'avais pas suivi, ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais dis que j'allais simplement récupérer mon invitation hors à la place je m'amusais avec le chaton quand tu apparaissais dans le bureau. Il était rare de ne pas t'entendre frapper à la porte, prenais-tu un peu trop tes aises ?

Tu m'arrachais mon « jouet » et j'étais frustré de voir que tu allais lui donner le biberon, je fronçais les sourcils et tu finissais par le remarquer et de me donner le chat. Bon majordome que tu étais, j'allais bien finir par faire quelque chose de toi avec le temps. Je faisais attention en prenant le chaton pour qu'il ne soit pas trop près de mon visage, j'étais parfaitement conscient qu'à force oui j'allais finir par attraper des plaques ou quelque chose d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait te déranger bien loin de là puis de toute façon il fallait dire que je n'avais pas à te plaire.

En voyant que tu me hâtais presque je donnais le biberon à cette boule de poil qui devait vraiment mourir de faim à la vitesse ou elle buvait son lait. Par moment je lui retirais en remarquant qu'elle buvait un peu trop vite chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment en entendant son miaulement et ses yeux suppliant. -

Doucement.

- Ma voix n'était pas autoritaire bien au contraire elle se voulait douce pour une fois, bien trop douce à mon habitude, j'avais presque oublié ta présence également. Du moins je l'avais complètement oublié il fallait dire. C'était étrange comme sensation de voir qu'un petit être pouvait dépendre de nous, pas que je me mettais dans un rôle de père bien au contraire seulement je pouvais à peu près ressentir ce que toi tu avais ressentis quand tu t'occupais de moi. Mais, est-ce que c'était comparable ? Me comparer à ce chaton et toi à moi ? Étais-ce vraiment comparable ? J'avais des doutes mais pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être totalement faux... J'étais certains que tu me rajoutais juste une paire d'oreille de chat et une queue et j'étais certains que tu ne ferais que me coller en me prenant pour l'un de ces animaux. Pas que l'idée allait me plaire loin de là seulement j'étais curieux de savoir comment tu allais bien pouvoir réagir et ce que tu allais faire.

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie quand une nouvelle fois cette boule de poil sans nom tirait un peu trop vite sur la tétine. Me faisant alors un petit peu plus strict je lui retirais pour lui faire comprendre. -

Doucement j'ai dis !

- Me regardant de ses yeux bleus d'incomprise elle se tournait alors vers toi presque suppliante. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de te tourner le dos pour pas que tu la regardes. Il était hors de question que tu fasses d'elle ta nouvelle lubie. Tu avais déjà assez de fan dans le coin, pas besoin d'en rajouter une et encore moins la mienne ! Dans un soupir je lui redonnais le biberon qu'elle termina. Une fois que c'était chose faite je m'amusais légèrement à grattouiller son ventre avant de te tendre le biberon. Oui j'avais un visage apaisé mais ça ne durait que quelques petites secondes avant te croiser ton regard. -

Le temps que nous serons partis, ou comptes-tu la laisser naviguer ? Le manoir est grand et te connaissant tu refuseras de la laisser dans ma chambre.

**PDV Sebastian **

En voyant la petite se jeter sur le biberon ainsi, affamée, alors que vous tentiez de réguler sa vitesse d'alimentation. Chose bien sage de votre part, car ceci pouvait apporter plusieurs problèmes si elle continuait ainsi. Je remarquais simplement que vous penchiez un peu trop le biberon, ce qui engendré le fait qu'elle tétinait trop vite, cependant je préférai m'abstenir de toute remarque, vous fixant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un rire attendrit menaçant même de sortir. Il fallait dire que vous sembliez être parfait dans le rôle de « mère », tendre sans pour autant être gâteux, et strict quand il le fallait, comme une mère oui, même si avoir la vérité en face allait sacrément toucher votre égaux. Vous laissant entièrement faire, lâchant un petit rire quand la boule de poil se tournait vers moi, je voyais bien que jaloux de ce soudain intérêt de sa part, vous l'empêchiez de me fixer, me faisant rire de plus bel.

Une fois ce que l'on pouvait appeler son repas terminé, je reprenais le biberon, vide, plutôt content qu'elle ait apprécié. Enfin, il semblait bien qu'elle n'était point la seule à avoir apprécié, au vu de votre expression. J'étais ainsi partagé entre deux envies, celle d'aller caresser l'adorable créature que vous teniez entre vos bras, adorable créature qui était entrain de ronronner, ou bien passer délicatement une main sur votre joue, gravant cette expression apaisée dans ma mémoire, dans un même élan de tendresse. Soupirant fortement, je m'abstenais de faire ce choix, réfléchissant minutieusement à votre question. La laisser vaguer dans le manoir n'était pas une bonne idée, elle pourrait facilement se blesser et la retrouver n'aurait pas été mince tâche à faire. Effectivement, la laisser dans votre chambre était simplement impensable, la mienne ? Vous n'auriez jamais voulu, mais je comptais néanmoins vous demander, la cuisine ? Il est vrai qu'ainsi elle ne salira pas les tapis, vu qu'elle n'était toujours pas propre, mais il y faisait bien trop froid. La salle de réception ? bien trop grande. Le salon était plutôt une bonne idée, et à ma connaissance il n'y avait pas grand-chose de dangereux. Fixant la petite, toujours dans vos bras, je décidais alors de vous faire part de mes idées :

- Hé bien, je vous propose soit de la loger dans le salon, soit dans ma propre chambre. Et avant de dire non directement, songé simplement que la dernière option serait la plus sûre, ma chambre est bien moins vaste, de plus, puisque c'est bien l'une des seule pièces dans laquelle vous n'entrez jamais, les poils de chats ne vous dérangerons pas. Je vous laisse réfléchir, en attendant, je vais chercher du journal, même seuls, les chats apprenne à être propres.

Alliant mes actions à mes mots, je vous laissais seul avec la petite, allant tout d'abord déposer le biberon, le lavant en un tour de main, avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, cherchant la vieille pile de journaux, avant d'en extirper un du lot. Puis une idée me venait en tête, pour lotir encore mieux cette « petite princesse » si l'ont pouvait dire ainsi. Me dirigeant dans votre chambre, j'allais vers votre armoire, fouillant dans le fond, cherchant de vieille affaire à vous, avant de sortir une chemise crème, chemise que je ne vous avez presque jamais mis car elle ne vous sied pas du tout. Souriant légèrement, je l'empoignais, avant de revenir à votre bureau, vous présentant l'habit :

- J'espère que sacrifier l'une de vos vieilles chemises ne vous dérange guère. Votre odeur l'aidera simplement à s'endormir et surtout à la faire moins stresser face au fait de se retrouver seule.

Détournant mon regard de vous, je fixais de nouveau le chaton, l'expression redevenue plate, calme, professionnelle, malgré la terrible envie de… toucher ses coussinets. Toussant, je relevais la tête, détachant mon regard de ses petites pattes qui étaient entrain de pétrir doucement votre torse :

- Avez-vous pris votre décision jeune maître ?


	54. Chapter 54

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu t'abstenais de dire quelque chose sur ma façon de nourrir le chat, tu avais bien raison. J'avais conscience que par moment le biberon était peut-être un peu trop penché mais je n'étais pas une mère. Ce n'était pas inné chez moi voyons ! J'en profitais que tu t'éclipse pour la pouponner un peu ou du moins m'attendrir un peu plus avec qu'elle qu'avec toi. Ça ne durait pas longtemps car très vite tu revenais. Je n'avais pas marqué ce petit rire que tu avais eu. Je t'avais même toisé du regard. De quel droit osais-tu te moquer de moi ? N'étais-tu tout simplement pas jaloux que je lui accorde plus d'importance à elle qu'à toi ? En attendant ce n'était pas à rabâcher de pareilles pensées que j'allais réussir à lui trouver un nom. Il fallait un nom parfait, un nom qui avait du caractère, un nom qui était bien digne de la famille Phantomhive, pourtant rien ne me venais en tête.

C'est dans un soupire discret que je me tournais vers toi quand tu parlais de la mettre dans ta chambre en attendant que nous soyons partis. Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Mais très vite j'avais les arguments plus que concluant pour faire ce choix. Après tout je préférais qu'elle fasse ses besoins ou autre dans ta chambre plutôt que dans le salon, puis tu étais un habitué des chats donc cela ne devait pas vraiment te poser de problèmes. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'esquissais un petit sourire assez ironique quand tu partais à nouveau. J'en profitais alors pour redresser le chaton face à mon visage en gardant tout de même une distance assez grande. -

N'hésite pas à griffer ses draps, son lit, à faire tes besoins un peu partout. Déplume son oreiller. Si tu fais tout ça, tu pourras dormir avec moi.

- Non, je n'étais absolument pas méchant en ce qui te concernait. J'avais une pure idée en tête, j'en avais déjà tellement il fallait dire. Tu n'allais pas être au bout de tes peines, pour apporter de l'ambiance ce chaton allait en apporter. En sentant une quinte de toux montée j'ai rabaissé le chaton contre mon torse ou elle pétrissait déjà. Tu revenais à ce moment avec l'une de mes vieilles chemises. Ton idée n'était pas si mauvaise mais j'avais vraiment cette drôle d'impression que tu parlais d'un bébé et non d'un animal. Te prenais tu pour un parent ou autre ? A cette pensée je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. -

Soit, elle passera la soirée dans ta chambre mais en rentrant elle reviendra dans la mienne.

- Je ne me cachais pas d'une petite jalousie mal placée, je savais très bien ce que j'encourrais mais je refusais de m'imaginer de faire d'elle tienne comme tous les autres chats. Il en était hors de question. Prenant la chemise pour la poser par dessus mon épaule j'ai avancé de moi-même jusqu'à ta chambre sans t'attendre. J'étais beaucoup plus entreprenant que d'habitude, il fallait dire aussi que ce long moment de solitude m'avait bien servi. Une fois arrivé à la porte de ta chambre je l'ai ouverte sans même te demander l'autorisation. J'avançais dans cette dernière avant de poser la chemise dans un coin de la pièce et d'y déposer le chaton. Je caressais le dessus de sa tête avant de murmurer. -

N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Ce n'est pas moi qui te gronderais. Sois une bonne fille et donne du fil à retordre à ce démon.

- Tu pouvais être là ou non pour moi ça ne changeais rien bien au contraire. Fier comme un coq, je reprenais notre petit jeu en te regardant du coin de l'oeil. Je me retournais vers toi en ayant un petit sourire en coin assez fier. -

Nous pouvons y aller. Nous avons assez traînés.

**PDV Sebastian **

Vous voyant tout faire vous-même, je en disais rien, marchant simplement dans vos pas, malgré le fait que j'étais totalement contre à ce qu'elle revienne dans votre chambre la nuit, cela serait du suicide de votre part, et qu'elle mort au combien douce, mais ridicule, que de se faire tuer par un chat ! Cependant, je doutais que vous m'écouteriez si facilement, alors ce fut simplement avec une moue, que je restais silencieux. Je vous entendais alors chuchoter au chaton, des bêtises censées le monter contre moi. Soupirant, croisant les bras, je vous fixais attendant que vous la lâchiez enfin, afin que l'on puisse partir, si vous continuez à faire votre mamie gâteaux (changement de rôle ! xD), nous allions finir par être en retard. Reprenant un comportement normal en voyant votre sourire, je me pliais donc à vos mot, allant préparer la voiture après vous avoir vêtit de votre manteau. Vous faisant monter en voiture l'on se dirigeait finalement à cette soirée.

Les minutes avaient était plutôt courtes, il fallait dire que le manoir du vicomte était relativement prés. Je m'octroyais le temps de penser à ce chaton, souhaitant simplement qu'elle dorme tranquillement. Puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers cette soirée, je me demandais bien comment elle allait se dérouler, et surtout comment vous alliez réussir à supporter tous les hypocrites présents. C'est ainsi, qu'appréhendant l'idée de cette soirée, en particulier la compagnie du vicomte, qu'on arrivait au lieu-dit.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et le temps était relativement frais. Postant la voiture devant la porte principale, je vous fis descendre avant de laisser un écuyer conduire la voiture plus loin et de mettre les chevaux aux écuries pour le moment. Vous accompagnez, pressant le pas derrière vous, jusqu'à ce que la tornade blonde masculine nous accueil, nous faisant rentrer, criant comme un écervelé, faisant des louanges ridiculement excessives, tandis que le portrait de notre Reine était peint sur un immense pant de mur, contrastant de façon ridicule avec le reste du décor, bien que les dispositif et le reste était très harmonieux baignant dans des tons nacrés, blanc et crème avec quelques point de jaune et d'or. La salle était déjà remplie mais peu de monde se pressait autour du buffet, simplement quelques personnes qui osaient allait gouter ces ridicules biscuits en forme du symbole de la royauté ou bien gouter aux diverses boissons et services chocolatés. Le foie gras et le saumons pochés était également à l'honneur, mais les personnes préféraient tout d'abord se presser sur la piste de dance ou rejoindre les petits groupes qui se pressaient autour des personnes influentes. Balayant la salle du regard, je ne remarquais simplement que quelques collaborateurs et d'autres personnes que nous avions du rencontrer l'autre d'autre soirée de ce genre. Mais pour le moment aucune de nos connaissances, plus ou moins proches, se trouvaient ici.

Je voyais que quelques domestiques, ayant dut également accompagner leur maîtres ou maîtresse, ils discutaient en petit groupe, retiré du lot, mais je n'avais nullement l'envie de les rejoindre. Se plaindre, se plaindre et encore se plaindre « ne pas être payé assez cher alors que son maître à des exigences très hautes, être en sous effectif » ceci était leur conversation habituelle, ils n'avaient certes pas tord, mais ils n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche et ils ne voyaient même pas la chance qu'ils avaient de côtoyer se milieu, être bien vu par la société, alors qu'ils étaient censés être de simple roturier. Le monde était plutôt cruel. Dans mon cas, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, bien au contraire, et pourtant, mon maître n'était pas des plus facile. Souriant légèrement, regardant votre silhouette se frayer un chemin à travers la foules, quelques personnes venaient vous saluer, histoire de bien se faire voir, mais l'on pouvait facilement remarquer d'autres langues de vipères discuter sur vous, se plaignant de votre place, de votre âge, de votre influence, de votre taille, moqueur et jaloux, ils ne savaient rien de vous, et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi misérables, cela aurait pu m'énerver, mais a force d'en entendre, on en avait que faire, alors on laissait courir.

Je fixais alors les gens, entrain de danser, riant intérieurement, impatient de vous voir à l'œuvre. En particulier en voyant un groupe d'enfants, ou de préadolescents, cela aurait était plus juste, qui semblait vouloir vous aborder sans oser. Ils devaient être fils et filles de nobles, réunis ici. Cela n'était pas sage de les emmener, sachant de notre hôte était le vicomte Druitt. Me posant alors contre un mur, un peu éloigné, je vous laissais vaguer, faire ce que vous souhaitiez, me tenant à l'écart, après tout ce n'était pas la place d'un domestique ici.


	55. Chapter 55

**Sono Shitsuji : **Une vraie chieuse ce chat oui xDD ! /pan/ Enfin tu verras bien ~ Pour la fête soit pas trop déçue par contre, Ciel ne dansera pas beaucoup suivant mes souvenir xDD

**PDV Ciel **

- Sur tout le long du voyage même s'il fut court tu n'avais absolument rien dit, chose que je trouvais assez étonnant, pas même une pique rien. Étais-tu malade ou simplement fatigué de ce petit jeu ? Je ne disais rien même arrivant à ce fameux manoir. Je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille dans l'idée de passer une soirée chez ce Vicomte. Nous savions tous ce qu'il était capable de faire, d'ailleurs c'était même assez étonnant qu'un énergumène de son espèce était aussi facilement libéré après tous ses méfaits. Rien que d'y penser que j'ai faillis faire parti des victimes j'en frémissais. Je secouais légèrement la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un tel lieu. Très vite les messes basses commençaient à se propager. Habituellement je n'y prêtais aucune attention mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je voulais savoir ce qu'il se disait sur ma petite personne. J'avais le droit à de nombreuses critiques, plus piquantes les unes entre les autres passant de « l'enfant catacombe qui a perdu toute dignité de la Reine » par « le gamin insensible de l'histoire d'Angleterre ». C'était bien déconcertant d'entendre tout cela. Gardant un visage des plus assurés je naviguais entre les personnes. Saluant celles qui se mettaient sur ma route. Bien sur je ne doutais guère du taux d'hypocrisie qui pouvait régner en cet instant dans cette salle. C'était vraiment déconcertant.

J'avais remarqué que tu ne me suivais plus, je jetais tout de même un regard sur ta personne en te voyant près du mur. Très vite les vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus. Plusieurs femmes plus grasses les unes que les autres venaient à ta rencontre. Sûrement pour te demander encore une fois de me quitter et d'être leur nouveau jouet. J'avais confiance en ta fidélité mais j'avouais que ça ne me laissais jamais de marbre. Pour la peine je m'aventurais au buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne que je buvais assez rapidement. M'attendant à être remarqué il n'en était rien bien au contraire. Les gens avaient du s'habituer à ma présence. Allais-je pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille ? Pour passer un peu le temps et du fait que je n'ennuyais aussi je mangeais quelques petits gâteaux qui avaient tous un goût assez... Etrange il fallait dire. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas bon bien au contraire, seulement ils avaient une saveur que je ne connaissais guère. -

Bonsoir Comte Phantomhive. Faites attention, ces gâteaux sont alcoolisés.

- Je me tournais alors vers cette voix que je trouvais plutôt assez douce, mes yeux se posaient sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Une assez jolie brune avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Il fallait dire qu'elle était assez agréable à regarder. J'esquissais un petit sourire avant de terminer le dernier gâteau pour lui répondre. Engageant alors la conversation je l'invitais à boire une coupe de champagne en ma compagnie.

Tout se déroulait bien tellement bien que j'invitais de moi-même cette fille à m'accorder une danse. Geste qu'elle acceptait. Nous approchant alors de la piste de danse je me connais suffisamment à elle comme tu me l'avais si bien dis avant de commencer une valse. Gardant la tête haute et le corps assez droit j'étais assez fluide dans mes mouvements. Je m'étonnais de moi-même d'arriver à danser avec tant de facilité. Tout en dansant je parlais un peu avec cette dernière. J'apprenais qu'elle avait emménagée il n'y a que peu de temps à Londres, qu'elle était issue d'une famille qui avait fait fortune depuis peu et qu'elle n'était pas pour la société. Cela était assez amusant à entendre il fallait dire. J'échangeais de nombreux sourires avec elles, pas charmeurs ou autre non juste de simples sourires. La danse se terminait et le Vicomte attirait alors toutes les attentions suite à sa nouvelle excentricité. -

Mes chers invités ! Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, c'est le jour du chat ! Le jour de la chance ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai invités à venir à cette soirée, mes divers domestiques vont passer entre vous pour vous donner des oreilles et une queue de chat en l'honneur à ces magnifiques créatures. Amusez-vous bien !

- Aussitôt qu'il avait fini de parler qu'il mettait des oreilles de chats, comment expliquer la tête que je faisais à cette nouvelle. Je détestais alors cette idée mais très vite cette demoiselle qui m'accompagnait m'avait alors posé sur la tête une paire d'oreilles. Écarquillant les yeux je me retenais de faire mon bougon quand elle me disait que j'étais plus que mignon. Je désespérais déjà. Je détestais ça. A cet instant je priais les cieux pour que nous ne restions pas longtemps à cette soirée, je te voyais déjà venir avec tes moqueries. En soupirant mais en gardant tout de même un sourire elle et moi retournions au buffet pour boire un peu de ponch. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Une fois posé, dans un coin que je songeais tranquille, je n'eus qu'une très brève trêve, seulement le temps de souffler, avant que quelques Lady, nobles ou bien bourgeoises, venaient me monopoliser. Il fallait dire que c'était habituel, il y a avait toujours une ou deux dames, voir parfois même des hommes, qui venaient me proposer des affaires, qui auraient était très alléchantes si j'étais humain, dans l'espoir que je me mette à leur service. Titre, argents, renommée, sexe, voir même alcool et autres substances illicites, mais ceci ne m'intéressait guère. Certains n'hésitaient pas à cracher sur vous, vous dénigrer délibérément, essayaient même de me monter contre vous, alors je les renvoyais balader, très sèchement tout ne restant poli, bien entendu. Cependant ce soir je n'eus qu'une ou deux propositions de ce genre qui furent très vite écartée, les autres femmes étaient un peu plus raisonnables et me demandait seulement une danse, ou du moins, essayait de me persuader à les inviter. Mais je les repoussais courtoisement, leur disant qu'une charmante lady n'avait rien a faire au bras d'un domestique tel que moi. Bon cet argument fonctionnait une fois sur deux et la plus part s'accrochaient, et il y avait de quoi, sans vouloir me vanter. C'était ennuyant, très ennuyant, mais je gardais ce faux sourire gravé sur le visage, même quand certaines venaient me chuchoter des propositions drôlement indécentes.

Occupé à les éloigner, je pris le temps de poser de nouveau mon regard sur vous, pour vous trouver… avec une fille dans les bras sur la piste de danse. Ce masque serein, politesse oblige, se fissura avec un froncement de sourcils très prononcé, ce qui surpris les damoiselles qui m'admiraient, faisant par la suite fuser les questions, les rassurants d'une phrase brève, je leur présentais mes excuses avant de sourire de nouveau, vous fixant toujours du coin de l'œil, passablement énervé, ou jaloux, cela aurait était le mot juste. Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous danseriez… de plus, il était inconvenable, surtout à votre âge que ce soit une lady qui vous invite, alors seule une solution se présentait, c'était vous qui aviez fait le premier pas. Il était vrai que cette demoiselle qui tournoyait sur la piste de danse à vos côtés était bien charmante et semblait savoir se tenir –contrairement à une autre qui vous cours aussi après-, et c'était bien cela qui m'énervait encore plus ! Si vous vous intéressiez encore à « l'amour », je pense qu'elle aurait était tout à fait votre genre. Et quand je vous voyais lui sourire… reniflant avec dédains, je préférai ignorer cela, après tout vous faisiez ce que vous souhaitiez, et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais bien l'un des seuls à qui vous adressiez de vrais sourires, aussi rares soient-ils. Ceux-ci n'étaient que pour la forme, j'en étais intimement persuadé ! Mais d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi une telle réaction, pourquoi sentais-je mon sang ne faire qu'un seul tour quand je remarquai votre proximité, pourquoi serais-je les dents, fulminant, quand vous échangiez de petits rires discrets ? Après tout, à quoi bon réagir ainsi, vous aviez déjà une fiancée et de toute façon, elle ne présentait aucune menace, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait vous violer ou voler votre âme d'un seul regard après tout. Alors à quoi bon !

Ignorant les jacassements autour de moi, seuls deux jeunes femmes restaient à mes côtés, réellement collantes, ce qui était très frustrant. Puis soudainement, l'une d'elle agrippa ma cravate pour me faire baisser, dans le seul but de poser quelque chose sur le haut de mon crâne… des oreilles de… chat ?! Très vite le vicomte donna des explications, pas crédibles et horriblement ridicules, mais j'appréciais grandement sa valorisation des félins, donc on pouvait le pardonner. D'autant plus que cela vous allait extrêmement bien, si bien que si nous étions seuls et si j'avais manqué de sang froid, vous seriez déjà collé contre un mur, mon corps pressé contre le votre, et… je m'égard ! Et d'ailleurs très vite je me refroidis en entendant cette gamine impétueuse prononcer mes propres pensés à propos de votre allure. Vous voyant alors aller vers le ponch, je saisis alors ma chance d'intervenir, histoire de vous rappeler qu'après tout j'étais également là –oui, c'était un comportement extrêmement infantile, mais j'assumais pleinement-, et puis au moins je pourrais admirer vous adorables oreilles d'un peu plus près. Courtoisement, j'intimais aux deux dames que j'allais leur chercher un verre de ponch, ce qui les réjouissaient grandement, me laissant aller comme bon me semblait, me faisant soupirer de soulagement, deux bécasses en moins sur le dos. Allant alors à votre rencontre, je vous servis un verre, à vous et cette fille, vous souriant grandement, les yeux légèrement pétillants à la vue de vos oreilles toutes adorable et poilues. Mon regard se tourna alors vers la lady, se faisant horriblement faux, affichant une politesse guère souhaitée :

- Veillez à ne pas trop consommer, il se trouve que ce ponch est fortement alcoolisé, sur ce, je vous laisse mes chers.

Me courbant légèrement, ce fut en cette instant que je laissai échapper mon véritable ressentit par un regard froid, avant de prendre deux verre d'alcool, me reprenant subitement en affichant ma mine souriante, allant les porter aux demoiselles. Vous fixant toujours du coin de l'œil, pas très discrètement il fallait avouer.


	56. Chapter 56

**PDV Ciel **

- Je faisais une moue, une moue assez prononcée, chose qui faisait rire Lina. Je ne supportais pas les oreilles de chat, être rabaissé à un tel animal malgré que j'en avais recueillis un ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Soupirant je remarquais alors que tu avais fais apparition. Je t'avais presque oublié avec tout ça... Oui, je t'avais oublié, c'était cas de le dire et c'était bien rare. Je ne manquais pas le regard que tu pouvais lancer à cette demoiselle qui m'accompagnait, quel était le problème que tu pouvais avoir avec elle ? Parce qu'elle t'avait devancée sur le fait de me mettre les oreilles de chats ou c'était autre chose ? Je ne voulais pas savoir mais d'un côté c'était assez plaisant de te voir réagir ainsi. Bien sûr je te suivais du regard pour savoir ce que tu faisais, et je n'étais pas déçu de te voir fricoter avec des femmes, encore... Pour la peine je buvais d'une seule traite ce verre que tu m'avais servi sous les yeux assez étonnés de Lina. -

Cher Comte, qu'elle descente !

- Pour descendre oui cela descendait, j'avais tout simplement ignoré la remarque que tu avais faite sur le fait que ce ponch était alcoolisé, à vrai dire je m'en moquais mais d'une force assez incroyable. Je passais une très bonne soirée en restant aux côtés de Lina jusqu'à temps que cette dernière devait partir. Je faisais une petite moue, oui, une vraie, pas un masque comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Il fallait dire aussi que elle tout comme moi avions eu une sacré descente pour ce qui était du ponch, bien sur nous faisions attention mais nous avions arrêtés de compter les verres que nous avons pris. La laissant alors partir alors que je lui disais qu'elle était la bienvenue à mon manoir, je te cherchais du regard. Tu avais disparu ou c'était tout simplement moi qui ne voyais plus rien ?

Me resservant alors un autre verre je sortais un peu dehors pour prendre l'air, il faisait vraiment frisquet, du moins c'est ce que m'indiquais la condensation qui sortait de ma bouche. J'avais assez chaud pour ma part et j'avais cette impression de ne pas vraiment marcher droit. Je m'appuyais contre le balcon en regardant le ciel étoilé, c'était assez agréable de prendre l'air il fallait dire mais très vite je remarquais que je n'étais plus seul. Me retrouvant alors nez à nez avec le Vicomte de Druitt je me reculais légèrement de lui, je ne supportais pas d'être trop prêt de ce genre de personne. Me souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait, j'en frissonnais encore.

Il venait à saisir ma main pour l'embrasser, j'eus presque un sentiment de dégoût avant de subitement l'arracher entre ses doigts horribles -

Ne me touchez pas.

- J'avais parlé beaucoup plus froidement que d'habitude, à croire que l'alcool ne me sied guère et me rendais beaucoup plus mauvais que je ne laissais paraître. Très vite j'entendais ta voix se répercuter dans un « Monsieur ». Tu arrivais assez bien à vrai dire. Je marchais vers toi pas vraiment droit mais j'essayais de faire en sorte tout en ignorant le Vicomte. -

Nous y allons. Merci pour votre soirée Vicomte.

- Je ne donnais pas mon reste, je marchais le premier pour traverser la salle, j'avais énormément de mal à me contenir, je n'avais qu'une envie, pousser une assez grande gueulante à tous ces gens de société et de bourgeoisies aussi pervertis les un que les autres. Tu me remettais mon manteau et très vite nous quittions les lieux pour attendre le fiacre. C'est à ce moment là que je commençais à vraiment faiblir et avoir les idées assez claires. Je remarquais très bien que tu me regardais du coin de l'œil, chose qui m'irritait pas mal. -

Tu veux ma photo ?

- Juste après j'eus une sorte de hoquet assez insupportable, le fiacre arrivé et je ne donnais pas mon reste en entrant dedans en loupant la première marche, je me rattrapais très vite mais cela ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de certains...-

**PDV Sebastian **

Aussitôt j'eusse donné un verre de ponch à chacune que je le regrettais déjà, elles me collèrent deux fois plus, pire que des animaux en rut, et elles jacassaient, jacassaient, et me prêter à ce jeu idiot m'en désolé à un point… Je venais même à douter de la véracité du fait que vous faisiez partie de la même espèce que ces deux guenons. Soupirant de façon discrète, je ne disais rien, les laissant continuer à faire leurs sous-entendu dégoutants sans pour autant y répondre, et ça partit vite en crêpage de chignon, de manière bien distinguée, révérence, révérence (je me comprend, c'est un délire qu'on a eu avec notre prof de français xD), ça n'hésitait pas à s'insulter par derrière. Me plaignant de mon propre sort, me retrouvant balloter entre deux furies en chaleur, je m'en retrouvais désespéré et j'attendais impatiemment que ça se finisse. Les oreilles de chats se trouvant sur le haut de mon crâne glissèrent ridiculement à terre, pour se faire piétiner, non pas que ceci m'allait, mais tout de même. Les deux femmes s'accrochèrent alors chacune à mes bras, l'une me demandant d'aller prendre l'air et l'autre me demandant d'aller l'accompagner au buffet. En parlant du buffet, et plus précisément du ponch, mon attention se tourna de nouveau vers vous, levant le regard, vous cherchant dans la salle, je remarquais que vous ne vous y trouviez plus. Un instant, une pensée tordue, malsaine et guidée par la jalousie me fit croire que vous étiez allé dans un coin calme avec la demoiselle… Me faisant froid avec les demoiselles accrochée à moi, je les quittais, leur lançant simplement l'excuse que j'avais autre chose à faire. Serrant les dents, l'idée m'en devenait obsessionnelle et désagréable, nourrie de plus en plus par une jalousie sans nom qui n'aurait du être inexistante. Puis je m'arrêtais net dans ma marche fulminante, votre voix se répercutait dans un éclat froid provenant du balcon. Arrivant, ce fut tout sourire que je vous retrouvais entrain de repousser le vicomte. Vous appelant dans un simple « monsieur », j'intimais qu'il était temps de rentrer tandis que vous placiez les faits en paroles face au pervers.

Puis vous conduisant à la sortie, voyant très bien votre démarche titubante, je préférai appeler un conducteur pour notre fiacre, votre état était vraiment piteux et vous empestiez l'alcool, ont était partit attend il fallait croire. Vous fixant tout en attendant l'arrivée r du fiacre je vous fixais, l'air contrarié, je me demandais bien pourquoi vous aviez décidé de boire comme un trou, car oui, il fallait forcer sur le ponch pour se retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable. Vous avez-t-elle incitait ou était-ce pour frimer devant elle ? Rien que cette misérable idée m'insupportait mais vous me faisiez bien vite retrouver le sourire avec votre question, oh oui j'aurais bien aimé, cela aurait pu être… utile (/PAN/). Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, de toute façon, pourquoi penser à cela, nous ne reverrons plus cette gamine. Passant lentement un bras derrière vous, je vous aidais à monter dans le fiacre qui venait d'arriver, ce qui semblait être un effort surhumain pour vous, vous empêchant de vous cogner contre le bois, votre vue devait déjà être bien trouble et votre tête devait tourner. En arrivant, il faudrait songer à vous dessouler un peu pour rendre la gueule de bois du lendemain matin un peu plus supportable. Entrant après vous dans le fiacre, je laissais la fenêtre ouverte au cas d'une mauvaise surpris, il fallait être prévoyant. Vous voyant hoqueter, les joues rouges, je continuais à vous fixer alors que le fiacre démarrait.

Il fallait dire que cet air absent, le rouges étant monté à vos joues, cette respiration courte, et ces bouffées de chaleur qui émanait de votre corps, était très… attirant, mais l'idée de profiter de votre état me répugnait à un point inimaginable. De toute façon, je n'aimais pas la simplicité. Et faire ce que je souhaitais pour ensuite tout mettre en place afin de vous faire croire à un simple délire du à l'alcool… je n'étais pas une vermine de ce genre, c'était tout bonnement impassable, je vous respectais et si j'avais cette chance, chance d'obtenir un peu plus que votre âme, je préférai que cela soit gravé dans votre mémoire, car arrivait à obtenir ceci serait une fierté. Gagner ce jeux, non pas par l'usure, mais bien autre chose était un songe que je caressais dans le sens du poil, un songe bien trop « beau », « idyllique » ? Avec vous cela serait impossible, mais je m'y pliais, jusqu'à un jour, peut-être. Que savez-t-on du futur ? De ce qui allait advenir de nous ? Même moi, puissant démon, je ne pouvais le deviner. Aussi perspicaces que j'étais, vous étiez bien l'un des seuls à me désappointer sur mes prévisions. Mais en attendant, on jouait, et on s'amuser d'autant plus à faire devenir se jeu, malsain, le faisant sortir des sentiers battus. Cette soudaine envie de boire, de vous rendre saoul, était-ce le début d'une nouvelle partie ? Ou une simple lubie décidée sur un coup de tête ? Je me demandais bien. Vous fixant droit dans les yeux, la question qui me brûlait les lèvres passa enfin :

- Pourquoi avez-vous bu autant ? Vous saviez parfaitement bien dans quel état vous seriez et ceci est bien loin d'être raisonnable.

Soupirant fortement, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrail, j'aurais du être un peu plus vigilent, mais je vous pensiez assez mature pour ne pas faire ce genre de conneries ! Il fallait croire que non. Pauvre insouciant que vous étiez, tout cela allait encore déraper, et je ne savais pas si je devais appréhender ou non. Tout ce que je savais c'est que vous aviez l'alcool vraiment mauvais et cela n'allait point me réjouir.

Regardant le paysage du coin de l'œil, il nous restait plus qu'une dizaine de minute de route, plus vite nous étions rentrés au manoir, plus vite vous allez pouvoir décuver et vous reposer. Ca n'allait pas être joli, joli.


	57. Chapter 57

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu osais rire à ma menace, sale vermine que tu étais j'avais le visage qui exprimait une mine énervée, de quel droit osais-tu te moquer de ton propre maître ? En rentrant tu allais voir ce qui allait t'arriver. J'allais te rendre chèvre à un point inimaginable, oui, car quand tu te moquais de moi le mot vengeance n'était jamais bien loin. Faisant mon fier à rentrer dans le fiacre je ne manquais pas de trébucher mais comme je le pensais tu venais m'aider. C'est dans un soupire de soulagement que je m'asseyais à l'intérieur de ce dernier en laissant ma tête allait en arrière quelques instants. Oui ça tournait et c'était horrible comme sensation, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur bouillonnait. C'était tellement désagréable comme sensation. Quand tu ouvrais la fenêtre je redressais la tête pour sentir cet air frais qui me faisait un bien fou, ça ne changeait rien mais ça me faisait du bien. Je fixais le paysage défiler bien que je ne voyais pas grand chose. A force j'avais finis par oublier la présence de ces maudites oreilles qui prônaient sur le dessus de ma tête. Je défaisais mon manteau pour le retirer, j'avais vraiment beaucoup trop chaud. Finissant par croiser les jambes et soutenir mon menton de mon poing tu finissais par casser ce silence absurde qui nous tombait dessus. J'avais un petit sourire en coin prenant cet air de prince que tu détestais tellement, mon regard se plantant droit dans le tiens je te tenais tête ainsi. -

Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ce fut les seuls mots que je t'accordais, les mots qui lançait un nouveau petit jeu entre nous deux. Oui, ce soir j'avais envie beaucoup plus que d'habitude de te sortir de tes gonds, de te faire enrager à un point inimaginable. Il fallait croire que j'aimais particulièrement jouer avec le feu, surtout quand tu étais la petite étincelle qui allait le déclencher. A croire que je t'avais côtoyé trop longtemps que j'étais moi-même devenu un pré-démon, cette pensée si futile me faisait froid dans le dos. Moi devenir un démon ? Mais oui et puis quoi encore ? Toi en soubrette ? Quoi que, je suis certains que n'importe quelle tenue pouvait très bien t'aller, à essayer. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte qu'au fur et à mesure mes pensées s'égaraient de plus en plus. J'étais vraiment partis assez loin, te fixant toujours le regard assez provoquant, je défaisais légèrement le nœud que tu m'avais mis. Quand j'avais chaud je savais très bien le faire remarquer. -

Stupide démon.

- Habituellement je ne faisais que le penser mais là elle avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Je jouais avec le feu, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Nous venions tout juste d'arriver. Je n'ai pas donné mon reste quand je suis descendu avec ton aide. Cependant je faisais ma forte tête pour marcher seul et sans ton aide. C'est avec une bonne assurance que j'entrais dans le manoir et commençait à monter les escaliers mais je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de tous les monter. -

Sebastian, porte-moi.

- Ma voix était autoritaire mais intérieurement je jubilais à la pensée que dans peu de temps tu allais vite avoir les nerfs à fleur de pot. C'était tellement plaisant et jubilant comme pensée, j'attendais patiemment que tu me portes et quand c'était chose faite je sourirais un peu plus. Mes doigts venaient s'aventurer le long de ta cravate que j'attrapais pour m'amuser à légèrement tirer dessus. Une vraie manie de toucher à tes cravates. Ça te donnait un air beaucoup trop sérieux. C'était chiant même, c'est pourquoi je l'ai légèrement desserrée mais cette fois-ci j'étais plus curieux que d'habitude. Défaisant des deux premiers boutons de chemise, je ne me gênais pas de glisser l'un de mes doigts pour tirer sur le tissus et ainsi regarder à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Il n'y avait rien, du moins je voyais seulement de la peau. J'ai retiré mes doigts pour après te balancer la cravate au visage. (Explication clair : C'est comme-ci tu prenais un morceau de tissu qui est fixé par exemple la cravate, tu la jettes au visage de son propriétaire et vu qu'elle est fixé bah elle retombe. Il ne la balance pas dans le style « tiens mange cabot » non là c'est autre chose. XD Si ta pas compris dis-le, je te ferais une démonstration en direct live ! O/)

Tsu, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Puis plus froid qu'une porte de prison tu meurs, souris ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ou pire... Ton pire ennemi...

- Mon sourire devenait que plus grand à cette pensée, tu savais parfaitement de qui je parlais et je ne m'étais absolument pas caché d'en rire d'ailleurs. Me moquer ? Oui je le faisais et sans aucune honte bien loin de là ! Nous arrivions à la chambre, j'étais bien heureux de retrouver mon lit, aussitôt que tu m'avais posé j'allais m'allonger à plat ventre sur ce dernier. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller ça faisait un bien fou mais je ne suis pas resté comme ça très longtemps. Me redressant pour te regarder et garder cet air que tu haïssais tant sur ma figure, cet air d'être supérieur à tout le reste je me donnais un malin plaisir à te faire tourner en rond. -

Je veux une menthe à l'eau, pas trop fade, juste comme il faut. Je veux également des cookies, j'ai faim puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir. Quand tu auras remonté tout ça tu ramèneras cette boule de poil, elle est plus câline que toi puis même, elle a une meilleure bouille que celle d'un démon qui passe son temps à faire une tête d'enterrement. Ici ce n'est pas les enfers Michaëlis.

- Je replongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment, quelque chose me disait que j'allais assez vite regretter ces dernières paroles. Tant pis, de toute façon j'assumais comme toujours ce que je pouvais bien dire. Ça t'énervait ? Justement c'était le but principal de ce jeu que je jouais tout seul. Je ne voulais pas de toi dans mon jeu non, tu n'étais pas assez méritant. Je sentais l'air s'alourdir ou c'était seulement l'alcool qui me jouait des tours ? Soit, encore une fois je n'en avais que faire. Me tournant pour me mettre dos à toi je levais mon regard par la fenêtre, je tranchais alors d'une voix des plus hypocrite. -

Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé ce soir ? A fricoter avec de vulgaires femmes qui ne demandent que des faveurs de bassesses. Je te croyais au dessus de ça mais non, le gentil petit toutou qui apporte à boire à ses compagnes. Pathétique, je t'ai connu bien plus cru que ça mon pauvre Sebastian. Et après tu me dis que tu ne te ramollis pas, mais oui, j'y crois puis tu sais quoi ?

- Je levais alors ma jambe assez habilement en la tournant un peu pour te la montrer, oui c'était gamin mais tant pis. -

Tu as vu ? Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens.

- Je la reposais lourdement restant dos tourné à toi, à présent je crois qu'il était préférable que je me taise ou du moins que j'arrête de chercher la grosse bête, quelque chose me disait que dans peu de temps elle allait se manifester. Rien qu'à cette pensée je retenais un rire. -

Mon dieu. Puis n'oubli pas de m'apporter ce que je t'ai demandé. Ici c'est moi le prince.

**PDV Sebastian **

Vous répondre aurait été totalement inutile au vue de votre état, d'autant plus que l'alcool vous donnait la langue bien pendue. Refermant derrière nous, je vous voyais peiner à avancer, me rapprochant de vous, je me mis à vous porter tandis que vous m'en donniez l'ordre, vous callant parfaitement dans mes bras, l'odeur de l'alcool émanant de vous me montant au nez, me faisant fortement soupirer, gardant la même mine renfrognée. Mais qu'elle idée… qu'elle idée… Je vous laissais alors jouer avec ma cravate, même sous l'emprise de la boisson, vous gardiez vos manies. Seulement, vous voir être légèrement plus entreprenant dans cette dernière, commençant à me débrailler, fis passer une légère vague de chaleur en mon seins, tandis que je l'ignorais parfaitement, gardant un air fade voir même froid. Me recevant ma cravate en pleine figure, je me mis alors à vous fixer, tandis que vous faisiez une de vos remarques sur mon expression :

- Tsu, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Puis plus froid qu'une porte de prison tu meurs, souris ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ou pire... Ton pire ennemi...

Parlant de façon bien pâteuse à cause de l'alcool, je ne m'attardais guère sur cela, vous affichant un regard noir, non pas pour la comparaison, mais pour la mention de « mon pire ennemi », bon j'écartais bien vite l'idée de ce qui me servait de frère, je n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment, mais ce qui me mettais sur les nerfs ainsi était plutôt ce jeux que vous trouviez à me faire rappeler de ce shinigami, et par la même occasion de me mettre face à mes propres erreurs et ma jalousie incontrôlée. Serrant un peu plus ma prise sur vous, je serrais les dents, vous étiez saoul, vous étiez saoul, en tout cas je l'espérais pour vous, puisque votre façon de me faire enrager restait exactement la même, bizarrement. Ahh pourquoi vous n'aviez pas l'alcool un peu plus bon… il aurait pu se passer des choses intéressantes… ou pas, je préférai ne pas y songer, il valait mieux serrer les dents et ignorer. Vous laissant vous installer dans votre lit, je restai debout, à vos côtés, voyant bien que vous n'aviez pas fini votre manège.

- Je veux une menthe à l'eau, pas trop fade, juste comme il faut. Je veux également des cookies, j'ai faim puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir. Quand tu auras remonté tout ça tu ramèneras cette boule de poil, elle est plus câline que toi puis même, elle a une meilleure bouille que celle d'un démon qui passe son temps à faire une tête d'enterrement. Ici c'est pas les enfers Michaëlis.

Votre dernière remarque me fis encore plus serrer les dents et j'inspirais fortement, je haïssais qu'on m'appel de la sorte, cela était bien trop proche de mon vrai nom que je commençais à exécrer, d'autant plus que l'endroit d'où je venais. Une menthe à l'eau et des cookies ? Cela allait être un café salé et un bain froid plutôt ! Cela allait vous rafraichir les idées et je n'avais aucun envie de vous préparer des cookies si c'était pour les retrouver dans une bouillie nauséabonde au fond d'une bassine. Quand a la boule de poil j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait advenir si elle traînait trop près de vous… câline, oh oui et vous aller mettre votre nez en plein dans sa fourrure hypoallergénique ! De toute façon, si j'étais « aussi câlin », vous alliez encore piquer une colère, il fallait savoir ce que vous vouliez. Quand à la tête… en ce moment, c'était vous qui avait une bouille adorable, avec les oreilles de chats trônant toujours sur le haut de votre tête, voilà pourquoi je vous pardonnais pour vos remarques désobligeantes ! Bien que ces dernières arrivent néanmoins à faire monter mon humeur, petit à petit, alors que je l'ignorais de fond en comble. Campé sur mes deux jambes, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, près à vous répondre, mais vous me coupiez dans mon élan, continuant vos éloges, ironiquement parlant bien entendu :

- Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé ce soir ? A fricoter avec de vulgaires femmes qui ne demandent que des faveurs de bassesses. Je te croyais au dessus de ça mais non, le gentil petit toutou qui apporte à boire à ses compagnes. Pathétique, je t'ai connu bien plus cru que ça mon pauvre Sebastian. Et après tu me dis que tu ne te ramollis pas, mais oui, j'y crois puis tu sais quoi ?

Ne pas répondre, ignorer, laisser courir… Non, vous vous fourvoyait grandement et ça me mettait d'autant plus en rogne. Mais je me rongeais le frein, je ne voulais pas que ça dérape, pas encore, pas durant votre état de semi-conscience. J'étais comme une bouilloire, et l'eau qui était à l'intérieur chauffait tellement qu'elle allait déborder d'un moment à un autre. Soupirant pour évacuer cette pression, je vous fixais, alors que vous étiez fier de votre jeu de mot douteux. Non, l'alcool ne vous réussissez vraiment pas. Serrant les dents, je vous laissez vous moquer ouvertement de moi, mais à vos derniers mots, je rentrais alors dans votre jeu :

- Mon dieu. Puis n'oubli pas de m'apporter ce que je t'ai demandé. Ici c'est moi le prince.

Mon dieu… mon dieu ? Et vous osiez dire cela devant un démon ! Grognant légèrement, j'eu un rire un peu amère, en pointant les oreilles qui trônait sur votre tête :

- Hé bien, pour un prince, vous avez une bien belle couronne !

M'approchant de vous, je pinçais le bout de l'oreille entre deux doigts avant de faire glisser ces doigts le long de votre mâchoire pour pincer à son tour, votre menton, vous obligeant à me regarder, me faisant cynique, je vous fixais le sourire mauvais :

- Et laissez moi vous dire que si je devais « fricoter », ce ne serait pas avec de vulgaire femmes sans intérêt, cela m'intéresserai autant qu'un jeune maître sans mauvais caractère. Donc il y a une différence entre « fricoter » et se faire harceler. D'autant plus que si je les avais repoussées crument, comme vous dites, cela aurait atteint à votre image puisqu'elles étaient des femmes influentes.

Me rapprochant de vous, encore un peu plus, je vous collais, le dos contre le lit, ma main de libre se pressant contre votre épaule alors que tout sourire partit de mon visage, rendant se dernier colérique et froid :

- Seriez-vous jaloux ? Ce qui en soit serait plutôt ridicule puisqu'il ce trouve que celui qui c'est le plus amusé à fricoter durant cette soirée, c'est vous jeune maître. Etes-vous tellement dans le déni que vous vous mettez à charmer la première lady qui vient à vous ? Ou était-ce encore l'une de vos ridicules provocations envers ma personne ? Quel est votre but franchement !

Quel était votre but, pourquoi tout cela, pourquoi de tel provocation, demander cela à une personne saoule était la même chose que parler à un mur, surtout en vous connaissant, vous ne piperiez aucun mot à ce sujet. Mais l'alcool déliait les langues non ? Sûrement pas avec vous et encore moins à ce sujet, vous gardiez tout de même une once de lucidité, même dans les brumes des effets alcoolisés. Me redressant, vous laissant libre court, je vous fixais, reculant d'un pas :

- Je vais vous préparer un bain froid, cela vous remettra sûrement les idées en place.


	58. Chapter 58

**PDV Ciel **

- Je sentais qu'une masse se rapprochait de moi, au début je n'avais pas compris ce que tu me disais quand tu parlais de couronne c'est alors que je me suis souvenue que j'avais ces maudites oreilles de chats sur la tête. Au moment où je levais la main pour les retirer je croisais la tienne qui venait s'emparer de mon menton. Dans la contrainte de te regarder je te défiais du regard, tu parlais bien trop ouvertement à mon goût et ça ne me plaisait guère. Je voulais repousser ta main pour pouvoir me rallonger mais tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça fallait croire. Je me retrouvais alors sur le dos, mon regard se faisait beaucoup plus mauvais au flux de tes paroles. Tu plaisantais j'espère ? Moi jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ? La belle affaire tiens ! J'eus alors un rire assez mauvais avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Je levais ma main vers ton visage pour en caresser doucement ta joue, mes lèvres venaient doucement s'approcher de ton oreille ou je soufflais chaudement contre cette dernière. Jouer avec le feu ? Oui je l'osais, avec toi j'osais beaucoup plus que je ne devrais. -

Ce serais-ce pas plutôt toi qui es jaloux ? J'ai invité Lina à venir au manoir, c'est une charmante fille puis ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité. Je ne la charmais point juste que cette dernière sait se tenir. Elle n'est pas vilaine à regarder et puis elle comprend parfaitement ce que le mot soirée mondaine veut dire. Ennuis total. Donc ne soit pas jaloux que j'ai trouvé ma moitié pour me compléter sur ce genre de chose. Et aussi... Mon but ? Il y a bien longtemps que j'en ai un en ce qui te concerne mais tu n'es pas en position de savoir.

- C'était tout ce que je te disais alors que ma main retombait contre mon corps tandis que tu t'éloignais. Tu pouvais être froid, ça me faisait encore une belle jambe, d'ailleurs il ne me tardait de te la montrer à nouveau mais plus tard. Quand tu parlais de bain froid j'eus de nouveau un rire beaucoup plus mauvais et je parlais d'un ton bien ironique en me rallongeant sur le ventre tout en redressant la tête. -

Tu n'oserais pas et puis tu sais très bien que cela me rendra malade, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me rendre malade pour... Espèce de vermine... Oh Sainte Marie Thérèse, mon démon à l'esprit bien déplacé. Que dirais-tu d'aller te laver de tes pêchers mon cher Sebastian ? Aller ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas mourir, enfin c'est pas sur le point d'arriver il faut dire.

- Je m'allongeais de nouveau sur le dos mais pour laisser ma tête pendre légèrement vers le bas en te regardant de mon air assez moqueur. Je ne manquais pas ce changement d'expression que tu avais, quelle colère qui allait sûrement bientôt s'émaner de ton corps. Et oui, quand tu me cherchais tu me trouvais mais le souci c'est que malheureusement, tu n'avais rien demandé... Tant pis, tu étais habitué à mon mauvais caractère après tout. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, ma tête tournait beaucoup plus à présent et c'était assez déstabilisant comme sensation, ça me rendait encore plus mauvais car c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais contrôler et je ne supportais pas de ne pas contrôler ce qui m'entourait. Gardant les yeux fermés je me tournais sur le côté en me recroquevillant un peu sur moi-même. Non, ça n'allait pas comme position. Je me suis alors redressé pour m'asseoir, fronçant les sourcils je te toisais d'un regard noir. -

Et ma menthe à l'eau ? Elle compte arriver toute seule ? Et le chaton aussi ? Faut tout faire soi-même ici faut croire.

- Me redressant alors un peu trop rapidement j'avais d'un pas plutôt mal assuré pour me poster devant toi, redressant la tête pour te regarder je te défiais du regard, voyant tes pupilles changer de couleurs, je me doutais que la suite n'allais pas être des plus belles. Je portais mes mains contre mes tempes pour les masser tout en fermant les yeux, ça m'irritait vraiment. -

Faut que j'invoque le pacte pour que tu obéisses ? Si c'est comme ça autant que j'aille chercher le chaton, au moins lui est plus obéissant.

**PDV Sebastian **

Votre rire ne faisait qu'accentuer mon humeur, d'autant plus quand je sentis lentement votre main glisser sur ma joue, me provoquant un frisson imperceptible, léger tremblement qui s'accentuait en sentant votre souffle chaud au creux de mon oreille. Ma main se crispa sur votre épaule, ne répondant qu'avec un grognement sourd à vos mots, jaloux ? Oui je l'étais, et je me demandais bien pourquoi, pourquoi j'étais jaloux du fait qu'une simple humaine arrive à attirer le regard du sale gamin que vous étiez. Cela me mettait d'humeur contre moi-même, mais encore plus contre vous, « Je ne la charmais point », « J'ai invité Lina au manoir », Lina ? Quel nom ridicule ! Non sérieusement, était-ce simplement moi ou y avait-il un paradoxe immense entre vos deux phrases ? Me faisant soupirer fortement, rageusement, elle n'avait rien de plus que moi pourtant, « pas vilaine à regarder », devrais-je rappeler que mon allure était montée de toute pièce pour répondre à vos idéaux physique ? Quand au fait de savoir se tenir en société, je pense que l'on peut rien me reprocher, bien au contraire, j'ai toujours renvoyé une parfaite image de votre famille, malgré votre sale caractère qui pouvait défavoriser la donne. L'ennui ? Ahh l'ennui, cette chose qui me prenait toujours quand l'on se retrouvait au milieu des divers hypocrites avides de mondanités de ce genre ? Je pense que c'était l'un des points où l'on se ressemblait le plus, l'ennui face à l'humanité. Elle n'avait rien de plus que moi, outre peut-être son sexe faible et ses yeux de biche tout aussi trompeurs qu'une apparence angélique pour un démon. Vous ne connaissiez pas cette fille et une première impression tout autre que notre vraie nature était horriblement simple à donner, comment osez-vous donc la qualifier de « votre moitié », ne serait-ce que pour ces stupidités, je pense mériter cette place un peu plus que cette chère damoiselle ! Et devoir l'inviter au manoir, supporter de voir ces batifolages intempestifs auxquels vous participeriez sans rien dire… je pense que pour une fois je serais bien content de voir une certaine blonde parmi nous ! Tout du moins, maintenant je savais que me faire jalouser ainsi voulait bel et bien signifier quelque chose. Serait-ce simplement pour tester ma fidélité ou bien, pour une toute autre chose. En tout cas je ne m'allais pas me risquer vers ces chemins escarpés, je ne tomberai pas plus bas à vos pieds par un simple péché. A moins que cela soit vous qui tombe à mes pieds, ce qui ne serait pas mince tâche à faire.

M'éloignant un peu plus, me retirant de cette mince emprise physique que vous exerciez sur moi, je vous fixais froidement, nullement réjouis des nouvelles et encore moins de vos pensées. Cependant, la suite de votre discours sans queue ni tête m'outra bien plus. Celui qui avait l'esprit le plus décalé ici, c'était vous ! Penser que je profite de votre faiblesse ainsi était impensable, même si vous m'énerviez à un point… Et dire qu'à la base je voulais simplement vous aider à dessouler, je pense qu'une bien bonne gueule de bois le lendemain matin vous servira de leçon… mais l'idée de vous plonger dans une eau glacée était bien alléchante il fallait dire et puis au moins, si vous étiez malade, cette fille ne pourrait pas venir au manoir. Une pierre deux coups, c'était alléchant, surtout à l'idée que vous seriez dépendant de ma présence, malgré votre mauvaise humeur, mais j'étais habitué à cette dernière. La mine sombre et un long sourire barrant mon visage, on pouvait dire que la Sainte Vierge Marie n'allait pas vous aider en ce moment même, loin de là, et encore moins me faire expier mes péchés, bien au contraire. De toute façon cette ridicule femme ne savait que faire régner la discorde, ne serait-ce qu'à me rappeler que c'était grâce à elle que la moitié des anges avaient tourné le dos aux Cieux. Riant à mon tour de façon bien appuyée avant de prendre un air colérique, froid et provocateur, vous fixant dans les yeux alors que vous preniez une position bien ridicule et indigne de votre rang, il fallait dire que j'en profitais pour vous regarder de haut et vous faire comprendre d'autant plus mon humeur.

Et vous voilà encore entrain de remuer, ce n'était pas comme ceci que les effets de l'alcool allaient passer, surtout à vous relever de la sorte alors que vous n'arriviez même pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. En tout cas si vous vouliez voir votre chat et boire, ce n'était pas moi qui allais le faire. Je lâchais alors un rire quand vous insinuiez que vous alliez le faire vous-même, vous galériez déjà à vous tenir debout devant moi, si vous tentiez quoi que ce soit vous alliez vous casser la nuque dans les escaliers ! Inconscient que vous étiez.

Soupirant profondément, serrant les mains, vous voir ainsi me mettez hors de moi, sentir votre haleine pestilentielle, bien loin de celle habituelle qui en était presque douce et sucrée, encore plus. Le regard vitreux, les cheveux en batail, vous étiez tombé bien bas. J'avais presque envie de vous gifler, mais je me retenais. Cependant quand vous citiez notre pacte, je ne pu que réagir au quart de tour, vous plaquant contre le mur, mains sur les épaules, appuyant fortement, un genou entre vos jambes, coinçant votre bassin, vous ne pouviez ainsi plus bouger, pratiquement obligé à me faire face. Penser que cet état outrageant pouvait se lier à notre pacte ?! Mais qu'elle idée ! Ca me vexait à un point que vous ne pourriez imaginer :

- Pensez-vous une seule seconde que les ordres donnés dans votre état comptent réellement pour quelque chose ? Vous n'êtes conscient de rien, alors croyez-moi que ce n'est pas avec des ordres lancés par un maître ivre que je vais obéir. Un chat et une menthe à l'eau alors que vous êtes dans un état d'ébriété si avancé ? Vous frôlez le ridicule ! Et veuillez au moins fermer votre bouche, je n'ai point envie de sentir vos relents d'alcool, c'est désagréable.

Me détachant de nouveau de vous, je passais un bras autour de vos reins, vous soulevant d'une façon ridiculement simple, posant votre estomac sur mon épaule, vous empêchant ainsi de vous débattre (sac à patate \o/) alors que je vous portais vers la salle de bain, avant d'y faire couler une eau froide. Vous lâchant, appréhendant que vous vous débâtiez, je vous tenais d'une poigne ferme, alors que je vous déshabillais rapidement, arrachant presque chacun de vos vêtements sans pour autant les endommager. Même vos vêtements étaient imprégné de l'odeur immonde de l'alcool, s'en était pas croyable !

- Maintenant, malade ou non, un bain froid vous remettra les idées en place, et peut-être que le lendemain matin vous me remercierez d'avoir seulement le nez bouché au lieu d'un mal de tête à vouloir vous la taper contre un mur.

Sans un mot de plus, ce fut d'une poigne toujours aussi ferme, tout aussi ferme que ma voix, que je vous plongeais dans le bain glacé, gardant une main sur votre épaule, vous intimant de rester bien sagement dedans.

**Notes :**** Avec les cours qui reprennent, je pense avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour poster, et rattraper tous les chapitres que je ne posterai pas me donnera un travail monstre. Donc je ne vais pas fixer de jours, mais je m'engage à poster minimum 4 chapitres par semaines ! Bonne journée/soirée ! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes : **Voilà deux chapitres il y en aura deux autres demain ! Désolée pour l'attente, ma rentrée à été plutôt chargée et fatigante. Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- Comme je le pressentais, comme je le sentais que j'avais la langue bien trop pendue par rapport à d'habitude, je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même d'avoir autant dit toutes sortes de choses. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à évacuer cette haine que j'avais du plus profond de mon être, j'ignorais de ou elle pouvait bien provenir. Dans le fond n'étais-je pas encore sous l'influence de ce rêve... ? Non ! Je refusais d'y penser et d'y penser à nouveau me donner la force de rager beaucoup plus quand tu me portais sur ton épaule comme une vulgaire personne de bas quartier. N'avais-tu donc aucune honte de me porter ainsi comme-ci tout était normal ? Je n'appréciais pas, pas du tout même c'est pourquoi je t'insultais par tout les noms d'oiseaux qui me passaient entre les lèvres, frappant ton dos pour que tu me lâches mais en vain. Tu n'allais pas le faire, du moins tu n'avais pas intérêt sinon tu pouvais t'assurer d'avoir un nouvel ennemi. Une fois que tu me déposais dans la salle de bain je voulais repartir mais ta poigne fut tellement serrée qu'elle me faisait mal, demain c'était sûr j'allais avoir une trace. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouvais déjà nu. Je protestais alors en pestiférant. -

JE TE... !

- Trop tard, mon corps trempait dans une eau des plus glacée, je l'avais un couinement assez prononcer en voulant me lever pour m'extraire de cette eau presque nordique tellement elle était glacée. Seule ta main qui était ferme m'en empêcha, je te jetais un regard des plus colériques avant de te balancer de l'eau en plein visage et pas qu'un peu. Tu allais voir comment je m'appelais et qu'une saleté de démon comme toi n'allais pas avoir raison de moi ! Je bougeais le plus possible pour essayer de me sortir de là mais plus je bougeais plus le froid s'emparait de mon corps jusqu'au moment ou subitement ma tête se mettait à tourner. M'arrêtant net je fermais fortement les yeux en appuyant mes coudes contre le rebords de la baignoire pour soutenir ma tête.

Tu étais horrible, cruel, sans pitié, sans compassion, tu étais un monstre. Oui un monstre et mes lèvres me brûlaient de ne pas de cracher cette vérité en pleine face du moins tu devais t'en douter. Enfin, je finissais par poser mon front contre le rebord de la baignoire cette maudite tête qui tournait c'était insupportable. Le silence retombait dans la pièce détendant en quelque sorte l'atmosphère. Je finissais par ignorer la froideur de l'eau, je ne bougeais plus car bouger ne ferais qu'accentuer l'impression d'avoir des millier de lames qui me transperçaient le corps. C'était ça ta solution miracle pour que je décuve ? Me faire attraper une bonne crève ? C'était déconcertant, tellement mais c'est vrai. Ça avait le don de me déplacer certaines idées mais c'était des idées que je ne préférais pas avoir ou bien même plutôt des pensées.

Je soupirais silencieusement en regardant le sol, fixant un point assez longtemps je me perdais dans mes pensées plus ou moins sombres. Étais-ce mal de vouloir profiter un peu du monde extérieur ? De vouloir faire d'une certaine façon comme les autres ? Étais-ce vraiment mal ? Je ne voyais pas le problème, je ne comprenais pas ta réaction surtout envers Lina, elle ne t'avait rien fait. Le fait que je m'intéresse à elle ou du moins à l'espèce humaine te dérangeait d'une quelconque façon ? Je ne comprenais pas, du moins je refusais la réalité qui devenait beaucoup trop flagrante à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu attendais exactement ? -

Pourquoi tu es comme-ça … ?

- Ma voix était à peine audible, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que mes mots étaient partis d'eux-mêmes mais pour une fois je n'allais pas faire le gêner, au contraire. Je tournais mon visage pour te regarder du coin de l'oeil, je commençais à sévèrement trembler un peu tellement que j'avais froid mais je ne voulais pas sortir. Je voulais rester dans cette eau glaciale. Elle ma rappelait bien du ressentis, du vécu. Elle était le passé et la chaleur était sans doute l'avenir. Je n'en voulais pas, je ne voulais pas d'avenir, pas tant que je n'aurais pas pris cette revanche qui traînait. Mais n'étais-je pas satisfait qu'elle en prenne du temps ? Je t'avais à mes côtés, toi, seulement toi...

Tu t'asseyais contre le rebord de la baignoire et j'en profitais pour venir poser ma tête contre ta cuisse, oui j'osais et tu n'avais pas intérêt à me balancer une pique sinon c'est aussi mouiller que moi que tu finirais. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux au contact de ta cuisse, ta peau était rudement chaude ou étais-ce tout simplement moi qui était complètement frigorifié ? Sans doute un peu des deux. -

Si tu m'avais surveillé ça ne serait pas arriver, donc ne décharge pas ta colère sur moi non plus. Tu n'es pas mon...

- Je me suis tus en cet instant réalisant ce que j'allais dire, je me mordais légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de soupirer. Pour me punir de ma faiblesse je bougeais un peu dans l'eau, c'était tellement « blessant » comme sensation mais au moins je me sentais vivant. -

Je te hais de ne pas m'avoir réveillé cette nuit, c'est ta faute si je suis aussi affecté.

**PDV Sebastian **

Ce fut d'abord un monde pour vous maintenir dans la baignoire, vous vous débâtiez comme un beau diable, m'aspergeant autant que vous pouviez, comme si cela allait me dissuader de continuer à vous maintenir ainsi. Mais le froid ne m'atteignait guère, et sentir mes cheveux et mes vêtements se coller à ma peau ne me gênait point. C'était certes un moment pas très agréable à passer pour vous, mais au moins ainsi, les effets de l'alcool, autant physiques que psychologiques, ne vous atteindrons plus une fois sortit, ce qui impliquait le fait que le lendemain matin, les nausées et le mal de tête seront bien moins forts et vous pourrait passer une nuit sereine.

Vous voyant alors arrêter de bouger, je vous relâchais légèrement, gardant néanmoins ma main sur votre épaule. La tension était ainsi retombée, a croire que la fraicheur de l'eau vous avez calmé. Je restais alors silencieux, vous fixant, alors que vous grelottiez déjà, sentant ces tremblements sous ma paume. Soupirant fortement, je m'en voulait de vous mettre dans cet état, mais il le fallait. Plus le temps passait, plus je relâchais ma prise sur vous avant de faire glisser ma main je long de votre bas, regardant la marque rouge que cette main avait laissé sur votre épaule. A ce geste, je vous surpris parler d'une manière ridiculement basse, et si la phrase ne m'étais pas directement adressée j'aurais douté que vous vous parliez à vous-même.

Pourquoi étais-je comme cela ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Il y avait tellement d'interprétations possibles… Je ne savais que penser, donc je préférai me taire, ce n'étais plus le moment d'envoyer des piques, ce calme était certes horriblement gênant, presque insupportable, mais pour l'une des rares fois je n'avais pas envie de repartir dans notre jeu, je commencer à haïr cette colère que vous provoquiez, cette colère qui n'avait de cible personne d'autre que vous et moi-même. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à oublier ces ressentis, pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'obliger à les oublier ? C'était pourtant si simple, mais pour une des rares fois dans ma longue vie j'avais envie de crier tout ce que je ressentais, la haine, la jalousie, ce mal qui me rongeait. L'appréhension que je ressentais pour la suite, les questions qui me taraudaient. Ce besoin, qu'on exprimait chacun à se chercher toujours plus, à vouloir mettre les nerfs de l'autre à fleur de pot pour le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, j'avais l'impression qu'outre notre pacte, c'était la seule chose concrète qui nous reliait, les souvenir n'étaient que des souvenirs qui s'effritaient avec le temps. Nos pique, bien qu'elles ne menaient qu'à la colère, exprimaient toujours nos vrais ressentit, celui que l'on pouvait exprimer sans nos masque. Quand on se parlait ainsi les rôles du comte et du majordome n'existaient plus, plus de politesse, plus de masques, plus de faux sentiments. Seulement du vrai, et peut-être était-ce cela qui nous mettait en colère, cette blessure que l'on pouvait ressentir, avoir la vérité en face et savoir que l'un et l'autre on se détruisait à cause de ces non dits et ses secrets, ses choses que l'on ne voulait pas s'avouer à nous même, parce qu'on avait nos rôles dans la peau. Pourquoi étais-je comme cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être autrement. Se dévoiler sans pour autant s'expliquer.

M'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, à réfléchir ainsi, c'est moi qui allais avoir mal à la tête. Poussant un énième soupire, je vous regardais du coin de l'œil alors que vous calliez contre ma cuisse. Ce bain froid vous avez vraiment calmé on dirait. Posant doucement ma main sur votre joue, je ne pouvait que devenir que cette dernière était humide, je ne pouvais pas sentir au combien vous pouviez avoir froid. Regardant vite fait l'heure, cela faisant à peine cinq malheureuses minutes. Passant ma seconde main sur mon visage, détachant les mèches de cheveux de contre ma peau, je vous écouter de nouveau parler :

- Si tu m'avais surveillé ça ne serait pas arriver, donc ne décharge pas ta colère sur moi non plus. Tu n'es pas mon...

Serrant légèrement la mâchoire, on pouvait aisément deviner ce que vous alliez dire. Je n'étais pas votre père, d'un côté cela me rassurait que vous en aviez conscience, car vous m'aviez donné les traits de ce dernier comme le prouvait les rares portraits que j'ai pu apercevoir. Cependant, il fallait dire que je n'étais pas le seul à décharger ma colère et ma frustration sur l'autre, vous étiez dans le même cas, mais ceci, je me gardais bien de le dire, cela n'aurait fait que vous mettre de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

- Je te hais de ne pas m'avoir réveillé cette nuit, c'est ta faute si je suis aussi affecté.

Ouvrant les yeux, surpris, je mis un léger temps avant d'assembler toutes les informations de la mâtiné, oui vous aviez rêvé à vos parents… Ainsi vous rejetiez la faute sur moi et cela expliqué cette humeur prononcée. Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute, bien que je vous avez promis que je vous protégerai de vos songes, mais comment pouvais-je le faire sans que je sois prévenu que ces derniers se transformaient en cauchemar ? Inspirant profondément, je glissai doucement ma main sur votre joue :

- Il y a certains songes contre qui je ne peux rien faire malheureusement. Je ne me cherche pas à me confondre en excuses les plus inutiles les unes que les autres, mais songeait que ceci vous a peut-être aidé à faire un pas en avant. Tout comme vous devez subir ce « supplice » pour faire passer les effets négatifs de l'alcool, il faut parfois souffrir pour avancer.

Me détachant doucement de vous, j'allais alors chercher une serviette ainsi qu'une robe de chambre bien chaude, avant de revenir vers vous :

- Je ne plussoie pas le fait que vous souffriez ainsi, et croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider, mais parfois il n'y a pas que du mauvais dans les faits, bien qu'il est dur de positiver en ces moments-ci.

Vous aidant alors à vous relever, je vous fis enfin sortir de cette baignoire glaciale, vous enroulant dans la serviette, en premier but pour vous sécher, frictionnant doucement votre peau avant de vous habiller de votre robe de chambre.

- Quand vous irez vous reposer dans votre lit, vous verrez déjà votre mal de tête partir, mais votre esprit sera sûrement encore un peu brumeux.

Alliant mes mots à mes actions, je me baissais légèrement pour ensuite vous porter. Convenablement cette fois-ci. Collant votre corps encore tremblant contre le miens, vous callant contre ma poitrine, je commençais donc à marcher vers votre chambre. Baissant le ton, je me parlais alors à moi-même, mais mon timbre de voix était assez fort pour que vous entendiez :

- D'ailleurs, je doute sincèrement que vous vous rappeliez de cette discussion demain matin.

Vous resserrant un peu plus contre moi, j'essayais de vous apporter un peu plus de chaleur, entrant dans votre chambre après vous avoir déposé dans votre lit, m'asseyant à vos côté, callant la couverture sur vous.

- Je vous avez bien prévenu que ce ponch était fortement alcoolisé.

J'eu un petit rire, ceci n'était point pour vous blâmer ou vous piquer au vif, ceci était qu'une simple pique. Puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas moi qui en subissait les conséquences –j'étais habitué à votre mauvaise humeur-, mais vous. J'avais simplement le droit de m'inquiéter de votre état. En espérant simplement que ceci vous serve de leçon.


	60. Chapter 60

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu ne répondais pas c'était bien une chose qui me surprenais assez. Habituellement tu trouvais toujours réponse à tout et là rien du tout. Je préférais également me taire, il valait sans doute mieux que ça reste ainsi. Ta main lâchait enfin mon épaule, je ne sentais plus ce poids insupportable contre cette dernière ça faisait du bien mais je la sentait tout de même chauffer. Dans ces moments là tu n'étais pas capable de contrôler ta force, un jour tu allais bien finir par faire un pied de travers et encore, si ce n'était qu'un... Je sentais ta main contre ma joue, elle me paraissait bien chaude voir brûlante, c'était tellement agréable comme sensation. Comme je l'avais pensée, j'étais tiré entre le passé et le futur, ou plutôt même le présent non ? Car te qualifier de futur n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de concret. Tu étais mon présent, tu étais là, toi.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais dormis en cet instant mais le reste de tes paroles ne me plaisaient guère, finalement tu aurais mieux fait de te faire, tu ne faisais qu'accentuer cette maudite réalité que je m'étais juré d'avoir accepté, en surface. Je n'avais pas le droit de faillir, surtout devant toi, je m'y refusais, cela aurait été une grande preuve de faiblesse et oh que sais-je, j'en avais par dessus la tête d'être faible devant toi. Je ne supportais plus même le peu de masques que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Au fil du temps ils tombaient un à un, preuve de notre ouverture vis à vis de l'autre mais étais-ce pour autant la simple raison que tu devais aussi facilement t'emporter quand je parlais de quelque chose d'autre que toi pouvais me mettre dans la tête ? (Lina par exemple (angel))

Tu ne me laissais le choix que de retirer ma tête de ta cuisse et de retrouver mes deux joues nues sans chaleur j'eus un mauvais frisson, je grelottais comme ce n'était pas permis mais j'étais rapidement extirpé de ma prison de glace. C'était douloureux et le fait de poser pied à terre c'était pire encore. Je sentais comme des électrochocs dans tout mon corps. Un tissu doux et chaud enveloppait mon corps, c'était tellement agréable, je m'abandonnais à cette chaleur jusqu'à me retrouver dans tes bras. Là c'était vraiment une plus forte chaleur qui était attrayante. Si j'avais pu j'aurais fais ma tête de mule pour rester ainsi mais il était sans doute préférable que je me retienne. Je profitais assez pour me coller un peu plus contre toi jusqu'à ce que tu me déposes dans mon lit. Les couvertures n'étaient pas assez chaudes, c'était assez frustrant d'ailleurs. Je gonflais l'une de mes joues juste quelque secondes avant de te regarder. -

Les songes peuvent-être puissants, ils sont capables de réduire quelqu'un en mille morceaux. La pensée en fait partie. Elle peut-être tellement influente qu'elle n'hésite pas à procréer le songe pour voir ce que nous désirons voir se réaliser plus que tout au monde.

- Oui, je philosophais dans cet état, ce n'était sans doute ni l'heure ni le moment mais cette pensée venait tout juste de me traverser, elle induisait aussi d'autres pensées, d'autres idéaux. Que c'était stupide, c'était à ça que pensaient les hommes qui étaient dans cet état constant ? Rêver d'un monde « meilleur » pour eux ? C'était d'un côté compréhensible mais... Oh puis zut, je n'avais plus envie de me creuser la tête, je n'avais envie de rien, rien si ce n'est que de la chaleur. Emmitouflant mon corps dans cette couverture qui ne m'apportait vraiment rien je finissais par soupirer. Ma tête venait alors se caler une nouvelle fois contre tes cuisses, à croire que j'en avais pris une habitude mais qu'aussi l'alcool me faisait un peu plus réagir que d'ordinaire, tu devais être content d'une certaine façon. Je doutais que cela te déplaisait fortement et que tu allais en profiter jusqu'à temps que je dorme. Remontant la couverture jusque mon nez, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me réchauffer mais c'était d'une incroyable complexité que je préférais abandonner. -

Prévenir ne rimes pas toujours avec éviter. Tu me connais, tu sais parfaitement que si je n'en fais qu'à ma tête tu pourras dire n'importe quoi ça ne changerait absolument rien. La prochaine fois au lieu de parler agis.

- Ma voix n'était pas si cru que ça bien au contraire, elle était même presque douce du moins c'est ce que je croyais, je commençais à avoir le cerveau assez embrumé mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour autant. Je fermais les yeux en ravançant ma tête près de ton ventre à la recherche d'une source de chaleur beaucoup plus prononcé. (Non pas celle là.:P) –

Sebastian j'ai froid.

**PDV Sebastian **

Ecoutant vos mots, je vous fixais également, plongeant mon regard dans le votre attentif, soucieux quand je comprenais la portée de ce que vous disiez. Vos parents étaient partis, et vous étiez dans une passade où vous aviez besoin d'eux, d'un certain soutient, soutient que je n'arrivais à vous donner. Peut-être était-ce également pour cette raison que vous aviez adopté ce chaton ? Un animal aide toujours à se sentir mieux il faut dire. S'en était presque frustrant et je me sentais horriblement inutile. Nous démon, on ne pouvait ressentir cela, dormir était un luxe pour nous, ceci était rare, très rare qu'on s'abandonne à Morphée, d'autant plus qu'on n'avait aucun songes, aucun rêve. Etait-ce peut-être pour cela que l'on pouvait si facilement contrôler nos ressentit, parce qu'on avait plus fois en l'avenir, plus aucun rêve, plus d'espoir et que l'éternité nous avait appris à renoncer au passé, donc les songes provenant de cette époque ne pouvait nous atteindre. Cependant vous étiez mon présent, mon seul et unique présent, il n'y avait que pour vous que je vivais, et ce présent me tiraillait, peut-être même autant qu'un songe, comment pouvais-je savoir, je n'avais jamais expérimenté le fait de rêver. On ne pouvait que penser, penser, et se monter la tête, peut-être était-ce pour ça que je ne pouvais plus me contenir ? Ou autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la réponse à tout cela, ou bien que faisait simplement tout pour ne pas me rendre à une évidence. Il fallait croire qu'on était destinés à ne jamais obtenir ce que l'on veut réellement, vous vos parents, et moi…

Je vous privez d'une chose, vous m'en priviez d'une autre. (Par rapport au fait que vu qu'il va prendre son âme, Ciel ne pourra ni aller au paradis, ni aller en enfer, donc ne pas avoir la chance de peut-être revoir ses parents).

Je fus légèrement surpris de vous voir vous caller de votre plein gré contre moi, mais je ne disais rien, cependant je vous sentais toujours trembler, même ainsi emmitouflé dans vos couverture. Encore un peu de temps et vous allez vous réchauffer, sûrement, après tout la cheminée était allumée et votre couverture était bien chaude. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé de voir que vous étiez enfin calmé, ou bien si je devais être inquiet que vous aviez toujours froid ainsi. En tout cas vous aviez l'esprit un peu plus posé il allait sans dire, je lâchais presque un petit rire à votre phrase :

- Prévenir ne rimes pas toujours avec éviter. Tu me connais, tu sais parfaitement que si je n'en fais qu'à ma tête tu pourras dire n'importe quoi ça ne changerait absolument rien. La prochaine fois au lieu de parler agis.

Il fallait compter sur moi, une fois mais pas deux. Enfin, s'il y avait une prochaine fois ! Je n'allais pas si facilement vous laisser l'occasion de boire de nouveau de l'alcool en une telle quantité. Vous laissant vous caller contre mon estomac, mon sourire se fana de nouveau bien vite quand je vous sentais grelotter, surtout à votre appel qui m'en rendait d'autant plus inquiet, vous qui n'étiez pas du genre à avouer ce genre de chose, semblable à une demande alors que vous donniez toujours des ordres. Soupirant, j'enlevais ma veste, restant qu'en chemise, posant cette dernière sur vous, j'enlevais mes chaussures pour me placer sur votre lit, assis, adossé contre la tête de lit alors que je vous callé de nouveau contre moi, vous apportant une certaine chaleur humaine. Enroulant mes bras autour de l'amas de couverture qui était sur vous, je laissais choyer votre tête contre ma clavicule, me faisant doucement sourire alors que je sentais vos tremblements s'apaiser peu à peu :

- Ceci est tout ce que je peux vous offrir de plus jeune maître, la cheminée est déjà allumée. Attendez un peu ça passera… Si vous voulez autre chose, un chocolat chaud peut-être ?

Je vous proposez cela mais en réalité, je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger, il fallait dire que sentir votre être lover ainsi contre moi, malgré la barrière de couverture, était extrêmement agréable et reposant, et je pense que ceci était pareil de votre côté, mais au grand jamais vous n'alliez l'avouer.


	61. Chapter 61

**PDV Ciel **

- Une plainte ? Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ma phrase ainsi, quoi que, je n'allais pas me plaindre car à présent oui je pouvais profiter de cette chaleur. Finalement le côté alcool n'avait pas que des inconvénients, il fallait s'en dire que j'en profitais personnellement aussi et il n'y avait que dans cet état que je pouvais me l'avouer à moitié bien sûr. Fermant les yeux je retenais un soupire d'aise, étant calé ainsi contre ta personne j'avais cette drôle d'impression de retourner au moment ou nous nous étions rencontrés. Cette période je doutais fort que tu l'avais oublié. Cette période ou chaque nuit je t'ordonnais de me tenir compagnie de peur d'à nouveau me réveiller dans des lieux inconnus. Rien que du fait d'y penser j'en avais un léger frisson et un léger mal-être qui s'installait, je n'ai pas traîné à me dé-serrer de cette couverture pour me coller un peu plus contre toi. Tu devais vraiment en profiter de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais pour autant me coller à toi, d'un autre côté ce n'était pas déplaisant. Je retrouvais les formes que j'avais jadis apprises, je tournais mon visage pour le nicher dans ton cou mes doigts venant serrer ta chemise.

Je sentais ta peau vibrer quand tu parlais mais je n'écoutais plus vraiment, j'étais bien trop calé pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger et je t'interdisais de bouger je voulais rester ainsi car je savais qu'à cette proximité là, même mes songes ne pourront rien faire pour me tourmenter. -

Je..te fu.

- Ayant un très léger sourire aux lèvres je finissais par m'endormir contre toi, comme un bébé koala qui ne voulait plus lâcher sa mère (vive la comparaison (y) XD). Je t'abandonnais pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée (pas que dans les siens (angel)). Au cours de la nuit je ne bougeais que très peu, c'était une nuit sans rêve ou le seul rêve que je pouvais encore me souvenir était toi. Oui je rêvais de toi et ça m'arrivait assez souvent. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si tu pouvais ressentir certaines choses quand cela arrivait, toi qui était capable de sentir ma douleur, de sentir ma mauvaise humeur, est-ce que ça tu le sentais aussi ?

Ce rêve que je faisais était tout simplement une scène que nous avions eu plutôt dans la journée, te revoir me taquiner d'une façon bien cru lors du repas. Couper ma viande en tout petits morceaux. Il est vrai que tu avais le don de ne pas me laisser indifférent. J'assistais à cette scène en tant qu spectateur et non acteur, c'était tellement puéril mais à la fois risible... -

Je ne suis plus un enfant...pas la peine de couper ma viande en morceaux ridicules...

- Tout le reste de la nuit resta noir et sans rêves, c'était bien court qu'il se finissait, juste cette scène, cette scène parmi tant d'autres. Parfois les rêves étaient assez étrange mais je ne préférais jamais y porter une grande attention. Le lendemain matin je sortais de ma torpeur sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. J'avais cessé de bouger ayant vraiment trouvé une place des plus confortable. Il fallait dire que c'était sur toi que je l'avais trouvé, oui, au cours de la nuit je t'avais littéralement grimpé dessus. Ayant ton corps comme source de chaleur et la couverture comme cocon, j'avais vraiment un matelas de prince.

Je restais ainsi niché contre toi sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'au moment ou il était vraiment l'heure de me lever, du moins je le savais au mal de tête qui montait. J'avais la tête lourde, c'était assez dérangeant comme sensation. Je ne préférais pas bouger de peur d'accentuer ou de confirmer cette douleur. C'est alors que je sentais un souffle, un cœur battre ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. A l'entente de ce bruit mon oreille cherchait instinctivement un endroit ou il pourrait mieux l'entendre (oui, maman koala XD). Je restais un bon petit moment comme ça à doucement émerger seulement ma logique ne traînait pas à arriver au triple galop. Si je sentais un cœur et même un souffle, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un, hors mon matelas n'était plus aussi douillet qu'avant. Énigme, qui était-là ? J'ouvrais alors un œil assez timidement ne voulant pas être agressé par la lumière du jour, hors il faisait noir. Je me redressais un peu pour frotter mes yeux (a califourchon) avant de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce geste se suivait par des étirements ou je renonçais rapidement en sentant un léger tournis. Je rabattais alors mes mains contre ce matelas étrange avant d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors que je voyais sur quoi mes mains étaient posées. Une chemise, une chemise ? Mes mains appuyaient légèrement au cas ou j'aurais une hallucination et non, je remarquais bien que c'était une chemise avec un torse en dessous, je relevais mon regard et j'eus la surprise de croiser le tiens avec ton maudit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Une couleur rouge empourpra violemment mon visage déjà en te découvrant en dessous de ma personne mais également dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je pestais mais ma voix était à peine audible. (extinction de voix ! o/) -

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je toussais légèrement et ma toux se faisait bien grasse. C'était assez douloureux et j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Je te toisais du regard avant d'avoir certaines brides de souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée. Je me souvenais d'une brune aux yeux vert, Lina, après je nous voyais boire à foison, chose que je trouvais assez étrange moi qui n'avait aucun penchant pour l'alcool et après... Je me souvenais d'un bain froid, une poigne assez ferme et d'une discussion ou je n'arrivais pas à remettre des mots dessus. C'était dérangeant et irritant comme sensation. Sensation de ne me souvenir de rien, en attendant j'avais autre chose à penser, déjà qu'est-ce que tu faisais en dessous de moi ? -

Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Répond !

- J'avais beau forcer sur ma voix pour qu'elle se fasse plus entendre il n'en était rien. Je n'arrivais à rien si ce n'est à grimacer suite au mal de gorge qui se présentait. C'était bien ma veine, j'en connaissais un qui allait avoir des vacances. Je soupirais la mine boudeuse, c'est alors que je me souvenais de quelque chose. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite je cherchais cette boule de poil. -

Ou est Féline ?

**PDV Sebastian **

Je vous sentis alors glisser dans un sommeil profond, tout votre corps se relâchant contre moi, s'abandonnant totalement alors que votre respiration se faisait lente et régulière. Durant la nuit, vous ne bougiez presque pas, seulement assez pour rendre la barrière que créait la couverture entre nous de moins en moins présente, jusqu'à la faire disparaître entièrement, laissant choyer votre corps au creux du mien.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je pouvais seulement profiter du fait que vous étiez entièrement apaisé, soulagé que votre sommeil n'apporte point vos terribles songes habituels. A un moment, alors que venait la nuit commençait lentement à faire place au jour, je vous avez bien entendu murmurer quelque chose en rapport au fait que vous n'étiez plus un enfant, mais cela ne semblait pas être un rêve désagréable. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression que ceci avait à voir avec moi et nos taquineries habituelles, l'idée me faisait alors doucement sourire. Sourire qui partit bien vite pour laisser place à une certaine stupeur alors que je vous sentais bouger dans mes bras… pour vous retrouver à califourchon sur moi, bassin contre bassin, torse contre torse, vos bras entourant mon cou tandis que votre visage était niché dans ce dernier. Ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre face à cette position bien plus qu'évocante, je vous laissais faire, conscient que vous dormiez à point fermé et je ne souhaitais point vous réveiller afin de subir votre mauvaise humeur. Mes muscles se tendirent légèrement quand je sentais votre souffle chaud contre ma peau accompagné du léger frottement de tissus entre nous à chacune de nos respirations. Une légère chaleur me pris avant que je me ressaisisse, soupirant, relâchant tout mes muscles pour ensuite croiser les bras derrière vous, vous tirant dans une douce étreinte alors que je me laissais bercer doucement par le rythme de chacune de vos respiration.

Mais ceci était bien trop agréable pour continuer, peu de temps après, ou plutôt quelques heures après, je sentais que vous vous réveilliez, sans pour autant trop bouger, faisant simplement glisser votre oreille contre mon torse, causant un frisson intempestif qui parcourut tout mon corps. Soupirant légèrement, je vous sentais de nouveau bouger, alors que le lâchait un léger bruit étouffé alors que vous vous asseyais sur mon bassin, pesant tous votre poids sur moi, aussi léger fut-il. Levant le regard vers vous, vous vous frottiez les yeux, effaçant les traces du sommeil de ces derniers. Puis vous vous décidiez à bailler, me donnant pendant quelques seconde une vue imprenable sur le fond de votre gorge et me faisant partager votre haleine matinale qui aurait pu être un peu plus agréable sans les derniers râlants âcres causés par l'alcool. Heureusement votre main cacha bien vite votre bouche dans un mouvement machinal. Puis vous commenciez à chercher à tâtons ce que vous touchiez, votre esprit grandement embrumé, appuyant vos paumes sur mon torse, j'avais l'impression d'un chaton qui malaxait avec ses pattes, me faisant légèrement sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit d'autant plus en voyant le rouge tinter vos joues.

Quand vous parliez, me demandant pourquoi je me trouvais ici, une idée me traversa la tête, me faisant cacher se sourire, ce dernier s'étirant en une expression narquoise intérieurement, tandis que je commençais à porter un masque aux traits exprimant tout le sérieux du monde. Votre voix se faisant néanmoins très enrouée et votre toux ne présageait rien de bon, c'était le coup de froid assuré, mais je ne le regrettais pas spécialement, j'avais vu profiter de nouveau de ces longues nuit à vos côtés. Et puis au moins, je vous entendrais bien moins pestiférer. Mais, mes idées reprirent le chemin principal alors que vous demandiez ce qui s'était passé. Je passais alors un bras autour de vos reins, vous rapprochant un peu plus de moi, alors que je me redressais d'une façon plus convenable, vous faisant face. Près à répondre, je notais simplement que vous me coupiez de nouveau pour parler de votre chat, très joli nom d'ailleurs, mais en premier lieux je voulais m'amuser un peu… Vous fixant, yeux dans les yeux, je gardais un air tout à fait neutre qui ne reflétait aucunement mon rire intérieur :

- Jeune maître, tout d'abord… je tiens à préciser que, c'est vous qui l'avait demandé !

Je faisais bien entendu référence au fait que vous m'aviez implicitement demandé de vous réchauffer, sans aucune arrière pensée de votre part, ni même de la mienne sur le moment, mais je préférai continuer en m'en amuser, notant chacune de vos réactions :

- De toute façon, vous ne vous en êtes pas plein, bien au contraire.

Un léger sourire releva l'un des coins de mes lèvres. Effectivement, il semblerait que vous aviez énormément apprécié cette nuit dans mes bras, bien que vous n'alliez jamais l'avouer, mais les faits étaient ici, vous aviez bien dormis :

- Et puis vous aviez froid, il n'y a rien de mieux pour réchauffer quelqu'un.

Oui, le sous-entendu était là, les double sens pullulaient mes phrases, mais c'était bien fait exprès, je m'en amusais, et vos réactions étaient simplement sublimes. Je lâchais alors un rire, fier de ma propre plaisanterie :

- C'est vrai, dormir, dans les bras de quelqu'un, il n'y a rien de mieux pour passer une bonne nuit bien au chaud, avez-vous apprécié votre nouveau doudou jeune-maître ?

Appuyant bien sur le verbe dormir, j'en riais de plus belle, avant de retrouver un certain calme, vous fixant de nouveau, la malice qui m'habitait en ce moment même s'exprimant en particulier par mon regard toujours braqué sur vous alors que mon sourire ce faisait provocateur :

- Que pensiez-vous qu'il se soit passé d'autre jeune maître, honnêtement ?

Relâchant enfin ma prise sur vous, je ne faisais que souligner par ce fait votre position très aguichante sur ma personne, toujours callé contre moi, votre arrière-train contre mon bassin, mes cuisses appuyées contre vos reins, mes mains glissant sur le côté, flottant au dessus de vos hanches :

- Non pas que l'envie de bouger m'habite, bien loin de là, cependant il faudrait bien que je me lève jeune maître, Féline, qui se trouve encore dans ma chambre à l'heure actuelle, a également besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle.


	62. Chapter 62

**PDV Ciel **

- Effectivement, la stupeur était au rendez-vous quand je voyais le matelas que j'avais eu pour la nuit, ça va, tu t'en étais bien amusé le fait que je me laisse autant faire ? J'étais certain qu'au fond tu jubilais du fait que cette nuit j'avais... J'avais fais quoi exactement ? J'essayais de réfléchir mais je me donnais plus d'importance à mon mal de tête qu'à autre chose. Tu finissais par te redresser et quand je sentais ton bras autours de mes reins je plissais les yeux en te toisant.

Au fil de tes paroles mon visage se décomposait d'une certaine façon, mélanger entre le doute et la stupeur j'avais du mal à te croire mais plus tu parlais plus je m'empourprais. Non, c'était impossible... IMPOSSIBLE ! Pourtant tu mettais tellement de conviction dans tes propos que j'en étais totalement perdu. Je m'imaginais alors plusieurs scènes dans ma tête plus futiles les unes que les autres, je secouais cette dernière pour me les faire partir. C'est alors que tu me disais la vérité et que ouvertement tu me riais au nez... -

JE TE...

- Je ne pouvais même pas crier que j'attrapais une quinte de toux qui m'arrachais la gorge, ça aussi c'était de ta faute. Sale diable que tu étais. Pour la peine je me suis emparé de mon oreiller pour te le balancer au visage avant de me remettre sur le lit pour me lever. Chose que je n'aurais pas du car je me rasseyais automatiquement suite à ma tête qui tournait. Pour la peine je me tournais de nouveau vers toi qui semblait sourire de plus belle. Je soupirais assez agacé et sans être discret bien loin de là. C'est alors que j'eus une petite idée, tu voulais jouer à ça ? Nous allons être deux alors. C'est avec un petit sourire en coin que je me penchais de nouveau sur toi pour soutenir ton regard. Venant parler contre ton oreille assez bas, j'étais certains que tu allais m'entendre. Je n'hésitais pas non plus à user de mon souffle chaud contre ton oreille. -

Je ne fais que penser ce que tu me dis mais l'interprétation que tu me donnes me laisses à supposer que tu aurais souhaités qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose. Tu crois que je ne remarque rien ? Je sais très bien que le démon au fond de toi n'est pas si insensible que ça. Un simple oui et mon corps serait rempli de soubresauts.

J'étais assez fier de mes paroles bien que par moment ma voix me jouait des tours en se faisant absente mais tu en saisirais bien vite le sens, tu n'étais pas stupide après tout. Je laissais quelques secondes de blancs avant de laisser ma main se poser contre ton torse pour doucement y faire glisser mes doigts de tout son long en descendant jusqu'à ton nombril. Je ne m'aventurais pas plus loin, je ne voulais pas non plus réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en toi. Je chuchotais alors beaucoup plus chaudement contre ton oreille et bien sûre sans aucun de mes relents acre (il fait en sorte que ça ne se sent pas. èé). -

N'est-ce pas Sebastian ? ~

- Je gardais mon petit sourire avant de me reculer, je finissais de jouer, maintenant je pouvais me lever en étant fier de moi-même. Je savais parfaitement que ça n'allait pas te laisser indifférent, je te connaissais tellement bien. Je sortais de ma chambre sans presser le pas bien au contraire, j'étais prudent sur ce que je faisais. Étant dans le couloir j'allais en direction de ta chambre pour aller chercher moi-même Féline. Il fallait dire que j'étais assez fier de moi. Celle-ci tu ne l'attendais pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais apprendre que j'allais jouer beaucoup plus sur ça. Je n'avais plus la même gêne qu'avant bien au contraire. Etais-ce parce que je grandissais et que je trouvais ça beaucoup plus normal ou est-ce que ce shinimagi en était pour quelque chose ? Une hypothèse qui était assez intéressante dans un certain fond.

J'arrivais alors à ta porte de chambre sans me préoccuper si tu étais là ou non. Ouvrant la porte je pu constater qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Ton lit étant légèrement défait sûrement suite à ses griffes ou je ne sais quoi, j'esquissais un assez grand sourire. Surtout quand j'entendais un miaulement et que je sentais une boule de poil se frotter à ma jambe. Je m'abaissais alors pour la caresser en gardant une certaine proximité avec mon visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais fier d'elle. -

Tu es une bonne fille Féline, continue comme ça et tu seras récompensée.

- Je la prenais alors dans mes bras pour légèrement grattouiller le dessous de sa tête, je savais parfaitement que les chats adoraient les grattouilles à cet endroit. Je m'étonnais de moi-même d'autant m'ouvrir à ce chaton et surtout lui donner beaucoup plus aisément de l'affection qu'à une certaine personne... Si il était possible, j'étais certains qu'à cette heure-ci j'aurais pu avoir une très belle paire de cornes ainsi que jolie que de diablotin. Entre diables ont se comprenaient tellement facilement, au moins tu n'étais plus tout seul, du moins, presque. J'en souriais que plus moqueur en y pensant me demandant dans quel état tu allais être après mon petit jeu. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je riais d'autant plus à vos réactions, en voyant au combien vous étiez troublé par cela. Au fond, voir ce rougissement effarouché me faisait légèrement plaisir, à croire que cette question vous atteignez un peu plus que vous laissiez croire. Me recevant un oreiller en pleine figure, je le retirais, l'expression toujours aussi provocante alors que vous vous leviez. Mais il fallait dire que votre état ne semblait pas vous aider, alors que vous vacilliez, un fort soupire agacé parvenu à mes oreilles, juste avant que vous décidiez de changer de tactique. Très vite je vous retrouvais contre moi, votre souffle caressant ma peau, me faisant doucement frissonner alors que je sentais ce dernier contre mon oreille. Vos mots me firent légèrement sourire, alors que je m'apprêtais à vous répondre d'une manière tout aussi aguichant, cependant mon souffle se bloqua en sentant votre main descendre le long de mon corps, sentant de nouveau votre souffle contre mon oreille, je soupirais fortement avant de vous regarder, mon regard répondant parfaitement à vos attentes alors que vous vous reculiez. J'étais parfaitement conscient que vous jouiez avec moi, mais à force de jouer avec le feu l'on se brûlait et c'était pareil avec un diable. Mes désirs étaient réels et ce n'était pas comme si vous n'en n'étiez pas conscient, bien au contraire, après mes dernières avances, il ne fallait pas être idiot et vous n'étiez plus tellement innocent pour ne pas les comprendre, bien loin de là.

Vous laissant partir, je restais un moment dans votre chambre, soupirant de nouveau, essayant de calmer les battements de ce faux cœur qui avait pris de l'ampleur face à votre jeu. Une fois ceci fait, je me levais enfin avant d'aller chercher diverse médicaments contre votre mal de tête et votre extinction de voix et préparer un biberon de lait tiède pour votre chaton et un petit-déjeuner pour vous –usant bien entendu de mes pouvoirs sans pour autant tout faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigt-, revenant dans votre chambre je les posais sur votre table de chevet avant d'aller vous chercher. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez dans ma chambre pour aller voir Féline, alors je vous rejoignais, vous entendant la féliciter, vous voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte avec la petite dans vos bras, mes sourcil se fronçaient en voyant la chose blanche dans sa gueule… Un seconde. Me rapprochant, je lui retirais alors qu'elle miaulait doucement, pour ensuite frotter sa tête contre votre torse, ronronnant. Une plume… c'était une plume… et d'où venait t'elle ? La question ne se posait même plus en voyant un oreiller éventré sur mon lit alors que les draps étaient déchirés. Soupirant fortement, je passais devant vous pour aller remettre mon lit en ordre, changeant les draps et la couverture, au moins elle avait eu la bonté de ne rien faire, salement parlant, dessus, il semblait qu'elle avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser le journal, bien heureusement. Jetant le coussin et les plumes, vite suivit de journal, je changeais de gants avant de revenir vers vous, foudroyant la boule de poil du regard, la voyant se tasser contre vous, les oreilles basses. Lui tapotant le museau avec la plume que j'avais toujours en main, je vous fixais de nouveau :

- Au lieu de la féliciter pour ses bêtises, il faudrait penser à la nourrir, ainsi qu'il faudrait penser à prendre votre petit déjeuner, qui d'ailleurs vous attend dans votre chambre.

Vous suivant jusqu'à votre chambre, je vous faisais vous allonger, après tout vous étiez malade, rester debout n'était pas bon pour vous et vous fatiguer ne ferais que faire monter votre fièvre. Sans compter que je devrais vous laisser afin d'acheter quelques accessoire pour votre chat, ainsi que son collier qui plus est. Souriant légèrement pour moi-même à cette pensée, je vous laissais vous installer avant de vous donner le biberons, alors que je préparais les médicaments, prenant quelques comprimés, petits et blancs, contre le mal de tête, prenant par la suite un sirop pour votre gorge :

- Au vu de votre état jeune maître, après votre repas, je vous conseillerai de prendre ces cachets.

Vous aviez déjà était malades ainsi, et je savais bien comment cela allait se passer, les comprimés allaient glisser tout seul, rien de bien grave, cela n'avait aucun goût, mais vous pouviez réellement être gamin quand il s'agissait de l'aigreur désagréable du sirop qui dès qu'on ouvrait son bouchon, rependait déjà un arôme peu attirant qui dissuadait bien vite à l'avaler.


	63. Chapter 63

**Sono Shitsuji : **Nan mais Ciel il a une haleine de fennec =') il a même choppé une carie à un moment dans le rp xDD Autrement Ciel a toujours pas appris le dicton « qui s'y frotte s'y pique » x) Et oui elle est toute mimi Féline x) même si en fait on fait pas gaffe mais on la fou souvent de côté x) Bonne lecture en tout cas o/

**PDV Ciel **

- Oui je la félicitais de son travail car elle t'en avait donné et te voir changer les draps et l'oreiller. Je te regardais faire avec un sourire que je ne pouvais cacher. Oui, pour être fier d'elle je l'étais mais quand tu la menacé avec cette plume j'ai instinctivement posé ma main près de son visage en te toisant. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, tu aurais aimés que je te menace aussi avec une plume ? Quoi que... Une plume ne t'aurais pas fais peur. Je finissais par détourner le regard préférant t'ignorer. Je retournais dans ma chambre n'ayant pas vraiment le choix il fallait dire. M'emparant du biberon je le donnais au chaton qui se jetait dessus. Cette fois-ci je faisais plus attention pour qu'il ne soit pas trop penché ni trop peu. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une maman, je me chassais bien vite cette idée de la tête. Le temps que Féline buvait je te regarder du coin de l'oeil quand tu préparais les médicaments. Ça me faisait presque frémir. Je ne supportais pas la vue de médicaments, j'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance. C'était assez insoutenable il fallait dire. Je reportais mon regard sur Féline tout en t'écoutant. -

Je me porte t... bien, j'ai simplement une... oix.

- Voulant être concluant dans ce que je disais ma voix ne me le permettait pas et d'ailleurs ça me faisais froncer encore plus des sourcils. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être alité, même l'idée d'être derrière mon bureau pendant des heures à lire des documents ou autre était beaucoup plus intéressante. Même danser, quoi que... Je ne préférais pas y penser mais j'eu tout de même l'agréable sentiment de me souvenir de cette danse que j'avais eu avec cette Lina. Je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillé, je me demandais même si tu étais plutôt fier de moi ou alors tout simplement jaloux comme un poux parce que toute la soirée j'étais avec cette demoiselle. Rien que j'y penser ça me faisait sourire.

L'idée même que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie me traversait depuis bien longtemps, étrangement je l'attendais depuis un bon moment mais elle ne venait jamais. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je l'attendais, j'étais ton maître, tu n'avais rien à attendre de moi mais d'un point de vu humanitaire c'était totalement différent. N'étais-tu pas le premier qui voulait prendre de la distance suite à cette histoire avec ce truc qui se disait être ton frère ? A l'heure actuelle nous avions tout fait sauf prendre des distances. Ne jouais tu pas tout simplement avec le feu ? Je ne supportais pas ce ressentis d'être coincé entre deux « choses ». Être bloqué ça m'insupportais le plus haut point.

Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées Féline avait fini son biberon, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai sentis de petites griffes contre mes doigts chose qui me surpris. Je posais alors le biberon sur ma table de nuit en ignorant les médicaments pour poser Féline un peu plus loin. A peine je glissais mes pieds sous la couverture qu'elle s'attaquait déjà eux en bougeant dans tous les sens. Je la regardais assez interloqué par le peu de choses qu'il y avait pour l'amuser Un chat c'était vraiment débile et à cette pensée je t'ai regardé. -

Tu es...

- Je me retenais de tousser, m'éclaircissant la gorge je forçais sur ma voix pour être audible. -

Tu es comme les chats, il t'en faut peu pour réagir.

- Bien évidemment cette pique était suite à ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques minutes, tu ne l'avais pas vu arrivé celle-ci n'est-ce pas ? Je souriais assez fier de moi il fallait bien l'avouer. Ayant un sourire qui montait le coin de mes lèvres je faisais tout de même l'effort de prendre seulement les comprimés avec un verre d'eau. Aussitôt les médicaments avalés et le verre vide je commençais mon petit déjeuné mais ne mangeais pas grand chose. A vrai dire ma gorge me faisait vraiment mal mais je refusais de prendre ce sirop, il était juste immonde. En attendant je m'amusais à bouger mes pieds par-ci par-là en regardant cette boule de poil s'exciter sur ces derniers. -

Si je te mets au bout du lit et que je f...

- « fais la même chose tu... » Je préférais m'arrêter à ces mots, de toute façon le reste de ma phrase était silencieuse. Tu en avais de la chance, tu ne m'entendrais pas vraiment râler de la journée mais tu pouvais être certains que je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je regardais avec un sourire attendrit la petite boule de poil jouer avec vous, comment une chose si adorable pouvait être un tel diablotin, et encore pire, votre complice ! Sérieusement, je savais bien que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, mais dans ce cas si c'était réellement troublant. Ne répondant pas à votre remarque, détournant le regard de façon vexée, je ne savais point si vous faisiez références à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure ou bien à ma jalousie ponctuelle. Dans les deux cas, je me surprenais, mais vous aviez raison, et ceci était quelque peu gênant il allait sans dire. Je restais donc silencieux, qui ne disait mot consentait après tout, mais je n'allais pas laisser cette remarque impunie, j'allais vous prouver que cette remarque était valable autant pour vous que pour moi.

Vous laissant prendre votre petit déjeuné, je notais, désespéré, que vous ne touchiez point à votre sirop. La même comédie hm ? Mais ceci me donnait une petite idée, encore une provocation, mais cette dernière allait se faire bien moins habituelle et cela m'égayait. Attendant que vous finissiez, je prenais la bouteille en main, vous la présentant, afin de bien vous faire comprendre que vous n'y échapperai pas.

- Je me doute bien que je vais encore devoir vous forcer la main pour vous faire prendre votre sirop (de toute façon c'est soit ça soit le suppo ! /PAN/ xD).

Vous souriant, d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon, drôlement mutin, je me rapprochais de vous, prenant votre mâchoire entre mon pouce et mon indexe, relevant votre tête vers moi :

- Après tout, je suis le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que la toux de mon jeune maître empire.

Ce fut sans demander votre reste, que je portais la bouteille de sirop à mes lèvres, le liquide pénétrant dans ma bouche, le goût étant certes bien désagréable bien que je n'avais aucunement les mêmes notions gustatives que les humains, je ne l'avalais pas, le gardant ainsi en bouche, vous souriant toujours avant de saisir votre mâchoire, appuyant progressivement sur les deux points qui vous la faisait relâcher jusqu'à vous la faire ouvrir en grand. Sans relâcher ma prise qui se faisant raide sans être brusque ou blessante, je vins lentement poser mes lèvres sur les vôtres, non sans noter une certaine douceur, semblable à celle des lèvres féminines, mais une chaleur bien plus masculine prenait place, chaleur dont je ne profitais guères, faisant doucement glisser le liquide dans votre bouge, vous obligeant ainsi à l'avaler. Me retirant, je vous souriais, toujours aussi espiègle, faisant doucement glisser mes doigts, posant mon pouce sur vos lèvres, vous intiment de garder le silence, le temps de faire ma prolepse :

- Vous êtes le premier à ne plus vouloir être traité comme un enfant, alors je vous force de manière bien moins… enfantine, après tout, le jeu avec la cuillères ou autres bêtises c'est dorénavant passé.

Vous provoquant encore un peu plus dans le jeu que vous aviez décidé d'engager avec moi, ce fut toujours aussi souriant que je basculais lentement ma tête près de votre oreille, m'asseyant à vos côtés, sur le lit, soufflant mon haleine chaude en son creux :

- Hé bien, en tout cas je ne suis pas le seul à qui il en faut peu pour réagir.

Posant ma main à côté de votre hanche, je me rapprochais un peu plus de vous, respirant et parlant toujours près de votre oreille, mon ton diminuant de plus en plus pour laisser se dernier subjectif :

- Et pour en revenir à ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, ce que je souhaite n'est secret ni pour vous ni pour moi, vous le savez très bien. Cependant, je vous respecte bien trop pour profiter de vous ainsi. D'ailleurs veuillez ne pas qualifier ce simple touché de lèvres à lèvres d'un quelconque geste faisant exception à cela. Croyez-moi, si j'avais réellement profité, ceci aurait était bien différent…

M'éloignant de nouveau de vous, je vous regardais d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de charmeur si la provocation n'était pas autant présente. Lâchant alors un doux rire, je relâchais votre visage :

- Tout du moins, vous avez raison sur une chose, un seul mot de votre part et vos nuits pourront se retrouver bien chargées. Mais je suis heureux de voir que vous vous imaginez déjà mes compétences, du moins de là a croire que vous vous cambriez autant de plaisir, ou bien de « soubresaut » comme vous avez si bien dit.

Me relevant je rompais alors tout contacte avec vous, alors que Féline commençait à planter ses petite griffes dans ma cuisse. Souriant légèrement, je la soulevais, caressant doucement son pelage alors que son poil s'hérissait, de jeu il fallait croire, elle essayait de faire sa petite dure ce qui était adorable et arrivait à m'arracher un sourire attendrit. Passant alors doucement mes doigts autour de son cou, je vérifiais une certaine chose avant de la reposer sur votre lit à vos côtés :

- Bien, je vous laisse jeune maître, tâchez de bien vous reposer et faites attention avec Féline. Je me vais chercher quelques affaires pour elle en ville.


	64. Chapter 64

**PDV Ciel **

- Oui, j'allais clairement faire la guerre pour ce fichu sirop, tu savais parfaitement que quand j'avais décidé de quelque chose rien ne pouvais m'arrêter et ce n'est pas toi qui allait me le faire boire. Qu'allais-tu user de stratagèmes pour une fois ? Le coup de la cuillère ? Il fallait grandir, rien que d'y penser j'en riais intérieurement. Prenant tranquillement mon petit déjeuné et l'ayant fini juste après je ne manquais pas cette petite manie que tu faisais. Me mettre le sirop devant, oui, c'était bien mais je n'allais pas le prendre. Tu pouvais me menacer avec ton regard ou ton sourire, ça ne changeais absolument rien.

Au moment précis ou j'allais tourner la tête pour signer un non catégorique tu attrapais mon menton, je fronçais les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Très vite j'eus la réponse à ma question, quand je te voyais boire à la bouteille ce sirop je te regardais assez étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu m'ijotais ? Il me fallut peu de temps avant de rapidement faire le lien. Tu me forçais à ouvrir la bouche je rechignais assez pour ne pas faire cet acte idiot (d'ouvrir la bouche). -

Sebas...

- Trop tard, tes lèvres se sont alors posées sur les miennes, j'en étais bouche bée ou du moins plutôt scotché. Depuis quand tu recourais à ce genre de méthodes pour me forcer à faire ou boire quelque chose que je n'aime pas ? Ton excuse d'être le majordome de la famille n'était nullement crédible bien au contraire, je me demandais même si ce n'était pas plutôt le démon qui me parlait à ta place. Très vite j'arrêtais mon flot de penser pour avaler ce fichu sirop ou je grimaçais à vu d'oeil. Tu tenais vraiment à me faire vomir...

C'était immonde, vraiment immonde ce que tu me faisais, nous n'étions pas des oiseaux pour faire ça ! Du moins pour que TU fasses ça car c'était CONTRE mon gré ! N'avais-tu aucune honte ? Je ne pu tout de même m'empêcher de m'empourprer, surtout quand tu te retirais pour me lancer tes piques juste après. Ce petit jeu que j'avais en parlant de soubresauts c'était donc retourné contre moi. Je détournais le regard en essuyant sans ménagement ma bouche à l'aide de ma chemise de nuit devant toi. Espérant que cet acte allait très vite te faire comprendre que si je ne pouvais pas parler, je n'en pensais pas moins.

Ne pas profiter disais-tu ? Tu te moquais vraiment du monde, puis pourquoi tu te rapprochais-tu autant de ma personne ? Mon corps fut recouvert de frisson quand tu me parlais au creux de l'oreille, j'avais mon poil qui se hérissait. Le faisais-tu exprès ? J'aurais aimé te lancer un regard des plus noir seulement je n'osais même pas bouger de peur de rencontrer ce regard si empli de malice et à la fois déstabilisant.

Je ne faisais que rougir encore et toujours, déjà rouge comme une pivoine je détournais un peu plus le regard en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. C'est alors que tu parlais ouvertement de ce qui aurait pu ce passé si je disais oui. Je plantais mon regard dans le tiens plus que surpris dans un premier temps, j'étais déjà rouge mais là tu n'arrangeais rien. Mon cœur ne faisait que répondre à tes paroles en ayant par moment des ratés mais bien vite j'essayais de reprendre une certaine contenance et te balancer un oreiller en pleine face. -

La... rme démon !

- Je me retenais de tousser. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle que tu partes, pour la peine je me rallongeais assez boudeur en te tournant le dos et remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon épaule. Je ne voulais plus te voir pour le moment. Quand tu reposais Féline en l'amenant contre moi, bien évidemment je faisais attention. Ignorant ce que tu disais j'entendais la porte se fermer. J'attendais de longues minutes le temps que tu partes. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je me suis levé. Sortant de ma chambre je savais parfaitement que tu n'étais plus là, j'allais pouvoir respirer enfin. Je me rendais alors dans mon bureau, je n'avais pas envie de rester cloîtré dans a chambre, c'était déjà assez ennuyeux comme ça. M'asseyant derrière mon bureau je repensais à ce que tu m'avais fais. J'en rougissais encre, je t'en voulais tellement pour ce coup là. Sale démon que tu étais, si j'aurais pu parlé très vite tu aurais compris ma façon de penser !

En attendant je passais mon temps dans ce bureau avant de retourner dans ma chambre, étalé de tout son long Féline dormait paisiblement. Une vraie princesse tiens. Elle s'était vite habituée à la vie de château. J'esquissais un petit sourire avant de fouiller dans mon armoire pour m'habiller. Je pouvais le faire tout seul et je savais parfaitement ce que je pouvais mettre sans faire de faute de goût.

Une fois que j'étais habillé j'enfilais mes chaussures et mon manteau en refermant la porte derrière moi, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle aille gambader je ne sais ou dans le manoir, quoi que, ça t'aurait occupé le temps de la retrouver. Je soupirais longuement avant de sortir dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus de bien. Certes il faisait froid mais au moins je n'étais plus enfermé. Mon sourire bien que petit se faisait beaucoup plus sincère quand il se mit à neiger. J'adorais la neige malgré que je n'aimais pas avoir froid. Ça avait quelque chose de passionnant. M'avançant dans le jardin je contemplais de loin ce banc de cette fameuse nuit, l'idée qu'il était peut-être là ne m'avait même pas effleuré bien au contraire. -

« Oh, et bien on dirait que le petit prince est enfin sortis de sa prison doré et sans son fidèle destrier, alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver cette liberté ? Fufufu »

- Cette voix m'avait extirpé de ma rêverie, levant les yeux vers un arbre qui était près de moi je pouvais aisément remarqué ce fourbe de Undertaker qui avait toujours ce satané sourire aux lèvres. J'haussais simplement les épaules pour répondre à sa critique, mais elle n'était pas totalement fausse d'un côté. Très vite je ne me retrouvais plus seul sur terre quand il venait à mes côtés me tendant alors l'un de ces gâteaux en formes d'os. Le prenant je le toisais d'un regard pas noir mais qui voulait tout dire. -

« Alors comme ça on est malade parce qu'on a tenu tête à son démon ? Fufufu, j'ai tout vu, vous m'avez bien fait rire cher Comte, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas fais rire à réagir ainsi. Quand comptiez vous me rendre visite dans ma boutique et plus dans ma salle de torture que vous m'avez si généreusement financé ? Vous savez, il y a encore vos petits amis les rats et cette charmante araignée que vous aimez tant. »

- Pour ajouter ses paroles ses doigts parcouraient doucement mon bras pour remonter jusqu'à mon épaule comme si une araignée montait, j'ignorais simplement cette main, d'un côté j'en avais l'habitude. -

Qu'es...tu veux ?

« Oh mais rien, rien de vous rassurez vous, je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous attisé plus que bien les flammes de l'enfer. Si j'étais vous je me méfierez, qui sait, peut-être que votre démon ne fera pas le poids face à lui. J'espère que si c'est le cas que votre corps me sera alors donné, je pourrais bien m'en... Amuser ? Vous savez, comme cette fameuse nuit ou vous... »

LA FERME !

- M'arrachant la gorge pour le hurler j'avais réussi à parler mais avec bien du mal, le sourire de ce fourbe se faisait d'autant plus grand en voyant mes joues prendre légèrement des rougeurs mais pas de gêne, de haine cette fois-ci. -

« Ou vous êtes mort entre mes bras. Allons, ayez un peu de dignité que je vous ai fais revenir à la vie. Quel ingrat que vous êtes. Soit, je voulais juste vous délivrer ce petit message. Pas que votre âme m'intéresse non, j'ai beaucoup plus à gagner comme votre corps par exemple. Fufufu, au revoir, chez Comte j'espère vous revoir avant que votre âme ne se fasse engloutir. »

- Sur ces paroles il partait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, je soupirais longuement en regardant les flocons tomber. Il m'agaçait à un point mais je ne pouvais oublier certains détail. Je finissais alors ce biscuit en forme d'os. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais comme gâteau bien au contraire et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dedans, avec tout ce temps ou j'étais resté dans sa boutique... Enfin. C'est alors qu'une pensée me traversa. Et si tu étais revenu et que tu avais tout entendu ? Non, impossible, j'en aurais aussitôt eu de tes nouvelles et à cette heure-ci j'aurais un démon aux yeux sanglant derrière moi. Ce n'était pas le cas mais je ne me retournais pas pour en avoir la confirmation, je voulais profiter encore un peu de ce spectacle. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je n'étais pas peu fier de ma petite provocation qui semblait avoir un effet bien plus qu'à la hauteur de mes espérances au vu de vos rougissement. Le sourire aux lèvres, je vous quittais, me rendant en ville pour aller chercher quelques accessoires pour Féline. Passant par la brosse, une bonne quantité de lait de chèvre et un nouveau biberon bien plus adapté pour la nourrir, de quoi lui faire une couche de princesse et un endroit ou elle pouvait faire ses affaires également. Je ne prenais que peu de temps, voulant vous rejoindre au plus vite, je n'aimais guère vous laisser ainsi, bien que j'eusse bien veillé à vous faire prendre votre traitement. Souriant légèrement, j'étais excessivement de bonne humeur contrairement à d'accoutumée. Cependant, avant de vous rejoindre pour jouer de nouveau avec vos nerfs, je me devais de faire un petit quelque chose…

Entrant chez l'un des bijoutiers renommés de Londres, je pris un petit médaillon d'or, y faisant graver des inscriptions recto-verso. Réjoui de mon achat, je me dirigeais alors chez un cordonnier, chez lequel j'achetais un morceau de cuir doux, couleur ébène, demandant au bon homme de faire monter la plaque dorée dessus. Je l'entendais baragouiner quelques inepties sur le fait de dépenser autant pour des animaux, mais je ne m'en souciais guère, de toute façon, l'argent était loin de vous faire défaut et ceci était ce qui lui rapportait son pain. Laissant l'homme faire son travail, je lui demandais d'emballer le collier, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la plaque reluisante où était gravé d'une calligraphie très détaillée « Féline », avec sur le dos votre nom et adresse. Ainsi, même si j'avais la nette impression qu'elle serait un chat de salon, l'on pourrait la retrouver. Prenant le paquet en main, je le glissais dans la doublure de ma veste, retournant enjoué au manoir.

Ce qui se passait après fit directement retomber cette bonne humeur.

De retour au manoir, je n'avais pris qu'une petite demi-heure, jamais je ne pouvais assez remercier mes dons innés. Allant directement à votre chambre, j'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir votre lit vide, enfin il n'y avait que la petite qui s'y trouvait, se prélassant de tout son long. M'approchant d'elle, je posais doucement la main sur son pelage pour la caresser, comme si elle pouvait m'indiquer où vous vous trouviez. Me mordant légèrement la lèvre, j'étais pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma très vite en vous entendant hurler. De nouveau tout s'accéléra, je me dirigeais alors précipitamment vers la provenance de votre cris que je ne savais pas tellement bien distinguer avec votre voix enrouée. Dans quel pétrin vous étiez vous encore fourré ? Serrant les dents, je marchais alors dans le jardin, mes pas faisant des traces dans la fine couche de neige présente. Puis je m'arrêtais net. A plusieurs mettre de vous… et à ce shinigami. Je failli me précipiter pour m'interposer, mais ses mots calmèrent vite mes ardeurs, laissant simplement une colère froide, noire, que je contenais tant bien que mal. Alors qui s'en allait, il me fixa, un sourire abjecte sur le visage alors que je le foudroyais du regard. Je laissais quelques minutes passer après son départ, repassant ses mots dans mon esprit, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas que de la jalousie, mais face à votre silence sur ces choses, je me sentais presque trahis. Et cette blessure ne faisait que me rendre encore plus mauvais. Serrant les mains, je les sentais trembler, mais je lâchais bien vite un long soupire, essayant d'évacuer la pression accumulée bien trop rapidement qui faisait un horrible contraste face à la bonne humeur que j'affichais plus tôt. Faisant quelques pas dans la neige je me rapprochais de vous, avant de vous appeler, le ton neutre, presque tout aussi froid que la neige qui continuait à tomber.

Je vous intimais alors de me suivre, de rentrer. De retour dans le manoir, je vous débarrassais de votre mentaux, ne vous adressant même pas un regard alors que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'on ait une petite discussion, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi, ici et maintenant. Alors que j'étais près à remonter les escaliers, je m'arrêtai, dos à vous, continuant à parler d'un air placide, calme, mais toujours aussi peu chaleureux :

- Je comprends parfaitement qu'il y ait certaines choses que vous préférez garder pour vous… Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que vous m'occultiez un tel fait.

Je faisais bien entendu référence à ce que j'avais pu entendre de la bouche de cette plaie, oui je n'étais pas fou… mort ? Vous ? Ahh mais quel idiot ! Comment je n'avais pas pu m'en rendre compte, sur le fait, bien après, cette cicatrice ! Tout était là ! Juste sous mon nez ! Quel idiot d'avoir pensé que vous étiez juste gravement blessé. Serrant les poings, je me retournais vers vous, le regard noir, la colère sortant de tous mes pores, envers lui, envers vous, envers moi. J'étais dans un état tel que je me foutais carrément de cette allusion à propos de votre corps, la jalousie n'était rien face à ce sentiment aigre. Faisant un pas vers vous, puis deux, et trois, je me retrouvais très vite nez-à-nez avec vous, vous faisant même reculer alors que je vous surplombais de toute ma hauteur :

- Et qu'auriez vous fait si notre contrat en avait été annulé à cause de cela ? Si jamais je n'étais pas revenu, si je n'avais pas pu revenir ! Auriez vous continuez votre train-train quotidien vous laissant harceler par cet abjecte personnage, me laissant comme un pitoyable souvenir, simple objet vous servant à votre vengeance ? Il y a quelques petites choses que vous semblez prendre à la légère mon cher…

Me rapprochant d'autant plus, vous collant presque contre la porte d'entrée, je retirais dans le même geste votre bandeau qui cachait la marque de notre pacte, mes doigts allant se poser juste sous votre œil :

- Notre contrat n'est pas qu'une simple et ridicule marque, entrelacs sataniques, c'est bien plus, et c'est tout aussi fragile. De mon simple bon vouloir, je pourrais le briser et pourtant…

Cette fois-ci, la colère me dictant, je n'avais plus aucun scrupule à vous fixer droit dans les yeux, vous collant contre la porte, mes traits reflétant cette rage qui était en pleine fusion en moi :

- Et dire que durant un an j'ai du supporter bien plus que vous pouviez vous l'imaginer, courroux et humiliations, et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour vous garder en vie !

Le poing serré contre le bois, je relâchais votre joue afin de poser ma main sur votre épaule, serrant cette dernière alors que je vous pressais toujours plus sur le bois :

- Vous ne pouvais pas savoir au combien j'ai l'impression que tout cela a été inutile, je me sens trahis et voir que ça a si peu d'importance à vos yeux… Je préférai ne pas empiéter sur ce souvenir qui vous semble être si désagréable, vous laisser ce silence, garder priver certaines choses, mais ça ! Et dire que je vous faisais confiance. Je doute bien maintenant que ce message qu'il vous a délivré sera également passé sous silence malgré le fait que ceci puisse avoir un quelconque intérêt important.

Je restais la, fixe, ma colère ne baissant pas, je m'emportais pour une simple phrase oui, mais cela voulait signifier tellement de choses, trop de choses, des choses que je ne pouvais supporter. J'attendais alors simplement votre réponse, réponse que je savais déjà, aigre, haineuse, et bien assaisonnée en violence, comme d'accoutumée quand je me laissais emporter, malgré mes raisons bien plus qu'évidentes, tout du moins en ce moment.


	65. Chapter 65

**Bon il semblerait que pour le moment, je puisse poster correctement durant le week-end ! ^^**

**Jack JSL : **Donc voilà la suite, en espérant que ceci te plaise ! ^^

**PDV Ciel **

- Je ne restais pas longtemps sans avoir cette confirmation, je n'étais donc pas fou c'était belle et bien ta présence que j'avais ressentis. Sans te manifester je savais que tu étais là, serrant les dents j'exécutais sans broncher en te suivant à l'intérieur, très vite devant toi je reprenais un visage inexpressif. C'était trop calme, tu étais bien trop calme suite à ce genre de révélation, ce fourbe de Shinigami aimait tellement me mettre dans des situations plus discordantes les une que les autres. Te suivant toi qui allait monter les escaliers très vite j'eus enfin écho de ton ressenti. Restant de marbre face à ton ton des plus glaciales je ne pipais aucun mot, de toute façon tout ce que je pouvais dire allait se retourner contre moi avec toi. Tu avais l'art de retourner n'importe quelle situation et me forcer la main n'était jamais très bon. Je savais y faire maintenant. Plus tu avançais plus je reculais jusqu'à me trouver contre une porte, je n'étais pas surpris après tout je n'avais pas un manoir à rallonge. Tu te plaignais que je te cachais un tel fait ? Juste cette parole me fit esquisser un petit sourire qui se fanait bien vite. Tu ne savais rien tu n'avais le droit de rien dire pour ça, pas le droit de donner ton ressenti et encore moins me faire preuve de ton vécu. D'un côté ça ne me regardais pas et de l'autre je ne voulais pas savoir. Tu avais toi-même choisis de faire ce sacrifice, pas moi.

Je soutenais ton regard de démon, il ne me faisait guère peur pas plus quand tu retirais mon cache œil pour recouvrir mon œil de ta main, encore une fois j'avais le droit à une remarque épicé. Si le pacte s'était brisé ? Que voulais-tu que j'en sache ? Avais-je demandé à mourir ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qu'importe, cela était le passé à présent, il n'avait pas besoin d'être évoqué. Tu savais parfaitement que j'étais de cette optique, invoquer le passé ne présageais rien de bon, l'expérience fut prouver encore à la soirée d'hier. Je me retenais bien de soupirer face à ce comportement puéril, oui, habituellement je me serais énervé et j'aurais pestiféré comme un diable mais là je n'en avais pas envie. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre alors que c'était vrai ? Pourquoi tenais-tu à vouloir savoir les détails de cet acte ? Non, je refusais catégoriquement de te dire quoi que ce soit. -

Arrête.

- C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, le cris m'ayant arraché la gorge il y a quelques minutes je ne disais rien de plus en retournant dans mon silence. Tu ne contrôlais pas ta force, ta main qui était sur ma joue se retrouvant alors sur mon épaule m'écrasait un peu plus contre la porte. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas agréable mais là c'était pire. Je détestais me sentir autant au primé, je repoussais ta main, pas violemment bien au contraire. Je la repoussait pour ainsi me dégager de cette « cage » qui m'oppressait. Je ne donnais pas mon reste en t'évitant tout simplement, te contournant je me dirigeais vers les escaliers que je montais. L'expression neutre comme-ci rien ne c'était passé. C'était déjà assez difficile de ne pas y penser, de ne pas y songer. J'avais envie d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé, j'avais d'un côté presque réussi avec tes excentricité à oublier quelques secondes ce fait et toi tu faisais comme lui, tu ne me le rappelait pas non, tu me le marquait plus qu'au fer rouge.

J'avais l'impression de revivre inlassablement cette scène des plus longues dans ma tête, c'était déconcertant. Je soupirais longuement arrivant enfin en haut des escaliers, mine de rien c'était assez fatiguant de les monter. Je sentais alors une bouffée de chaleur me prendre d'un coup, je resserrais mon emprise sur la rembarre pour ne pas tomber. Je ne montrais rien, je n'avais pas envie de paraître faible devant toi, surtout en cet instant bien présent, rien de tel pour attiser beaucoup plus ta colère. -

Sebastian, un thé.

- Je me forçais à parler assez fort mais j'avais bien du mal, en attendant que tu t'exécutes je retournais dans ma chambre d'un pas presque rapide. Je savais parfaitement que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples à partir de là. Déjà te demander un thé c'était bien futile, tu n'allais pas rester les bras croisés très longtemps. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Contre toute attente, vous ne réagissiez pas, ne prononçant qu'un seul et unique mot, qui me dit contenir ma colère, arrêter ? Arrêter ? Ceci vous passait-il autant par-dessus la tête ? N'aviez-vous donc aucun intérêt, en notre pacte, en nous ? Non, rien, même pas un regard haineux, simplement une indifférence difficile à digérer. Froide indifférence qui me laissait bouche-bée, me faisant refouler ma colère au lieu de l'extérioriser, ce qui n'avait rien de bon. Inspirant profondément, je vous laissais aller, toute mon irritation se traduisant simplement par mon regard, braqué sur vous alors que vous commenciez à monter les escaliers.

Ceci me brisait, j'avais tourné le dos à tellement de choses simplement pour notre contrat, j'avais du me plier à tellement de choses pour l'honorer. Comprenez-vous que ceci n'était pas que pour votre âme et de simples valeurs esthétiques ? Si je le voulais d'un tour de main notre contrat n'était plus et votre âme était mienne. Non, je ne respectais pas ce contrat pour votre âme ou pour de ridicules valeurs, si insipides à mes yeux en se moment même, mais pour vous et alors que je vous l'avouais à demi dissimuler, vous restiez de marbre ! J'en étais frustré, vexé, lapidé. Même l'éternité était à double tranchant, alors que je pensais remplir de couleur cette dernière, terne, avec vous, je me retrouvais au pied du mur avec la désagréable impression que tout ceci était inutile. Votre silence, vous ne faisiez que savoir garder le silence ! Sur cette information que je dois apprendre de la bouche d'un autre, sur bien d'autre chose et sur ça ! S'en était désagréable à force. Avançant, je restais silencieux, jusqu'à ce que vous me demandiez un thé. Je voyais bien que vous étiez en pleine peine à cause de votre maladie, mais je n'en avais que faire, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à m'inquiéter comme une mère poule pour un contractant. Après tout, on en revenait toujours au même point, démon et contractant, alors que je m'efforçais toujours à vous prouver le contraire.

Silencieux, je me pliais à votre demande allant vous préparer un thé, bien infusé avec la dose exacte de sucre. Revenant, raide et froid comme la glace, je vous toisais d'un regard noir, faisant parfaitement passer le message que j'attendais que vous répondiez, que vous réagissiez. Déposant alors le thé sur la table de nuit, je vous faisais face, sortant le paquet de ma doublure, le posant face à vous :

- Vous donnerez ça à votre chat, puisque ce dernier semble avoir bien plus de considération que moi alors qu'il vient tout juste d'entrer dans votre vie.

Servant le thé encore fumant dans votre tasse, je lâchais un rire amer, commençant à me parler pour moi-même, alors qu'au fond j'espérai simplement vous faire réagir :

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête, cette dite considération n'est qu'à sens unique. Après tout, je ne suis que l'objet qui se plie à vos désirs pour que vous ayez si peu de réactions face à tout cela. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant Lui, en un peu moins perfide peut-être, ou plutôt en beaucoup plus pour me laisser espérer des choses illusoires, tout dépend du point de vue.

Vous tendant votre tasse de thé, je vous fixais, yeux dans les yeux, l'air froid mais tout du moins sérieux, j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à prendre au sérieux cette situation :

- Il faudrait choisir jeune maître, rougir comme une vierge effarouchée ou m'ignorer. Enfin de compte, notre jeu favori est-il simplement un autre de vos nombreux masques ou vous préférez aborder une nouvelle facette de ce dernier avec si peu d'attention ?


	66. Chapter 66

**PDV Ciel **

- J'étais surpris, surpris que tu ne réagisses pas, que tu ne montres pas ta colère, surpris que tu ne dises rien. Est-ce que je devais me méfier ? Je n'en pensais rien pour le moment je n'avais pas besoin de me préoccuper pour ça, ça allait te passer, sûrement. Le temps que tu ailles chercher mon thé je m'allongeais lourdement sur mon lit en soupirant longuement. Je commençais vraiment à avoir cette désagréable impression d'être plus que fatigué. Si je le voulais j'aurais bien dormi mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait de ne pas dormir. Je luttais alors contre un sommeil qui ne demandait qu'un oreiller et une couverture bien chaude pour faire irruption.

En attendant ce qui faisait irruption c'était toi avec cette tasse que je m'empressais de prendre pour en boire quelques gorgées. C'est alors que tu déblatéraient tes pensées. En temps normal j'aurais réagis avec un petit sourire en coin mais là elles m'étaient insupportable. Quand j'étais malade tu savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas pousser un peu trop loin mais là c'est ce que tu faisais.

A l'entente de vierge effarouchée là je ne pu rester très longtemps de marbre. Me redressant subitement je te jetais le contenu de ma tasse de thé en pleine figure en te toisant d'un regard des plus noirs. J'avais toujours de la force pour me rebiffer mais pour combien de temps ?-

Arrête, la ferme, la ferme sale démon ! Tu parles tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Parce que c'est comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas du passé. Ça te sert à quoi de le savoir alors que là je me tiens devant toi, je n'ai pas changé, rien n'a changé, j'ai toujours mon caractère, l'oeil marqué, le pacte encore présent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Faudra me torturer jusque mort s'ensuive pour savoir, après tout j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner. C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Comment s'est passé cette séance de torture ? Le sujet principal de cette torture ? Mais tu es qui pour demander ça ? Michaëlis ? La belle affaire, ça ne regarde que lui et moi !

- J'avais peine à parler et j'avais bien du mal à me calmer, m'époumonant peu à peu je ne pouvais contrôler cette rage qui ne faisait qu'accroître dans ma personne. Respirant rapidement je tremblais de rage, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que mes jointures soient blanches, oui je pouvais faire preuve de très grosses colères quand on me cherchait. Pas de chance pour toi tu en faisais les frais et tu ne le méritait qu'amplement. Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir, je refusais que tu saches quoi que ce soit de ce qui avait pu ce passer. Le poids de regrets était déjà bien assez lourds tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche au contraire.

Maintenant que ma rage était libéré j'avais bien du mal à me canaliser, tu avais gagnés, tu devais être fier maintenant. Je repensais à ces diverses scènes plus abominables les unes que les autres. Je fermais fortement les yeux en posant mes mains contre mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces bruits de chair arrachés, ces cris de souffrances qui emplait la pièce. J'avais l'impression de tout revivre, ressentir les même douleurs pourtant tout ça n'était que psychologique. C'était de ta faute, entièrement de ta faute. Je retirais brusquement mes mains de mes oreilles pour te regarder droit dans les yeux, mon regard exprimait à la fois de la haine mélangé à un autre ressenti moins fort que la peur mais c'était tout comme, c'était surtout le sentiment de rage qui accroissait. Sans ménagement je venais alors te gifler, d'abord une fois, puis deux, puis trois sans aucune retenue. Oui même malade j'avais encore la force de te gifler, tu le méritait tellement. -

Si tu y tiens tant que ça à le rompre ce pacte alors fait le et retourne aux enfers ! Ta l'air de tellement t'y plaire là-bas, de tellement t'amuser, je te fais penser à Lui ? Et bah va le retrouver, dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas comme lui. Si ma personne te fait tant défaut dans ce cas vas-t'en ! Espèce d'idiot, stupide démon !

- J'étais hors d'haleine, je ne vidais pas pour autant mon sac, je retenais le plus gros morceau, je savais qu'une fois balancé tout serait définitivement perdu, pour toujours... Je ne voulais pas, je refusais cette réalité. Ma respiration se faisait beaucoup plus sifflante beaucoup plus douloureuse avant de brutalement se bloquer. Je portais une main à ma gorge avant de me retrouver à genoux au sol en tentant vainement de la retrouver. Je ne supportais plus ça, tu ne savais rien et tu avais le culot de me balancer ça. Ce n'était pas moi dans l'histoire qui était le plus à plaindre mais je n'étais pas non plus sans reste. Tu me balafrais un peu plus à chaque fois quand tu abordais ce sujet si douloureux. Fermant les yeux je retenais des larmes de rage.

J'étais minable en cet instant, tellement minable par un stupide démon qui se croyait tellement être dieu... –

**PDV Sebastian **

Enfin j'avais une réaction de votre part, qui était certes très violence, mais ceci me prouvait que vous n'aviez enfin de compte aucun scrupule à m'ignorer et me cacher certaines choses. Je ne savais pas si dans un sens je devais être soulagé, après tout, peut-être avais-je une quelconque considération de votre part, ou bien encore plus énervé face à vos mots. Me recevant le thé en pleine figure, je ne bougeais pas, vous fixant toujours d'un regard qui se faisait de plus en plus haineux face au flux de vos paroles. Me prenant baffes après baffes, soufflets qui firent rougirent violement mon visage, je ne flanchais toujours pas, chaque mot nourrissant la bête qui continuais à grandir en mon esprit.

Serrant les dents, je voyais que vous peinais, mais je ne vous arrêtais guère, je voulais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qui se profilait peu à peu sous plusieurs interprétation. Mes yeux prenant leurs teintes démoniaque a l'entente de notre pacte, sous la haine, si je ne me retenais pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu, j'allais sûrement commettre une chose irréversible. Et dire qu'à la base je ne voulais qu'avoir un bon festin. Mais tout s'arrêta et ce monstre en moi se calma, en vous voyant peiner de plus en plus a respirer jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez à mes genoux, vous étouffant face à la crise. Cette colère se fit alors moindre place face à l'inquiétude grandissante alors que votre crise semblait sévère. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi, me disant que vous calmer allait être tâche difficile. Je me retrouvais bien au pied du mur, tout ce que je souhaitai était vous protéger, et vous veniez de me prouver que quoi que je fasse tout ce que je faisais était de faire le contraire. Votre chat c'était caché sous votre lit face aux cris, bien heureusement car ce n'était aucunement le moment de rajouter des poils allergènes ! Je me baissais légèrement, vous prenant sous les bras pour vous relever afin de vous allonger convenablement sur votre lit, m'asseyant à vos côtés. L'air frai n'allait rien n'y faire, le problème venait du stress engendré qui vous empêchait de respirer convenablement, rien à voir avec une simple attaque allergique. Serrant les dents je me penchais sur vous, l'inquiétude barrant mon visage malgré une trace de colère qui restait en moi et qui ne se faisait pas prier pour se manifester. Passant un gant sur votre visage, le pouce enlevant la salive qui commençais à couler, je soupirais, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. La taquinerie, le jeu, l'envie, n'étaient aucunement là, simplement un sentiment d'urgence qui m'obligeais à faire ce geste de secours. Appuyant doucement sur l'arrête de votre nez, j'inspirais cet air qui m'était inutile, gonflant mes poumons, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau vos lèvres, posant les miennes au dessus afin d'insuffler cet oxygène en vous, vidant entièrement les miens pour faire gonfler les vôtres. Renouvelant l'action, je le faisais plusieurs fois, appuyant doucement sur votre torse pour réguler votre propre respiration que revenais petit à petit. Sentent cette dernière revenir, je lâchais votre nez, continuant d'un mouvement bien moins précipité à vous insuffler cet oxygène, bouche contre bouche. Si ont m'aviez dit que ce contact se passerai deux fois dans la même journée, j'aurais ris au nez de cette personne. Bien que j'eusse préféré que ce soit dans un tout autre instant. La main toujours posée contre votre je soupirais longuement, allant poser ma tête contre l'oreiller, nous laissant tempes contre tempes, laissant l'urgence du moment retomber. Jamais je n'aurais deviné ce mouvement régulier de votre cage thoracique si apaisant. Ouvrant la bouche, je la refermée, mais vous ne pouviez pas me voir ainsi positionné, et c'était bien pour cela que je restais ainsi, échappant à votre regard, autant pour moi que pour vous. Me mordant la joue, je réfléchissais bien à mes paroles, les engageant d'un ton calme :

- Je ne compte pas partir, je ne veux pas vous laisser. Cependant parfois j'ai cette impression que cette envie est inutile, qu'on en reste au nos prémices quoi que je puisse penser. Tout du moins pour vous… Vous savez un démon est avide, horriblement avide…

Je me retenais de continuer ma phrase, vous faire part de mon mal-être à votre propos, de ce souhait de vouloir vous protéger alors que je ne peux que vous détruire, qu'un démon et un humain ne sont pas censés rester aussi longtemps ensemble et que cette bataille nous mène surement à notre perte, la perte de mon esprit, la perte de votre vie. Je m'étais mal exprimé, peut-être que mes mots avaient étés plus imbéciles les uns que les autres, la colère nous faisait faire et dire des choses idiotes. Bien que la plus part je le pensais vraiment même si la réaction avait été excessive à cause de cette jalousie qui continuais toujours à me ronger alors que je l'ignorais autant qu'il en était en mon pouvoir. Avec un peu de recule, je devais encore m'avouer une faute, mais je ne démordais pas de cette pensée, que j'exprimais un peu plus clairement :

- Je ne vous forcerez jamais à me dire ce que vous voulez garder muet, ont a tous nos propres… démon, même moi, il en va sans dire malgré ma nature. Cependant il est bon de d'avouer certaines choses, primordiale, ce n'est jamais agréable de l'apprendre de la bouche d'un autre… Une chose aussi importante, sur votre personne, je ne cherche même pas à savoir le contexte, aurait du sortir de votre bouche et non de la sienne. Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que ça aurait pu engendrer…

Soupirant profondément, je me redressais de nouveau, l'expression sérieuse, marquée, troublée, en vous fixant, la voix toujours aussi basse :

- C'est la première fois et dernière fois que je vous le demande, mais durant cette année, ou même juste avant ça… y a-t-il eu des choses nous concernant de près ou de loin aussi conséquentes ? Je ne vous demande pas de répondre maintenant, où même de répondre tout court, je ne cherche pas les détails, simplement ne m'obligez pas à supporter de nouveau un tel aveu de sa part.

Vous fixant encore quelques instants, je courbais doucement mes sourcils vers le bas, ma main toujours sur votre joue :

- Vous ne lui ressemblez pas, je sais que j'ai perdu toute confiance de votre part… et je sais que ce n'est pas qu'avec le simple vouloir de cicatriser vos blessures que j'y arriverai, car ça me mène seulement qu'à les rouvrir. Mais décidez vous jeune maître, c'est bien important, et sur de nombreuses choses, votre intérêt envers ma personne, aussi peu soit-il, a-t-il aussi était perdu ou bien…

Soupirant longuement, de nouveau, à croire que je ne savais faire que cela, je me relevais de votre lit, brisant notre contact visuel, j'en avais assez de m'ouvrir ainsi, et puis votre intérêt, je me doutais bien que j'avais tout perdu également, la réponse était évidente, alors pourquoi espérer, de toute façon cette idée était idiote, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, me retournant à demi vers vous :

- Oubliez ceci s'il vous plait, il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse vous reposer.


	67. Chapter 67

**Jack JSL : **Ahah, ouais, c'est mignon… parfois xD Mais bien souvent mon Sebby n'est qu'une pauvre victime de la cruauté de son Cielou QwQ M'enfin, malheureusement ça ne va pas durer la mignon-attitude xD Autrement désolée c'est vrai que je met un peu trop de temps à poster ^^'

**PDV Ciel **

- Mes poumons me faisaient la guerre en cet instant, j'avais l'impression de défaillir entièrement. Perdant toute notion de ce qui pouvait m'entourer j'avais l'impression de sombrer. Je sentais à peine que j'étais de nouveau sur le lit, je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est que du souffle qui m'était insufflé. Peu à peu ma respiration revenait mais c'était tellement différent. Quand ce voile flou s'était retiré de mes yeux je pouvais te voir pencher sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je voulais me débattre mais je n'en avais plus la force bien loin de là. Je te laissais alors faire. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes rageuses, elles s'évacuaient d'elles-mêmes.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que je puisse respirer par moi-même, j'étais encore sonné mais j'entendais tout ce que tu me disais. J'avais comme un poids sur le cœur, si je ne disais rien c'était bien pour ce genre de raison. Tu avais des ressentis, des ressentis qui me blessait car j'avais commis des actes qui allait toi aussi te blesser. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas décevoir cet idiot de majordome que tu étais, pas démon non, bien majordome. Oui nous nous détruisons mais il fallait dire aussi que toi aussi bien que moi avions du mal avec les sentiments forts. Je ne pouvais aller contre, j'avais une parfaite connaissance de tes sentiments mais je refusais cette réalité. Tout ceux avec qui j'accordais de l'affection ou quelque chose d'autres m'était tous brutalement retiré. Étais-ce pour ça que je refusais autant de m'attacher quiconque qui m'approchait ? Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir plus, je repoussais encore et toujours ce moment.

En te sentant ainsi si près de moi ma main avait attrapé le haut de ta veste pour fermement la serrer le temps que tu termines ton discours. Si je le pouvais je me serais nicher contre ta personne dans la folle envie que j'avais mais tu t'arrachais bien vite à moi. Relâchant alors ta veste je me mordais une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de la joue. Ne disant rien je te laissais partir du moins jusqu'à temps que tu n'atteignes la porte. Je me faisais violence pour réagir et faire taire cet ego. -

Sebas... !

- Je me mettais de nouveau à tousser alors que je me mettais sur le côté pour faire partir cette quinte de toux. Serrant les dents je fermais les yeux quelques instants, je ne voulais pas affronter ton regard, surtout à cette plainte que j'avais émise et que j'allais encore emettre. Cette sensation d'être un enfant... Je ne supportais pas ça... Mais étais-ce vraiment un ressentis et un besoin qu'un enfant faisait quand il voulait une personne auprès de lui ou étais-ce bien plus fort maintenant ? N'avoir qu'une seule personne à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, n'étais-ce pas un sentiment de « grand » ? Un sentiment que l'on développait au cours de l'adolescence ? C'était ça non ? Pour une fois je commençais à comprendre certaines choses. Je parlais alors d'une voix basse pour économiser mon souffle. J'ouvrais les yeux mais pour ne fixer que la couverture de mon lit. -

Ne pars pas, reste-là...

- Je ne disais que ces mots là avant de soupirer silencieusement. Je comprenais le sentiment que tu avais bien pu ressentir à ces mots, oui j'aurais du t'en parler mais je refusais d'affronter ce regard si méprisant ou encore même. Tu étais un démon certes mais je refusais de briser une partie de toi... -

Tout c'est passé après cette séance de torture, j'étais dans un piteux état, il fallait dire aussi que je n'étais pas entièrement innocent dans cette dernière. A vrai dire c'est moi-même qui l'est financé, je voulais qu'au cours de mes prochaines enquêtes nous l'utilisons ou je ne sais quoi. Au final j'étais le premier à l'utiliser, stupidement j'ai réagi à l'une de ces nombreuses piques et je l'ai giflé pour la troisième fois. Et c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé. Il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment que tu n'étais plus là, en ce temps là je refusais encore cette réalité. Donc je n'ai rien dis, j'ai gardé le silence jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que mon corps n'en puisse plus. Je n'ai pas succombé à mes nombreuses blessures seulement j'avais enduré tout parce que je refusais cette vérité. Cette vérité que tu étais partis du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je voulais faire comme-ci tu n'existait plus mais j'ai perdu cette idée et cette conviction bien vite. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai appelé et que tu n'étais pas venu suite à ma plainte. Je me souviens d'avoir dormis pendant des jours et des jours le temps que mon corps se remette de ses blessures et que mon sang se fabrique à nouveau. Je ne me souviens plus des circonstances exactes mais cette mort est survenues alors que... Voilà. La fatigue était là et mon corps ne supportaient plus autant cette douleur. Dans sa folie il avait ré-ouvert mes plaies. Jusqu'au bout j'ai voulu me jouer de lui, je ne voulais pas être le faible dans cette histoire, c'est pourquoi à la toute fin quand je sentais mon corps partir je... Je l'ai... Je l'ai embrassé, lui insufflant ainsi que jusqu'à la fin de ma vie il ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

- Disant les principaux faits et sans rien dire de mon ressenti c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire pour le moment. Je ne voulais plus y repenser seulement le fait d'en parler ne faisait que me rappeler tout ce qui avait bien pu ce passer. Mais c'était fini n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais là maintenant, tu étais là et tu me disais que tu ne partirais pas. Devais-je totalement te croire ou garder une certaine part de doute ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus... Je ne voulais plus réfléchir pour le moment. Je t'ai alors regardé pas ton visage non je ne voulais pas voir ton expression. Dans un geste presque instinctif je tendais la main dans ta direction. Comme ce fameux jour ou j'étais dans cette cage et que tu me l'avais attrapé. La première fois que je t'avais appelé. Je n'étais pas sur le point de l'oublier. -

Reste-là, je ne veux pas être seul...

**PDV Sebastian **

A votre appelle, je me stoppais net, fixant le bois de la porte, j'osais à peine me tourner vers vous, baissant la tête face à votre quinte de toux, serrant les dents, j'avais un certain mal être face à tout cela, avais-je réellement envie d'entendre votre réponse, de rester auprès de vous et d'affronter votre regard, alors que par de simple mot j'avais parfaitement fait comprendre ce que je refusais de m'avouer ? Je ne me retournais guère, même quand vous me disiez de rester auprès de vous. Restant immobile, l'animosité entre nous deux était totalement disparue, seulement un étrange malaise qui me statufié sur place. Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je reste, continuer notre jeu malsain en commençant pas vous moquer de ce qu'un démon peut ressentir malgré votre état ? Il semblait que j'avais vraiment mauvaise fois quand vous commenciez à me parler de ce qui avait pu se passer quand j'étais parti. Me retournant, un air surpris peint sur le visage, yeux ronds, alors que je vous fixais, au fil de vos mots, je baissais de nouveau la tête, conscient, horriblement conscient, de ce que vous aviez pu subir et endurer… à cause mon départ, sans un mot, rien… Serrant les dents, je me rapprochais de vous, près de votre lit, je vous regardais sans pour autant croiser votre regard, suivant votre récit. Je m'en voulais déjà, je regrettais cette décision, mais vous entendre dire de vive voix les conséquences me faisait beaucoup plus réfléchir à ce propos et bien plus mal, me répétant que ceci avait été une décision ridicule… Grimaçant légèrement, imaginant la douleur que vous aviez pu éprouver, mon visage pris un air totalement pantois apprenant que vous aviez vous-même engagé un baiser. On peut facilement dire que ceci ravivait la jalousie qui était en moi, mais je l'ignorais bien vite, surtout au combien ceci était ridicule, je n'avais rien à vous blâmé après tout, juste cette impression désagréable qui remontait, me prenant à l'estomac, mais votre raison était là et… oui vous ne me l'aviez point caché, du moins vous venez de me l'avouer en toute honnêteté, conscient de ma jalousie, je ne pouvais point m'en vexer, j'étais même plutôt heureux. Après tout, c'était une certaine confiance, en apprenant cela, toujours rongé par l'envie, j'aurais pu vous arracher ce que vous lui aviez donné. Non ce qui prouvait votre confiance, à part si vous ne faisiez que céder à l'un de mes caprices, était le fait que vous me révéliez tout cela, comment cela avait pu se passer, et je ne pouvais pas vous en vouloir. Vous étiez comme moi, durant cette année nous avions vécus certaines choses dont on ne souhaitait pas parler.

Voyant alors votre main s'avancer vers moi, je ne sais si l'impression était partagée, mais ceci me rappelait notre première rencontre, alors que vous tendiez cette main vers moi, presque dans un état de détresse. C'était tellement différent et pourtant si similaire, mais ce simple geste, voir que vous me tendiez de nouveau cette main, comme une invitation à entrer dans votre vie (et dans autre chose *rapeface* /PAN/), cela arrivait à me détendre entièrement, presque à reprendre confiance en moi, en nous. Souriant légèrement, je la saisissais, caressant doucement le dos de votre main avec mon pouce, alors que je me rapprochais de vous, m'asseyant à vos côtés, votre main toujours dans la mienne, je la portais lentement à mes lèvres, vous laissant libre champs de la retirer si vous le souhaitiez. Déposant mes lèvres sur vos phalange, je savourais chaque centimètre de cette peau ridiculement douce après tant d'épreuve, ne restant qu'un temps ainsi, je me penchais légèrement pour avoir une pleine vue sur votre visage, lâchant votre main pour passer la mienne sur votre joue, frottant doucement vos lèvres de mon pouce, presque instinctivement, non ce n'était pas de la jalousie pure et dure cette fois-ci loin de là, je songeais simplement au fait qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre la chance qu'il avait pu avoir, ne voyant que votre corps, aussi beau pouvait-il être. Riant légèrement, je commençais sérieusement à me trouver ridicule. Soupirant légèrement, je vous fixais de nouveau, repassant ma main sur votre joue :

- C'est fini, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. A part si vous n'avez pas fini avec vos révélations, je suis toujours curieux à propos de ce « message », mais après tout, cela reste votre choix, je ne pense pas que ça me concerne.

Détournant le regard, j'avais l'impression d'en demander trop, mais j'essayais de vous faire comprendre que le choix vous appartenez entièrement et que je n'en tiendrais nullement rigueur, en temps que démon, majordome ou tout ce que vous vouliez d'autre. Soudainement, quelque chose attira mon regard, me faisant sourire. Je posais alors mon indexe sur vos lèvres, une fois de plus, et je me penchais doucement, regardant sous le lit, voyant deux petits yeux luisants dans l'obscurité. L'appelant d'un geste de main, obéissante, elle arrivait vers cette dernière, se frottant contre elle, entendre hausser la voix ainsi devait l'avoir terrifiée pauvre bête… Je la soulevais alors délicatement du sol la prenant dans mes bras, vous la présentant, avant de vous tendre la boite que je venais tout juste de saisir de nouveau :

- Je ne suis pas allé en ville pour rien jeune maître.

Souriant légèrement, je vous présentée la boite parfaitement emballée, qui semblait attirer l'attention du chat qui y donnait quelques coups de pattes, curieuse.


	68. Chapter 68

**PDV Ciel **

- Soulagé, c'est ainsi que je me sentais après cette lourde révélation. Je voulais croire dans le fait que maintenant je n'avais plus rien à cacher du moins en partie, le soucis c'est que je me demandais bien si tu allais rester de glace si tu le voyais de nouveau. Je n'étais pas fou, tu me l'avais clairement dit et tes gestes surtout celui de frotter mes lèvres avec ton pouce ne trompaient personne. Tu étais clairement jaloux ou alors je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je savais parfaitement que tu régirais ainsi ou du moins j'avais voulu le croire car dans le pire des cas... J'aurais eu le droit à une visite d'un diablotin à la queue bien lourde.

J'avais légèrement souris quand tu avais pris ma main, chose qui me prouvait que quoi qu'il arrive tu resterais là, fidèlement à l'attraper à chaque fois que je la tendrais. Te regardant dans le blanc des yeux tu m'avouais que tu ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Étais-tu sûre de ce que tu avançais ou étais tu simplement à saturation pour le moment ? Cette question me brûlais bien les lèvres, j'avais tellement envie de te la poser. Au contact de ta main contre ma joue à nouveau je nichais cette dernière dans le creux de ta main, juste quelques secondes avant de me retirer. C'est alors que tu me présentais le paquet pour cette boule de poil. Me relevant assez difficilement pour m'asseoir, je le prenais entre mes mains pour ouvrir et voir son contenu. Il s'agissait d'un collier assez particulier. Toi quand tu disais que tu allais faire les courses tu n'y allais pas de main morte d'une certaine façon elle méritait bien un collier de princesse pour la famille qu'elle avait intégré. J'étais presque jaloux.

Je prenais le collier dans mes mains en laissant mon doigts se poser sur les gravures de son prénom, c'est alors que je sentais celle de derrière. J'esquissais un léger sourire mais assez... Mauvais. -

Ouais, il y en a qui se font gâter ici.

- Pique volontairement lancé même étant fatigué, je l'avais dis d'une voix basse avant d'attacher le collier autours du cou de Féline, il rendait parfaitement bien avec son pelage. Je la contemplais avant de finalement la prendre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps avec toi. Je grattouillais légèrement le dessous de sa tête et elle se mit à ronronner. C'était assez mignon mais je ne m'attendrissais pas de trop non plus, je gardais ma forte tête bien que la fatigue commençais vraiment à m'assommer.

Restant ainsi un petit moment je finissais par doucement glisser dans un sommeil, venant alors caler ma tête contre ton épaule. Gardant Féline sur mes jambes, je pouvais dormir paisiblement. Le visage léger je me laisser sombrer dans un sommeil assez profond. Récupérant non seulement de ma crise mais aussi de cette satané fièvre bien que peu présente me fatiguais assez.

Féline ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le fait que je m'endorme, cette dernière n'hésitais pas à escalader mon buste en chemin vers mon visage sûrement me lécher ou me renifler pour me réveiller. En attendant je sentais une chaleur bien plus importante que celle du chaton et c'était d'autant plus agréable. Je me nichais presque contre cette chaleur pour ne pas la perdre. -

**PDV Sebastian **

J'eu un petit sourire mesquin, répondant clairement à votre pique, en voyant votre expression, auriez vous voulu un présent vous aussi ? Je doutais fortement qu'un tel collier aurait pu vous plaire ! Ceci était très significatif après tout, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait intégré « la famille », si l'on pouvait dire, mais également qu'elle vous appartenait. Un tel collier de ma part vous auriez mis dans une colère noire, mais en y réfléchissant peut être que cela valait bien la farce ! De toute façon, ceci était votre argent, selon les éthiques humaines, cela aurait été bien bête de vous acheter un cadeau avec. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, si vous le méritiez bien… Souriant doucement, je vous regarder caresser votre chat chaleureusement juste après me l'avoir prise des mains, il n'y avait pas que moi qui l'a gâtée ! Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, fixant toujours cet adorable félin, je sentis vous tête se caler lentement contre mon épaule, me retournant lentement vers vous, je remarquai alors que vous vous étiez endormis, l'air paisible. Il semblait que vous preniez goût à dormir ainsi à mes côtés. Je voyais alors le chaton lentement grimper sur vous reniflant votre joue, mécontent d'avoir perdu cette main qui lui apportait ces caresses. Riant doucement, je sentis tout à coup que vous vous blottissiez un peu plus contre moi, passant ma main dans vos cheveux, je vous faisais descendre sur mes genoux, bien mieux placé pour avoir votre sommeil réparateur.

J'éloignais alors Féline un peu de votre visage, vous aviez besoin de vous reposer, alors qu'elle reposait sur votre estomac, je passais lentement ma main sur le haut de sa tête, mais cette dernière, joueuse, se mis à mordiller mon gant, l'attrapant avec ses griffes. La laissant faire, je glissais ma main hors du morceau de tissus, la laissant le triturer comme bon lui semblait. La main gauche désormais nue, l'on pouvait toujours voir les traits noirs de notre pacte gravés dans la peau, c'est vrai, notre pacte était toujours là. Passant doucement cette main sur votre visage et dans vos cheveux, je vous laissais dormir, profitant de ce moment incroyablement reposant, non sans sentir cette menace de plus en plus peser sur nous. Peut-être devrait-on commencer à aborder de nouveau le sujet… mais il fallait tout d'abord que vous vous reposiez et que vous guérissiez. Et surtout que vous ayez l'esprit parfaitement reposé après tout cela.

Le temps passait lentement, mais il fut bientôt l'heure du diner, et manger convenablement vous ferait le plus grand bien, de plus il fallait que vous preniez votre traitement, autrement votre fièvre et votre toux ne s'améliorerai jamais, surtout après avoir autant parlé et crié.

Me penchant sur vous, je préférais vous laisser le temps de préparer le diner, voulant m'appliquer dans ce dernier, je me relevais donc doucement, essayant de ne pas trop vous bouger afin de vous réveiller, alors je vous plaçais convenablement dans votre lit, le chaton dormant a vos pied, le gant déchiqueté dans la gueule, me faisant soupirer doucement. Laissant un dernier regard dans la pièce, fermant derrière moi, je me dirigeais en cuisine.

Un repas pas trop lourd, pour ne pas vous peser sur l'estomac, aux propriétés bienfaisante, et à votre goût, c'était un peu compliqué mais j'y étais arrivé, cependant, afin de vous faire plaisir, vous en aviez bien besoin, j'avais fait une petite exception pour le dessert, vous faisant une forêt noire bien fournie en chocolat, en mousse et en sucre. Préparant un plateau, je préférais que vous mangiez au lit dans votre état, je m'étais néanmoins dessus vos cachets et votre sirop, souriant avec amusement en regardant ce dernier. Vous alliez sûrement le prendre sans broncher cette fois-ci.

Apportant tout cela à votre chambre je posais le plateau sur votre table de chevet avant de me pencher sur vos, passant ma main nue sur votre joue, profitant de nouveau de ce doux contact :

- Réveillez vous jeune-maître, votre diner vous attend.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes : **Voilà, voilà fallait bien que ça arrive j'ai sauté un week end, je suis impardonnable je sais Mais je rattrape le coup avec deux fois plus de chapitres aujourd'hui et demain ! Merci de nous suivre encore et toujours ! ^^

**Jake JSL : **Suite en retard, mais elle est bel et bien là ! Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- Il fallait bien croire que oui, j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir à tes côtés, c'était de ta faute il fallait dire. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te laisser faire ou être aussi confortable. Moi faire ma mauvaise foi ? Sûrement pas non, je pensais tout simplement que c'était la vérité. Au cours de mon sommeil bien qu'il était profond je sentais une source de chaleur bien plus forte, j'étais alors une nouvelle fois sur tes jambes. N'y avais-tu pas pris goût que je sois ainsi positionné sur toi ? Il y a une chose qui me faisait bien rire, tu étais le premier à te plaindre et à me lancer des piques du fait que je ne montrais rien en ce qui te concernait (l'affection quoi) alors qu'à chaque fois que je m'endormais, ces dernières nuits c'était soit près de toi ou alors sur toi comme la nuit dernière. Et avec ça tu trouvais encore le moyen de demander plus... Tu étais bien assez quémandeur. Luxure, envie et possession, c'est tout ce qui te représentais quand ça concernait ma petite personne. Je n'étais pas dupe puis toi non plus. Mais en attendant je profitais aisément de ce sommeil plus que réparateur.

Je ne sais combien de temps je dormais mais il n'y eu aucun rêve pour venir me déranger ni de cauchemars, j'entendais alors une voix et je ne tardais pas à me réveiller. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'au final je m'étais endormis, j'avais la nette impression que cela devait faire seulement quelques secondes et pourtant il faisait déjà nuit. Me redressant pour m'asseoir je baillais après m'être étiré, j'étais un peu dans les vapes mais je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Frottant les yeux je flairais cette bonne odeur de nourriture, c'est alors que mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et pas des plus discrètement. Je l'ignorais tout simplement avant de regarder le plateau que tu m'avais fais. Je ne manquais pas de voir ce sirop que tu avais apporté. Je gonflais l'une de mes joues, je refusais de le prendre mais c'est alors que je me souvenais de la scène un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tu aurais été bien trop content que je refasse une scène pour que tu en joues et que tu recommences ton petit manège, je n'allais pas tomber dans le piège deux fois de suite mais je refusais toujours autant de le prendre. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils presque désespéré de me retrouver dans un impasse. -

N'existe-il pas un sirop avec un meilleur goût ?

- Je commençais vraiment à croire que ce n'était pas possible que ça n'existait pas. Ou alors... C'est alors qu'une pensée plus subtil me venait en pleine figure. Et si tu le faisais exprès de prendre le pire des sirops pour justement jouer comme ce matin ? Non, je me chassais bien vite cette idée en tête, c'était ridicule d'y penser mais cela étrangement te collait bien à la peau. Après tout, tu étais bien capable de tout pour subvenir à tes fins, comme cette fois avec la none... Non. Je ne préférais même pas y penser, je trouvais ça assez répugnant comme ça.

Je détournais mon regard de ta personne quand tu me servais mon plateau. Mangeant doucement je savourais cette chaleur qui me réchauffais le corps, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé de la journée et c'était tellement agréable. Cependant des haricots avec de la viande blanche ce n'est pas ce qui allait vraiment me caler... Je fouillais un peu sur le plateau en soulevant les cloches moi-même à la recherche de quelque chose de plus appétissant. C'est alors que je vis cette délicieuse forêt noire qui me faisait de l'oeil, c'est à ce contact visuel avec elle que je me souvenais de la dernière fois que j'aurais du en manger une. -

Assure-toi que cette fois-ci elle ne me tombe pas dessus.

- Oui, c'était une forêt noire qui m'était tombée dessus, comment oublier ce détail ou j'avais eu le droit aux moqueries de ce shinigami si irritant. Je ne préférais pas y penser mais c'est vrai que depuis, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Lizzy, peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer une lettre ? Plus tard dans ce cas. Je mangeais doucement mes haricots, c'est alors que je me souvenais d'une autre fille. -

Pendant mon sommeil, est-ce que j'ai reçu des nouvelles de Lina ?

**PDV Sebastian **

La première chose que je remarquai à votre réveil fut votre réaction fasse au sirop, me faisant doucement rire quand vous demandiez s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je me doutais parfaitement bien que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire une seconde fois, mais à ce que je pouvais voir, vous ne sembliez toujours pas d'accord à coopérer. Parfois vous étiez désespérant. Vous fixant, je vous laissais manger, alors que la petite s'étalée de tout son long sur les draps, ses flancs montant et descendant lentement prouvant un profond sommeil.

Je remarquais alors une légère mimique de dégout sur votre visage qui m'interpelée, ce que je vous avais cuisiné ne vous convenez point ? Pourtant il ne restait plus rien dans votre assiette. Quel genre de pensé vous habitaient ? Je revenais alors directement au sujet du sirop, n'allant pas plus loin, c'était logique après tout. Je vous voyais alors fouiller sur le plateau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il semblerait que la maladie et les émotions vous rendent vorace. Je lâchais alors léger rire à votre remarque, effectivement la dernière fois, vous n'aviez pas pu la déguster, correctement parlant tout du moins.

Mais très vite cette bonne humeur retomba. Je ne savais ce qui avait pu vous passer par la tête pour que vous parliez de cette fille, mais ce fut avec un air taciturne que je vous répondais d'une voix sans émotion :

- Non, aucune jeune maître, mais je pense que si cette Lady est rentrée chez elle dans le même état que vous, ceci est parfaitement normal.

Effectivement, elle avait du avoir une gueule de bois bien prononcée en se réveillant, et le mal de tête devait la poursuivre encore durant l'après-midi. Tout du moins j'aurais espéré qu'elle ne donne aucune nouvelle, et encore mieux, que grâce à l'alcool sont souvenir aurait était effacer, mais il ne fallait pas rêver. De toute façon, je pouvais miser sur une carte, simple et idiote, mais peut-être que ceci vous empêcherai de batifoler, de votre plein gré, sous mon nez, ce que je n'apprécierai guère :

- En parlant de Lady, il faudrait penser à vous excuser auprès de mademoiselle Elizabeth pour la rudesse dont vous aviez fait preuve la dernière fois. Cette dernière doit bien être troublée.

Tandis que vous aviez attaqué le gâteau, vous laissant déguster le chocolat, je rapprochais vos médicaments de vous, l'air mesquin. J'aimais voir votre air désemparé face au sirop, pour peu, j'aurais même pu croire qu'il était votre pire ennemi :

- N'oubliez pas vos médicaments jeunes maîtres. Et j'en suis désolé, mais il n'existe pas d'autre sirop pour réduire l'inflammation de votre gorge, vous savez, il est compliqué d'allier le goût et l'efficacité, il est important de faire en sorte que les additifs gustatifs n'interagissent pas sur les propriétés. Donc parfois il faut se forcer un peu la main, ou se la faire forcer par d'autre.

Voyant la petite s'éveiller et commençant à miauler, on pouvait facilement dire qu'elle avait faim, je soulignais alors le biberon de nouveau plein qui se tenait sur votre table de chevet :

- Toutefois, en plus du sirop, je peux vous proposer un lait chaud avec du miel avant de vous coucher, je pense que ceci fera un bien fou à votre gorge.

Vous tendant le biberon, Féline se rapprochaient de vous, je pris alors la liberté de prendre le morceau de tissus, autrefois qui se trouvait être un gant avant qu'une bête féroce le mette en pièce, soupirant légèrement, le rangeant dans l'une de mes poches. En parlant de bête féroce, ça me faisait bien penser à une autre, de bête !

- J'espère que demain vous irez mieux, il faudra que l'on aborde un certain sujet… et je préfère que vous soyez reposé. Ce n'est pas que le temps presse, mais sait-on jamais.

Il était vrai que le temps ne pressait pas, cela m'étonnais même qu'il ne se soit pas encore pointé depuis sa dernière visite, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et même si je voulais être un peu plus sûr avant de vous faire cette proposition qui pouvait changer bien des choses, je ne voulais pas que l'on soit prit par surprise, je ne ferais clairement pas le poids. Et après tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, s'il avait été témoin de cela d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait être loin d'être ravi, bien au contraire. Mais je préférai que vous soyez calme, à tête reposé et sans fièvre pour discuter de cela, il valait mieux. Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous emportiez de nouveau.


	70. Chapter 70

**PDV Ciel **

- Je savourais ce bon gâteau, il était tellement délicieux et il fallait dire que le chocolat était mon pécher mignon, c'était tellement bon... Il n'y avait qu'une fête que j'appréciais assez, celle de Pâques car j'avais toujours le droit à quelques chocolats. Combien de fois avais-tu pu me menacer du regard de ne pas trop en manger pour ne pas que je sois malade après. Je souriais légèrement assez comblé de cette douceur mais mon sourire se fana comme le tiens. Tu rapprochais ce maudit sirop de moi, je le toisais assez longuement avant de ramener mon assiette vers moi comme-ci il était capable de ce goût si exquis horrible. Je réagissais comme un enfant ? Tant pis mais au moins je montrais à quel point il était imbuvable.

Je soupirais longuement juste avant que tu ne parles de Lina et après de Lizzy. M'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi je devais m'excuser. -

C'est elle qui est venue à l'improviste, elle fait partie des personnes qui à fait en sorte que le gâteau tombe. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser. En revanche tu diras à ta donselle que si je l'a revoit, ses cheveux vont vite tomber.

- Je n'avais apprécié le fait qu'il se moque ainsi de ma personne et que d'autant plus il se prenne pour l'un de mes parents. Juste par cet acte il pouvait être sûr de s'être fait le pire des ennemis. Je pouvais en jouer, t'ayant sous ma coupe je pouvais très bien le détruire de cette façon. Je fus tiré de ma rêverie d'une douce vengeance par ce maudit sirop et tes paroles. Non je ne pouvais l'oublier de sitôt surtout avec toi qui me rappelait son existence toutes les cinq minutes.

J'étais aussi désespéré que toi, je ne voulais pas comment y échapper à celui là. -

Si je refuse de le prendre tu vas refaire le même cinéma que ce matin ?

- Dans le fond est-ce que je voulais vraiment avoir une réponse ? J'en doutais assez fort, je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de le repousser. Je terminais mon gâteau prenant le reste de mes médicaments sauf ce sirop. Oui, j'allais lui faire la guerre jusqu'au bout. -

J'ai une meilleure proposition, je ne prend pas ce sirop mais par contre tu me fait du lait avec du miel. Ce sera plus efficace. Puis de quel sujet veux-tu me parler ? Je suis suffisamment reposé puis j'arrive à parler bien que ce soit encore enroué.

- Assez fier de mon idée je posais le sirop sur la table de nuit, j'étais certains que tu allais accepter cette proposition car dans tout les cas j'allais prendre quelque chose qui faisait du bien à la gorge. Je ne manquais pas l'expression sérieuse que tu avais pris en parlant de ce sujet que tu voulais aborder. Je te fixais assez longuement en essayant de décrypter ce que tu pouvais bien avoir en tête. Par moment tu n'étais pas difficile à comprendre donc j'arrivais aisément à lire enter les lignes mais là j'avais du mal. Me creusant la tête, j'avais une vague idée de qui tu allais me parler, avais-tu sentis quelque chose ? Je gardais une mine assez neutre pour ce coup ou du moins je gardais contenance. -

Je préfère que tu m'en parles maintenant Sebastian. Qu'est-ce qui a ? A quoi penses-tu ?

**PDV Sebastian **

Il fallait dire que votre énervement était clairement justifié, toutefois, même si cette gamine était une tête à claque, il ne fallait pas passer toute votre colère sur elle, c'était bien indigne de vous, donc vous excuser était clairement justifié mais je me retenais de vous en faire part pour le moment, un jour prochain je vous y ferai de nouveau songer cependant. Toutefois je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire quand vous faisiez référence à l'autre perché de shinigami –à croire qu'ils avaient tous un grain !-, lui arracher sa toison flamboyante calmerai sûrement ses ardeurs et fermerai sa grande bouche. C'était une très bonne idée, et rien que pour ça j'étais pressé de le revoir !

Mon sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus quand vous parliez de ce qui c'était passé ce matin même, effectivement cela aurait était une bonne initiative, mais d'un autre côté, ceci était parfait pour réveiller de nouveau votre colère, donc je préférai m'abstenir, surtout après votre proposition, je préférai donc faire un compromis, du moins pour cette fois-ci.

Puis je perdis tout sourire, redevenant entièrement sérieux quand vous me demandiez d'aborder CE sujet, maintenant. Soupirant longuement, je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous en parler pour le moment, vous ne me lâcheriez pas tant que je n'aurais rien avoué, toutefois, aujourd'hui ou demain, que cela changerait-il ? Peut-être que ça allai vous donner plus de temps pour réfléchir, après tout ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Vous débarrassant des assiettes, les faisant rejoindre le sirop, je me mis à vous fixer, prenant mon aise à m'asseoir de nouveau à vos côtés :

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir, vous échappez au sirop pour ce soir. Mais si demain matin, cela ne c'est pas arrangé, d'accord ou non, je n'hésiterai pas à user de la même méthode. Et préparez-vous, puisque le miel n'aide qu'à calmer la douleur et adoucir la voix, cela ne guéris point l'inflammation.

Vous souriant doucement, d'un air presque innocent, j'y cachais de la moquerie, ainsi prévenu, demain matin nous allions nous amuser. Mais il fallait revenir au vif du sujet, puisque vous l'aviez demandé, je m'ébrouai alors la voix, reprenant un air neutre voir même un peu trop sérieux :

- C'est à propos de vous savez-qui (Voldemort ! /PAN/)… Cela m'étonne qu'il ne ce soit toujours pas manifesté depuis la dernière fois, surtout après tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous.

Toussant légèrement, je faisais bien entendu comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, seulement à propos des révélations et rapprochement physique qui avaient pu se passer entre nous deux :

- A vrai dire, il se peut qu'il ait été au courant de la plus part de mes faits et gestes même sans que je sente sa présence, il est tellement fourbe. Donc tout me laisse penser qu'il prépare quelque chose ou bien qu'il attend le bon moment pour semer le trouble, même s'il a eu de nombreuses occasions. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'au lieu d'attendre bêtement, il faudrait songer à un moyen de le battre, de le dissuader, ou tout simplement de le contrer.

Baissant alors le regard, je continuais mes dires, serrant doucement mes poings :

- Il est clair qu'en ce moment même, je ne fais clairement pas le poids contre lui. Mais après avoir murement réfléchis, il y a un moyen pour que je puisse lui faire face à force égal.

Vous fixant de nouveau, je courbais légèrement les sourcils, montrant une certaine inquiétude quand à vos réactions sur mes révélations suivante, je ne savais guère comment vous alliez réagir, j'espérai sincèrement ne pas avoir un refus catégorique, c'était cinquante-cinquante… :

- Après y avoir mûrement réfléchis de mon côté (durant les longue nuit passée aux côtés de Ciel !), je préfère avoir votre avis, puisque ceci vous concerne directement. Pour tout avouer, ceci concerne directement votre âme.

Soupirant, frottant légèrement ma nuque, fermant les yeux, je baissais mon regard sur la boule de poil qui s'installée sur vos jambes, nous fixant, interrogative, avant de l'ignorer, retournant mon attention sur vous :

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de « messe noire » ? Sûrement, mais pas dans le sens que vous l'entendiez. Pour un humain une messe noire est simplement le fait de vendre son âme au diable, ou dans un terme plus connu à vos oreilles, conclure un pacte avec un démon. Toutefois, pour un démon, ça a une signification totalement différente. Je ne vais pas vous cacher la principale cause de son utilisation, les démons peuvent considérer cette dernière de deux façons. Dans un intérêt purement romantique, ont peux alors l'associer à un mariage... Attendez avant de protester s'il vous plait. Ou bien dans un intérêt qui se rapproche bien plus du notre, qui n'est là que pour acquérir plus de puissance, tel un « mariage arrangé », sans qu'il y ait de sentiment, entre deux familles influentes. Cela consiste simplement à… hum… comment dire dans des termes simples… synchroniser ? Je pense que le terme est juste… deux âmes. Ainsi, notre puissance est clairement augmentée, comme si l'on additionnait la capacité de chacune des âmes dans les deux êtres. Le fait que vous soyez humain importe peu, de toute façon votre âme est beaucoup plus puissante que la plus part des autres démons, sans citer les shinigamis ou les anges que vous surpassez clairement. Je ne vous ai pas choisit pour rien.

Lâchant un léger rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, il était claire que j'étais légèrement nerveux, sans citer le fait que pour un démon proposer une d'effectuer une messe noire à une autre personne était comme une demande en mariage, il fallait avouer que cette décision que vous seul pouvait trancher pouvait influencer beaucoup de choses si vous disiez non, cela risquait de nous mener à notre perte, et si vous disiez oui, cela allait alors changer beaucoup de choses dans notre relation, tout du moins de mon point de vue, et nous ne serions plus lié que par notre contrat, mais par quelque chose de bien plus puissant, il fallait l'avouer :

- Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir… ainsi liés, cela provoquera bien des choses, dérangeantes pour vous je pense. Après une messe noire, nous pouvons ressentir l'état de notre « partenaire », que cela soit la tristesse ou la gaieté, ce sont les ressentit physique tel la douleur qui sont bien plus puissants. Par exemple, si vous vous piquez le doigt, je ressentirai la même douleur sans pour autant avoir l'altération physique. C'est bien compliqué à expliquer, mais je pense que si vous acceptiez, vous comprendrez très vite le concept…

Soupirant fortement, je fixais de nouveau mon regard dans le votre, vous faisant ainsi comprendre silencieusement que c'était une décision importante, mais je préférai appuyer ce fait de vive voix :

- Je pense vous avoir dit le plus important, maintenant, le choix ne revient qu'à vous…. Mais prenez votre temps pour réfléchir, ceci est loin d'être pris à la légère…


	71. Chapter 71

**PDV Ciel **

- Il fallait croire que j'avais un grand pouvoir de persuasion avec toi, j'évitais le sirop de justesse et j'étais assez fier il fallait le dire. Je ne cachais pas mon sourire mais très vite il partait à la façon dont tu redevenais bien trop sérieux à mon goût. Je portais alors mon attention sur Féline pour lui donner son biberon. Comme ça j'avais vu juste, tu pensais à Lui, quelque chose me disait que la suite n'allait pas forcément me plaire et c'était le cas. Au début je ne comprenais pas ou tu voulais en venir, surtout quand tu parlais de messe noire. Au débit de tes paroles j'étais presque estomaqué, un mariage ?! Tu te moquais de moi n'est-ce pas ? -

Qu'est-ce que … !

- Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que tu m'arrêtais aussitôt pour poursuivre, je ne savais pas si je devais te prendre au sérieux ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais assez de mal à m'imaginer cela possible. Toi et moi... Mariés ? Non, tu me faisais une blague ce n'était pas possible autrement, si je le pouvais j'aurais ris mais je n'en avais absolument pas le cœur. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu voulais m'en parler à tête reposer et pour ce coup je regrettais de t'avoir forcé la main. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, un « mariage arrangé », si cela se faisait qu'allait-il advenir de nous ? Est-ce que je serais encore un humain ou je deviendrais démon à mon tour ? Et notre but principal ? Après ça pourrions nous toujours l'accomplir ?

J'avais tellement de questions que je me perdais facilement dans mes pensées pesant plus le contre que le pour de cette idée. Je m'imaginais très mal faire ce genre de choses, nous étions déjà suffisamment proche, pas besoin de rajouter ça pour que ce soit comme-ci nous étions « amants ». C'est à ça que ça me faisait surtout penser. L'impression d'être ta chose, ou du moins être entièrement possédé et ça tu allais énormément en jouer. Je t'imaginais déjà me dire :

« Ne roucoulais pas avec n'importe qui vu que maintenant nous sommes reliés. »

Je te voyais très bien me sortir ce genre de choses, c'était vraiment déconcertant, j'en soupirais et me concentrais de nouveau sur Féline qui venait tout juste de finir son biberon. Je la caressait doucement avant que tu ne te mettes à rire, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle vraiment. Me parler de mariage comme-ci c'était normal, non, ça ne l'était pas ! J'avais 14 ans (faut pas oublier son anniversaire. (a)) et toi... Et toi tu étais une antiquité (pédophile!).

Depuis le début de ton monologue je ne t'avais pas une seule fois regardé mais quand tu parlais que si nous « synchronisons » nos âmes nous ressentirions tout ce que l'autre peut ressentir... Je te regardais alors assez étonné pourtant ça tombait sous le sens. -

Tous le sentiments et ressentis ?

- J'avais vraiment peine à imaginer tout ça, je ne savais que dire, que choisir. Si je te disais non il était clair que dans ce cas je pouvais définitivement dire adieu à mon but précis et dans ce cas ne pas pouvoir accomplir ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Mais d'un autre côté accepter cette proposition causerait bien des soucis... Plus proches nous serons mais à quel point ? Jusque où cela peut aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait advenir de nous ? Et puis si vraiment nous ressentons tous les sentiments et ressentis mais multiplié, qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver si je tombais malade une nouvelle fois ? N'allais-tu pas souffrir ? Ou bien si... Ah !

Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête dans tout ça, tout se mélangeais tellement. Qu'est-ce qui me disait que d'un côté tu n'allais pas profiter de cette situation ? Partager mes sentiments et mes ressentis ? Non, cela faisait bien des années que je te cachais certaines choses que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Et si la scène que nous avons eu dans la salle de bain se reproduisais (celle ou Ciel s'amusait avec le visage de Sebby) ? J'avais clairement vu qu'à cet instant cela ne t'avait pas laissé indifférent, et aussi le coup de cette crise de jalousie que tu me faisais ? Si cela arrivait vraiment n'allons nous tout simplement pas nous sauter à la gorge ? Mais au final... Ne fallait-il pas faire des sacrifices pour arriver au but que nous convoitons depuis bien des années ? Je ne savais que choisir, que dire, j'avais tellement de questions en tête. -

Est-ce que je serais encore humain ? Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre si jamais je dis oui ? Comment ce passe cette... « cérémonie » ? Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir descendre aux enfers et porter une robe car là c'est catégorique. Ce sera non. Le seul qui portera une robe dans cette pièce ce sera toi avec ton visage. Puis quand tu dis que l'autre ressentira absolument tout, tu veux dire par là que... Par exemple si je dors et que pour une quelconque raison tu ressentes quelque chose de puissant je le ressentirais aussi ?

- J'avais un peu de mal à mettre le bout sur certains points, c'était assez compliqué. Mais d'un coté il fallait dire qu'il y avait assez davantage, plus besoin de parler bien que cela allait vite être dérangeant. Mais il y avait aussi le côté provocation. Je me voyais très bien ouvertement te taquiner bien trop fort que d'habitude (en gros le chauffer:3 XD) et te laisser après gérer tes émotions. Oui, c'était une possibilité mais pour le moment je voulais me concentrer sur des points bien plus importants et critiques.

Je soupirais intérieurement en reportant mon attention sur Féline qui dormait déjà, elle ne perdait vraiment pas de temps celle-là, ça me faisait légèrement sourire. -

Si je dis oui à ça, est-ce que cela aura des influences sur mes fiançailles avec Lizzy ?

- Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire dans le fond mais c'était tout de même assez important d'y penser, enfin, c'est ce que j'essayais de croire. Je relevais à nouveau mon regard vers toi, j'avais tellement de choses en tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans ta tête par moment et dans ton corps. Tu étais un démon, toi-même tu m'avais dis ne rien ressentir, est-ce que j'allais me sentir aussi vide qu'une coquille ? Est-ce que j'allais perdre toute humanité dans cette messe ? -

Serais-je toujours le même après...?

**PDV Sebastian **

Je fus légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu un « non » catégorique de votre part, a vrai dire, j'étais même quelque peu réjouis de voir que vous vous posiez autant de question, certaines me firent rire, d'autre étant bien plus conséquentes commencèrent à me faire réfléchir sur la façon de vous répondre correctement, il fallait dire que c'était bien compliqué de vous faire comprendre la complexité de cette messe en des termes humains. Mais celle qui me posait le plus problème fut en rapport avec la cérémonie elle-même, effectivement, je me rappelais toujours de votre réaction face à ce liquide vermeille… Soupirant, je commençais à répondre aux évidences :

- J'ai comparé cette cérémonie à un mariage, car c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des termes humains, mais ceci n'aura aucune influence sur vos autres engagements, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais pas porter d'anneau ou de robe, il n'y en a nul besoin, et nous irons encore moins à l'église pour cela.

Riant légèrement, trouvant ridicule le fait d'aller à l'église pour une cérémonie qui tournait le dos à Dieu, l'image qui apparue dans mon esprit, votre personne portant une robe de mariée, bouquet de fleur en main, me fit d'autant plus rire, mais je me calmais bien vite face au sérieux de la situation, soupirant longuement, avant de vous fixer de nouveau, dans un contact visuel presque intime :

- Rassurez-vous, ceci n'altérera point votre nature ou bien qui vous êtes. La seule chose qui changera sera cette connexion entre nos sentiments et ressentit. Si je suis en colère par exemple, vous ne serez pas, vous aussi, en colère, vous aurez simplement conscience que je le suis, et ce, sans un mot ou bien même un regard. Pour la douleur et son opposé sans rien vous cacher, comme ce sont des ressentit physiques, il se peut que nous ressentons ce que l'autre peut ressentir, mais ceci de façon bien moins puissante, bien que cela peut dépendre de l'intensité du ressentit et également de la relation entre les deux partit. Si deux amants peuvent ressentir tout ce que l'autre ressent, deux personnes n'ayant aucun lien particulier entre elles n'auront nullement conscience de tout cela. Encore une fois, je ne sais si vous comprenez, mais il est très difficile de définir ce lien avec des mots…

Un sourire narquois pris alors place sur mes lèvres, tandis que je me rapprochais de vous, de votre oreille plus précisément :

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour « ça », je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur si jamais ça arrive, de toute façon, aussi bien vous essayez de me cacher cela, il faut avouer que vous n'êtes pas très doué.

Vous regardant de façon bien mesquine, bien que mes mots étaient vrais, je vous faisais parfaitement que je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Il fallait dire ce sur certains point ce lien allait être gênant, mais de ce que j'avais entendu, cela s'oubliait très vite et devenait presque naturel… Je m'éloignai alors un peu plus de vous, vous fixant de nouveau :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce lien ne changera rien à notre relation actuelle et il n'influencera aucunement notre contrat, il en va de soit.

Fermant alors les yeux ce fut la partie la plus compliquée qui se profilait, comment j'allais vous présenter cela… surtout de façon à ce que ceci ne vous fasses pas prendre la mauvaise décision simplement pour ce fait. Je m'ébrouais alors légèrement la voix :

- Quand au déroulement de la cérémonie, nul besoin de porter quoi que ce soit ou bien d'aller à un endroit particulier… comment dire… c'est simplement, un lien de sang.


	72. Chapter 72

**PDV Ciel **

- Au fur et à mesure de tes paroles j'étais rassuré sur pas mal de points, pas que ça m'aidait à trancher pour cette décision, je voulais prendre mon temps mais est-ce que nous avions réellement du temps ? J'en doutais un peu, de la façon dont tu étais sérieux il fallait dire que tout pouvait arriver. Je songeais assez longuement sur cette décision, tu me disais clairement que je ne changerais pas que seul quelques petits détails. Des détails sans grandes insignifiances du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Je te regardais du coin de l'oeil quand tu te rapprochais un peu trop près de moi pour me dire quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quand tu me parlais de ce genre de choses je perdais alors tout mon sérieux avant de m'empourprer, tu n'avais vraiment pas d'autres bêtises à dire ? J'en soupirais tellement c'était stupide tandis que toi tu riais. -

Je ne vois nullement ce qu'il y a de drôle et je ne vois également pas de quoi tu peux bien parler. Je ne cache rien, surtout ce genre de choses. Ne te fais pas de fausses joies Sebastian, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre toi et moi. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu y songes, tu connais ta place.

- Ma voix n'était pas aussi cassante que d'habitude mais j'avais assez mal à la gorge, je roulais des yeux, quand tu t'y mettais tu n'avais vraiment pas d'autres bêtises à dire. Je m'appuyais contre la tête de mon lit en grattouillant Féline derrière son oreille. C'est alors que tu me parlais plus amplement de cette messe. Je perdais quelques couleurs quand tu parlais de pacte de... Sang... Étais-tu réellement sérieux ? Cette nouvelle me rebutais assez. D'un côté comme je l'avais pensé et comme tu l'avais dis si j'acceptais cet engagement nous serions plus fort et tu pourrais vaincre cette menace, il n'y aurait alors plus rien sur notre chemin. Mais est-ce qu'autant de sacrifice allait être possible ? Cela me semblait assez simple à réaliser, juste un pacte de sang ? Non, ce n'était pas simple, là était toute la difficulté.

Je m'imaginais avec peine ce pacte, ce sang couler... Non ! Je tournais vivement la tête comme pour la jeter le plus loin possible de mon esprit. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose de bien plus gaie, juste l'idée que nous soyons connectés pouvais s'avérer des plus intéressantes. Plusieurs idées me traversaient l'esprit, te regardant alors je nous imaginais déjà. Oui, tu allais vivre un véritable enfer enfin, ça ne t'aurait pas trop changé de ce que tu as vécu pendant un an et encore, je n'étais pas comme ton bourreau, d'ailleurs je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre lui et toi. Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'en parlerais ? J'en doutais fortement, toi et ta fierté de démon. Il est vrai que parfois je prenais un malin plaisir à la casser ou même l'émoustiller. -

Quitte à choisir j'aurais préféré un mariage. Enfin, toi comme épouse je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avoue le que ta nature de démon m'étoufferais tellement ta jalousie serait grande. N'ose pas prétendre le contraire sinon je serais obligé de sortir l'exemple de ma chère amie Lina, d'ailleurs aussitôt que ça ira mieux je souhaiterais lui envoyer une lettre. Tu cherchera son adresse, je peux compter sur toi, vu que tu es le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

- J'avais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, n'hésitant pas à remettre ta position en avant je savais qu'après ça tu ne pouvais pas refuser, il fallait dire que je t'avais bien en laisse en ce moment. Mes doigts montaient lentement le long de ton torse jusqu'à attraper ta cravate que je m'amusais à dé serrer. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas embêté avec. Oui, je l'avouais, j'avais une grande obnubilation pour tes cravates. Elles étaient trop parfaites. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Bien que votre réponse cassante face à ma plaisanterie me vexa quelque peu, je ne laissais rien paraître, cela vous aurez fait bien trop plaisir, de plus je me plaisais à constater que vos mots étaient totalement contradictoires face à ce rougissement qui prenait de l'ampleur sur vos joues. Toutefois place ou non, on était tout les deux bien conscients de ce qui se passait, très souvent, entre les maîtres et les domestiques, homme ou femme, dans l'ombre de leur statut et le visage qu'ils affichent d'un couple heureux avec leur épouse. Mais je ne préférai point relever ceci, cela vous aurez encore plus mit d'humeur, cependant je ne perdais pas mon sourire. Vous fixant, je me faisais toujours aussi provocateur, prononçant mes mots avec une certaine malice plus destinée à vous faire colorer vos joues de nouveau en rouge que vous énerver :

- Je ne vois nullement pourquoi vous songez directement à ce qui se passe quelque chose entre nous jeune maître, je parlais seulement du fait que vous êtes un jeune homme de 14 ans en bonne santé, c'est donc tout à fait naturel pour vous de ressentir certaines choses, bien que dans votre société cela soit parfois mal prit d'avoir cette sorte désir avant le mariage.

Après cette légère boutade, je vous voyais perdre de l'assurance, blanchir comme un linge, face à l'évocation du sang, confirmant mes soupçons, profilant une certaine difficulté face à cette messe et vous. Mais tout problème pouvaient être résolus, j'en étais intimement convaincu, quitte à vous rassurer tout le long avec des mots doux, voir même vous bander les yeux, on pourrait trouver quelque chose pour que le moment vous soit un peu plus agréable. Toutefois alors que je songeai à diverses propositions, vous repreniez très vite de l'aplomb. Un mariage ? J'avais presque envie de vous rire au nez en nous imaginant dans une église avec un prêtre lisant dans la Bible « Par le nom du Christ et du Saint-Esprit »… C'était définitivement ridicule et j'aurais préféré donner mon âme à un Shinigami que de me retrouver lier à quelqu'un par le pouvoir de Dieu. Mais l'idée de vous retrouver dans une robe de mariée était intéressante malgré le fait que vous songiez la même chose pour moi-même. Toutefois, votre idée sur la jalousie dépassais peut-être l'entendement, certes j'étais jaloux et envieux, mais ceci pouvais s'arranger d'une façon très simple… que vous n'accepteriez jamais, bien entendu, tandis que d'autres en profitait ou Profitait (profiter de Ciel comme Undy, ou bien profiter avec le bon vouloir de Ciel comme Lina xD). Puis toute trace de bonne humeur disparue en l'entente de vos ordres, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, cela vous aurait trop réjouis, je gardais alors un air neutre, voir professionnel. Chercher l'adresse de cette gamine ? En deux seconde cela serait boucler, mais j'avais le temps après tout, le temps que vous alliez mieux… pour la peine, j'avais envie de vous replonger une seconde fois dans un bain glacé mais je ne me risquerai pas mettre cette envie en marche une seconde fois. Balayant vite fait cette mauvaise nouvelle, je vous surpris une nouvelle fois à jouer avec ma cravate, me faisant de nouveau sourire, il fallait dire qu'en ce moment ceci devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Vous attrapant votre main, je vous fis de nouveau un sourire provocateur, vous fixant droit dans les yeux :

- Si vous souhaitez me déshabiller, faites-le complètement, ou bien ne le faites pas.

Enlevant ma cravate, je brisai alors notre contacte visuel afin de refaire correctement le nœud que vous aviez défait, la replaçant correctement. Je relevais alors le regard vers vous, m'attendant déjà à des répliques bien assaisonnée, mais c'était encore à mon tour de vous titiller :

- Enfin, laissez moi vous rappeler que généralement dans un ménage, c'est toujours l'époux qui montre sa jalousie, l'épouse garde toujours cela pour elle, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez avancer. Et puis, vous portez bien mieux les robes que moi avec des traits de visages aussi doux et une carrure si androgyne.

Mon sourire s'agrandis un peu plus, avant que je reprenne mon sérieux, dos droit, m'ébrouant la voix, il fallait parfois savoir arrêter les sottises bien que j'avais de millier d'autre idées pour vous piquer de nouveau :

- Enfin, pour en revenir à notre affaire, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour réfléchir, ce ne sera pas des plus compliqués à organiser contrairement aux cérémonies de mariages où il en faut toujours des tonnes. Pour Lady Lina, je vous donnerez sont adresse à la minute où vous en aurez besoin.

Regardant ma montre, il se faisait déjà tard, et puis avec votre maladie il vous fallait beaucoup de sommeil :

- Il faut vous changer jeune maître avant de dormir, il n'est pas très saint de rester avec le même vêtement de nuit. Souhaitez-vous le faire vous-même ou bien que je m'en charge ? De plus je vais changer vos draps, ces derniers sont remplis de sueurs et de poils de chat. Après cela je vous apporterez votre lait….

Souriant légèrement, je plongeais une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le vôtre :

- N'oubliez pas notre marché, si demain matin votre voix n'est toujours pas entièrement revenue, c'est le sirop qui vous attend.


	73. Chapter 73

**PDV Ciel **

- Tu ne manquais vraiment pas de toupet pour me sortir toutes ces choses, je n'étais pas fou je savais parfaitement à quoi tu faisais allusion. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder de la contenance dans mes rougissements mais c'était peine perdue avec toi. Maudit démon que tu étais, tu aimais tellement me mettre dans des situations pires les une que les autres. Je recoiffais mes cheveux pour ignorer ce que tu disais, vraiment tu étais d'une impolitesse des plus grandes mais j'eus presque des yeux en soucoupes quand tu me disais de te déshabiller. Non mais... NON MAIS OH ! Je n'ai pas traîné à réagir d'abord en rougissant assez violemment mais aussi à concocter un plan qui allait te faire ravaler tes paroles de mauvais démon. Tu allais m'en dire des nouvelles car pour être assaisonnées mes paroles allaient belles et bien l'être !

Je ne pipais plus aucun mot le temps que tu finisses ton charabia mais qu'est-ce que cela me démangeais de te jeter quelque chose au visage, mon thé étant à présent vide maintenant c'était certains que c'était le lait que tu allais avoir en plein visage. Grognant intérieurement tu finissais de parler j'allais pouvoir non seulement agir mais également répondre ayant le sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres. –

Te déshabiller ? Non merci, des horreurs j'en ai déjà bien assez vu avec ce Shinigami, puis ne te crois pas si irrésistible que ça mon cher Sebastian, vraiment.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter grand chose, juste ça c'était amplement suffisant, je voulais changer de stratégie, je ne voulais plus te descendre mais juste te faire douté de ta sois disant « beauté ». D'ailleurs cela me rappelait bien des choses, cette fameuse petite soirée d'hier avec toutes ces filles qui te collaient comme de vulgaires sangsues. Ça me faisait sourire assez ironiquement. –

Puis au moins j'ai des traits qui attirent des personnes censé et intelligentes et non des femmes de bassesses. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Mais après tout cela ne devrait pas tant que ça te déranger, plus d'une fois tu as du en venir à certains actes pour avoir des informations. Un démon reste un démon et ne sait sans doute pas faire preuve de gestes d'affection ou d'amour. J'ai bien peine à t'imaginer être ainsi. Enfin.

- Sur ces belles paroles je me levais prudemment pour sortir de ma chambre, oui les draps avaient besoin d'être changé et je voulais surtout prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Cela allait aussi me faire du bien et apaiser certaines douleurs assez tenaces, du moins je l'espérais. Te passant devant je t'offrais volontairement un regard en coin avec énormément de sous entendu agrémenter de mon petit air princier gardant mon sourire. Arrivé à la porte je me tournais vers toi. –

Sebastian.

- Je relevais alors légèrement ma chemise de nuit pour laisser apparaître la moitié de ma cuisse, te montrant alors ma jambe d'une façon bien aguicheuse (pas trop non plus ! Il a 14 ans. èé). Un petit sourire provocateur et une voix mielleuse. –

Tout ce que tu peux me dire me fais une belle jambe.

- Sur ces mots je m'éclipsais alors de la chambre refermant la porte derrière moi, allant dans la salle de bain je me faisais couler un bain chaud avant de me déshabiller pour me glisser dans la baignoire qui se remplissait. Je gardais mon petit sourire assez satisfait de ma petite personne. Tu cherchais toujours mais tôt ou tard j'allais bien finir par te répondre quelque chose dont tu ne t'attendrais pas que tu finirais bien par te taire ou même que tu t'incline devant ma petite personne. Mais pour ça, je n'avais pas besoin de faire grand chose que tu le faisais de ta personne. Rien qu'à cette nouvelle pensée mon sourire s'étirait bien plus grandement avant que je ne souffle entre mes lèvres. –

Soumis.

**PDV Sebastian **

Votre rougissement me fit redoubler de malice étouffant un léger rire avant d'afficher un sourire toujours aussi narquois voir même un peu plus, des horreurs ? Avec ce shinigami, je n'en doutais point. Toutefois, aussi loin que je me rappelle, vous ne m'avez jamais vu dénudé, ne serait-ce que mon torse, contrairement à moi qui vous voyez aucunement vêtit tous les jours, alors pour juger vous étiez loin d'être bien placé par rapport à moi-même, de plus vous seriez profondément surpris de vos propos une fois sur le fait, j'en étais intimement convaincu. De plus, je pouvais constater que vous étiez d'une mauvaise fois infinie pour contester votre propre création. Mais vous rappeler que c'étiez vous qui avait créé ce visage, parfaisant à vos idéaux physiques, allez encore être contesté, je ne voulais pas me battre contre un moulin à vent et puis, ce que vous disiez était tout aussi intéressant. Et dire que c'était vos traits qui attiraient les personnes censées et intelligentes ! Si je n'étais pas aussi respectueux et poli envers vous, je vous aurez ris au nez, c'était à se tordre de rire ! Ainsi vous considériez votre charmante fiancée et le vicomte Druitt comme des personnes « censées et intelligentes » ? Outre jacasser et souhaiter vous étouffer entre leur bras, et voir même plus pour le dernier, ils n'étaient bon à rien, ah si ! A se taper l'incruste au manoir comme bon leur semblait, oui, ça ils étaient très forts. Quand à votre chère « Lina », vous sembliez vous avancer un peu trop vite pour juger qu'elle s'intéressait à vous sur un plan sentimental, une seule nuit ne suffisait pas à connaître une personne. Je me retenais bien de soulever le fait que vu que vous étiez connu grâce à votre entreprise et elle, comme je l'avais compris, elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la bourgeoisie… rien ne pouvait contredire le fait qu'elle s'intéressait plus à votre fortune et renommée qu'à votre propre personne, contrairement aux « femmes de bassesses » qui étaient pour la plus part des nobles et qui s'intéressaient seulement à ma personne, le fait que j'étais votre domestique ni changeait rien au vu de leurs propositions. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un concours entre nous deux, et contrairement à vous, je ne me souciais nullement de plaire à ces personnes tant que mon physique vous sied malgré tout ce que vous pouviez dire.

Je préférais donc ne rien dire, vous laisser dans vos douces illusions, et j'aurais terriblement aimé vous décrocher la mâchoire en vous montrant que même un démon pouvait faire preuve de douceur et d'affection, mais me comporter ainsi, aurait déjà était aucunement justifié, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais également, vous auriez repoussé toutes mes avances aussi douce et chastes pouvaient-elles être. De plus, l'affection et l'amour n'étaient point vos forts à vous aussi. Ce qui me plaisait moins ce fut tout de même la référence à cette nonne et l'autre clown, la dompteuse au cirque. Il ne fallait pas croire que ceci m'avait fait plaisir, s'en était même dégoutant, mais pour avoir des informations sans éveiller de soupçons, des informations pour vous ! Il n'y avait pas trente six milles solutions, alors ne vous plaignez pas que j'étais bel homme, au moins pour faire plier ces femmes sans importances. Mais la mauvaise humeur naissante face à vos mots ne dura pas quand j'aperçu votre regard bien subjectif, me faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que vous jouiez ainsi avec moi, serrant les dents, je vous fixais le regard légèrement plissé, essayant de ne pas penser à votre douce peau laiteuse que vous découvriez, me faisant légèrement ravaler ma salive, alors que vous me narguiez de façon bien aguicheuse, sachant pertinemment que je vous désirais ardemment. Votre jeu de mot puéril, ne m'atteignais pas, seulement le son de votre voix qui réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise, alors que vous partiez dans la salle de bain, me laissant sur ma faim. Lâchant un léger grognement, il suivit d'un profond soupire alors que je posais le bout de mes doigts sur mon front, me ressaisissant, un jour à force de trop me chercher, vous alliez réussir à me trouver, comme la dernière fois, cependant ceci serait entièrement de votre faute. J'aurais tant aimé vous narguer de la même façon, vous présentant votre pâtisserie préférée alors que vous étiez affamé et que ceci était la seule chose dont vous aviez envie. Après tout, que ce soit la Gloutonnerie ou la Luxure, cela ne menait qu'à l'envie.

Soupirant une énième fois, je m'hâtais à changer vos draps, secouant par la suite vos oreillers pour les faires devenir plus moelleux afin que votre couche soit bien confortable. Je remarquais alors la petite, endormie de tout son long sur le lit. La prenant délicatement dans mes bras, malgré la précaution que je m'étais à l'œuvre, elle se réveilla, miaulant doucement, alors que je la changeais de place, la mettant dans le panier moelleux que je lui avais pris, juste au pied de votre lit, la caressant sous le menton alors qu'elle ronronnait, s'endormant de nouveau, bien installée. Je décidais alors de la laisser, me dirigeant ensuite dans votre armoire, j'enlevais mes gants, évitant de mettre les poils de chats présents dessus sur vos vêtement, puis une fois cela fait, j'en ressortais l'une des chemises de nuits que vous aviez, propre, avant d'aller frapper deux coups brefs à la porte de votre salle de bain :

- Je vous apporte votre chemise de nuit jeune maître.


	74. Chapter 74

**PDV Ciel **

- Il fallait dire que j'étais assez fier de ma petite mise en scène d'il y a quelques minutes, tu devais bien te l'avouer, tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce que je réagisse ainsi. Pourquoi devrais-je me retenir ? Après tout tu étais le premier à me pousser à bout par moment donc le retournement de situation ne te faisait pas de mal. Mine de rien toute cette histoire commencer à prendre un très grand angle d'ambiguïté mais étais-ce vraiment si dérangeant que ça ? Je ne le trouvais nullement bien au contraire, j'avais besoin par moment d'avoir toute ton attention et pas que tu la cernes sur d'autres personnes. Donc user de stratagèmes plus stupides les un que les autres n'était pas si « minable » que ça il fallait sans dire. Cependant j'avais apprécié cette tête que tu avais fais pendant mon petit cinéma, je t'avais laissé sur ta fin n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que par moment je jouais beaucoup trop et qu'un jour j'allais perdre gros mais tant pis. Si je pouvais au moins te remettre à ta place rien qu'en usant de ce stratagème je le ferais de nouveau.

Je profitais de mon petit bain qui était tellement parfait, tu vois, je pouvais aisément faire des choses sans que tu sois derrière moi. Surtout le bain. Je lavais moi-même mes cheveux avant de me laver le corps pour après me rincer et rester encore quelques longues minutes à faire trempette. Je ne gardais pas ma solitude très longtemps que tu venais frapper à la porte. -

Entre.

- Je te regardais du coin de l'oeil entrer tandis que tu posais ma chemise de nuit sur le meuble. Je gardais mon petit sourire au coin des lèvres en repensant à la petite scène de tout à l'heure. J'avais tellement envie de refaire quelque chose dans ce style mais cela aurait sans doute était de trop pour ta personne. Il ne fallait pas non plus que j'attise de trop le démon qui était en toi. Enfin... Le titiller un petit peu ne faisais pas de mal, si ? Je me retenais tant bien que mal mais je sortais l'une de mes jambes en la tendant, je me préoccupais plus de cette dernière que de toi. -

Tu n'oublieras pas de m'apporter mon lait et avec quelques petits gâteaux, je n'ai pas envie que le goût de lait me reste trop longtemps dans la bouche. Et puis...

- Je gardais le silence pendant quelques minutes, je repensais à ce que tu me disais sur ce fameux pacte de sang... Il y avait d'autres solutions oui mais... Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire si je me rétractais pendant la « cérémonie » ? -

Si jamais je me défile au dernier moment ou pendant cette cérémonie, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

**PDV Sebastian **

A votre réponse, je rentrais alors dans la salle, une bouffée de chaleur humide en sortant alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi. Déposant votre vêtement sur le meuble où les serviettes étaient entreposée, je vous regardais du coin de l'œil, vous regardant vous prélasser dans votre bain alors que je préparais un linge pour vous sécher une fois sortit. Soupirant légèrement en vous voyant de nouveau jouer avec votre jambe, me rappelant la scène d'il y avait quelques minutes. Détournant le regard de cette peau qui appelait de plus en plus mon touché, je me concentré à parfaitement plier votre habit de nuit, occupant mon attention autre part que sur vous. Enfin, une fois que vous décidiez à me parler, je me retournai, assistant de nouveau à ce léger jeu séducteur de votre part, alors que vous mot et même l'intonation de votre voix n'y prêtait guère. Cela m'étonnait même que vous pouviez faire preuve d'autant de… sensualité ? Me sortant ces idées de la tête, je vous écoutais avec attention, prévoyant alors des biscuits secs et du lait chaud avec miel juste après ce bain. Toutefois ce qui m'interpellait le plus était la fin de votre phrase qui présumais à une suite à vos demandes… que vouliez-vous encore ? Alliez-vous encore insister pour ne pas prendre votre sirop si jamais vous étiez encore malade demain matin ? Contre toute attente, ce fut exactement le contraire, c'était bien moins futile que votre caprice, voir même une question existentielle qui me faisait réfléchir voir même appréhender. Me rapprochant alors de vous pour vous répondre, je ne préférai rien vous cacher à ce sujet :

- Tant que la cérémonie n'a pas commencée, le choix vous appartient encore de l'accepter ou bien la refuser, toutefois, si vous prenez peur ou si vous changez d'avis alors que cette dernière a débuté, nous ne pourrons plus faire marche arrière et je serrais dans l'obligation de la terminer avec ou sans votre accord.

Tête basse, il est vrai que si vous me faisiez une scène lors de la messe à cause de votre peur, ce moment n'allait être supportable ni pour vous, ni pour moi et vous forcer la main pour ceci ne me ferait nullement plaisir. Prenant une serviette en main, je me positionnais derrière vous, commençant à vous sécher les cheveux, faisant glisser le tissu sur vos cheveux alors qu'il absorbait l'eau présente :

- Il est vrai que cela ne risque pas d'être très agréable pour vous, mais durant ces quatre dernières années vous avez connu bien pire. De plus, je serrais la pour vous guider pas à pas, vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

Je mis alors la serviette à sécher, vos cheveux étant encore un peu humide, mais ils n'étaient plus détrempez comme auparavant. Passant une main dedans pour les coiffer sans pour autant y prêter grande tâche, je fis glisser cette dernière doucement sur vos yeux, vous obstruant ainsi la vue pour appuyer mes mots :

- Et si la vue du sang vous insupporte… vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux et faire confiance à ma voix.

Retirant de suite ma main de votre visage, non sans doucement la faire passer sur votre peau, la faisant glisser de votre joue à votre cou avant de couper tout contact physique, je vous laissais vous asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, vous apportant une autre serviette pour vous sécher, faisant cette tâche moi-même comme il était accoutumé avant cette dernière année. La faisant glisser de vos épaule jusqu'à vos avant bras, je la passais doucement sur votre torse, concentré dans ma tâche ne voulant pas que mon esprit s'égare de nouveau. Puis je m'agenouillai devant vous prenant l'une de vos jambes frêles entre mes mains, passant la serviette de votre cuisse jusqu'à votre pied, fixant votre peau crémeuse, ne pouvant néanmoins pas apprécier leur douceur avec la barrière de tissus entre elle et moi. Je fis de même pour votre autre jambe, ignorant toujours votre nudité, comme je l'avais dit, je vous voyez ainsi tous les jours et autant puis-je être attiré par votre corps, j'étais bien trop habitué à cette tenue pour réagir. Passant par la suite la serviette dans votre dos, elle allant ensuite rejoindre celle que j'avais utilisée pour vos cheveux alors que je me relevai. Puis j'allais chercher votre habit de nuit, vous l'enfilant, la boutonnant rapidement, redressant le col correctement, avant de m'éloigner de vous, vous fixant et regardant mon travail, avant de prendre parole :

- Voilà, je vais allez chercher ce que vous avez demandé, pendant ce temps, prenez donc place dans votre lit, j'ai fini de changer vos draps.

Me courbant légèrement, je sortais de la pièce, et tandis que je ne ressentais ni le chaud ni le froid, je trouvais néanmoins qu'il faisait un peu chaud et cette dites chaleur disparue une fois sortit tandis que je me dirigeais en cuisine.


	75. Chapter 75

**PDV Ciel **

- Je n'avais aucun mal à savoir à quoi tu pensais dont la façon que tu me regardais mais je m'y habituais et il fallait dire que parfois j'en jouais beaucoup et que ça ne m déplaisait guère. Certes j'avais moi-même crée ce visage mais c'était tout simplement un visage que je souhaitais retrouver ce visage qui me semblait tellement familier. C'était vraiment stupide maintenant que j'y pensais mais si il y avait bien une chose qui cassait ce visage c'était ton caractère. A vrai dire je ne m'en plaignais guère car j'avais de l'occupation, je m'imaginais mal avoir un majordome des plus ordinaires avec un caractère qui n'allait que dans un sens. Non, cela ne serait pas des plus intéressant. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans le fond de ma tête. Si jamais du jour au lendemain je devenais stoïque à ta personne, comment réagirais-tu ? Le prendrais tu pour toi et tenterais tu quelque chose ? Je n'allais pas appliquer ce genre d'idée perfide car cela ne correspondait absolument pas à mon rang de société. Hors il y avait de nombreuses choses que j'avais fais et qui n'était point en accord avec mon titre.

C'est à cette dernière pensée que tu posais ta main contre mes yeux, je les fermais bien que cela ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose. Écoutant ce que tu disais je restais sérieux extérieurement mais je ne manquais pas ce toucher que tu avais avec ma peau. Cela était un tel supplice pour toi de ne pouvoir la toucher à ta guise ? J'avais cette drôle d'impression d'être comme une poupée des plus inaccessible quand tu étais ainsi. C'était fort plaisant pour ma petite personne mais je restais raisonnable. Me forcer ? Je n'avais aucun mal à t'imaginer me forcer à vrai dire. Te connaissant le scrupule tu l'étais et de plein fouet par moment mais soit, je n'avais pas encore décidé mais la réponse était tellement des plus évidentes. Alors pourquoi ne pas te la donner tout de suite ? N'étais-ce pas préférable ? Sans nulle doute mais il était préférable d'attendre.

Je soupirais longuement quand tu me séchais les cheveux, c'était agréable je n'aurais pas été contre un petit massage même. Après mes cheveux c'était mon corps et je me retrouvais dans ma chemise de nuit. En sortant de la salle de bain je subissais ce choc thermique de différence de température, je levais le pas pour vite sauter dans mon lit et m'enfouir dans la couverture bien au chaud. Je n'avais pas ignoré Féline non seulement j'avais besoin de retrouver un minimum de chaleur, je n'aimais pas avoir froid. J'attendais patiemment que tu arrives, tu en mettais du temps ou alors c'était dans ma tête, ou c'était sûrement cette folle envie qui me reprenais de te taquiner d'une façon assez forte. -

Sebastian, dépêche toi, j'ai froid !

- Je me mettais alors à tousser d'une façon assez exagérer mais très vite une quinte de toux me prenais au dépourvu. Je toussais juste quelques secondes mais j'avais à nouveau la gorge en feu. -

Et j'ai mal à la gorge !

**PDV Sebastian **

Une fois en cuisine, j'arrivais à souffler un peu, j'avais l'impression d'être étouffé, opprimé par ces envies inassouvie envers votre personne que vous n'arrêtiez pas d'attiser, intentionnellement ou non. Je le ressentais d'autant plus après ce brusque changement d'atmosphère, la vue, le toucher de votre peau me manquant déjà, se manifestant par de petits picotements sur le bout de mes doigts, endroit par lesquels j'avais touché votre personne, cependant ceci me frustrait d'autant plus de savoir que je ne devais pas ressentir cela et encore moins entrer dans votre jeu. Je ne savais même pas si c'était encore une lubie de votre part ou si c'était pour tester mes nerfs, savoir que je ne vous sauterais pas dessus comme une bête sauvage à la moindre occasion, voir même ma fidélité, savoir si mon allégeance était véridique. Mais je vous avez prévenu et bien plus d'une fois, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, et rien qu'un « oui » de votre part pouvait faire basculer les choses et ce « oui » pouvait tout aussi bien être prononcé par votre bouche que par votre corps et voir ainsi vos charmes pouvait très bien être mal interprété. Toutefois j'étais digne et je n'allais pas me perdre dans ce jeu mesquin et vous faire le plaisir de craquer, tout au plus un autre avertissement pourrait très bien vous faire réfléchir si vous alliez trop loin.

Perdu dans mes pensées je préparais votre lait le faisant chauffer tandis que je chercher le miel dans les placards, ce derniers étant tout au fond, là où je l'avais laissé, enfin je pris l'initiative de chercher des biscuits secs s'accordant avec votre boisson chaude. J'entendais alors vous plaindre à l'autre bout du manoir, me faisant soupirer, très fortement, en entendant votre toux –bien que ceci me réjouissais aussi un peu, si vous toussiez ainsi ce soir, demain matin votre voix ne serait toujours pas correctement revenue-, versant le lait et le miel dans une tasse, je mettais un peu de sucre de canne et remuais légèrement la cuillère pour que les ingrédients se mélangent correctement. Mais avant de vous rejoindre, je préférai installer la litière de la petite, dans un coin de la cuisine, comptant bien entendu lui faire comprendre que désormais c'étais ici qu'elle ferrait ses besoins, même pour un chat, un peu d'éducation ne faisait pas de mal. Une fois ceci fait, je me lavais les mains, remettant mes gants, puis je mis tout sur un plateau, revenant dans votre chambre en grandes enjambées deux trois minutes après vos mots, vous servant votre du.

- Buvez donc ceci, cela vous réchauffera. Quand à votre gorge, vous n'aviez qu'à prendre votre sirop.

La fin de ma phrase fut appuyée par un sourire moqueur alors que je vous tendais votre tasse légèrement fumante, espérant que ceci fussent à votre goût, après tout cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'aviez pas bu ceci. Je posais alors vos biscuits sur votre table de nuit, une fois votre tasse en main, vous laissant prendre quelques gorgées, presque rassuré que cette étrange atmosphère que vous aviez créée tout à l'heure avec vos « charmes » était dissipée. Et j'espérai même que ceci n'était qu'une folie passagère de votre part, même si d'un côté, je mourrais d'envie que ceci recommence. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais était si indécis. Mais le moment n'était pas à se prêter à ces pensées, tout du moins, je ne voulais pas recréer le même malaise que j'avais subis il y a si peu de tant. Pour cela, je détournai mon attention sur Féline qui fixait la tasse de lait, les yeux ronds, son petit nez rose remuant, assise dans son panier alors que ses pupilles étaient dilatée, prouvant quelle était très concentrée sur la « nourriture », toutefois sa position prouvait qu'elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait encore faim ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, elle était tout aussi gourmande que vous et sur ce coup là, vous vous étiez bien trouvés ! Souriant doucement, je ne préférai pas céder à sa petite envie, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle devienne capricieuse tout en étant une boule de gras non plus ! D'ailleurs ça me faisait penser que dans quelques temps elle allait pouvoir enfin gouter à la nourriture solide. Remarquant mon regard, elle décida de se coucher, remuant la queue, pattes en avant, jamais presque envie de l'attraper et de lui faire plein de caresses, mais encore une fois cela m'était inaccessible, vous vous étiez franchement très bien trouvés ! Jetant de nouveau un regard vers vous, je remarquai les moustaches de lait que vous aviez au coin des lèvres, me faisant légèrement sourire alors que je vous les retirais d'un mouvement de doigt :

- Cela est-il à votre goût jeune maître ?


	76. Chapter 76

**PDV Ciel **

« Quand à votre gorge, vous n'aviez qu'à prendre votre sirop. »

- J'ignorais si tu remarquais à cet instant même que je te lançais un regard presque assassin, semblais-tu avoir oublié la personne qui m'avait rendu malade ? Personnellement je ne l'oubliais pas bien loin de là ! Prenant ma tasse j'humais un peu l'odeur pour m'en souvenir, il est vrai que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu et qu'avec le temps le lait avait finir par m'écœurer mais à peine avais-je trempé mes lèvres dans cette boisson chaude que j'en avalais quelques bonnes gorgées. Je te regardais du coin de l'oeil, je n'avais aucun mal à savoir ce que tu fixais comme ça, encore une fois ta lubie allait sérieusement me poser problème. C'était mon chat et j'étais bien assez satisfait qu'elle te fasse une résistance du diable. Elle était digne d'être la chatte du Comte Phantomhive, à la fois sauvage et douce, maligne et câline. Un vrai petit amour il fallait le dire. J'esquissais un petit sourire sans manquer le petit spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux, voyant les yeux qu'elle faisait en fixant le lait, ça ne me faisait pas mal au cœur non mais ça ne me laissait pas indifférent.

En cet instant je sentais des doigts essuyer mes moustaches, c'était l'occasion rêvé d'une petite vengeance. Je venais alors mordre l'un de tes doigts avant de rapidement le relâcher. Te regardant de mon air de petit Prince je souriais intérieurement. Je savais parfaitement que tu n'étais pas sujet à la douleur mais le geste devait certainement étonner. Après tout, la rébellion était mon fort et par moment tu semblais l'oublier. -

A mon goût sans doute mais j'ai connu mieux.

- J'esquissais un petit sourire en coin, j'aimais ce sentiment de remettre ton ego en question et la tête que tu pouvais faire à chaque fois. C'était tellement plaisant de te voir les yeux presque plissé et ta petite personne en prendre un coup. Il fallait bien que les rôles change puis c'était le petit jeu de la journée et de la nuit. Tu me « dévergondais » beaucoup trop, tu puais le démon fourbe et sournois, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Je buvais alors ma boisson laissant un fond, je gardais mon petit sourire en t'ignorant parfaitement, tu pouvais fulminer faire ce que bon te semblais ça me faisais vraiment aucun effet bien au contraire. Te voir fulminer de colère par moment sans être dans la possibilité de faire quelque chose était tellement... Jouissant ? Oui, il n'y avait pas de mot bien plus fort. Te voir te retenir de faire quoi que ce soit était vraiment plaisant, comme un lion qui se faisait peu à peu apprivoiser. Voilà, tu étais mon petit lionceau en laisse. Mignon non ?

Je cessais mes divagations pour de nouveau regarder Féline et l'appeler. Elle ne traînait pas à venir près de moi. Lui tendant ma main je venais caresser sa petite tête avant de la ramener vers ma personne pour lui tendre la tasse sous le museau. Mettant la tasse légèrement en biais je la laissais alors boire le fond. Oui, je donnais quelque chose volontairement, c'était sans doute une première et de mon bon vouloir de plus. Alors, étais-tu jaloux que je donne autant d'affection à ce petit chat qu'à toi ? Je n'hésitais pas même à rajouter une bonne petite couche juste pour ton ego. -

Au moins il ne faut pas t'appeler plusieurs fois pour que tu viennes. Ça c'est un vrai petit trésor.

- C'était sans doute la cerise sur le gâteau, lui donner un petit surnom affectif n'allais sûrement pas te laisser de marbre mais je le faisais exprès. J'aimais te pousser à bout à un point sans retour jusqu'au jour ou la limite sera largement franchi. Je ne préférais pas y penser de suite, me concentrant sur cette boule de poil qui buvais plus rapidement que je ne la caressais. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Alors que je sentais vos dents se resserrer sur mon doigt, je clignais des yeux, surpris retirant ma main, surpris d'un tel acte, après tout cela ne vous ressemblait guère. Tout du moins je devais avouer être assez vexé de cette réaction face à un geste que l'on pouvait qualifier de « tendre » et c'est vous qui disiez que je ne l'étais pas assez ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, ou dans ce cas ci, le Ciel qui se foutait du démon ! (référence, référence 8'D). Soupirant profondément, je ne préférai rien dire, même face à votre remarque qui me fit tressauter un sourcil. Meilleur disiez-vous ? Et dire que je me tuais à la tâche pour que tout soit parfait ! Oui j'étais perfectionniste, et entendre que mon travail était passable –ou tout comme- étant réellement vexant ! Un sourcil tressautant, j'ignorai donc vos remarques, me doutant parfaitement que vous faisiez cela pour me faire réagir, a quel jeu jouiez vous donc ? Un coup aguicheur, un coup désobligeant. C'était à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Restant de marbre, je vous regardais dorloter Féline, alors que j'affichais un sourire assez narquois, bien que j'étais en désaccord complet avec le fait que vous lui donniez du lait de vache rehaussé par une bonne donne de glucose, surtout à son âge. Mais tant pis pour vous…vous alliez surement le regretter.

Encore plus vexer par votre dernière phrase destinée à votre chat, voyant très bien que vous faisiez référence à ma personne, mais encore plus face à la considération que vous aviez envers elle tandis que je me coltinais le mauvais côté malgré mes efforts –bien heureusement n'étiez pas zoophile, autrement ça aurait été le pompon !-. Reprenant contenance, je prenais un petit air cynique et provocateur, décidant à me rentrer dans le jeu pour vous envoyer des piques :

- « Un petit trésor », et dire qu'il y a quelques temps de cela vous me réprimandiez sèchement car je souhaitais emmener un chat au manoir, et voilà que c'est vous qui êtes attendrit devant ces félins. Comme quoi, j'ai bien souvent raison, les chats sont des créatures adorables et intelligentes.

Vous reprenant votre tasse, le chaton feula légèrement avant de se mettre contre vous, mécontente qu'on lui enlève son du malgré qu'il soit désormais vide :

- Tout du moins, elle a hérité de votre caractère. Tout aussi désagréable.

Ponctuant ma remarque par un léger rire, soulignant le fait que je plaisantai, malgré que ce fût plus ou moins le cas, je déposais la tasse vide sur votre table de nuit, regardant de nouveau le chaton avant de vous fixer :

- En tout cas si le lait lui reste sur l'estomac, ne vous plaignez pas de ce qui peu ensuivre. Le lait de vache est beaucoup trop lourd pour un chaton, voilà pourquoi on lui donne du lait de chèvre qui de plus apporte bien plus de protéines. Il ne faut pas céder à tous les caprices, surtout si ça concerne la santé.

La dernière phrase vous concernez également faisant bien entendu référence au sirop et même à d'autres « caprices » que vous m'aviez faits bien avant quand il s'agissait de sucreries. D'ailleurs j'étais étonné de voir que vous n'aviez pris aucun kilo en trop durant cette année, moi qui pensais qu'au contraire vous en auriez profité pour vous gaver de sucreries, je m'étais sûrement trompé. Tant mieux d'un côté, votre silhouette était bien plus belle ainsi, svelte, presque osseuse, frêle… voilà que je m'égarais de nouveau.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes :** Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard encore. M'enfin, bientôt les vaccances, je vais pouvoir poster un peu plus de chapitres, un peu plus souvent maintenant !

Bonne lecture ! En espérant qu'on nous suive encore ^^' (vous noterez aussi, peut être, que le nom de « Lina » change, à vrai dire on l'avait oublié .w.)

**PDV Ciel **

- Il n'y avait pas que les chiens qui pouvaient mordre il fallait te rendre à l'évidence, j'étais assez fier de mon geste mais bien vite je perdais mon sourire pour avoir une mine assez mauvaise quand tu parlais de mon caractère. J'étais désagréable ? Je ne voyais pas quand et si tu n'étais pas content tu n'avais qu'à ignorer tout simplement. La vie d'adolescent était assez éprouvante comme ça. Être constamment considéré comme un enfant était des plus fatiguant et ça tu t'en fichais pas mal. Ingrat que tu étais tiens.

Soupirant longuement je caressais Féline en préférant ne plus t'écouter jusqu'à temps que tu parlais que le lait pouvait lui rester sur l'estomac. Je n'étais pas un buveur de lait donc reconnaître les différents laits c'était quasiment hors de ma portée. J'essayais de garder une certaine contenance face à toi mais intérieurement je n'étais pas mal non mais ça ne me laissait pas indifférent. Tu devais être sacrément fier de toi, je te toisais du regard alors que tu sortais de la chambre. Je regardais alors Féline qui ronronnait comme pas possible, j'avais peine à croire que le lait allait lui rester sur l'estomac.

Cette nuit là j'avais peine à trouver le sommeil bien au contraire je luttais une bonne partie de la nuit contre lui pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, assis contre la tête de mon lit et cette boule de poil sur mes cuisses je caressais son pelage soyeux. J'étais assez étonné d'ailleurs que tu ne pointe pas le bout de ton nez, je savais parfaitement que tu sentais que je ne dormais pas. Une fois tu me l'avais déjà dis mais à cet instant cela me sauter aux yeux. Sans ce pacte tu pouvais ressentir certaines choses selon ma personne mais tu ne me disais jamais quoi. Je savais que quand j'étais en danger ou blessé mais pour le reste, qu'est-ce qu'il en était ? Tu ne me disais jamais ce que tu ressentais vraiment, par moment je croyais même que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées mais ça c'était tout bonnement de la futilité. Grattouillant l'oreille de cette boule endormie j'esquissais un petit sourire. -

Si tu es comme moi cette nuit tu devrais la passer sans soucis. N'écoute pas ce stupide démon.

- Je finissais par m'endormir totalement épuisé, ce n'était pas dans mon style de me faire du mouron pour quelqu'un ou même quelque chose, je refoulais toujours ce genre de sentiment, c'était beaucoup trop humain à mon goût. Du moins aujourd'hui la preuve était que les bébés ne me laissait pas indifférent, certes je t'avais fais une vie de patachon refusant catégoriquement que tu ramènes un chaton en ces lieux hors c'était moi qui faisait tout le contraire de ce que je te disais. Ou étais la logique ? Parfois il n'y en avait plus il fallait croire. -

**PDV Sebastian **

Préférant sortir au lieu de commettre de nouveau un faux pas, je ne souhaitais guère tomber de nouveau dans l'un de vos pièges et rester maître de moi-même était la seule solution. Il fallait dire que vous aimiez être désiré, vous savoir important, et vous saviez parfaitement le faire.

Vous laissant dormir tranquillement, maintenant que j'y pensais, ce fut la première nuit que vous alliez passer seul depuis mon retour. C'était peut être un mal pour un bien, au moins vous ne continuerez pas à me provoquer avant de me cracher les faits au visage. Soupirant longuement, j'entreprenais donc ce que vous m'aviez demandé : rechercher l'adresse de cette « Lina ». C'était au combien frustrant de savoir qu'une parfaite inconnue recevait plus de grâce que moi, d'autant plus que je n'avais nul confiance en cette scène à la soirée du Vicomte Druitt… Mais je me devais de me plier à vos ordres, comme le contrat le stipulait.

Je vous laissez donc seul avec votre chat, vous faisant confiance à ne pas vous mettre dans des situations impossible, puisque le sommeil ne semblait pas vous venir. De toute façon, grâce à notre pacte je pouvais savoir si vous étiez ne danger et en quelques minutes je pouvais être de nouveau à vos côtés. De plus cette petite recherche n'allait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

Enfilant un de mes pardessus noirs, je sortais sans un bruit, me dirigeant en ville, fouiller les registre à l'hôtel de ville était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, repérer une famille bourgeoise qui venait d'émerger dans la société d'autant plus. Il fallait seulement vérifier les fichiers et consulter l'arbre généalogique des familles jusqu'à trouver une fille nommée Lina, toujours sans descendance, avec ses deux parents vivants… Très simple, en une dizaine de minutes ceci était bouclé. « Lina Baskerville », née en Amérique, ses parents avaient un petite entreprise maritime qui avait reçu de nombreux financements, prenant peu à peu plus d'ampleur, devenant vite influente. Ils venaient de quitter l'Amérique depuis peu et étaient très appréciés dans le milieu aristocratique. Mais la nouvelle qui me réjoui le plus fut celle de voir qu'elle était fiancée au fils de la famille Wilson. Cette famille de Marquis n'avait plus rien à prouver avec leur société ferroviaire très connue qui parcourait toute l'Angleterre, compagnie tout aussi puissante que la vôtre d'ailleurs. Cela semblait donc être un mariage d'intérêt, les bateaux faisant passer la mer pour ensuite étendre l'influence sur les autres pays dans une même et seule compagnie. Ce n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère… Le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait, je notais l'adresse sur un bout de papier –vu qu'il semblait que la jeune lady avait élu domicile chez son fiancé-, et je repartais aussitôt après avoir rangé tous les dossiers.

De retour au manoir, je pouvais noter que vous vous étiez enfin endormi, rentrant alors discrètement, toujours autant de bonne humeur, je laissais mon habit d'extérieur pour me diriger en cuisine, vous préparant votre petit déjeuné composé de scones, comme vous les aimiez avec une galette de pomme de terre douces, changeant légèrement des habitudes, néanmoins cela m'occupais. Une fois cela fini, je les laissais en cuisine. Soufflant légèrement, j'allais voir comment allait votre chat, sachant que ceci lui serait resté sur le ventre, seulement je fus interrompu par quelques coups donnez à la porte d'entrée. L'heure était matinal, et la nuit était vite passée, il fallait dire. De plus je ne cache pas que j'avais bien pris mon temps, pour une fois. Me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, je découvrais l'un des serviteurs de la Reine. Surpris de voir ce dernier, je compris que vous continuiez votre travail de chien de garde quand ce dernier me tendit une lettre de provenance royale. La saisissant, l'homme partit sans demander son du, me laissant fixer le sceau royal gravé dans la cire...

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'engager dans une autre histoire comme celle-ci, surtout après ce qui a pu se passer avec ce shinigami et ce démon. Soupirant profondément, je me demandais vers quoi ceci nous mènerait, encore. En espérant de tout cœur que cela n'allait pas compliquer la tâche plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Vérifiant ma montre, il était bientôt l'heure de vous réveiller, mettant alors le papier dans la doublure de ma veste, rejoignant l'adresse de votre chère « amie », j'allais en cuisine préparer votre thé, un mélange Fortun & Manson et votre petit déjeuner, sans oublier le biberon pour la petite –et de quoi nettoyer, j'étais prévoyant- déposant ceci sur le chariot, je songeais alors à votre voix… avais-je gagné mon « pari » ou était-elle revenue entièrement ? J'étais impatient de le savoir. Pressant légèrement le pas, je m'allais alors jusqu'à votre chambre.

Pénétrant lentement dans cette dernière, j'allais ouvrir les rideaux, mais également la fenêtre, l'odeur matinale qu'avait causé votre chat n'était pas des plus agréable, je prenais alors de quoi m'en occuper, nettoyant son rendu sans broncher et laissant agir le produit sur le tapis afin que cela ne laisse pas de trace. Préférant retirer mes gants après cela, je les laissais dans l'une de mes poches, dépassant légèrement de cette dernière, avant de vous servir votre thé :

- Il est l'heure de vous réveiller jeune maître. Vous avez reçu une lettre de la Reine et j'ai également l'adresse de Lady Lina.

Je vous tendais alors les deux papiers, tout sourire, alors que la boule de poil s'éveillait, avant vous, miaulant déjà alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement sur le lit, surement encore un peu barbouillée.


	78. Chapter 78

**PDV Ciel **

- Enfin le sommeil prenait possession de ma personne, à partir de cet instant tout ce qui m'entourait devenait sourds, il y aurait pu y avoir n'importe quoi je n'aurais absolument rien entendu, rien de rien. Pas même quand Féline descendait du lit pour faire une vie de patachon comme quoi elle ne se sentait pas bien. Moi qui avais veillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour justement être prévenant cette dernière avait tout fait en douce. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la vois dans une situation délicate, c'était stupide de penser ça mais à la fois cela pouvait être vrai, ou non. Dormant d'un profond sommeil c'était une nuit sans rêve encore que je faisais. Une nuit qui n'était pas si tranquille que ça, intérieurement je sentais que quelque chose était différent. Je n'étais pas totalement tranquille, je le devenais quand tu rentrais dans le manoir du moins quand j'avais cette nette impression de ne plus être seul.

Le matin venait alors ainsi que ta personne, me réveillant, j'eus assez de mal à me réveiller. Il fallait dire que la nuit avait était courte mais je me réveillais aussitôt quand tu me tendais l'adresse de Lina mais également la lettre. Délaissant l'adresse pour la poser sur ma table de nuit je m'attelais à lire cette fameuse lettre. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'en avais guère eu. -

« Cher Comte Phantomhive, les quartiers bourgeois de Londres ne sont plus aussi tranquille qu'ils étaient. Des disparitions s'ensuivit de crimes cause la terreur de beaucoup de notre société. Je fais appelle à votre sens de la justice pour soulager les tourments que ces crimes me font subir. Il n'y a guère d'informations sur ces affaires, seule de jeunes hérités sont portés disparus et la famille aussitôt anéanti. Vous confiant cette mission, réussissez là comme vous le faites si bien. »

- Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture je fronçais les sourcils, cela annonçait encore une mission qui allait être complexe. Il fallait dire qu'en un an j'avais eu affaire à deux missions dont l'une était un véritable échec et au quelle j'avais été discrédité sans vergogne. Je ne préférais y penser et plutôt me concentrer sur cette nouvelle mission. Des disparitions ? Il y en avait à tous les coins de rues il fallait le dire mais de là à toucher les aristocrates. Je me demandais bien quel genre de personne pouvait être derrière tout ça. Je posais la lettre sur la table de nuit avant de vérifier l'adresse de Lina d'un simple coup d'oeil, me mettant à bailler bien après avant de m'étirer je me frottais les yeux. -

S...

- Je voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortait alors de ma gorge, je me refusais de croire que j'avais perdu ma voix surtout si c'était pour prendre ce sirop infecte. Je me mettais alors à tousser en éclaircissant un maximum ma voix me donnant alors une voix assez aigu. -

As-tu entendus parler de disparitions de jeunes aristocrates en ce moment ?

- Préférant ne pas forcer je voyais déjà ton sourire aussi vil que ton visage se dessiner sur tes lèvres, je l'ignorais tout simplement avant de prendre ma tasse de thé pour en boire quelques gorgées. Une bonne boisson chaude, que cela était des plus agréables. Prenant un scone je m'empressais de le manger avant de voir cette boule de poil venir chancelante près du chariot. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne perdait pas le nord et que c'était assez amusant de voir ça.

Prenant alors le biberon je m'empressais de la prendre contre moi avant de la nourrir, je tournais mon visage vers ta personne en remarquant que tu avais les mains nues. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient nues il se passait toujours quelque chose entre nous. Prenant alors mon air presque bougon je te regardais droit dans les yeux en essayant d'avoir une voix beaucoup plus grave. -

Je refuse de prendre ce sirop.

- C'était peine perdu, ma voix qui se voulu grave n'était alors pas des plus concluantes. Seulement tant que j'avais Féline dans les bras j'étais sûr d'une chose. Tu ne tenterais absolument rien. –

Dis-moi, qu'as tu obtenus comme informations sur la famille de Lina ? Je ne tiens pas à tomber sur une fille qui serait encore plus sotte que... Soit, qu'as-tu appris ?

- Ce détournement de conversation allait sans nul doute m'éviter cette cruelle sentence qui n'attendait que le moindre signe de faiblesse pour soudainement s'abattre sur ma personne. Si je te donnais un ordre clair et définitif, tu ne pourrais rien faire ? Cela était la voie d'une issue des plus intéressantes, ainsi j'étais sûr que tu ne me forcerais pas. Intérieurement je souriais déjà de cet ordre que je te donnerais. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Je souriais d'une façon bien narquoise en entendant votre voix, je continuais d'autant plus quand je notais que vous forciez tellement que ceci changeait l'intonation de cette dernière. A votre question, qui portait sûrement sur la raison pour laquelle la Reine vous a envoyé une lettre, je fis alors un léger mouvement de tête, vous faisant comprendre que je n'en avais guère entendu parler.

Je vous laissais alors prendre votre petit déjeuné, souriant toujours vous voyant apprécier ce que je vous avez préparé. Une autre appréciez ma cuisine d'ailleurs, et je souriais doucement alors que je vous fixais entrain de la nourrir, correctement, et pour une fois elle ne se ruait pas sur le lait, elle devait être assez fatiguée après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, mais je pense que je repas lui ferait le plus grand bien, d'autant plus que je comptais lui faire prendre de la nourriture solide demain ou après demain. Songeant à cela, je vous regardais alors me fixer d'un air bourru et bien déterminé alors que vous m'annonciez que vous refusiez de boire le sirop malgré ce qu'on avait convenue. Avec la voix que vous aviez j'avais presque trouvé cela humoristique, si vous n'aviez pas décidé de détourner la conversation, ce qui me faisait d'autant plus sourire mais je n'allais pas me faire avoir de la sorte :

- Tout d'abord, le sirop, ensuite vous aurez vos réponses jeunes maîtresses.

Ainsi j'étais sûr que vous capitulerez, en tout cas, bien avant moi, votre santé était primordiale et il est vrai que je m'en souciais, cette voix cassée aurez du partir depuis bien longtemps. Je pris alors le sirop en main vous fixant, les sourcils légèrement plissés, vous faisant bien comprendre que vous n'y couperez pas :

- Ne soyez pas de mauvaise fois, je vous avez prévenu et c'était convenu ainsi. D'autant plus que je ne souhaite pas que vous attrapiez une bronchite ou autre chose d'encore plus grave, ceci ne risque de pas faire bon ménage avec votre asthme. Donc j'imagine que je dois encore vous forcer…

Souriant toujours, je déboucher le sirop, me rapprochant de vous, je continuais à ponctuer chaque action par des justifications, sorte de prolepse contre vos futurs accusations :

- De plus, vous n'allez pas partir en mission malade…

Prenant le biberons de ma main de libre, Féline le suivait malgré qu'il n'y ait plus rien dedans, et quand elle s'en rendit compte elle alla de façon bien pataude dans son panier se rouler en boule, sûrement très fatiguée, mais moi cela m'arrangeait, je retournais alors mon attention vers vous, me rapprochant un peu plus, avant de vous pousser contre votre matelas, vous allongeant correctement (donc pas en travers), vous empêchant tout mouvement alors que je prenais moi-même une petite gorgée de sirop en bouche, déposant lentement mes lèvres sur les vôtres avant de vous forcer à ouvrir la mâchoire avec une simple pression, vous faisant ainsi tout avaler, me reculant une fois fini, un petit sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il fallait l'avouer j'appréciais ces brefs contacts, malgré le fait de vouloir plus, bien plus en profiter. Me léchant doucement les lèvres, soulignant mon action précédentes avec ces dernières, je me relevais, vous fixant toujours, me dégustant de votre réaction alors que je rebouchais le sirop :

- Une fois mais pas deux ? Je pense que dorénavant vous allez prendre vous-même votre sirop, enfin, on dit tout de même « jamais deux sans trois ». (Oui petite ref à une fic de Marechal Rattus, que j'avais adorée ! Et j'aimais particulièrement les titres, d'ailleurs je réutilise fréquemment dans la vie de tous les jours maintenant x) )

M'ébrouant légèrement la voix je redevenais quelque peu sérieux, mais je gardais un léger sourire mutin aux lèvres, me redressant correctement, m'éloignant de vous :

- Pour en revenir à votre question… je ne peux point affirmer si votre chère « amie » est tout aussi sotte que la personne que vous semblez viser, néanmoins j'ai appris bien des choses sur elle et sa famille. En premier lieu, sa famille, d'origine américaine, les Baskerville, est propriétaire d'une compagnie maritime qui a reçu beaucoup de financement dernièrement ce qui leur a permis de venir s'installer à Londres. Enfin, il semble que ce choix a été décidé par le fait que Lady Lina est la fiancée d'un riche héritier. Voilà tout, j'espère que ces informations sont assez complètes pour vous satisfaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je souriais grandement, moi elles me satisfaisaient.


	79. Chapter 79

**Lisy-chan :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci =) Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de voir qu'une nouvelle personne aime notre écrit (on est deux sur l'histoire ^^).

Autrement concernant la relation entre Ciel et Sebby, il est vrai qu'elle est ambiguë, c'est fait exprès =) On essaye de travailler sur l'avancement de leur relation.

Selon moi (car on sait jamais ce que ma partenaire pense 8D), ils sont tous les deux dans le déni. D'un côté Ciel refuse de s'attacher de nouveau à une personne, car il a déjà perdu des personnes à qui il tenait et il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise, donc il refuse de s'avouer qu'il s'est attaché à Sebastian (voilà pourquoi il le repousse et le traite mal en fait.)

De l'autre, Sebastian a sa fierté de démon qui fait qu'il ne veuille pas s'avouer qu'il s'est attaché à un humain, il cache donc ça derrière une attirance sexuelle (qui n'est pas fausse, mais qui en réalité n'est pas sa principale motivation dans leur relation.) Puis il sait également très bien que Ciel n'acceptera jamais quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un potentiel amour, donc il se bride.

Néanmoins, faut pas s'inquiéter, malgré ça leur relation avance énormément ! Mais oui autrement, en gros, on peut dire qu'inconsciemment ils s'aiment, et on même une relation très fusionnelle, mais c'est le principe du « je te suis tu me fuis, je te fuis tu me suis. »  
En espérant que ça répond à ta question ^^

(Autrement désolée pour les chapitres, ce n'est pas très régulier ^^' mais durant ces vaccances je vais essayé de faire de mon mieux !)

Bonne lecture !

**PDV Ciel **

- Me sentant en sécurité avec Féline sur les jambes très vite ce sentiment partait aussi rapidement qu'elle étant attirée par le biberon. Je te toisais d'un regard assez noir quand tu agissais ainsi et en te voyant retirer le bouchon du sirop je devinais sans peine ce que tu allais faire. A peine j'allais me mouver que je me retrouvais allongé contre le lit avec toi sur ma personne. Je serrais fermement les lèvres mais la pression de tes doigts me forçait alors à les ouvrir. ça recommençait, sentant à nouveau tes lèvres contre les miennes je fermais les yeux en retenant un certains couinement. Je détestais quand tu faisais ça et aussitôt que tu retirais tes lèvres des miennes je frottais assez énergiquement mes lèvres à l'aide de ma manche avant de te fusiller du regard.

« Jamais deux sans trois » ? Là tu pouvais clairement aller te faire voir car cela n'était absolument pas sur le point d'arriver et si vraiment ça devait une nouvelle fois arriver tu pouvais être certains que tu allais sérieusement empathir. Ça je me le jurais tu pouvais en être certains. Je détournais le regard en prenant de nouveau un scone pour me faire passer ce goût si horrible de ce sirop. A l'entente de ta voix j'arrivais à discerner ce stupide sourire que tu pouvais avoir, oui ça pour être fier tu devais l'être. Comme un coq qui faisait la cour à une poule… Minute, je me considérais comme tel ? A cet instant j'eus un blanc en m'imaginant être une poule, mon dieu que cela était horrible. Je secouais légèrement la tête pour faire partir cette idée stupide le plus vite possible. Je retrouvais un semblant de calme quand tu me racontais tes trouvailles. –

Donc elle serait américaine, intéressant. Il faut croire que sa famille à eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu autant de financement, cela en serait presque louche même. Un mariage arrangé ? Un point commun en plus, je te paris beaucoup que c'est un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Les mariages arrangés de nos jours sont vraiment sans sentiments, c'est d'une telle escroquerie. Tout cela pour assurer les biens de la famille et assurer également sa descendance.

- Je soupirais alors, choisir sa ou son propre fiancé était d'une telle bêtise que cela n'était pas permis ? J'enviais grandement les personnes qui pouvaient se marier avec la personne qu'elle souhaitait. Enfin, moi parler mariage ? Non merci, le fait d'avoir une fiancée aussi tête en l'air et tellement « froufrouteuse » me donnait la migraine. C'était bien une fille, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

Terminant ces scones je me levais pour m'étirer à nouveau avant de te regarder, ayant une idée en tête un sourire assez malicieux étirait mes lèvres. –

Nous allons de ce pas enquêter sur ces disparitions, nous irons en ville mais avant tout habille moi et je t'ordonne de ne pas toucher ma peau de la journée que ce soit avec ou sans tes gants. Cela t'apprendra à jouer au plus fin avec moi.

- Etant assez fier de cet ordre que tu ne pouvais refuser je m'en amusais avant d'appeler ce chaton qui venait aussitôt se frotter à mes jambes. M'asseyant sur mon lit j'attendais mes vêtements, je faisais glisser ma main de gauche à droit à la porter du chat pour qu'elle en joue. Je ne manquais pas la déformation de ses pupilles qui ne faisaient que grossir suite à cette soudaine envie de jouer. J'esquivais chacun de ces coups de pattes ainsi que ses griffes. Il fallait dire que c'était assez plaisant de voir un chaton jouer mais il manquait quelque chose. –

Sebastian, donne-moi ta cravate.

- Je n'allais pas me gêner à prendre ta cravate pour jouer avec elle bien au contraire et de toute façon tu étais habitué à ce que je te l'enlève non ? Dit ainsi cela faisait bien penser à autre chose mais très vite j'écartais cette pensée noire de mon esprit. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Mon sourire diminuais peu à peu à vos mots, laissant un goût amer en bouche qui me laissait à penser que c'était celui du sirop, mais s'en était bien loin. Vous entendre parler de mariage ainsi, en particulier pour prendre sa défense nourrissait une certaine contrariété, mais il me plaisait également à savoir que vous vous contredisiez, ainsi je pouvais facilement jouer avec vos propres mots :

- Il est vrai que s'afficher comme un couple face au public, sans sentiments, est d'un ridicule. Néanmoins ces mariages peuvent être utiles dans certains cas, comme tenir en laisse les femmes bien trop frivoles voir même nocives. Mais ceci ne devrait pas vous concerner, après tout, comme vous l'aviez si bien dit, vous-même, l'amour est un sentiment que vous n'éprouvez plus.

Ne vous défiant même plus du regard, je me faisais légèrement plus distant avec vous, froideur exigée par un léger mal être qui prenait place mais que j'ignorai bien facilement. Vous laissant terminer votre petit déjeuner, je relevai alors mon regard pour discerner un sourire narquois sur vos lèvres, chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. A l'entente de vos mots, je restais interdit, me faisant simplement froncer les sourcils avant que je reprenne un air neutre, retenant un soupire alors que je voyais la boule de poils jouer avec beaucoup d'entrain avec vous. Au moins ici, il y en avait une qui était heureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un démon comme moi, millénaire, venait réfléchir au bonheur ? C'était pourtant une notion bien futile et pourtant son contraire me tiraillait de plus en plus, j'avais peine à y croire. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre nom sur cette plaie, et je m'en frustrais d'autant plus. Serrant les dents, je me courbais en avant, lâchant un « yes, my lord » habituel, phrase accoutumée à vos ordres. Je vous tournez donc le dos, prêt à aller chercher vos habits, encore une de vos « torture », me narguant inlassablement et me montrant sans relâche ce que je ne pouvais obtenir, encore une frustration en plus pour votre plus grand plaisir. Effectivement si votre déplaisir était mon plus grand plaisir, il en allait de même pour vous, ceci était encore un de nos points communs bien plus nombreux que ceux que vous aviez avec cette fille. Pinçant mes lèvres, je fus presque étonné que vous me demandiez ma cravate, obéissant à vos ordres sans demander de reste, je retirais cette dernière, vous la tendant de sorte à ce que nos mains ne se frôlent même pas, l'idée que vous vous retrouviez en danger sans que je ne puisse rien faire me venez alors à l'esprit… un ordre donné par le pacte, un ordre bien stupide, et votre fierté n'allez sûrement pas aider à l'annuler même en de grave cas… Allant donc à votre armoire, préoccupé, je vous laissais jouer avec Féline et ma cravate alors que je préparai votre tenue du jour.

Prenant un ensemble bleu, je m'approchais de vous, expirant fortement alors que je déboutonnais votre habit de nuit, faisant minutieusement attention à ne pas désobéir à votre ordre. Ignorant comme je pouvais ce corps que je convoitais dans l'habit le plus attractif qu'était la nudité, je vous habillais, toujours aussi minutieusement, bien qu'efficacement. Une fois cela fini, avec bien du mal pour les vêtements qui collaient le plus à la peau tel vos bas –chaussettes-, je me relevais, me rendant compte que j'avais la mâchoire crispée. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je vous tournais le dos, prêt à partir :

- Bien, je vais préparer le fiacre, nous nous rendons tout d'abord à Scotland Yard je présume ? A moins que vous ayez d'autres idées en tête. Enfin, vous me communiquerai la destination une fois que tout sera prêt. Quand vous sortirez de votre chambre veillez à bien fermer la porte pour Féline, histoire qu'elle ne se ballade pas partout dans le manoir.

Sortant ainsi de votre chambre, je me dirigeais vers la mienne afin de remettre mes éternels gants blancs, ne souhaitant pas afficher notre marque à tous, avant de sortir, allant vers les écuries pour atteler les deux chevaux, préparant ainsi le fiacre. Je gardais alors encore et toujours un air neutre, froid, mais ce n'était pour une fois en aucun cas mon masque professionnel, je ressentais seulement une certaines irritation et autres choses de moins fougueux mais bien plus influant. Et pourtant mon esprit était seulement concentré sur ce que je faisais.

Une fois tout cela fini, je rentrais, vous trouvant à la porte d'entrée alors que je vous coiffais de votre couvre-chef et que je vous enfilé votre pardessus noir, vous tendant votre canne. Puis je vous conduis à l'intérieur de la voiture, toujours aussi inexpressif, prenant enfin les rennes. Allant ainsi en ville, nous jeter dans une autres missions, une routine que je n'allais pas supporter, je le savais d'avance.


	80. Chapter 80

**PDV Ciel **

- Il ne fallut guère de temps à ton visage avant qu'il ne se décompose suite à l'ordre que je t'ai donné. Je me doutais parfaitement que tu n'allais pas apprécier la plaisanterie et c'est ce que je remarquais. Voyant ton visage se crisper mon sourire n'en devenait que plus grand avant de reprendre une certain contenance. Si tu le voyais ainsi j'étais certains que cela n'allait que t'irriter d'avantage. Mais n'étais-ce finalement pas ce que je recherchais le plus ? T'irriter à un point que tu finirais un jour par ne plus répondre ? Je ne préférais pas penser à cette éventualité. Elle avait peu de chance d'arriver ou du moins, tu avais peu de chance de me quitter à nouveau.

Tu revenais à ma personne pour m'habiller et je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter de la difficulté à a tâche que tu étais entrain d'accomplir. Bien évidemment je m'en délectais à un point inimaginable mais évidemment comme d'habitude tu réussissais sans le moindre effort, du moins c'est ce que je présumais. C'est alors qu'une question fit son apparition mais il n'était peut-être pas l'heure de la poser, surtout à ton expression. Je me retrouvais alors seul alors que tu partais préparer le fiacre. Me retrouvant alors seul avec Féline je la regarder jouer seule en songeant à ta personne. Tu n'étais d'aucun manifeste et il fallait dire que d'un côté c'était assez jubilant et de l'autre assez ennuyeux. Je laissais cette boule de poil jouer dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte de cette dernière pour t'attendre à la porte du manoir. -

Tu pourrais au moins sourire.

- C'était déconcertant, à croire que tu n'étais pas heureux dans ta vie de démon, tu étais vraiment un mal lotis quand tu t'y mettais. Sans aucun mérite tu te permettais de faire cette tête devant moi alors que tu avais quand même pas mal de choses à ta disposition. C'était vraiment énervant. Je préférais passer outre, du moins pendant le voyage qui se passait lentement, un peu trop d'ailleurs à mon goût. Voyant le paysage défiler je m'ennuyais assez. Finalement il n'était pas mieux que dans mon intérêt j'engage un cocher pour pouvoir à nouveau de te taquiner dans le fiacre également ? Non, c'était tellement enfantin comme jeu que cela ne devait plus être permis à mon âge. -

Ce n'est pas humain d'autant s'ennuyer ainsi.

- Après de longues minutes de chemin nous finissons enfin par arriver à Scoltand Yard. Une fois le fiacre arrêté tu venais m'ouvrir la porte, pendant que je descendais je te regardais du coin de l'oeil avec un petit sourire assez retenu tout de même. Je rentrais en premier dans le bâtiment étant attendu par un comité d'accueil qui avait l'air fort heureux (ironique) de nous voir. -

« Je vois que le chien de la Reine est de sortis, cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne vous êtes mêlé d'une affaire Comte. »

- Je ne préférais pas relever cet affront oral, j'avais finis par passer outre tout ce qui avait pu ce dire sur moi. Sans répondre à ces bougres j'allais dans le bureau du chef de la police, Randall. Une fois dans ce dernier je prenais alors place face à lui sans te jeter le moindre regard, je savais parfaitement que tu étais derrière moi. Randall m'exprimait les faits de ces meurtres m'intiment le peu de pistes qu'il y avait. Me donnant alors plusieurs documents avec les noms et titres de famille suivis des témoignages et des photos j'étudiais ces documents assez minutieusement. C'est qu'après que j'étudiais les photos qui accompagnaient les rapports. Ce qui était troublant dans les compositions des meurtres étaient que le ou les enfants étaient entre les deux parents. Comme si ils mourraient en famille, c'est du moins le sentiment que j'en dégageais. -

« Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le rapport il est dit que les principales cibles sont de jeunes héritiers venant de famille assez prestigieuses qui sont en âge de ce trouver une fiancée. C'est tout ce que nous savons, nous ignorons exactement pourquoi c'est toute la famille qui se retrouve à mourir. Cela fait la cinquième famille en moins de six mois. Tout ce que nous avons pu faire c'est établir une liste des familles dont ils ont des enfants en âges de ce trouver une fiancée. »

- Me tendant un document j'inspectais assez brièvement les noms qu'il pouvait y avoir mais un certains nom ne me semblait pas inconnus, je te regardais alors du coin de l'oeil mais je préférais attendre la fin de cet entretien avant d'échanger avec toi.

Nous restons encore dans le bureau une bonne demi-heure avant de sortir, ignorant à nouveau ces remarques incessante sur ma personne. Une fois dehors je te tendais la liste ou les noms des familles s'y trouvaient. -

Parmi ces noms un seul me frappe, celui de la famille Wilson, j'ignorais qu'il avait un fils en âge de ce trouvait une fiancée. Est-ce que ce nom te parle ? Il ne m'est pas totalement inconnu.

- Te voyant prendre la liste je notais alors encore cet air sérieux que tu avais, c'était vraiment fatiguant à la longue ou du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre. Je connaissais parfaitement la raison qui faisait que tu étais dans ce genre d'état. J'avais tellement envie d'en jouer pour provoquer une nouvelle fois le démon en ta personne mais je voulais tout de même rester assez neutre. Surtout à la vu de tous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une rumeur sordide s'ébruite sur mon nom. -

Tu pourrais sourire tout de même, j'ai l'impression que tu as vu le diable en personne.

**PDV Sebastian **

Conduisant les chevaux, très vite nous étions arrivés en ville, près du poste de police de Scotland Yard. Vous écoutant vous plaindre, comme d'accoutumé, je ne préférais relever en aucun cas se fait, me murant dans mon silence alors que je garais le fiacre avant de vous aider à descendre vous laissant prendre les devants.

Je pouvais entendre plusieurs choses qui se disaient sur vous en ces lieux, ce qui attisait parfois ma curiosité, je me demandais clairement si le « bien longtemps » que je pouvais entendre ou non remontait à un an ou moins ? A vrai dire, j'étais pratiquement certains que vous n'aviez pas continuait les enquêtes de la Reine sans mon aide, néanmoins, vous étiez capable de tout. Puis d'autres réflexions venaient, vous critiquant la plus part du temps, mais vu que vous les ignoriez, j'en faisais de même gardant le dos droit, marchant dans vos pas alors que vous vous dirigiez dans le bureau de notre cher ami.

Accordant un simple regard à cet homme, il m'avait toujours fait penser à un shinigami, ces lunettes, cette assiduité au travail, cette joie de vivre, rien à redire, c'était le parfait sosie de notre cher William. Cette pensée, je la chassais bien vite, me postant derrière vous alors que le vieil homme rechignait à nous donner des informations. Mais j'écoutais d'une oreille attentive, notant chacun des indices, aussi maigres soient-ils. En un an, la police ne s'était pas améliorée et était toujours aussi inutile. Des jeunes héritiers et cinq familles décimées en six mois… J'aurais moi-même pu trouver cela, cependant ainsi l'ont gagnait du temps, alors que le chef de police décidait de ne plus rien avouer, j'étudiais avec vous les photos morbide, je ne savais si ceci était l'œuvre d'un fanatique, en retrouvant toujours la même composition, où quelqu'un qui était très attaché au lien familial. A vrai dire, cela sautait aux yeux, les humains avaient toujours d'étranges idées sur la mort, dont celle qui disait que si l'on mourrait ensemble, l'on se rejoindrait aux cieux. Ridicule, il n'y avait que d'infime chance, le monde de la mort est tellement vaste et ces dieux sont réellement vicieux.

Vous vous décidiez alors, enfin, à vous adresser à moi, Wilson ? Bien sur que se nom me parlait et un peu trop même. Vous prenant la liste des mains, je l'étudiais, regardant quels liens les familles mortes et celles présentes sur la liste pouvaient avoir outre peut être leur richesse et leur statut social. Je n'en discernais aucun autre, à croire que le criminel frappait au hasard dans le lot, éloignant peut être la théorie du fanatique. Je notais alors que cette famille en particulier avait une annotation, je tournais alors les pages du document pour parcourir des yeux la signification de cette dernière, m'apprêtant alors à vous parler, vous me coupiez la parole. Le diable ? Si le diable c'était vous, effectivement, cela aurait été le cas. Fronçant les sourcils sans vous accorder un regard, mon visage changea du tout au tout alors que le coin de mes lèvres se relevait en un sourire bien hypocrite, celui que vous affichiez à la société pour vous donner une image, montrant cruellement bien cette distanciation que j'avais pris à votre égard après votre ordre. Ignorant votre remarque, je continuais donc à parler de l'enquête :

- Hé bien, jeune maître, il se trouve que la famille Wilson est la dernière famille qui ai reçu des lettres de menaces durant ce mois-ci. Commencer nôtre enquête par cette dernière serait donc un choix judicieux.

Gardant ce sourire gravé, l'on sortait enfin de Scotland Yard, donnant quelques remerciements au chef, avant de repartir. Je vous faisais alors monter dans le fiacre, nous dirigeant vers les banlieues de Londres, là où les Wilson vivaient. Cela ne mis qu'une dizaine de minutes, voir un peu plus, pour arriver devant un manoir tout aussi grand que le votre, voir même un peu plus si l'ont comptait le jardin immense et parfaitement entretenu. Me dirigeant à l'intérieur avec les chevaux, un autre fiacre était présent, prouvant ainsi qu'ils avaient de la visite. Mais je n'en tenais guère compte, visite où non on était ici pour résoudre une affaire qui avait peut-être comme enjeux la vie de leur famille. Garant le fiacre, le palefrenier nous me salua poliment avant de s'occuper des chevaux, les mettant en écuries, faisant parfaitement son travail –cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de domestique compétant-. Une bonne, petite rousse habillée de noir et de blanc, lui rendant un air chique malgré sa couleur de cheveux, vint nous accueillir alors que je vous ouvrais la porte, vous intiment qu'on était arrivé. Je suivis alors vos pas, en parfait majordome, ne démordant pas de ma fausse hypocrisie, espérant que ceci vous tape un temps soit peu sur les nerfs. La jeunette nous fit alors entrer, nous laissant découvrir un hall dallé de blanc et de noir, très lumineux, remplis de portrait de famille, et ou l'on pouvait discerner plusieurs maquettes de trains ci et là. Nous faisant monter les escaliers marbrés de blanc, l'on nous conduisait dans le salon, où deux jeune gens étaient déjà présents, dont un visage parfaitement connu… pour mon plus grand déplaisir. La domestique se manifesta alors une dernière fois, avant de partir :

- Je vais prévenir monsieur de votre arrivée comte Phantomhive.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus gâchée.


	81. Chapter 81

**PDV Ciel **

- Enfin un sourire étirait ton visage mais en voyant l'hypocrisie qui s'en dégageais je lâchais un soupire presque désespéré. Finalement tu étais aussi têtu que moi et des plus irritant qui plus est, je préférais passer outre à cet « affront » allons nous dire. A l'entente de déjà nous déplacer pour commencer cette enquête ça me faisait soupirer à nouveau. Dieu seul sait que j'avais envie de rentrer pour prendre un délicieux thé accompagné de pâtisseries. Il fallait dire que l'heure du thé approchait à grand pas et j'espérais au diable que nos hôtes allaient le savourer.

Je montais alors dans le fiacre attendant sagement que l'heure passe et le chemin avec également, je me demandais bien sur quelle genre de famille nous allons voir. Je m'attendais déjà à un fils à papa ou quelque chose de similaire. J'étais assez rebuté à cette idée, une affaire qui ne concernait que des familles... Fallait-il vraiment que ça tombe sur ma personne ? Qui plus est en ce moment ? Je faisais volontairement ma mauvaise foi car je ne supportais ce genre de sentiment. Une fois arrivé à ce dit manoir que je trouvais bien plus grand que le miens nous rentrons et je ne manquais toujours pas ce sourire tellement énervant que tu avais au visage. D'ailleurs je ne pu m'empêcher de te lancer un regard noir avant de te donner un discret coup de coude dans les côtes ou du moins l'endroit que je pouvais atteindre pour que tu arrêtes. Tu pouvais être sûr qu'en sortant d'ici nous allions régler nos comptes comme à chaque fois. Nous arrivons enfin dans un salon ou je remarquais un visage qui ne m'était absolument pas méconnu. -

« Oh Ciel ! Quelle surprise, que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Il en est de même pour moi, je viens voir le chef de cette famille pour une affaire. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

- S'approchant de ma personne je ne pu m'empêcher de lui baiser la main dans l'affaire de l'étiquette anglaise, je te regardais du coin de l'oeil. Intérieurement j'étais certains que ton humeur devait être au plus bas suite à cette petite histoire que nous avions eu à propos de cette fille. J'allais pouvoir ainsi prendre une petite revanche sur le démon que tu étais. Oui j'étais cruel avec toi mais il fallait dire que c'était de ta faute. Le démon influençait beaucoup trop l'humain que j'étais et puis c'était tellement naturel. J'avais ce besoin irrévocable de t'irriter un peu plus chaque jours. N'étais-ce pas ça le sentiment de possession ? Passant cette pensée j'offrais à cette demoiselle un sourire en coin.

« Une affaire ? Je suis bien curieuse de savoir quelle genre d'affaire c'est. Et bien vois-tu je vis chez mon fiancé. Je te présente Paul Wilson. »

Enchanté, je suis...

« Le Comte Phantomhive et le dernier de cette famille ainsi que le Limier de la Reine. Je sais, je vous connais que par les bruits qui court. »

Et bien je vois que vous vous fiez à ce que vous entendez. C'est bien dommage car tout le monde sait que les idiots préfères croient ce qu'ils entendent.

- Esquissant un sourire bien hypocrite je lui serrais la main. Étrangement je ressentais quelque chose qui émanait de son corps, un sentiment qui me donnait froid dans le dos mais je ne démordais pas de cette pique qui ne semblait ne pas avoir apprécié. Relâchant sa main le domestique entrait alors dans le salon accompagné de la personne principale que je voulais voir. Etant face à cet homme je m'inclinais légèrement en signe de respect. -

Marquis Wilson, je suis le Comte Phantomhive, je suis ici pour vous soulager de ce poids qui règne sur votre famille.

- Sans perdre de temps nous étions invités à tous nous asseoir sur le canapé autours d'une petite table qui se remplissait assez vite de tasses de thé pâtisseries. Je me faisais bien rage de n'en prendre qu'une seule. C'est alors qu'une longue discussion commençait. Le marquis me montrant les lettres une à une qui était assez répétitives dans ce qu'elles demandaient je les étudiais assez longuement mais il n'y avait rien qui ne semblait s'en défaire, pas le moindre indice si ce n'est que chaque lettre venait de papier journal. C'était tellement facile comme solution... Je planchais assez longuement il fallait dire. Je ne voyais nul l'intérêt de lettres de menaces... -

Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Votre fils est fiancé et hors nous savons que les principaux héritiers attaqués sont ceux qui n'ont aucune fiancée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Je me tournais vers toi prêt à demander ton avis mais je me souvenais de la place que tu occupais et il était bien plus sage de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Mon regard s'ancra alors dans le tiens en voulant te transmettre un message, celui d'observer tout ce que tu pouvais, le moindre détail pour avoir ton rapport bien après.

Cet échange ne devait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de certains car très vite une personne se manifestait et il ne s'agissait bien évidemment que de ta grande amie. -

« Et si il s'agissait tout simplement d'un pur hasard ? Cela fait quelques semaines que nous sommes fiancés il faut dire. Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont pas encore entendus parlés et que quand se sera choses faites ils arrêterons. Enfin, je présume. »

**PDV Sebastian **

Vos lèvres contre ses phalanges arrivaient à mettre mon humeur au plus bas, alors que je pensais que votre ordre idiot l'avais déjà assez fait. Lâchant un froncement de sourcil imperceptible en voyant votre regard en coin, je ne me laissai pas faire ainsi, agrandissant encore ce sourire hypocrite et joyeux sur mon visage, sachant très bien que ce masque ridicule arrivait à vous mettre en colère. Et malgré moi et cette mauvaise humeur qui me rongeait et me dictait de montrer les crocs, je gardais cette impassibilité. Néanmoins, je détournais le regard vers l'héritier de la famille, voir comment il réagissait au fait qu'un « parfait inconnu », montrait autant d'intérêt en sa fiancée. Mais il n'avait l'air de ne guère s'en soucier, du moins il vous fixait l'air ennuyé, avec un léger froncement de sourcil, présentant plus de l'animosité que de la réelle jalousie, puis il détourna le regard vers ma personne se sentant observé. Il me lâcha alors un léger sourire, me laissant pantois avant de se diriger vers vous et une conversation presque à sens unique, commença entre vous deux, alors que vous affichiez sans aucune gêne votre mauvais caractère et votre répartie face à ce garçon qui semblait de plus en plus vexé. Enfin, vous l'ignoriez tout bonnement en adressant votre attention à son paternel qui venait d'arriver, ce qui le faisait profondément soupirer avant qu'il m'adresse un regard qui voulait tout dire « votre maître est un emmerdeur », en langage des gens élevés dans des caniveaux, mais, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tord d'un côté. Gardant alors ce stupide sourire, j'adressais mon attention à la discutions concernant l'enquête. Regardant les lettres, l'ont pouvait voir que ceci se répétait, menaces de mort, demande d'argents, qu'ils allaient révéler certains secret. Fronçant les sourcils, je perdais mon sourire idiot concentré, essayant d'assembler l'ordre logique des lettres, bien qu'il semblait être très flou. Quand vous interveniez au sujet des fiançailles, il allait sans dire que vous aviez raison, ceci était un problème à relever, mais il devait y avoir une explication logique, du moins si nous étions sur la bonne piste. Interceptant votre regard, je me mis à accorder mon attention à la moindre petite chose, allant de l'état du papier, pour établir une datation et possiblement une réaction vis-à-vis du lecture, remarquant que certaines lettres parlant des secrets avait été froissé, laissant supposer que cette menace était bien réelle et que l'auteur de cette sombre mascarade était soit très doué, soit proche de la famille… Je dévisageais alors chacune des personnes, avant de me faire arrêter par la voix désobligeante de votre tendre amie. Je soupirais de façon très discrète face à tant de niaiserie.

Rien n'était hasard en ce monde, et si cette famille recevait des lettres comme cela, fils fiancé ou non, il y avait une raison, quand bien même qu'une fois la nouvelle rependue, rien ne prouvait que ce tueur en série allait arrêter. Cependant cette remarque pouvait nous faire réfléchir. Il est vrai que lorsqu'une personne n'était fiancée que depuis quelque semaine, la nouvelle n'était pas encore rependue, généralement dans les mœurs anglaises (invention !), l'on laissait un mois de discrétions aux jeunes fiancés, mariage arrangé ou non. Donc comment pouvait-on affirmer si les jeunes hommes assassinés étaient fiancés ou non ? Ceci était une bonne chose par où commencer. Et j'avais toujours des moyens pour trouver mes réponses. D'autant plus qu'au vu de l'ancienneté des lettres, les plus vieilles dataient de trois semaines et les plus récentes d'il y a un ou deux jours. Si le fait que tous les jeunes hommes assassinés étaient fiancés de courte dates, l'on pouvait facilement établir l'hypothèse que le coupable était quelqu'un de proche des familles, d'influents pour se mêler si aisément à leur vie. Et pour s'attaquer aux jeunes hommes ainsi… C'était soit un maniaque, soit une femme… frottant d'un geste pensif mon menton, je relevai mon regard, me sentant observé, je me tournais d'abord vers Lina, mais cette dernière semblait discuter joyeusement avec vous, sur le sujet de l'enquête je présumais aux mots que j'arrivais à intercepter, puis je me tournait vers les parents, mais ils relisaient sans cesses ces lettres de menaces, et mon regard ce porta sur le plus jeune de la famille qui me fixait, mais il détourna bien vite son regard avant de s'interposer entre vous et sa fiancée. Me laissant silencieux, je récapitulais tout dans mon esprit, cherchant comment j'allais délibérer avec vous à ce sujet après cette entrevue, je me devais de garder mon rôle de domestique aux yeux de tous après tout. Très vite la conversation sérieuse dévia en conversation de courtoisie où la famille Wilson vous invita à dormir chez eux, au plus grand plaisir de la lady que vous sembliez tant apprécier malgré qu'elle soit fiancée –et qu'elle ignorait entièrement le fiancé en question-, et au plus grand déplaisir du jeune homme qui semblait essayait de me convaincre du regard de faire partir mon maître des lieux. Il était bien colérique à votre sujet, bien que ce fût parfaitement normal et compréhensible dans un sens.

Bien entendu, vous acceptiez… Et bien entendu, c'était la demoiselle qui nous montrait les chambres où nous allions coucher. Puis bien entendu, alors que vous étiez près de la sienne, chose qu'elle ne se cacha pas à grandement insinuer, j'étais refourgué dans l'aile des domestiques avec un grand sous entendu comme quoi je devais me reposer –ou plutôt les laisser seuls, tout les deux, seuls, ensembles, sans moi, oui j'avais compris-, cependant je fis bien comprendre, d'un ton très poli, que j'étais votre majordome et que je me devais de m'occuper de vous-même en ces lieux et que même en tant que simple majordome, je me devais de vous aider à rassembler vos idées sur l'enquête, dans le calme, seul, tout les deux, seuls, ensemble, sans elle. Je n'allais pas me laisser piétiner mes plats de bandes par une gamines avec les hormones à fleurs de pot ! Surtout par unE gaminE. Restant impassible, je soupirais légèrement, fermant la porte derrière nous, vérifiant à ce que la fouine ne nous écoutez pas. C'était une femme elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'enquête, d'autant plus que je ne l'appréciée guère et que j'étais toujours le seul à vous aider, car on formait un par-fait tandem. Vous laissant alors vous mettre à l'aise, je refaisais machinalement votre nœud légèrement défait, avant de prendre parole :

- Hé bien, tout d'abord, je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'enquêter sur le fait si les jeunes hommes d'avant étaient réellement célibataires où non, comme votre trèès chère Amie nous a fait comprendre, généralement la société n'est pas directement au courant des nouvelles fiançailles, il faut quelques semaines pour que la nouvelle se repende. D'autant plus que les lettres datent d'il y a trois semaine, cela pourrait donc concorder aux fiançailles, ce qui prouverai que votre ennemie est très proche de la famille. Vous ne pensez pas comme moi ? D'autant plus que le secret de cette famille à l'air assez important et le fils semble cacher quelque chose. Malheureusement au vu de comment il vous apprécie je doute que vous puissiez lui faire cracher quoi que ce soit… Je pense donc qu'il va falloir enquêter un peu plus, et passer la nuit ici nous sera surement fortement bénéfique pour l'enquête… néanmoins…

Soupirant légèrement, lâchant un piteux sourire, en pensant à ça :

- Féline sera seule, donc je pense que je vais devoir faire un aller-retour rapide au manoir, au moins pour la nourrir, une fois la soirée arrivée.


	82. Chapter 82

**PDV Ciel **

- Cette fin d'après-midi me semblait bien longue, surtout cette discussion qui avait fini par être complètement déviée sur des sujets parfaitement inutiles mais quelque chose me surpris assez. Me faire inviter à dormir ici en ce endroit me paraissais bien étrange mais c'était un moyen de pouvoir rester au cœur de cette « famille » pour en savoir le fin mot et analyser tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ayant alors un sourire qui paraissait courtois aux yeux des autres mais qui était tellement hypocrite j'acceptais cette invitation. Sans tarder Lina se manifestait en voulant nous montrer nos chambre ou du moins plutôt la mienne. C'est bien évidemment avec un sourire assez charmeur que j'acceptais aussi sa demande en la suivant. Je te regardais du coin de l'oeil par moment en notant cet air que tu avais quand elle disait qu'elle voulait être seule avec ma personne.

Mon sourire qui se réduisait extérieur pour grandir intérieurement quand tu rétorquais que tu resterais avec ma personne. Sur ce nous entrons dans cette chambre qui m'était destiné. Je faisais un simple signe de la main à Lina. -

On se retrouve alors pour le dîner.

- La laissant alors seule dans le couloir j'entrais dans cette chambre en allant en premier lieu m'asseoir sur le lit. Tu refaisais alors mon nœud qui était défait. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils au vu de tes paroles. Tu n'avais pas totalement tord, le fils cachait bien quelque chose et nous étions aussi sur la même longueur d'onde. Une ennemie proche de la famille... La mère peut-être ? Cela semblerait étonnant. Je restais muet pour cette idée avant de redresser le visage vers ta personne. Profitant de cette extrémité je fixais ta cravate un instant mais préférais la laisser tranquille, du moins pour le moment. Cependant quelque chose m'amusa tout particulièrement. « Ma grande amie » disais-tu. Me faisais tu une crise de jalousie ? Comme cela était fort amusant. Je me mis alors à sourire d'une façon bien provocatrice en prenant la voix qui allait parfaitement avec ce dernier. -

Serais-tu jaloux que je me fasses des amis mon cher Sebastian ? Cela te déplaît tant que ça que petit à petit j'appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre ? Du moins que je dois accorder de l'attention à une autre personne que toi ? Et bien et bien, il faut croire que le démon devient humain.

- J'étais alors toute ma personne sur le lit en prenant mes aises. Retirant mes chaussures je venais défaire le nœud que tu avais si soigneusement refais avant de soupirer profondément. Fermant les yeux quelques instants je m'étirais, à cet instant tu me parlais de Féline, il est vrai qu'elle allait se retrouver seule... J'avais pensée à l'idée folle de la ramener ici mais cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Gardant les yeux fermés je prenais alors une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse en retirant mon cache œil d'un geste lent. -

Parfois tes mots sont beaucoup trop fort. Considérer cette fille comme mon amie... Je n'ai point d'amis, je n'ai que des pions. Les amis ne sont là que pour te ralentir, te faire douter, te donner des sentiments bien stupides. C'est bien souvent à cause des amis que tu finis par douter et te raviser sur tes choix. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je ne demande rien, je veux simplement accomplir le but qui m'échappe peu à peu.

- J'ouvrais alors les yeux pour me redresser et ainsi te regarder, plantant mon regard dans le tiens qui était déjà bien carmin. -

Mes pions me suffisent amplement et puis... Ma pièce principale à différente facette, elle peut aussi bien devenir mon pion comme mon cavalier, ma tour comme mon fou pour pouvoir atteindre ce but. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Uniquement de ça.

- Cela était un aveu que je te faisais, tu avais bien intérêt à en profiter car il m'était devenu très rare d'en faire. Croisant les jambes je finissais par détourner le regard vers mon cache œil. Le saisissant en main j'avais la sombre idée de le réduire en morceaux. Ne plus cacher cet œil qui me paraissait si maudit mais très vite j'écrasais cette idée comme j'écraserais mes ennemis. Le posant simplement sur la table de nuit je me levais pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée. Cela n'était que le début de la soirée et pourtant j'avais ce pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer.

Je restais quelques minutes silencieux à contempler de mes deux yeux ce qui pouvait bien ce passer dehors mais je n'y vis rien. C'est alors que je revenais vers ta personne d'un pas lent. -

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je ne compte pas faire de lui mon ami. Sa proximité m'insupporte, il dégage quelque chose qui me révulse. Je ne saurais dire quoi mais son contact a le don de provoquer un frisson dans tout mon être. Néanmoins nous agirons après le repas, tu seras en charge de veiller le moindre de ses mouvements et déplacements. S'il vient à se déplacer nous le suivrons dans ce cas.

- Sur ces mots j'étais arrivé à ton niveau, mes doigts venaient alors lentement saisir ta cravate, tirant dessus je t'obligeais à te baisser légèrement attendant ta réaction dans le but d'observer le moindre de tes mouvements envers ce geste. -

**PDV Sebastian **

Je me retenais bien de cracher un soupire vexé à vos mots, jaloux de cette enfant ? S'en était bien beau, autant ma jalousie envers le vieux croulant de fossoyeur était parfaitement justifiée, mais le fait qu'une pimbêche pimpante se rapproche ainsi de vous ne me rendez pas jaloux, du moins c'est bien ce que j'essayai de croire, seulement… cette fille m'insupportait, cette manière de vous tourner autour, de me renvoyer comme un vulgaire chien, et de manquer à son devoir de jeune fiancée tout en cherchant à vous faire manquer à vos devoirs à vous, s'en était réellement dissident et désagréable. Et si j'étais encore plus buté, j'aurais fait une longue liste de ces nombreux défauts que vous ne voyez sûrement pas, mais je n'étais pas de si mauvaise foi, elle avait bien des qualités, comme vous faire les yeux doux et être doué d'un don particulier pour énerver le démon que j'étais et ce en seulement quelques mots ! Grandiose !

Gardant la mine neutre, cela vous aurait bien trop fait plaisir que j'affiche une quelconque émotion, et vous en aurez encore joué en débitant des inepties, j'aimais particulièrement nos joutes verbales, mais celles-ci avaient le don de me remonter particulièrement et ce n'était jamais bon présage. Vous regardant vous débrailler sur votre lit, je ne retins aucunement un soupire désespéré devant tant de … grâce. Rangeant correctement vos chaussures et pliant votre nœud pour le mettre sur la table de nuit, je vous laissais prendre soin de votre cache-œil, morceau de tissus que je commençais à exécrer, au moins sans lui et ces gants immaculés ridicules, elle aurait su que vous m'apparteniez, mais malheureusement il en était rien et on devait continuer à se cacher aux yeux de la société. Pinçant mes lèvres en écoutant vos mots, je ne savais si je devais être rassuré que vous gardiez cette optique cruellement vrai, ou bien encore plus inquiété que vous vous voiliez vous-même la face sur tout et n'importe quoi tant qu'il s'agissait des relations. Dans les deux cas, cette nouvelle n'était autre que désespérante, mais d'autant plus décourageante que vous pensiez que la raison de notre lien nous échappée. Dans un sens, presque inavouable, ceci était cruellement vrai, mais de l'autre, il en était profondément vexant que de savoir que vous doutiez de nous, de notre pacte, de mes capacités, ainsi. Nouvelle amère-sucrée, je ne savais comment qualifier vos mots que vous continuez à énoncer en toute innocence alors que vous me fixiez d'un air qui aurait pu me causer des frissons indignes si je n'étais un diable de majordome. A vos mots, un léger sourire, très bénin, mais présent et sincère, releva mes lèvres, ainsi, si vous qualifiez tout par des pions, j'en étais honoré, gratifié, réjouis, que j'étais le plus important pour vous, mais j'en restais anormalement frustré, bien que je pouvais le lire en vos mots, je voulais entendre de votre bouche que je n'étais pas qu'une simple épée, qu'un simple bouclier, qu'un simple pion pour l'échec et mat de votre vie. Mais j'en demandais bien trop, et cette nouvelle ne pouvait que me mettre de bonne humeur, bien que très vite, je reprenais mon sérieux, à vrai dire, vous saviez parfois être bien flatteur, et ceci pouvait très bien être pour calmer mes ardeurs, autant que cela soit vrai ou non, et rien que cette idée, m'emmenait dans une autre optique d'autant plus possessive.

Un long silence passa, avant que vous repreniez parole, j'étais toujours aussi droit, vous fixant, légèrement ébahis par cette nouvelle étrange, ressentiment que provoquait ce jeune énergumène. Il allait sans dire que je le trouvais bien suspect mais de là à ce que vous le ressentiez également si fortement, il y avait anguille sous roche et il fallait que je creuse pour avoir des résultats concrets. C'est pour cela que j'étais presque soulagé que vous me donniez la tâche de le surveiller. Je sentis alors une légère pression sur ma cravate, j'allais alors engager un mouvement envers vous, mais je me résignais très vite, votre ordre me revenant en pleine figure, donc je ne faisais que de me baisser, veillant à ne pas manquer à mon devoir. Vous fixant, je vous fis d'abord un doux rictus avant que je relève mes lèvres de manière bien provocatrice, bien décidé à également vous lancer des piques en ce début de soirée, me rapprochant de vous, laissant nos visage à quelques centimètres j'engageai alors le jeu, la danse, la joute, la conversation ou tout ce que vous vouliez :

- Si le démon devient humain, il ne faut néanmoins pas oublier que son contractant reste humain malgré tout, et avec toute la volonté qu'il puisse avoir contre cette évidence, un humain ne peux contenir son affection et cette dernière arrive quant on s'y attend le moins. D'autant plus que je serais loin d'être réjouis que ceci se manifeste pour une jeune lady comme elle, sans vouloir être vulgaire, sa manière de vous aguicher, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarquée, est bien proche de celle des fille de joie, provocatrice aux mots malsains et sous-entendant bien des choses. D'autant plus que vous êtes tout les deux fiancés à une autre personne. Vous aviez souhaitez mon point de vue sur cette personne, le voici, et elle est tout sauf niaise comme vous aviez eu crainte, elle est même drôlement futée. Cependant je ne déni pas son charme, et vous non plus j'ai bien l'impression malgré ce que vous pouviez dire.

Me reculant, vous fixant toujours, je gagnais du sérieux, mine mécontente, dure, c'est à peine si je ne crachais pas mes mots, mais je ne les mâchais pas :

- Tout ce que je peux voir, même si vous ne voulez pas d'elle comme simple amie, il semblerait qu'elle veuille justement de vous plus qu'une simple amitié, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarquer, il n'y en a nullement préjudice, vous n'avez jamais été doué avec les femmes n'est-ce pas ?

Un long sourire taquin pris alors place sur mes lèvres, plissant mes yeux, je vous faisais lâcher ma cravate, me doutant que vous étiez fulminant, et s'en est presque si je n'aurais pas souhaité qu'elle entende cela, fouine qu'elle pouvait être à écouter aux portes, surement de peur que le vilain majordome de j'étais fasse lâcher des cris à son petit maître alors qu'elle aurait aimé le faire elle-même. Me retournant, j'en préférais passer à autre chose, le coq-à-l'âne ou plutôt de la fouine extravertie et aguicheuse au paon qui était jaloux comme un pou :

- Après le diner, je surveillerai donc le jeune Wilson, quelque chose ne va définitivement pas avec ce personnage en plus de sa jalousie envers vous et de ses regards bien trop appuyés sur ma personne. Il se doute ou il cache quelque chose il en est certain.

Faisant une courbette, j'enchainais :

- Cependant, vous allez passer le diner seul avec cette famille, je me vais m'occuper de Féline comme une princesse, au moins vous n'auriez pas à fournir des explications ridicules pour justifier le fait que je ne dine pas, la stricte vérité sera bonne. Sur ce, bonne soirée jeune maître, j'espère que le diné préparés par ces cuisiniers amateurs vous conviendra tout de même.

Je me retenais de me lancer des fleurs pour vous énerver encore plus, en disant « oui, c'est vrai, passer d'une cuisine de maître à celle de simples mortels va vous faire un choque », mais je me retenais, préférant filer, me doutant qu'à mon retour cela allait bien péter, en m'excusant du langage.

Je sortais alors pour me rendre au manoir, où je me rendais compte que la boule de poil avait élu domicile sur… le canapé… heureusement que vous n'y allait jamais et que ceci était réservé à nos invités, du moins, je trouvais cela idiot de ma part d'avoir laissé la porte de votre chambre ouverte, mais d'un côté, il fallait bien qu'elle se familiarise avec le manoir et qu'elle dégourdisse ses jeunes pattes. Elle n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts, et en voyant la cuisine, il semblerait qu'elle commençait à être propre elle-même ce qui était une très bonne chose, même tout jeune les chats étaient drôlement ouverts à apprendre les bases d'une bonne éducation, tout en restant très indépendants. Fières créatures gracieuses et intelligentes. Préparant alors son premier repas consistant, la petite s'approchais de moi, méfiante, avant de s'asseoir, miaulant, réclament son du tout en gardant une distance raisonnable, elle tenait beaucoup de vous, toute aussi capricieuse et aucunement reconnaissante. Lui hachant des petits morceaux de thon, je lui posais sa gamelle sur un papier journal, elle s'en approcha donc, petit à petit, reniflant cette chose nouvelle sous mon regard attendrit avant de commencer à grignoter… et se jetait carrément dessus, ronronnant de plaisir. Loin d'être mécontent de moi, je m'abaissais, pour poser lentement ma main sur son dos immaculé, le caressant, elle hérissa les poils, mais n'entrepris aucunement de me griffer ou de me mordre, et déjà, ceci était un grand pas. La laissant, je décidais de lui laisser la cuisine, le salon et votre chambre de libre. Avant de revenir au manoir de Wilson, voyant au loin, le jeune brun qu'était le fils du patriarche de la famille citée juste avant. Il semblait se diriger vers l'écurie, prévoyant ainsi de s'en aller je ne savais où. Je me précipitais alors à votre chambre, toquant poliment, mais pressement, bien décidé à vous en informer pour que l'on le suive, tout cela était bien trop suspect.


	83. Chapter 83

**PDV Ciel **

- En voyant que tu ne faisais que de te baisser je me souvenais alors de l'ordre que je t'avais donné, avec tout ça ce détail avait fini par m'échapper. Je n'étais pas mécontent de ta réaction bien au contraire, cela me permettait même de savoir que faire au moment venu. Gardant mon petit sourire en coin mes nerfs commençaient à s'effriter au fur et à mesure de tes paroles. Ne pas être expert en matière de femmes ? Que tu semblais être drôle. J'avais bien envie de te rétorquer quelque chose mais cela aurait passé pour une crise de... Couple ? Non, je ne pouvais nous qualifier ainsi, nous n'avions ni toi ni moi l'apparence d'un « couple ». Je préférais mourir que plutôt penser à cette idée des plus saugrenues. Soupirant longuement j'en faisais que grogner juste après reprenant pour peu de temps un air assez ironique. Moi devenir affectif ? L'humain pouvait le devenir et il le devenait. Mais la plus froide des personnes ne pouvait le devenir même si elle en avait l'occasion. Pourquoi ? Car pour devenir affectif il fallait s'être dans un premier temps attaché à une personne. La considérer comme son propre oxygène, ne voir que par elle et faire tout notre possible pour la protéger. Hors je n'avais aucun nom qui me venait en tête quand je pensais à cela. Peut-être Lizzy en ce qui concernait de la protéger mais cela n'était qu'une infime partie. Non, je ne voyais personne d'autre et si tu pensais être cette personne tu te mettais bien le doigt dans l'oeil. Tu n'avais nullement besoin de ma protection et sûrement encore moins besoin de moi pour respirer. C'est ainsi que je le prenais. -

Je préfère de loin être la personne que je suis, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'être un homme à femme. Pour ça je ne m'appelle pas Sebastian pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et je t'interdis de me parler des missions pour cause. Tu connais amplement l'effet que tu peux avoir sur les humains et surtout sur les humaines donc tu pouvais avoir ces informations par un autre moyen mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu restes un démon. Ce qui veux dire que pour toi faire pêcher les autres est ta source de plaisir et de les salir et ta source de jouissance. Quelle bassesse.

- Je soupirais longuement alors que tu me faisais lâcher ta cravate, tu m'annonçais alors que tu me laissais seul pour le dîner. Etais-ce une vengeance ? Je gonflais l'une de mes joues en fronçant les sourcils. Passer ce dîner avec toute ces personnes qui puait le mot « famille ». Avais-je cependant vraiment le choix ? Pas vraiment il fallait dire... Je te laissais alors partir bien que sur tes dernières paroles je t'avais lancé un regard tellement désespéré. Rabaisser l'humain à son incapacité à être parfait, j'avais omis de dire que c'était l'une de tes plus grandes sources de plaisir également. Il fallait dire que j'y étais habitué à présent.

Sans perdre de temps je remettais alors mon cache œil, peu de temps après quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de voir la personne qui rentrait. Étrangement de par son entêtement et cette manie constante d'être près de ma personne, cette fille me rappelait drôlement quelqu'un. -

« Excuse-moi d'entrer ainsi, normalement vu mon statut je ne devrais pas entrer dans la chambre d'un autre garçon. Mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais besoin de rien et... Tiens, ou es ton majordome ? Il ne t'a tout de même pas laissé seul ? »

Il ne me laisse seul que le temps du dîner, il est parti me chercher des affaires et également aller nourrir le chat.

- A ces mots un grand sourire étira son visage, refermant la porte derrière elle elle ne se gênait pas de venir s'asseoir sur le lit telle une lady alors que moi je gardais ma place près de la fenêtre. Très vite la conversation débuta avec entrain et joie pour une partie et de l'autre avec tellement d'hypocrisie. Je me faisais rage de garder un sourire poli bien qu'en cet instant j'avais surtout envie d'être seul. C'est alors qu'une question me fit prendre un air des plus surpris. Regardant Lina avec un œil assez rond je reprenais très vite une certaine contenance. -

« Ton majordome n'est pas trop proche de toi ? Il donne cette étrange impression qu'il doit rester avec toi car c'est important, que tu ne peux rester seul... C'est étrange. J'en suis même venu à penser que vous pouviez avoir une relation mais là c'est mon esprit de fille qui parle. Ne fais pas attention à cela. »

- Dans un premier temps je ne savais comment prendre ses mots, il fallait dire que notre relation était spéciale mais si je devais avouer la moindre chose, je savais très bien que cela pouvait se retourner contre moi. Gardant un sourire assez agréable pour ses yeux mais bien hypocrite je lui répondais d'un ton calme. -

Nous sommes proches car il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Il est mon majordome et se doit d'être digne de mon nom, il doit être parfait et sans aucun défaut. Cependant de là à qualifier que nous ayons une relation c'est un peu fort. Il se charge simplement de prendre soin de ma personne, de mon bien-être, de mon éducation et rien d'autre.

-Je ne parlais de rien d'autre, juste ça comme réponse était amplement suffisante pour cette personne qui avec le temps me faisais poser des questions. Je fus d'ailleurs coupé dans ces dernières quand une autre personne toqua à la porte. S'agissant du fils il n'était nullement étonné ni même irrité que sa fiancée se trouvait dans ma chambre. Nous prévenant simplement que le dîner était prêt il attendait simplement que nous sortons de cette chambre, cela ne tardait pas à être chose faites. Rejoignant alors toute cette petite famille à table, je gardais une certaine apparence pour ne pas paraître désagréable. Le repas se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans doute un peu trop de joie même, cela ne tardait pas à irriter ma personne mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

Le dîner se finissait enfin, je ne traînais pas à retourner dans ma chambre en pensant t'y trouver seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Je commençais alors à me poster des questions et une idée des plus stupide me sauta aux yeux... Et si jamais tu étais une nouvelle fois partis mais cette fois-ci pour de bon ? Je secouais bien vite la tête à cette pensée bien que cela n'avait pas laissé mon être indifférent. -

Sebastian !

- C'est alors que des coups résonnèrent dans ma porte, voyant que c'était toi qui entrait le lâchais un petit soupire soulagé. Une réaction qu'habituellement je m'évitais de te montrer ou même d'avoir. Si tu revenais ainsi c'est qu'il y avait du mouvement et c'était bel et bien le cas. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous habiller et suivre ce fiacre pour savoir ou est-ce que ce jeune gredin allait.

La route dura un petit moment si bien que plus d'une fois j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir. Le fiacre finissait par s'arrêter et quand tu m'ouvrais la porte je regardais ou nous étions et la seule chose que je remarquais et qui me sautait aux yeux surtout était un bar. Ce n'était pas un bar comme les autres, ce bar je ne le connaissait de nom... Le bar ou toutes les personnes homosexuelles aimaient aller. En descendant les marches je te regardais septique. -

Je présume que nous allons devoir entrer dans ce bar n'est-ce pas ?

- Je soupirais d'avance avant de prendre un air presque prostré en voyant un couple juste devant le bar qui était drôlement collés... Je détournais aussitôt le regard avant de croiser le tiens. J'étais bien content d'un certains côté que j'étais déguisé, au moins on ne reconnaîtrait pas une personne de mon rang dans ce genre d'endroit et ainsi le nom Phantomhive ne serait pas salit par cette réputation... -

Que suggères-tu ? Je doute que nous entrions comme ça par simple curiosité, tu aimes tellement nous créer des personnalités et des rôles que je doute bien que tu es une certaine idée en tête. Je t'écoute...

**PDV Sebastian **

Suivant de loin le fiacre de notre cher ami, nous étions arrivés en ville, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête devant une enseigne qui ne m'était pas méconnue. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, ainsi ce jeune homme était attiré par la gente masculine ? Donc certaines choses s'expliquaient et votre pressentiment en sa présence était donc… mon rictus s'agrandis d'autant plus à cette idée, vous m'aviez cachés jeune maître que vous étiez tellement empathique. Je cachais un léger rire en fixant votre mine que j'aurais qualifiée d'ahurie si vous ne le cachiez point devant un tel scepticisme.

Je n'hésitais pas à vous confirmer notre destination, d'autant plus quand l'on tombait nez à nez devant un couple d'hommes, si l'on pouvait les qualifier ainsi de « couple », langoureux, passionnés, et proches très proches, du moins aux yeux d'une personne élevée dans la bonne société comme vous. Les ignorants bien vite tout comme vous, l'on s'éloignait du fiacre pour discuter de ce que l'on allait faire, il allait sans dire que l'on devait pénétrer dans les lieux pour savoir ce que ce jeune homme de bonne famille tramait. Il se pouvait que tout concorde, des jeunes hommes sans fiancée alors qu'ils étaient en âge, ce n'était pas si idiot, ils pouvaient très bien fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, il fallait croire que c'était de plus en plus rependu chez les bourgeois et les nobles ce genre de fantaisies et de démarcation. Souriant légèrement il était vrai que j'avais une idée en tête, mais je doutais que vous seriez ravi de l'entendre, cependant il me semblait que cela était la meilleure approche possible en ces milieux :

- Dire d'emblée que vous êtes noble ou bourgeois attirerait bien trop l'attention sur vous malgré le fait que cet endroit en soit peuplé. Les jeunes hommes avec de l'argent sont les plus prisés et vous seriez trop vite remarqué, d'autant plus que si vous révéliez un quelconque titre l'on pourrait vous reconnaître. C'est pour cela qu'il vaudrait bien mieux que vous preniez le rôle d'une autre catégorie de personne qui fréquente ces lieux, sans vouloir vous vexer, un jeune homme qui a besoin d'argent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ainsi vous vous fondriez mieux dans le décor, vous pourriez facilement récolter des informations, et n'attirerai pas notre cible qui serait susceptible de vous reconnaître et vous mettre dans l'embarra. S'il y a une explication pour qu'il soit ici, c'est bien qu'il cherche des jeunes hommes de son titre, ce qui confirmerai que c'est bel et bien notre coupable. Quant à moi, je pense simplement me fondre dans la masse et vous surveiller de loin, tout en écoutant certains échanges qui pourraient le concerner. J'agirai en cas de besoin si jamais il s'approche trop de vous ou autre, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans ce genre d'endroit, la viande saoule pullule. Sur ce entrons donc, rien de plus naturel.

A ces mots, l'on avançait, alors que je vous laissais me devancer, histoire que notre duo n'attire pas trop l'attention. Rentrant dans la taverne, les relents âcres de l'absinthe envahissaient mon odorat, ainsi que d'autres choses que je n'oserai point nommer. Soupirant longuement, je restais dans un coin de la salle, reconnaissant quelques visages de la haute société, comme je l'avais deviné. L'on pouvait dire que les hormones bouillonnés entre toutes ces personnes bien plus que proche, c'est à peine si certaines ne s'allongeaient pas sur les tables alors qu'il y avait des chambres à l'étages destinés à ces élans de passion. Très vite, certains jeune homme commençaient à m'aborder alors que je vous voyais recueillir des informations, me doutant que vous n'étiez pas très à l'aise entre tout ces mots sales et ces gémissement provenant de l'étage. J'ignorais très vite certaines personnes un peu trop pressantes à mon gouts et ce malgré un certain charme pour certain, j'étais rude et sans politesse, tel la plus part des « dominants » présents si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Il y avait ceux qui achetaient et ceux qui vendaient, ceux qui prenait et ceux qui donnaient. Et généralement les premiers d'entre eux étaient soit très difficiles et sans politesses, soit très enjôleur, je préférais être sans politesse envers ce genre de personne. Ne vous quittant pas des yeux, certaines personnes autour de moi commençaient à me charrier et à me pousser vers vous en me disant que vous recherchiez un peu de monnaie, donc qu'il fallait que je me lance, il fallait croire qu'ils mordaient tous à l'hameçons, un petit rire faillit sortir d'entre mes lèvres, si tout cela était si simple, cela serait bien beau. Soudainement, je voyais notre cible au bras d'un homme… âgé ? Enfin on pouvait lui donner dans la vingtaine et il m'était entièrement inconnu, bien que vu ses habits il semblait néanmoins être un riche bourgeois. Peut-être commençait-il à s'attaquer aux plus âgés ? Ou n'était-ce que ce qui lui tombait sous la main ? C'était bien étrange… Tout du moins, ils montaient dans les chambres et on perdait leur trace. Il aurait été intéressant d'allé voir, mais prendre une chambre seul n'aurait jamais était crédible, je me refusais également de prendre le premier idiot en chaleur pour crédibiliser le tout et vous… hé bien, vous étiez occu-… occupé ?!

Je retins un grognement en voyant l'un de ces vieux croutons avec des billets plein les poches prêt de vous, vous disputant comme un morceau de viande à un jeune héritier qui me semblait familier mais sans plus. Les deux commençaient même à avoir des caresses déplacées sur votre corps sous les yeux du gros et gras barman, réjouis que vous ayez trouvés si vite acheteur, bien qu'il clamait haut et fort que ce n'était pas si difficile avec votre bouille d'ange. J'étais seulement d'accord sur un point avec lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'empêcher de voir rouge. Ces mains crasseuse vous toucher si intimement me dégoutaient. Et ce fut sous les encouragements de certains gars et des sifflements des autres que je me dirigeais vers ces deux odieux personnages et vous. Les disputes pour les plus attirants et les plus jeunes étaient monnaies courante ici, donc on ne fut pas arrêtés. Prenant de l'ampleur et dégageant une aura bien menaçante au vu de la réaction de certains autours, ils me fixaient entre la rage et l'apeurement, comme des chiens qui tremblaient et grognaient devant plus grand qu'eux. L'air froid, je les éloignais violement d'un mouvement de main, m'ancrant dans mon rôle, ou peut être bien que non après tout, je ne savais que dire :

- Dégagez, il est à moi.

Rien qu'à ces mots, je désobéissais à votre ordre, ou bien nous, tout dépendait du point de vue, mais je n'en avait que faire, vous tirant contre moi, d'un face bien provocatrice, me collant contre vous, je faisais ainsi comprend à tous ceux dans la salles de ne pas s'approcher de vous, toujours sous les sifflements de certains que je commençais à trouver ridicule et énervant. Vous soulevant sans aucun mal d'une façon bien vulgaire –il fallait dire que vous soulever comme d'accoutumée aurait fait suspect-, je m'adressai à vous, comme si nous étions de parfait inconnus :

- Allez viens.

Vous tutoyer de cette façon, si ingrate, me faisait bien bizarre, mais encore l'usage de nos rôles. Nous dirigeant vers l'étage, je laissais quelques pièces sur le comptoir :

- Une chambre.

Et sans demander mon reste je prenais la vieille clef crasseuse alors que, vous soulevant toujours d'un bras, je montais les escaliers grinçant pour vous déposer une fois ces derniers gravis. Un long couloir ou des gémissement et l'odeur forte du sexe régnée se déclinais à nous, alors que dans le noir, un « couple » bien étrange étaient encore bien proche, rien que d'un coup d'œil, je pouvais dire que c'était un jeune garçon d'a peu près votre âge avec un jeune homme d'âge mur, bien plus grand que lui, la vingtaine. Rien que cette image arrivée à me mettre mal à l'aise et à me donner des pensées malgré moi. Je détournais alors bien vite le regard, vous fixant alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre pile à côté de celle de notre cible, la déverrouillant, vous intimant qu'il était à côté.


	84. Chapter 84

**PDV Ciel **

- L'idée de faire bande à part ne me déplaisait pas de base mais dans ce genre d'endroit je restais des plus septique. Entrant alors seul chacun de notre côté je me postais dans un coin assez isolé des gens, je tenais à avoir la paix et ainsi je pouvais tout de même t'avoir à l'oeil. Je n'étais alors pas déçu en ce que je voyais, te faire aussi ouvertement draguer me donnait bien envie de vomir, plus que cette odeur des plus immonde pour mon fin odorat. Je finissais par m'y habituer, il fallait dire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour cela. Jetant mon regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce je finissais par remarquer notre cible qui était accompagné d'un homme complètement inconnu. Je me suis alors mis le suivre mais un homme beaucoup plus grand que moi s'interposa. Mon regard devenant noir je me retenais bien d'être assez mauvais envers elle. -

J'aimerais passer.

- Voulant le contourner je me retrouvais alors pris dans une « étreinte » des plus écœurantes avant de n'avoir d'autres hommes sur le dos. Me retrouvant alors comme une petite souris entourée de chats plus affamés les uns que les autres je te cherchais du regard sans pour autant te trouver. C'est alors que des gestes assez déplacés se faisaient sur ma personne. Les repoussant assez violemment j'haussais le ton sur ces idiots de premières mais très vite je fus arrêter. Reculant de quelques pas je commençais à perdre assez rapidement cette colère qui m'animais laissant alors un semblant de « peur » dans mon seul œil visible. C'est alors que je te vis arriver comme un forconet. Peu de temps après c'est une onde assez noire que je sentais et j'étais le premier à être mal à l'aise avant d'être subitement et bien fortement collé à toi. D'un côté je t'aurais volontiers enguirlandé sur le fait que tu ne tenais pas cette idée de base que nous avions eu mais de l'autre j'étais assez « content » que tu étais là. C'est alors que ce sentiment finissait par s'évaporer pour laisser place à une expression des plus ahuries. Essayant de rester dans mon rôle de parfait inconnu je ne pouvais que me laisser faire suite à ton gabarit. Il aurait était tellement inutile de résister mais ce qui me choqua le plus était le fait que tu m'aies tutoyés. Cela était bien une première, dans un autre contexte je l'aurais pris comme affront mais ce n'était en loin le cas ici, nous n'avions tout simplement pas le choix. Soupirant longuement je me laisser porter alors jusqu'à cette chambre avant d'être de nouveau sur mes deux jambes une fois arrivé en haut.

A cet instant malgré ce couloir sombre j'arrivais à distinguer deux silhouettes, en un seul regard je comprenais bien vite ce qu'il se passait et ça commençait vraiment à me répugner. Cela et tous ces bruits que j'entendais et cette odeur qui... Je ne préférais guère y repenser, ce n'était pas le moment des plus opportun. Je fus entre-coupé dans mes pensées quand tu me disais alors de venir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils j'essayais de passer outre le fait que tu m'avais tutoyer car je savais parfaitement que si je t'en faisais la remarque tu allais me sortir avec ton sourire des plus stupide « C'est pour le cadre de la mission ». Soupirant j'entrais dans cette chambre avant que la porte ne se referme. J'étais presque comme soulager de me retrouver seul dans cette pièce avec toi, bien que dans ce genre d'endroit c'était quelque chose des plus ambiguës. Je parcourais cette étroite chambre d'un regard bien critique, un simple lit double, une table de chevet et une simple lampe. Vraiment rien de bien grandiose. Me tournant vers toi je te toisais d'un regard assez médisant qui décrivait toute ma pensée.

« Tu as osé me tutoyer » mais je ne disais rien, ne voulant pas me prendre cette réflexion en plein visage je décidais de m'asseoir assez sagement sur le lit en attendant mais au moment même ou j'allais poser mon fessier je me retenais. -

Sebastian, donne-moi ta veste.

- Peu de temps après me retrouvant avec ta veste je l'installais sur le lit pour pouvoir m'asseoir dessus sans crainte. Je n'aurais supporté l'idée d'avoir une quelconque odeur ou tâche assez étrange sur mes habits. Une fois installé je regardais à nouveau la pièce avant d'entendre quelqu'un hurler un peu trop fort en frappant dans le mur. Fixant l'endroit même de ou venait le bruit je ne préférais pas donner suite à ce que je pouvais entendre bien que ce genre de gémissement était des plus irritants. -

Maintenant que nous savons ce que ce fameux Wilson peut bien cacher que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ? C'est sans doute ça le fameux « secret » qui a été énoncé dans les lettres de menaces mais quelque chose m'échappe... Pourquoi faire chanter une famille d'on le fils n'est pas intéressé par la procréation de leur ligné ? Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens et cette famille n'est pas l'une des plus fortunée, il y en a bien d'autres plus riche. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond et...

- De nouveau gémissements et coup dans le mur se faisait entendre, cela m'agaçait des plus fortement. Fermant les yeux j'avais peine à me concentrer pour essayer de tisser un lien entre tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main. Je m'éclaircissait la voix partant de nouveau dans un élan de logique. -

Et donc je disais que quelque chose cloche dans cet affaire. Quand nous regardons l'ordre des familles victimes elles sont dans un ordre croissant pour leurs fortunes et cette fami...

« AAAAAAANH ! »

MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ! ON NE S'ENTEND MÊME PLUS RESPIRER !

- Ma voix étant devenue beaucoup plus forte et tellement cassante que soudain il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans tout l'étage pendant quelques secondes... -

« La ferme ! »

- Ma colère doubla instantanément en entendant ce genre de réplique dédié à ma personne. Ayant les yeux qui lançaient presque des éclairs je te regardais intransigeant.

Sebastian ! T...

- Je me suis soudainement tue en inspirant profondément, il ne servait à rien de céder à la colère dans ce genre d'endroit. De toute façon ces gens n'étaient que de la bassesse et me rabaisser à leur niveau était quelque chose des plus inimaginable. Me levant alors suite au silence qu'il y avait je m'avançais vers toi pour attraper ta cravate et te faire baisser à ma hauteur. Je venais alors murmurer au creux de ton oreille suite au silence qu'il y avait à présent. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un nous entendent. -

Va voir ce qui se passe dans la chambre de notre cible, du moins garde le à l'oeil et en même temps essaie d'avoir des renseignements sur l'homme qu'il fréquente. C'est peut-être une piste ou du moins explore ce que tu peux.

- Relâchant ta cravate je restais quelques minutes face à toi avant que tu ne partes. Retournant sur le lit je m'asseyais croisant bras et jambe en attendant que tu reviennes. Je ne comptais pas prendre le moindre risque à me balader dans un étage ou des gens affamé de sexe couraient par-ci par-là. Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça. Soupirant il me fallut attendre de longues minutes avant de ne finalement revoir ta personne. -

Tu as fais bien vite. Qu'à tu récolté ?

- N'ayant rien pour réponse je te voyais juste sourire d'une façon que je ne supportais pas vraiment, t'avançant vers moi au même moment la lumière s'éteignait. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouvais avec une pair de lèvres collées contre ma gorges ou du moins une langue qui s'amusait avec ma peau. Fronçant les sourcils je m'apprêtais bien à te gifler mais mon geste fut stoppé et une main venaient se plaquer contre ma bouche d'une force que je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer qui j'avais en face de moi. -

« Alors ainsi on ose jouer de nouveau avec ce qu'il m'appartient ? Il me semble que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es minuscule à côté de ma personne. Il ne me faudrait qu'une simple pression pour te briser quelque chose. Une toute petite pression de rien du tout... »

- A ces mots la main qui retenait mon poignet se serrait légèrement sur mes os, provoquant un bruit des plus horrible je sentais alors mes os se déplacer dans cette dernière (ils sont déboîtés, possibilité de les remettre. 8D et oui, je me suis soulevé le cœur à l'écrire XD). Me mordant fortement la joue je me retenais bien de crier mais même avec cette main qui m'en empêchait. -

« Ma petite visite de la dernière fois ne te semble pas avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Je ne suis pas Michaël bien loin de là, je suis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup moins gentil que lui et je n'ai que faire de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Tu dois simplement savoir que ma marque est posé sur lui donc ne compte pas avoir quelque chose qui ne t'appartiens pas et de plus... »

- Soudainement je sentais des crocs se planter dans la peau de mon cou, entendant un craquement assez horrible je ressentais une vive douleur dans le cou. Sentant un liquide assez chaud couler il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cette main qui était contre ma bouche fut alors retirés juste quelques secondes, j'en profitais alors pour crier ton nom mais très vite une main cette fois-ci rempli d'une odeur et une texture des plus déplaisante s'écrasait de nouveau sur mes lèvres. -

« Oh je vois... Tu oses l'appeler alors que je suis en ta présence, tu as bien du cran petit Phantomhive, plus que ton père je dois le dire mais n'oubli pas que tu es encore un enfant et que... Tu as une certaine horreur du sang. Tu pourras dire merci à ton cher « ami » pour cette information des plus exquise. »

- Un faible rire des plus mauvais se faisait entendre dans la pièce mais ce n'est pas ça ce qui me préoccupais le plus, c'était cette odeur... Cette texture que je sentais, que je ressentais... Encore... Une nouvelle fois... Écarquillant les yeux je tombais en transe. Une transe qui faisait réagir mon corps par des tremblements, j'avais de nouveau ces scènes en tête, celle de cette fameuse nuit de mon anniversaire, ce sang, ces flammes... Ces cris... Cette odeur, ces visages... Maculés de sang...

Mon corps fut prit par d'innombrable soubresauts, voulant repousser cette main qui me faisait tant horreur je me retrouvais alors à présent figé, regardant dans le vide, ne voyant rien, rien si ce n'est cette couleur rouge... Je sombrais dans une démence des plus chaotiques n'entendant seulement qu'un rire des plus sournois. –

**PDV Sebastian **

Rien qu'à votre regard, je pouvais lire votre colère quant au fait que je vous avais manqué de respect en oubliant nos conventions. Cependant je n'avais que faire de ceci pour le moment, d'autant plus que vous deviez bien être conscient que cela était dans le cadre de l'enquête, donc je n'avais nul besoin de me justifier. Un léger sourire remontant mes lèvres, je vous voyais faire fine bouche pour vous asseoir sur les draps qui semblaient tout de même un tant soit peu propre. Sans rechigner, je vous tendais alors ma veste, histoire que cette dernière protège votre fessier, tout comme je l'avais protégé il y a quelques minutes d'une toute autre façon. Et vous commenciez ainsi à parler de l'enquête.

Cependant, au lieu de créer une ambiance sérieuse, ce fut tout le contraire, ça en devenait presque comique. Les cris outrageant, témoins de jouissance de certains hommes fréquentant ce lieu de plaisir exclusivement masculin raisonnés dans tout le couloir, grâce à la finesse des murs, ne donnant aucune intimité. Gardant mes pensées claires malgré ce grabuge, contrairement à vous, j'analysais votre constatation, il se pouvait très bien que c'était justement cela la réponse, une famille pas très riche qui cherche à se faire rapidement de l'argent, et rien de tel que d'envoyer leur fils dans des lieux mal vues par la société pour tout faire passer en douce et se faire par la suite, passer pour une victime, se camouflant derrière des fiançailles. C'était cohérent… mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait autre chose, un détail, sur lequel je n'arriverai pas à mettre de nom. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il existait toujours un « mais », après tout l'on n'avait aucune preuve solide, et cela pouvait très bien être une personne de leur entourage, ou bien une personne inconnue, bien informée, qui ne pouvait pas encore s'attaquer à plus influent. Tant d'hypothèses, sans confirmation, s'en était presque frustrant.

Mais cette dite frustration disparue entièrement face au comique de la scène que vous m'offriez. Je comprenais que vous pouviez être mal à l'aise, énervé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais de la à réagir de cette façon, à manquer de tact –bon ça encore, j'étais habitué- et surtout à vous prononcer ainsi dans un tel lieu… Quand la réponse, sèche et manquant cruellement de respect vous tombait au coin de nez, je ne pu m'empêcher de dissimuler un léger rire face à votre expression.

Bien heureusement, vous repreniez vite contenance, cela aurait été dommage que l'on se fasse remarquer, ça aurait pu compromettre certaines choses. Cependant votre petit excès avait rendu tout bien silencieux, sûrement du à une certaine appréhension de la part de ces pauvres « couples » victime de votre courroux. A ceci, tout devenait un peu plus intime et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Alors que vous me donniez un ordre au creux de l'oreille, je m'y pliais, sans rien dire, me penchant, une main sur le cœur, avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me demandais, comment, par diable, j'allais les espionner, dans une chambre close, sans fenêtre… d'autant plus qu'au vu des gémissements venant d'une voix familière, qui en sortait, je ne souhaitais guère jouer aux voyeurs. Soupirant longuement, je restais plusieurs minutes près de la porte pour écouter s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque conversation, mais je n'entendais que de simples paroles conventionnelles, voire parfois salace, rien de très utile, me résignant à écouter aux portes et sachant très bien ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, je préférai alors redescendre, récolter quelques informations. En bon baratineur, lorsque les personnes revenaient me voir, surprise, avec quelques commentaires du style « c'était rapide », je n'hésitais point à inventer une nouvelle histoire qui était bien entendu à votre désavantage. Rien de bien méchant, simplement le fait que c'était une première fois pour vous, donc que vous étiez un peu stressé, et que je préférai vous laisser respirer un peu avant. Et ils buvaient cela comme un petit lait. Tandis que moi, si jamais vous étiez au courant de ce baratin, et de cette réputation que j'arrivais à vous créer en ces lieux… je sentais que j'allais souffrir.

En parlant de souffrir, je commençais à sentir une légère brûlure sur ma main, grattant machinalement la peau de cette dernière à travers le gant de cuir brun qui cachait la marque de notre pacte… l'information eu du mal à remonter jusqu'à ma tête. Après tout j'étais plongé dans un potentiel soutirage d'information. Mais cette urgence qui s'exprimait par cette brûlure arriva à me convaincre de remettre mon devoir à plus tard. Une telle sensation pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, que vous étiez en danger, et que vous souffriez… Ce qui ce confirmait directement par votre appelle qui parvenait à mes oreilles malgré qu'il était directement étouffé. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas encore un autre psychopathe sexuel. M'excusant au près des personnes qui m'entouraient, je prétendais voir comment vous alliez, enfin « prétendre » était vite dit, car c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire, essayant de paraître calme, je ne tenais pas à paraître suspecte, donc ma démarche se faisait régulière, contrairement à mon envie irrésistible de directement me rendre à vos côtés.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, je me précipitais à la porte de notre chambre, avant de constater avec effroi que la porte était verrouillée, m'empressant de casser la serrure, je déboulais alors dans la pièce, relevant mon regard pour constater avec effarement la scène qui s'offrait à moi, et pour peu, j'aurais préféré que ça soit un psychopathe sexuel, du moins, un que je ne connaissais pas.

Non sans me demander pourquoi un parasite tel que lui revêtait mon apparence, je n'y prêtais guère attention, voyant principalement le liquide vermeil qu'était votre sang s'écouler en quantité plus ou moins importante.

Avec un rictus malsain, il se retournait vers moi, m'accueillant avec mon propre visage, sa couverture se retirant alors qu'il dévoilait sa véritable apparence, celle que j'exécrai.

- « Bien le bonsoir Michael, qu'elle « surprise » de te voir ici. »

Sa phrase paraitrait polie, si bien entendu on oubliait le rire répugnant qui suivait et cette façon hautaine de m'aborder. Ne lui laissant pas une seconde de plus, d'un pas rapide, je m'interposais entre lui et votre personne, et sous le regard noir qu'il me jetait à ce geste, je gardais la tête haute, mon choix étant déjà fait. Mes traits se tirant d'une façon haineuse, je n'hésitais point à faire part de mon ressentit dans le ton de ma voix :

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de dire cela. Que viens-tu faire ici Lucifer ?

Je remarquais très rapidement que ce soudain manque de respect envers « sa majesté » ne semblait pas le laisser si indifférent, entendant ses jointures craquer sous la pression qu'il leurs faisait subir, un grognement bestial sortant de sa gorge, il se rapprocha de moi, me surplombant alors que je me tassais, obstruant toujours le passage entre lui et vous, qui ne sembliez toujours pas réagir. En ce moment même, c'était moi le chien qui grognait la queue entre les jambes face à plus fort que lui.

- « Je viens remettre à leurs places deux morveux qui semblent l'avoir oubliée. »

Mon menton fut pris entre ses doigts, longs et fins, aux ongles noirs comme l'ébène et pointue, presque semblable à des serres qui se resserrais sur leur proie. Ce fut à mon tour de lâcher un grognement sourd de mécontentement, le défiant du regard, il fit alors glisser la paume de cette dernière sur ma joue, m'envoyant des frissons d'horreur dans le dos :

- « Il faut se douter que même un simple chien peut se révolter contre la main qui le nourrit, sûrement car il est trop gâter… il faut donc savoir quand lui retirer son os. »

Ce fut avec effarement que je vis sa main fondre sur votre personne, passant près de mon oreille, se faufilant comme un serpent pour enserrer votre cou, je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, mes iris brillant d'un rouge éclatant de haine, mes pupilles se fendant d'une manière prédatrice, je l'écartais d'un bras, un coup violent, prouvant la vraie force d'un démon alors que le corps, bien qu'il restait campé sur le parquet qui se brisa s'effrita sous lui, heurta brutalement le mur, faisant trembler la salle. Haletant, je fixais ce que je venais de faire, contenant cette adrénaline qui montait, vous accordant un bref regard pour voir votre état, ayant une peur bleu à ce qu'il ait attenté à votre vie, directement cette fois-ci. Notant simplement que vous toussiez, je n'eu point le temps de pousser un soupire de soulagement qu'un violent soufflet me fit craquer la nuque dans un long bruit sinistre alors que ma peau s'entaillée sous les griffes. Ecartant les yeux, sans que je puisse réagir, ma chevelure fut saisit et tirée vers le sol, m'écrasant face contre terre, un pied m'écrasant la tête, me maintenant dans cette position de soumission extrême.

- « Je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à ton maître sale clébard ! Il semble que tu n'en as pas assez eu pour retenir la leçon, à moins que tu fasses tout cela simplement pour que je te donne une bonne leçon devant ton cher, tendre et insipide humain, quel masochiste tu es ! Tu me fais de plus en plus pitié, j'ai de plus en plus honte à être ton maître. »

Le pied libéra alors ma tête, mais avant que je puisse me relever, un coup de pied, dans les côtes, m'en cassant sans aucun doutes une ou deux, me fit glisser jusqu'à une table de nuit qui se brisa suite à la violence du coup. Sonné, je me relevais en chancelant, le fixant, l'air mauvais :

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es « mon maître », qu'en Enfer ? En ces lieux, mon seul maître est Ciel Phantomhive. Et ceci est définit par ce pacte, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Le seul qui me fait honte ici, c'est toi, tu ne respect même pas tes propres esthétiques.

Crachant avec haine, je n'en avais que faire si tout ceci vous révélez des choses dont vous n'auriez jamais du être au courant, cependant, tout ceci me débectais, et je le faisais bien comprendre. Un tel hypocrite… Prenant plus d'ampleur, je me dressais de nouveau contre lui m'approchant, hargneux, alors qu'il… éclatait de rire. Parfois, j'en arrivais à penser que ce n'étais pas moi son soi-disant « frère », mais plutôt ce Shinigami de malheur, tout aussi psychopathe l'un que l'autre. Soupirant de rage, je n'eu pas le temps de sortir autre chose que ma bouche fut prise dans un échange violent, possessif, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à engager, me soumettant de nouveau, d'une façon qu'il connaissait bien mieux et que j'exécrais d'autant plus. M'écartant rageusement, je retins l'acte disgracieux de cracher, bien que l'envie m'en démangeait, alors qu'il lâchait de nouveau son rire :

- « Un temps viendra où tout ce qui t'es de plus cher partira mon cher Michaël, ou devrais-je dire « Sebastian », et ce jour là, tu n'auras plus que moi et tu ne viendra pas te plaindre que ce joli petit humain auquel tu sembles tant tenir pour me faire ainsi disgrâce, crève dans d'atroces douleurs comme l'insecte qu'il est. Sur ceci, je te laisse continuer à batifoler dans ce lieu de plaisir, tu sembles tellement apprécier cela ~ »

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il était repartit, me laissant fulminant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de démentir tous ces propres dans ma tête, avant de me rappeler brutalement que vous étiez dans un sale état. La pression retombant directement, elle laissait place à l'inquiétude alors que je me précipitais vers vous, vous faisant vous asseoir sur le lit, passant l'une de mes mains dans vos cheveux :

- Monsieur calmez-vous, c'est fini…

Sortant un mouchoir de la poche de ma veste, j'essuyais comme je pouvais tout le sang présents sur vous, faisant attention avec la plaie qu'il vous avait laissée, me penchant sur vous, passant lentement ma langue sur cette dernière, principalement pour arrêter le saignement, mais également par fierté, je ne supportais point qu'il impose sa marque sur vous et je la faisais ainsi mienne… Soupirant longuement, je vous fixais, les sourcils courbés vers le bas, prouvant bien toute mon inquiétude pour vous :

- Vous allez mieux jeune maître… ?

Je m'ébrouais la voix, baissant alors la tête :

- Je m'excuse, vous avez subit cela par ma faute et vous avez était témoin d'un spectacle bien misérable…


End file.
